Mascara de cristal
by Yueres De Leo
Summary: Ella le frustraba. Le frustraba mucho. Porque solo después de mucho, mucho tiempo, fue capaz de conseguir la técnica necesaria para poder hacerla sonreír y romper su máscara de cristal. Regulus x OC AVISO puede llegar a ser Rating M en algun punto de la historia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este fic me había estado rondando la cabeza por un buen tiempo, y bueno, aquí esta! XD es un fic Regulus x OC, no es la primera vez que hago un fic de ellos dos. Tenma tiene mucho que ver en este fic, la verdad es que es algo así como una nueva versión de mi primer fic de Saint seiya, que quite hace poco de esta página pero está completamente publicado en otra. Me pareció buena reescribir el fic puesto que tengo confianza en mis habilidades para hacer este fic mejor que el primero, hasta me dieron ganas de cambiarle el título, antes era "Tal vez vivir un poco mas…sea divertido".**

**¡ por favor dejen review para saber si continuo la historia o no !**

* * *

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

N/A: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

Cap 1: Que veamos lo mismo no significa que pensemos igual.

* * *

"_Por mas larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillas entre las nubes_"

Khalil Gibran.

* * *

_- ¡Te voy a buscar, un día te traeré devuelta! –El grito resonó en sus odios, haciendo que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos aumentaran su número, multiplicándose tres veces su cantidad. Su vista ya de por si borrosa se volvió prácticamente nula, al tiempo que con sus manos intentaba, sin mucho logro, parar el agua que salía de sus ojos-._

_- Hermano…_

* * *

Cerro el maletín de viaje con una lentitud digna de un caracol con flojera, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para abrochar las correas que impediría que el contenido del maletín se perdiese. Observo alrededor, repasando su lista mental de las cosas que necesitaba llevar, encontrándose con que no le faltaba nada realmente esencial.

Suspiro ante ese pensamiento.

Cuando cargo su maletín en una mano, acercándose a la puerta para darle un último vistazo a la habitación, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al hombre que se encontraba frente a la casa, mirándolo por la ventana. Quito la mirada cuando sintió que el hombre de pelo negro voltearía en su dirección, mirando hacia el frente como si hubiera estado mirando ese punto por un buen tiempo.

Sus ojos se relajaron cuando captaron la imagen de un pedazo de papel encima de la mesita de noche que encontraba al lado de la simple cama individual del cuarto. Se quedo mirándolo un momento antes de soltar la maleta, dejándola en el suelo, antes de caminar en su dirección. Cuando lo tomo en la mano se quedo mirando la imagen plasmada en el por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos, metiendo el papel en uno de los únicos bolsillos del pequeño bolso que traía.

Cuando salió de la pequeña cabaña observo la gran montaña que erguía imponente frente a ella, notando de inmediato el humo que salía de lo más alto, demostrando así que la caliente lava estaba ese día más movida que se costumbre.

Como si la estuviera despidiendo.

Si se fijaba bien podía ver con mucha pero mucha dificultad una figura difusa en la punta de la montaña. La figura de un hombre aunque pareciera mas la de un monstruo. Se coloco una capa que tenia sobre el maletín en los hombros, fijándola en su lugar mientras se colocaba la capa de la misma sobre la cabeza, sin quitar ni un momento la mirada de la montaña.

- ¿Esta lista?

La voz del hombre de pelo negro que estaba a su lado no la hizo voltear en su dirección, pero sabía que lo había escuchado.

Ella no respondió, pero sin embargo se dio media vuelta, empezando a emprender que el camino que la llevaría a bajar completamente de la montaña que tenían enfrente, siendo seguida de manera silenciosa por el hombre que en su hombro cargaba esa caja cuidadosamente envuelta en tela oscura. No se volvió a voltear, no quería ver esa montaña hasta que fuera lo suficientemente tarde para arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Tenma era conocido como una de las personas más valientes de todo el santuario, a pesar de apenas ser solo un aspirante a santo. Todo el mundo sabía que si se necesitaba una mano, el estudiante del caballero de libra te la daría sin duda alguna y sin esperar nada a cambio.

Pero nada, absolutamente _nada _por lo que había pasado le habría servido de algo para una situación así. Y es que hasta el futuro caballero de Pegaso tenia cosas que no podía enfrentar, no importaba cuan fuerte se volviera o cuanto lo intentara.

Igualmente, aunque hubiera tenido tres meses de preparación para ese momento, no habría podido hacer _nada._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con el azul del cielo y mirándolo después de un momento de forma curiosa, como si hubiera algo en el que no le cuadrara o le hubiera sorprendido, cosa que probablemente no le gustaba por su expresión. Se levanto de la piedra que había elegido para tomar un descanso, en la que se había dormido por probablemente un buen rato, y se sentó, aun mirando lo que podía del cielo.

- _Que sueño tan raro…._

Miro su mano un momento antes de meterla en el bolsillo de su pantalón, rebuscando con cuidado por el pedazo de papel que había en el. Cuando lo saco aliso un poco las puntas, notando que estas estaban un poco dobladas. Se quedo mirando la imagen que había en el papel un buen rato, sonriendo un poco al examinarla, notando repentinamente lo vieja que era y la cantidad de recuerdos que le traía.

- ¡Tenma! –Volteo la cabeza ante su nombre, siguiendo la voz hasta encontrar a su maestro meneando el brazo en su dirección desde la entrada del campo de entrenamiento-.

Dohko era un buen maestro pero siempre estaba de viaje, no había mes en el que no lo estuviera. Eso no lo molestaba, le daba igual puesto que siempre terminaba entrenando con Aldebarán y sus discípulos, pero siempre le daba felicidad el saber que Dohko lo entrenaría.

Miro por última vez el papel antes de guardarlo nuevamente en su lugar, mientras saltaba las rocas para llegar al suelo, donde el caballero dorado lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Se acerco con una sonrisa similar, siendo recibido con un leve golpe en la cabeza en modo de reproche.

- Tienes que dejar de tener esos descansos tan largos, ¡No estás aquí para eso!

- Perdón, perdón –Rio un poco, mientras ponía una mano en la zona afectada- No creía que hoy vinieras, últimamente estas muy ocupado ¡Enserio pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi!

- Ser un dorado no es fácil ¿sabes? –Hizo una mueca- De todas maneras, no puedes estar por ahí durmiéndote a cada rato, ¡Vas a perder condición!

- Hai hai –Hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano, recibiendo un golpe aun más duro en la cabeza- ¡Itte!

- Y yo que venía con noticias –Suspiro el caballero aun con el puño aun en alto-.

- ¿Noticias? –Tenma tenía las dos manos sobre la cabeza, mientras en sus ojos eran visibles unas lagrimillas en las comisuras de los mismos, pero aun así giro al cabeza para ver a Dohko- ¿Buenas noticias?

- El Patriarca ha dicho que los viajes se han cancelado hasta nuevo aviso. La señorita Athena va a ser completamente purificada por una sacerdotisa que va a ser traída desde más aya del mar mediterráneo. Aunque ya debe estar aquí.

- ¿Eso significa que me vas a hacer sufrir un infierno, verdad? –Suspiro con dolor mientras su maestro asentía vigorosamente-.

- ¡No pongas esa cara! ¡Ye estoy ayudando a cumplir la promesa con tu amigo! –Medio frunció el ceño mientras su estudiante se encogía un poco de hombros- ¡Venga, comencemos el entrenamiento!

- Disculpe Dohko-sama –El futuro caballero de Pegaso no pudo tener una cara de mas alivio porque no podía. Un gran suspiro de felicidad salió de sus labios cuando Dohko se volteo hacia la doncella que estaba tras el-.

- ¿Si?

- Nuestra gran diosa Athena ha mandado a llamar a todos los caballeros dorados a reunión en la sala del Gran Patriarca en este momento.

- ¿La señorita Athena nos llamo? Vaya…..eso si es una novedad –Una sonrisa amplia apareció en su rostro antes de voltearse en dirección al menos- Lo siento Tenma, tendremos que pasar el entrenamiento para otra ocasión.

- No creo que sea necesario que se despida de su discípulo en este momento, Dohko-sama –Los dos miraron a la doncella al mismo tiempo, quien parpadeo un poco sorprendida ante la similitud de los dos en ese acto- Athena-sama ha llamado la presencia de su discípulo en la sala del Patriarca antes de que comience la reunión.

Y una sola cosa salió de la boca de Dohko, una cosa que hizo que Tenma intentara recordar de manera seria todas sus acciones desde que había llegado al santuario.

- ¿Ahora que hiciste, Tenma?

* * *

La diosa de la guerra miro por la ventana de la sala principal, fijándose en cada uno de los detalles de las doce casas que protegían todo el largo de la gran escalera que llevaba hasta ese lugar. Observo como algunos santos comenzaban a salir de sus casas, encaminándose al templo principal.

Cerró los ojos mientras caminaba hacia el trono que le esperaba, y no los volvió abrir hasta que estaba completamente sentada en el, frente a la gran puerta que se abría suavemente, dejando ver la figura de su amigo de la infancia, quien detrás tenía a su maestro dorado. Sonrio ampliamente, tal vez más de lo que debía aunque en ese momento no le importaba realmente, cuando el muchacho hizo una mueca al hincarse frente a ella. Miro a Dohko, quien al entender los deseos de su diosa inclino la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Ya no hay nadie que pueda reprocharte nada –Rio un poco cuando miro su cara de sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras ser pronunciadas en un inusual dialecto, el cual no había escuchado en mucho tiempo-.

- ¿Tengo que preocuparme? Normalmente no hablas como lo estás haciendo ahora –Se levanto con una sonrisa en los labios-.

- No lo creo –Ella también se levanto, bajando los escalones hasta quedar frente a el- Pareces sorprendido.

- Estoy sorprendido. Después de todo no son muchas las ocasiones en las que tú me llamas para poder hablar.

- No son todos los dias en los que me dejan hacerlo –Volvió a reír un poco- Pero hoy en parte, te hablo como tu diosa, la cual tiene que encargarte una misión.

- ¿Estas plenamente consciente de que aun soy apenas un aspirante? Oh, gran Athena-sama -La nombrada hizo una pequeña mueca ante el nombre pero siguió sonriendo levemente-.

- Esta misión no tiene nada que ver con rangos entre los santos.

- ¿A no?

- No –Negó levemente con la cabeza- Pero sigue siendo importante, ademas de que confió en tu buen sentido del juicio. Después de todo tu eres una de las personas con mas carisma que conozco.

- ¿Cómo debería tomarme eso?

- No seas así.

- Bueno, bueno, pero dime que misión me estás dando.

- Una que solo tú puedes hacer –Subió los escalones nuevamente, para sentarse en el trono- Una que solo puedes hacer tú porque solo tiene que ver contigo, en su mayoría.

* * *

Para Regulus habían pocas cosas que valían más que las batallas, que valían más que una nueva técnica para superarse a si mismo cada vez que la realizaba. Eran muy pocas esas cosas.

Una de ellas era su maestro, su adorado maestro y único pariente.

Obviamente otra de ellas era su diosa, ya que apara protegerla el se volvía fuerte cada vez más, puesto que probablemente no existían. El no era el tipo de persona que se paraba a pensar en ese tipo de cosas, pero en ese momento lo había hecho. No supo porque, ya que el siendo como era, un niño que no se fijaba en esos detalles, ese día lo había hecho. También había pensado en las cosas simbólicas que tuvieran una gran importancia para él.

Solo su signo y su armadura le llegaban a la mente.

Y sabía que no era muy raro, porque sus compañeros también tenían sus armaduras y signos, como cosas preciadas o importantes. Claro, cosas como su nombre y su origen también estaban en esa lista, pero ese detalle paso desapercibido en el momento en el que pensó en sí mismo. Porque eran cosas que solamente eran suyas, y que nadie podría quitárselas.

Pero por eso mismo, cuando la vio a ella decir lo que había estado diciendo, se dio cuenta de lo suertudo que era por saber vivir de una manera tan simple, sin preocuparse de pequeñeces. Y se dio cuenta de lo complicada que era la vida de esa persona, de lo complicada que se la estaba haciendo a si misma por tonterías.

O en ese momento fue que pensó que su suposición era correcta, y que solo eran tonterías.

Después, no mucho tiempo después, se daría cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba en un principio.

- ¿Una reunión dorada?

El mensaje que le había llegado ese mañana, mandado desde su tío y el patriarca por medio de una doncella, lo había tomado con la guardia baja. No, literalmente, lo había tomado por la guardia baja puesto que estaba aun en cama, despeinado, mas dormido que despierto, con toda la pinta de un adolescente trasnochado, cosa que era al haberse quedado hasta el amanecer, de nueva cuenta, entrenando.

La doncella se trago una risa, haciéndola pasar como si se estuviera aclarando la garganta, cosa que disimulo mientras ponía el puño frente a su boca antes de hablar.

- Si, Sísifo-sama me ha ordenado decirle que lo estará esperando dentro de poco en la sala del Gran Patriarca.

- ¿Y el desayuno? –Su boca se abrió un poco, dibujando una expresión de completa suplica en sus ojos, los cuales brillaron con unas lagrimillas que se asomaban por sus ojos-.

- Regulus-sama, ya no es un niño, no ponga esa cara –La mujer, de aspecto maduro al igual que su edad, lo miro con una expresión de reproche, lo que hizo que el muchacho se encogiera de hombros- Ya tiene 16 años, tiene que madurar un poco.

- ¡Pero el desayuno es la comida más importante de el día!

- De igual manera lo tendrá cuando termine su reunión, y no se diga mas –Se dio la vuelta, saliendo por la puerta antes de que el "respetable" caballero dorado decidiera usar su tan famosa cara de borrego a medio morir con ella, cosa que no podía dejar que pasara-.

Regulus, cuando vio que no tenía posibilidades de conseguir lo que quería, suspiro con pesar al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por los muy despeinado cabellos, mientras salía con pasos pesados de la cama, casi arrastrando los pies para prepararse contra su propia voluntad.

¿Por que tenía que el asistir a una reunión así si de igual manera nunca le encargaban nada importante? Cada vez que pasaba algo parecido, esa pregunta siempre se asomaba por su cabeza mientras colocaba la armadura dorada en su cuerpo con lentitud, intentando hacer que con eso el tiempo pasara de manera más lenta.

Claro, estar al tanto de los movimientos que hacia el santuario para mantenerse seguro en caso de cualquier tipo de ataque de parte de los espectros, pero seguía sin ser lo mismo para él, el más joven de los caballeros, el "cachorro de león". Y aun así se sentía avergonzado de haber tenido esos pensamientos cuando veía a su maestro esperándolo en la puerta de la sala, con esa mirada de calma absoluta que tanto envidiaba.

Y como siempre pasaba por más que quisiera evitarlo, su respuesta ante esa acción era una sonrisa aun mayor, acompañada por las mismas palabras que siempre decía en una situación así:

- Buenos dias, Señor Sísifo –Su mirada viajo casi de manera inconsciente hacia tras el hombre, donde otra figura dorada estaba parada con la misma solemnidad de siempre, la solemnidad característica de ese caballero dorad- ¡El Cid!

- Regulus –Su saludo fue seco como de costumbre, mirándolo mientras asentía con la cabeza. A veces el prodigio pensaba que esa acción era algo parecido a una reverencia, pero con su compañero nunca se podía saber realmente-.

- Así que es verdad –El más joven iba a responder, pero cerro la boca de nueva cuenta cuando otra voz, una más gruesa, lo interrumpió desde atrás-.

Aldebarán de Tauro y Shion de Aries subían los escalones con calma, mientras miraban a sus tres compañeros con sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Veo que has regresado de tu misión con éxito, El Cid –El gran toro dorado soltó una sonora carcajada- ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

- Hace menos de una hora.

- Bueno, ciertamente apenas llegas de tu viaje –Asintió Shion- Sentí tu cosmo y el de un visitante pasar por mi casa hace no mucho, no pude salir porque estaba encargándome de un par de asuntos pendientes pero puedo decir que estabas con alguien que ciertamente no era conocido para mí, tenía un cosmo muy diferente al resto de las personas en el santuario.

- ¿Un cosmo diferente? –Los inocentes ojos del caballero de leo se llenaron de curiosidad, mirando al rubio mayor con una expresión inocente-.

- Siempre he dicho que tienes el sueño mas pesado de todo el santuario –Sonrio de manera simpática Aries mientras el menor se encogía un poco de hombros, inflando un cachete de manera casi imperceptible-.

- ¿Alguien ha visto al chino? Quería devolverle el favor de nuestra última pelea pero no está en su templo –Manigoldo de Cáncer bostezaba al tiempo que pisaba el ultimo escalón de la gran y larga escalera, tenía la misma expresión que Regulus al momento de ser despertado-.

- Tan solidario como siempre, Manigoldo –Aldebarán rio entre dientes antes darle un manotón en la espalda- ¡Espabila muchacho!

- Vie-viejo

- Creo que le dolió –Sonrio Shion con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la frente al ver la expresión del santo de cáncer, ademas de la venita prensada en la frente del mismo- Pero si volvemos al tema de Dohko, yo tampoco lo vi en su templo.

- Creo que lo vi hablando con su discípulo esta mañana, antes de que subiera con el por las escaleras–Tauro hizo un gesto pensativo mientras ponía una mano sobre su mentón- Tenma se veía muy sorprendido cuando una de las doncellas se alejo de ellos, al parecer les había dicho algo.

- ¿Escaleras arriba? ¿Te refieres a que lo trajo dentro de las doce casas?

- Dohko estaba aquí cuando yo llegue –Todas las miradas se dirigieron a El Cid, quien se mantuvo impasible sin mostrar signos de incomodidad ni nada por el estilo- Sigue estándolo, al parecer está esperando a su pupilo fuera de las puertas de la sala principal.

- ¿Acaso el mocoso de Dohko fue llamado por el viejo? Siento lastimo por el pobre –Manigoldo se carcajeo un momento, con una expresión maniática, una expresión tan característica de el- ¿Qué habrá hecho para merecer tal tortura?

- Tal vez no aya hecho nada malo, tal vez haya hecho algo bueno –La cara de Sísifo era serena mientras mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- Es un joven prometedor después de todo.

- Nha, prefiero la idea de la tortura.

Y en verdad el caballero de Cáncer no estaba muy lejos de la realidad porque la cara que tenía el joven aprendiz cuando salió de la construcción al tiempo que suspiraba y decía cosas como "¿Por qué de entre todas las personas me toco a mi?", era todo un poema.

- No sé si fue una tortura porque para ser sincero no entendí pero nada de lo que hablaron aya adentro –Dohko tenía una sonrisa en la cara a pesar de las palabras que estaba diciendo, y su alumno bufo por lo bajo- ¿Te importaría decirme en que idioma estabas hablando con Athena-sama, Tenma?

- Que te lo diga el, después de todo creo que habla lo mismo –Señalo a Manigoldo cuando paso por su lado, aun con una cara de que no podía ni con su propia vida- Nos vemos más tarde Dohko…si es que sigo con vida..

- ¿Qué le ha dicho la señorita Athena? Nunca había visto a Tenma así -Regulus miro al caballero de libra, quien se rasco la mejilla con un dedo mientras ladeaba el rostro cuando Tenma empezó a bajar las escaleras casi arrastrando los pies-.

- Creo….creo que le ha dado una misión, no estoy seguro….!Bha, me preocupo demasiado! –Negó con la cabeza- De seguro no es nada.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso –Esta vez fue Sísifo quien negó con la cabeza- Pero no creo que aya que preocuparse por eso.

- Disculpen la espera caballeros –Los presentes voltearon hacia la entrada, donde se encontraron a una de las doncellas con la cabeza baja- Athena-sama me ha ordenado avisarles que por favor entraran al recinto, dentro podrán esperar al resto de los caballeros.

En ese momento nadie lo había notado, nadie _la había _notado.

Pegada a un rincón de la sala, camuflajeada con las sombras perfectamente. Como si fuera su naturaleza, como si se sintiera cómoda así. Observo cada movimiento que pudo de las armaduras doradas, escucho cada paso que los hombres que las portaban daban, y observo la sombra que hacia el movimiento de las inútiles capas tras cada uno de ellos.

Y frunció el ceño notando la mala vibra que le daba estar en ese lugar, intentando pegarse a la pared, intentando alejarse de la energía que se intentaba fundir con la suya propia, erizándose como un gato frente al agua.

Simplemente odiaba estar en ese lugar.

* * *

Regulus no sabía como, no sabía porque, pero _sabía_ que había _algo _fuera de lugar. Cosa que le estaba erizando los vellos de la nuca, como si estuviera teniendo un escalofrió que le estaba atravesando la columna vertebral. Miro hacia los lados de forma discreta, buscando con su afinaba mirada ese algo que le estaba haciendo sentir tan incomodo.

No pudo encontrar nada, pero _sabía _que algo o _alguien _estaba provocándole ese sentimiento, aunque por ahora no supiera que era. Suspiro en su mente, haciendo como si estuviera prestándole atención a la reunión que se llevaba a cabo frente a él.

- _Tal vez solo sea la falta de sue__ño _

- Entiendo tu plan Sísifo, serás el encargado de preparar las líneas de defensa externas del santuario –La voz del patriarca resonó en la habitación, sonando tan imponente como siempre-.

- Entendido, Patriarca.

- Como último tema a tratar, tenemos la presencia de la sacerdotisa traída por El Cid –El hombre miro a los caballeros- Su presencia en el santuario no sera casi notada, es una persona entrenada para eso, pero es sumamente poderosa.

- ¿Puedo tener el atrevimiento de preguntar la razón, Gran Patriarca? –Dohko miro al hombre, quien asintió con la cabeza antes de responder-.

- Como todos sabrán, fue traída desde más aya del mar mediterráneo, donde se encuentra la isla Kanon -La postura de algunos cambio, unos se enderezaron rápidamente en muestra de que estaban interesados en escuchar lo que el hombre tenía que decir sobre ese asunto, otros se pusieron alerta- Y como todos ya habrán pensado, es estudiante del "Demonio de la Isla Kanon".

- Es una persona sumamente sensible –Las miradas cambiaron, se volvieron más suaves al momento de mirar a la diosa que sonreía calmadamente- Es una persona que tiene mucha dificultad a la hora de confiar en nuevas personas, puede ser muy brusca en sus palabras, pero también es muy sensible ante lo que se le dice sobre ella misma.

- ¿La conoce usted, Athena?

- Es…una vieja amiga –Miro por la ventana- Les pido que la traten como a una invitada, puede que este mucho tiempo en este lugar. Conózcanla, hagan que confié en ustedes y tengan cuidado con lo que le dicen.

- Hai, Athena-sama.

- Es una aliada, trátenla como tal –Agrego Sage- Pueden retirarse.

- Con que la estudiante de ese demonio –Kardia de Escorpio sonrió ampliamente, mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza- Parece interesante.

- Ni siquiera pienses en entablar un combate con ella –Advirtió Sísifo suspirando, al imaginarse la escena que Kardia probablemente estaba creando en su mente- Es una invitada, y es una amiga de Athena-sama. Nos ha dicho que hagamos que confié en nosotros.

- ¿Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que un combate amistoso? No me digas que a ti no te da curiosidad, Sísifo, ¡Es una sacerdotisa que sabe pelear! Dime tú la última vez que escuchaste algo tan inusual.

- Kardia, ese es un término descortés.

- ¡Me estas arruinando la diversión, Degel!

- Dime una cosa El Cid, ¿Cómo es ella? Porque ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera sabemos su nombre –Dohko miro a su compañero, el cual tenía la mirada fija al frente, quedándose callado un momento-.

- No creo poder darte una descripción apropiada –Fue lo que dijo después de unos segundos de pensar un poco-.

- Pero tú la viste ¿No? Tú fuiste quien la trajo aquí.

- Me temo que, si te la describo, puede que termines confundiéndote con otra persona.

- ¿Ah?

- Creo que….se a lo que se refiere –Regulus se quedo parado en su lugar, a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal de la sala-.

Sus compañeros se detuvieron tras él, siguiendo su mirada hasta ver lo que el más joven de todos ellos estaba viendo, claro que Asmita fue el único que no volteo de esa forma.

Pero el primero en hablar, el primero en salir de su asombro, fue Dohko, quien tenía una boca ligeramente abierta.

- …Tienes que estar bromeando.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡ por favor dejen review para saber si continuo la historia o no !**

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

T: Esta letra significa "traducción"

N/A: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

Cap 2: Cuando quieras estar solo, siempre hay alguien que te impide estarlo.

**Shishio: Maestro. **

**Vecchio: Viejo**

**Nano: Enana**

* * *

"_La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días_".

Benjamin Franklin.

* * *

**~En el capitulo anterior~**

_Sus compañeros se detuvieron tras él, siguiendo su mirada hasta ver lo que el más joven de todos ellos estaba viendo, claro que Asmita fue el único que no volteo de esa forma. _

_Pero el primero en hablar, el primero en salir de su asombro, fue Dohko, quien tenía una boca ligeramente abierta._

_- …Tienes que estar bromeando._

* * *

_- ¿Qué es eso que tienes hay? ¿Un dibujo? –Dohko miro a su pupilo con curiosidad, mientras este miraba un papel que estaba en sus manos al tiempo que estaba sentado en una de las grandes tocas del santuario- _

_- Es muy viejo, ni siquiera sé porque lo tengo conmigo en el bolsillo si puede dañarse –El de menor edad soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos un momento-._

_- Déjame ver._

_- No._

_- Venga, no seas malo ¡No me hagas ordenarlo como tu maestro! –Al ver que Tenma tenía intenciones de meterla nuevamente en su bolsillo, de un rápido movimiento empujo su cabeza de manera que estuviera cayendo hacia delante mientras estiraba su mano para agarrar el dibujo-._

_- ¡Eh, que eso es peligroso! –En el último momento, logro agarrarse de la roca para evitar su caída-._

_- ¿Tenias antes el pelo largo? –Dohko tenía una mueca que demostraba lo confundido que estaba al mirar la imagen que tenía en sus manos- No puedo decir que te queda mal…_

_- ¡No es eso, idiota! –Exclamo un poco sonrojado al tiempo que le arrebataba el papel de las manos y lo metía en uno de sus bolsillos- ¡No soy yo, por todos los cielos!_

_- ¿Entonces quién es?_

_- ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? –Suspiro mientras su cara volvía a su color natural-…. No soy yo, pero tampoco es muy diferente a mí._

_- Bueno, eso pude verlo –Lo miro ladeando el rostro- ¿Es familia tuya?_

_- Repito: ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? –Puso los ojos en blanco un momento - De todas maneras no importa –Murmuro mientras daba la vuelta y saltaba las rocas que estaban entre él y el suelo-._

_- ¿habré dicho algo malo?_

* * *

Habían solamente ligeras diferencias entre los dos, como la estatura o formas del cuerpo, ademas claro estaba del pelo, el cual ella tenía recogido en una bola, la cual dejaba caer apenas unos cuantos mechones frente a su cara, ademas de que tenía una pañoleta sobre toda la bolita, dejando caer la tela restante por su espalda.

Tal vez media unos 10 cm menos que el, pero sin duda alguna era su vida imagen. Otra de las diferencias era el diente de león dibujado, al parecer permanentemente, en su brazo izquierdo. Sus ropas podían decir que eran parecidas por el color, pero no por el estilo, puesto que sus pantalones eran mucho más cortos que los del futuro caballero de Pegaso, convirtiéndolos en un short.

Pero lo que afirmaba el parecido entre ambos, era el rojo de sus ojos, los cuales los miraban de reojo, casi como si no quisiera ni verlos.

- ¡El mocoso se convirtió en mujer!

- ¡No seas estúpido Kardia!

El grito del caballero de Escorpio seguido por el de Cáncer, parecieron quitarle toda solemnidad al asunto, quebrando el silencio que se había sido instalado en la habitación. Cosa que más de uno agradeció, aunque nadie lo demostró y todo el mundo oculto su alivio con un suspiro ante las acciones de los dos santos.

- Pero si es una mocosa…!Es una mocosa!

- Kardia, silencio.

- ¡Pero Degel, es una moco-

- Creo que ya entendimos el punto –Corto Shion poniendo una mano sobre su boca antes de que la persona que tenían frente a ellos le saltara encima al escorpión dorado, cosa que por su mirada podía decir que quería hacer-.

- Perdónale por favor, a veces no sabe medir sus palabras –Sísifo miro de manera reprobatoria a Kardia, quien se encogió de hombros, antes de pasar su mirada a ella. Y imagínense su sorpresa, al ver a la muchacha, la cual no parecía estar prestándole atención a Kardia en lo más mínimo, o por lo menos a su comentario-.

Por un momento le pareció idéntica a Regulus.

Con esa mirada tan clara, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera analizando cada centímetro de la zona donde se encontraba y los que se encontraban en ella, era como si los estuviera escaneando con sus ojos.

- Mi nombre es Yueres, y es un…es un gusto conocerlos –Pareció hacer una mueca durante la pausa que había hecho entre las palabras, como si hubiera recordado algo repentinamente y había agregado cortesía a su palabras- Espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes mientras este aquí.

- El gusto es de nosotros –Sagitario sonrió un poco, viendo como ella se encogió de hombros cuando hablo- _Puede que tenga un carácter duro, pero sigue siendo una niña que sabe como obedecer lo que le dicen. _Eres más joven de lo que pensé.

- Tengo la misma edad que Sa- er… digo, Athena –A mitad de oración pareció tropezar con sus propias palabras, haciendo que más de uno alzara la ceja al notar el nombre que iba a utilizar para referirse a la diosa-.

- Mentira, tienes que tener por lo menos 14 ¡Es imposible que tengas 16!

- ¡Kardia! –Ante la reprimenda el caballero miro hacia otro lado, como si la cosa no fuera con él, acción que hizo que Degel negara con la cabeza en desaprobación -.

- Solo digo la verdad…

- Claro, es como eres tan viejo tu sabes mucho de edades.

- ¿!Como me dijiste mocosa del demonio!

- ¡Viejo!

- Es bueno ver que se lleven tan bien –Aldebarán sonrió ampliamente al ver la escena de cómo Kardia y la muchacha estaban a centímetros de distancia, con rayitos saliendo de los ojos y chocando donde sus miradas se encontraban-.

- Yo no usaría exactamente la palabra "Bien" –Murmuro Dohko con una gotita recorriéndole la sien- ¡Ah! Asmita ¿Ya te vas? –Inquirió al ver como el hombre se dirigía con pasos ligeros a la puerta-.

- Si, me despido.

- Yo también –Albafika se fue a paso un poco más rápido, despidiéndose levemente con la cabeza de sus compañeros, los cuales estaban más pendiente de la "pelea" entre Kardia y Yueres que de algo mas-.

- Nosotros también nos vamos –Degel estiro la mano, jalando a Kardia hacia atrás para que este regresara al mundo de los vivos, y mientras el escorpión dorado se quejaba, Acuario lo guiaba escaleras abajo para dejarlo en su templo sin mayores contemplaciones-.

- ¡A la próxima veras, Mocosa!

- ¡Quiero ver como lo intentas, viejo de cuarta! –Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras ponía su mano izquierda en su cadera, en gesto impaciente- Pero ¿Qué se cree ese tipo? Mira que llamarme mocosa en el momento en el que nos conocimos…

- Kardia es así, por favor no te lo tomes personal –Rio un poco Shion-.

- A mi me parece que lo hizo con toda la intención del mundo –Murmuro, mientras ladeaba el rostro desinteresadamente, aunque volvió a ponerle derecho al sentirse observada, como si hubiera sido un gato que escucho un sonido muy fuerte y estuviera buscándolo, aunque en su caso no tuvo que buscar mucho puesto que la persona que la miraba estaba a su lado izquierdo, mirando fijamente su brazo- …. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que estás viendo? –Inquirió mirando al caballero de leo, quien parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos-.

- ….. ¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? –Pareció reaccionar cuando Aldebarán le sacudió la cabeza "disimuladamente" con un suspiro- ¿Ah?

- Responde a lo que te preguntan chico.

- ….. ¿Ah?

- Este no es muy atento a las situaciones cuando se mete en sus pensamientos ¿Verdad?

- Desgraciadamente no –Suspiro Sísifo ante la pregunta de la joven, mientras observaba como Tauro le explicaba la situación a Regulus, quien pareció sorprendido porque miro el brazo de la muchacha antes de rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo-.

- Perdón por eso, es que estaba viendo el diente de león que tienes en el brazo, como me recuerdan a los que están en mi….tem….plo –Fue levantado la mirada, con una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios, pero cuando cruzo miradas con ella, se quedo helado-.

Se agazapo sobre sí misma, dando un paso instintivo hacia atrás mientras ponía un brazo frente a ella como si fuera un escudo. Por su lado el muchacho solo dio un paso hacia atrás, copiando la cara de ella, una cara de asombro total, acompañada por la boca abierta un centímetro o dos.

- Yo….yo…creo que voy a hablar con Sasha.

No se molesto en corregirse a si misma esa vez, mientras corria a toda prisa hacia la sala del patriarca, prácticamente azotando la puerta tras de sí. Los caballeros restantes se quedaron mirando su ruta de huida un momento antes de voltearse a mirar al caballero de leo, quien estaba sentado en el suelo con una mano sobre la boca, como si quisiera callar un grito de su garganta.

- ¿Ahora que paso? –Dohko alzo una ceja al ver la respiración corta pero pesada de Regulus-.

Apenas pudo escucharlo. Tenía que hacerlo, no, _debía _calmar su cosmo si no quería cometer una locura hay mismo. No es como si supiera que locura podría cometer, pero sabía que si no se calmaba _algo _iba a pasar.

Estaba aturdido, y parecía como si las piernas le temblaban, pero no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Y porque su cosmo había reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Por qué _ella _había reaccionado de esa manera? Aunque el no era quien para decir algo, había reaccionado de la misma manera….!Pero aun así no lo entendía! Lo aceptaba, le había parecido interesante su cosmo, y solo había decidido inspeccionarlo un poco con el suyo propio, para conocerlo, tal vez para medirlo….. ¡Pero nunca había pretendido que cuando se tocaran se mezclaran! ¡Ni siquiera tenía planeado el que fueran de la misma magnitud!

- Regulus

La única cosa que pudo sentir de la realidad fue la mano de su maestro sobre su hombro, sacudiéndolo un poco para llamar su atención.

Pero aun así, lo único que hizo e dijo, fue voltearse hacia atrás, mirando la puerta por la que había pasado la joven y decir un sonoro.

- Sorprendente… ¡Sorprendente! –Sus palabras fueron seguidas por una gran sonrisa- ¡Realmente sorprendente!

* * *

- _¿!Que fue eso!_

Reposo una mano en una roca cuando sus piernas no tuvieron las suficientes energías como para seguir corriendo. Su respiración era brusca y demasiado agitada, tenía los ojos cerrados debido al cansancio pero su mente trabajaba s1in parar.

- ¡_Shishio nunca me dijo nada sobre esto! ¡Nunca me dijo que alguien podía tratar de inspeccionarme así! _–Cerró una mano, convirtiéndola en un puño mientras bajaba más la cabeza, como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de explicación con eso- _¿Quién era ese de todas maneras? Tratando de hacer lo que hizo, que personas más des-…. ¿Rosas?_

Detuvo su tren de pensamientos en el momento en el cual la esencia de flores la inundo por completo, haciéndola sentir mareada por un momento. Levanto la vista, encontrándose con el amplio jardín de rosas, las cuales se encontraban alrededor de un gran templo que se levantaba orgulloso en medio de los pétalos

- _¿Por qué estarán en un lugar así?...parece que hay algo raro en ellas _–Se agacho un poco, mirándolas de cerca por un instante antes de estirar una de sus manos hacia los pétalos, estaba muy cerca de tocarlos, solo un poco mas y lo haría…

- ¡No! –Se distrajo un momento, levantando la cabeza para buscar el origen del grito, pero para cuando se dio cuenta el jardín había desaparecido- ¡Ven! –Entre su sorpresa y el tono de voz de la persona que la llamaba, su primera reacción fue correr en dirección al templo de piedra-.

Apenas puso pie en el, pudo notar como las rosas volvían a aparecer en su lugar, dejándola tan confundida que se dio la vuelta para mirarlas fijamente, como si estuviera intentando sacarles algún tipo de respuesta. Luego se dio cuenta de que en su rango de visión había un pie dorado, luego cuando miro mas a la derecha se encontró con el otro pie y con las piernas de quien estaba parado al lado de ella, cuando levanto la cabeza se quedo un momento en silencio.

- Piscis –No se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, luego miro otra vez hacia las rosas- Demon… Rose…?

- Así es –Albafika se mantuvo serio, tanto en su postura como en su expresión, aunque la primera era un poco rígida debido al momento de sorpresa- Ahora que lo sabes no intentes tocarlas otra vez, Yueres-dono.

- Diciéndome eso solamente conseguirás que lo intente aun mas –Ladeo el rostro- Tu nombre es Alabfika ¿Verdad? Shishio me dijo eso –Solo recibió un asentimiento de su parte, y por un instante le pareció ver como daba un paso y medio hacia atrás-.

- Debería salir de aquí, Yueres-dono, no es seguro.

- Shishio es fue más peligroso que tus flores en un comienzo, y sigo viva.

- No es lo mismo.

- Shishio es más peligroso que estas rosas –Hizo una mueca con la cara, como si estuviera recordando algo un poco desagradable- Créeme.

- ¡Esto parece interesante! ¡Hey, enana, cuéntame sobre ese "Shishio" tuyo!

Los dos presentes se quedaron callados un momento al escuchar la estruendosa carcajada que Manigoldo, quien había aparecido de la nada antes de poner una mano sobre la cabeza de la menor para empujarla un poco hacia abajo, salir de la boca del santo cuando termino de decir la ultima palabra.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Oh, la enana tiene su carácter! –El hombre dio un paso para atrás en el momento preciso para salvarse de la manotada que la más pequeña había lanzado contra su persona en busca de alejarse de el, cosa que logro al dar tres pasos hacia atrás mientras lo miraba, quedando al lado de Albafika, que en ese momento tenía el ceño un poco fruncido-.

- ¡No me llames enana!

- ¡Pero si eres demasiado bajita! ¿Realmente eres discípula de ese demonio? -Encarno una ceja, esperando avivar su enojo, aunque se sorprendió por el resultado-.

Si avivo su rabia, pero por otro motivo.

- ¡Soy discípula de Shishio desde hace 5 años, no me subestimes! -Su cara mostraba completa molestia, y hasta tenía un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas por toda la probable adrenalina que estaba pasando por su cuerpo en ese momento- ¡Vecchio!

- ¿!Ah! ¡Repíteme eso en la cara si te atreves!

- ¡Vecchio! ¡Vecchio! ¡VECCHIO!

- ¡Nano! ¡Nano! ¡NANO!

- ….. _Me pregunto….en que idioma estarán hablando _–Por su parte, el pobre Albafika estaba mirando la escena con una expresión un poco desubicada, preguntándose si debería o no interrumpir puesto que los gritos estaban irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de su casa, pero en la otra mano estaba el hecho de que podría terminar en medio de la guerra que estaban librando las otras dos personas si trataba de detenerlos-.

- ¿Qué es todo este Alboroto? –El caballero de Piscis volteo la cara hacia la voz entre sorprendido y desubicado, encontrándose con Dohko, Regulus y Sísifo, quien al parecer era quien había hablado en ese momento-.

- Perdón por entrar a tu templo sin pedir permiso Albafika, pero cuando escuchamos todo este alboroto la curiosidad nos mato –Dohko se rasco la nuca con una sonrisita antes de voltear a ver a Manigoldo y a Yueres, quienes ni cuenta se habían dado de su presencia, y seguían gritándose en un idioma que realmente era un poco incomprensible puesto que entre exclamaciones y tono, era realmente difícil entender palabra-.

- Es bueno ver que se lleven tan bien.

- No creo que "llevarse bien" sean las palabras adecuadas para ellos Regulus –A Sísifo le corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver la gran sonrisa con la que su alumno lo había dicho-.

- Manigoldo, cálmate, ¡Es una invitada!

- ¡Non scherza! (T: _¡No te metas!_) –El santo de Libra dio un salto hacia atrás cuando los dos se voltearon hacia él con el ceño, emanando un tipo de aura maligna-asesina que hizo que tanto a Sísifo como a Albafika le corrieran por las nucas gotas de sudor AUN mas grandes -.

- ¿!Che forse il diavolo non ti insegnano maniere¡? (T: _¿!Que acaso ese demonio no te enseño modales!)_

- ¡Ho altre maniere di te! (T: _!Tengo más modales que tú!_)

- Cálmense un poco por favor, les va a doler la garganta después si siguen así –Regulus sonrió casi lo suficientemente inocente como para pasar por un niño pequeño mientras se acercaba por la espalda a la muchacha, poniendo una mano en su hombro para buscar calmarla-.

Le tomo tres segundo mas o menos recuperarse del shock que su alma sintió al sentir su cosmo tocar el de ella nuevamente, causando la misma reacción que no hacía mucho, pero le tomo mucho más salir del shock en el que había entrado cuando ella se dio la vuelta, quitando su mano mientras con expresión aterrorizada le decía, casi en un murmullo, como si apenas tuviera fuerza para decir algún un:

- No te me acerques….

* * *

_- Shishio –Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pequeño pueblo que estaba al pie del volcán con mucha dificultad debido a su borrosa vista, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, como si quisiera hacer un intento vano de poder mirar mejor- ¿Por qué todos se alejan de la montaña? _

_- Porque tienen miedo, son débiles –La voz ronca a su espalda no tardo en responder, proviniendo del gran y musculoso hombre que se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas rocas de la cueva-._

_- ¿Entonces porque hay hombres con armaduras que a veces suben? _

_- Porque buscan en vano una manera de volverse fuerte sin una firme motivación, ellos también son débiles. Y son más persistentes que las cucarachas._

_- ¿Siguen viniendo por que quieren ser mas fuertes? –Se volteo hacia él, dando un par de pasos para quedar a su lado- ¿Si saben lo que va a pasar por que se molestan en subir?_

_- ¿Por qué te molestaste tu en subir?...Olvídalo, estúpida pregunta -Bufo un poco, apoyando su codo de su rodilla mientras apoyaba la cabeza en esa mano- Siguen subiendo por que son estúpidos._

_- Pero ellos vienen del santuario._

_- Otra razón estúpida para venir justamente a esta isla. Si no están heridos, no tiene sentido venir –Se quedo callada un momento, mientras miraba el suelo como si fuera interesante, siendo observada por el moreno hombre quien pareció bufar otra vez- ¿Qué? Estas demasiado curiosa hoy._

_-… ¿Cómo es? –Levanto la vista, mirando lo que podía del rostro de su maestro- ¿Cómo es el santuario? –Su pregunto hizo que se quedara en silencio un momento, preguntándose si era una broma de parte de la más pequeña para hacerlo sufrir un rato-._

_Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que iba enserio, se quedo en silencio otra vez, abriendo de vez en cuando la boca para después volver a cerrarla sin haber pronunciado palabra. _

_- …Yo….no recuerdo bien –Pareció soltar el aire en forma de gruñido, mientras fruncía el ceño- Pero habían muchas personas… supongo que seguirá habiendo muchas personas, muchos mocosos, muchos viejos, muchas personas mayores que tú o yo….. y supongo que los caballeros dorados no son tan adultos tampoco…_

_- ¿Caballeros dorados?_

_- ¡Olvídalo! –Se levanto de golpe con furia casi animal, mientras caminaba hacia la izquierda- Pero te dore algo… ¡Si alguno de esos sujetos en especifico llega a pisar el mismo terreno que tu, mándalo a volar muy lejos de aquí! _

_- ¡Hai!... ¿Eh?_


	3. Chapter 3

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

N/A: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

Cap 3: Algunos de los mejores momentos de la vida, son los que no se los puedes contar a nadie.

* * *

- ¿Que le habrá hecho Regulus a ella para que reaccionara de esa manera?

A pesar de haber escuchado las palabras de Dohko, Sísifo seguía mirando las escaleras del templo de piscis que daban a las otras, las cuales habían sido usadas hacia solo unos momentos por cierta joven de ojos rojos, quien había salido corriendo con una razón aparente, la cual era alejarse de su estudiante y sobrino. Suspiro un poco antes de voltearse hacia donde sus compañeros se encontraban mirando casi de una manera chistosa al joven caballero de leo, quien no parecía reaccionar aun cuando Dohko estaba pasando la mano frente a sus ojos.

- Creo que la pregunta correcta seria ¿Que le hizo ella a Regulus? -Miro la cara de su estudiante, mientras ignoraba la carcajada que Manigoldo había dejado salir sin remordimiento alguno-.

- ! Sabia que este mocoso era humano después de todo! -El santo de Cancer sonrió ampliamente, luego volteo a mirar a Sísifo, quien seguía teniendo una cara de que en cualquier momento el suspiro más grande su vida saldría de su boca- !Oye Sísifo! ¿No crees que el mocoso esta-

- Si lo creo -Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo que pudiera ser que afectaría mas el estado del joven león- Esto no es bueno, no podemos dejarlo así -Levanto una mano, cerrándola en un puño- Ahora hay que despertarlo.

* * *

_Termino de vendar sus manos para después dejar lo que sobraba de vendas en la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama. Estiro los dedos un poco mientras se los veía, para después levantarse y caminar hacia la pequeña ventana._

_A pesar de que prácticamente solo podía ver la montaña que realmente era un volcán, por una pequeña parte también podía ver un poco del mar. Lo que veía era solo un pedacito, pero sabía a que dirección se dirigía, cosa que la hizo ensombrecer un poco la mirada antes de que se llenara con mucha nostalgia. Miro de reojo hacia su derecha, donde un mueble de vieja madera descansaba. _

_Se quedo mirando ese lugar un largo rato, peleando internamente entre si el debía o no acercarse para tomar de una de las gavetas lo que estaba recordando en ese momento. Dejo de lado parte de su orgullo, y dio un paso a la derecha para acercarse más. Pero el suelo a sus pies tembló al tiempo que la temperatura subía, y cuando su mirada cruzo la ventana otra vez, pudo ver como el calor y el movimiento lo estaba produciendo aquel volcán que se encontraba muy cerca de donde ella estaba._

_No paso mucho tiempo para que estuviera fuera de la pequeña cabaña, mientras aun estando descalza se alejo varios metros de ella para estar en perfecta posición. Abrió la boca, lista para gritar aquellas palabras que sabría detendrían esa catástrofe... Pero el rugido de una bestia acallo todo intento suyo. _

_Cuando la tierra dejo de temblar y la temperatura regreso a la normalidad, levanto la vista del suelo, para situarla en la figura que se encontraba a dos o tres metros frente a ella, pero al notar como la miraba, al notar como probablemente la había visto por la ventana, bajo la mirada otra vez, aun sabiendo que se estaba acercando a ella._

_- Lo... lo siento -Era algo automático decirlo cuando se sentía así, era algo completamente natural, algo que ella no podía controlar-._

_- Sigues siendo débil -Y como siempre la respuesta que él le daba era la misma, esas palabras que por más que le dolieran sabía que era verdad- Pero no puedo culparte por eso._

_- Seré más fuerte Shishio, yo... solo necesito un poco de tiempo._

_- Yo pase gran parte del tiempo ilusionándome con algo que después avivo la llama de mi fuerza... espero que sepas valorar el tiempo que tienes para volverte fuerte, aun si eso signifique olvidar las cosas y personas importantes para ti, aun si eso signifique rechazar todo lazo que alguien fuera de esta isla quiera crear contigo -Levanto la mirada, encontrados a su maestro justo en frente de ella, mirándola con el semblante serio-._

_- Hai, Shishio._

_- Tenemos que seguir con tu entrenamiento._

_- !Hai!_

* * *

- _!Shishio!_

Si creía que antes de llegar a Piscis había corrido rápido, realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que era capaz de hacer. Prácticamente estaba volando por los escalones que precedían a Piscis, e incluso en el segundo templo se resbalo por las escaleras después de sentir un frio que le calaba los huesos, y habría jurado que con lo que se resbalo, fue con una fina capa de hielo, pero se levanto con la adrenalina a mil, y simplemente siguió corriendo, dándole ninguna importancia al pequeño dolor en su pie derecho.

No supo cuanto corrió, tampoco supo en que dirección estaba corriendo, y menos se dio cuenta cuando salió del camino, lanzándose a otro nivel de tierra que estaba al lado de la montaña, que llevaba a una parte del bosque, para luego seguir corriendo como si no hubiera hecho más que saltar unos cuantos escalones.

Estaba completamente segura, de que si su maestro estuviera hay y estuviera viendo en ese estado, la lanzaría desde el risco mas empinado que encontrara para enfriarle la cabeza si es que lograba salir de ahí con vida. Y tenía que admitir que tal vez eso la haría entrar en razón, pero en ese justo momento no tenia cabeza para pensar en nada de que fuera la razón de su alborotado cosmo.

- _!Tengo que alejarme de ese sujeto!_

En algún momento de su carrera, ese pensamiento cruzo su mente, y como si fuera un eco interminable por no tener hacia dónde ir, se repitió en su mente con más claridad cada vez que lo hacía, como si su propio cerebro quisiera torturarla con algo que no sabía por que estaba sintiendo.

No sabía por que.

No lo sabía.

Y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Por más que corriera parecía estar en el mismo sitio, y todo se volvió difícil cuando el tiempo pareció dar un salto, cubriendo el bosque con sombras tan negras como la mismísima noche. Sus pasos dejaron de ser tan rápidos como en un principio, hasta terminar a un ritmo normal como si estuviera caminando, para después pasar a detenerse completamente.

Estaba sudando y su respiración era demasiado acelerada como para que no le doliera el pecho con el simple hecho de aspirar un poco de aire. Soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir como sus pulmones ardían, pero un quejido aun más grande salió de su boca cuando dio un paso con el pie izquierdo. Acción que la hizo apoyarse del árbol más cercano para poder de alguna manera saber que estaba pasando.

Piso suavemente el piso y se dio cuenta de que esa simple accion hacia que el tobillo le doliera como el infierno sobre la tierra. Levanto la vista un poco jadeante, viendo las construcciones que estaban sobre la montaña alzarse imponentes sobre ella. Respiro profundo cuando volio a poner el pie en el suelo, dando cortos pasos que parecian mas pequeños saltos.

Estaba debil y lo sabia, pero seguia saltando, seguia alejandose cuando bien podia quedarse quieta en donde estaba a esperar a que amaneciera, de todas maneras no seria la primera vez que dormiria en un bosque asi que no habia problema, pero siguio tratando de caminar.

- _Cuando salga de esta, no se que voy a hacer, pero lo que si se es que le voy a patear el trasero a ese sujeto tan atrevido, bueno, no es realmente un atrevido pero es raro tenerlo a mi lado... !Agh, este lugar me está haciendo pensar cosas estúpidas! como Shishio se entere de esto... !no se que sería capaz de hacer! _

Iba a agregar algo mas a sus pasamientos, pero los mismos tuvieron que detener su curso original y volverse un desastre en el preciso momento en el cual con el pie malo piso de mala manera, teniendo como resultado dos cosas:

Primera: Que le doliera aun mas, si eso era posible.

Segunda: Que se cayera en el suelo con un golpe seco, aterrizando principalmente con la cara y con las manos, pegándose después en el costado de la cabeza, haciendo que el dolor la inundara completamente, haciéndola perder el sentido de las cosas.

- _Esto... definitivamente me va a doler mañana._

* * *

- Soy un idiota, un completo idiota -Regulus mantenía la vista fija en el suelo mientras mantenía las piernas cruzadas y ambas manos apoyadas en el hueco que hacían, teniendo toda la apariencia de un niño regañado-.

- No, no lo eres -Ya Sísifo estaba cansándose de repetir esas palabras una y otra vez para su alumno, pero si eso lograba que lo devolviera a ser como antes, aunque solo fuera un poco, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por el bien de su paz interior-.

- !Pero señor Sísifo, ella me odia! -Puso una cara de suplica- !Y ni siquiera sé porque! -Agrego mientras pasaba desenfrenadamente sus manos por su cabello ya de por si despelucado-.

Eso ya estaba comenzando a molestarlo, aunque por un lado sentía pena del pobre cachorro de león, quien no tenia sospecha alguna acerca del que era lo que le estaba pasando y el por que le pasaba justamente a él. Aunque no le gustara mucho, estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Manigoldo después de que la pequeña invitada de su diosa saliera corriendo de tal manera: Regulus, por mas prodigio que fuera, por más fuerte que fuera, por más inteligente que fuera, seguía siendo un humano. Y por sobre todas las cosas seguía siendo un adolescente, uno muy infantil, pero adolescente al fin y al cabo.

Y otra cosa que había olvidado, y por recordarla había sido lo suficientemente paciente como para dejar a Regulus desahogarse sin el decir palabra, era el hecho de que para Regulus en el sentido sanguíneo, el era su tío, y en el sentido de la vida, el era su padre o una figura masculina muy importante, por lo que se resignaba a la idea de dejar a su alumno resolverlo por si mismo y se iba por el sendero de "Ayudarlo aunque sea lo último que haga".

Si... Sísifo estaba empezando a arrepentirse de ser tan responsable y horriblemente sensible.

- !Sísifo! -Por un momento, el nombrado no pareció reaccionar ante el llamado, pero levanto la cabeza alarmada al reconocer la voz de quien lo había llamado. Levantándose rápidamente para mirar a la joven que terminaba de entrar a su templo, un poco alborotada, como si hubiera corrido un poco-.

- Athena-sama -Su tono era sorprendido, y pudo ver como su alumno de levantaba, aunque no tan rápidamente como el- ¿Que hace aquí? Puedo verla agitada ¿Paso algo malo?

- ¿Has visto a Yue? -Le pareció extraño que respondiera con otra pregunta, y más si tenía esa cara de preocupación mientras lo decía-.

- Disculpe Athena-sama, pero no creo conocer a ninguna persona con ese nombre...

- Yueres -Movió un poco la cabeza, dándose cuenta de su error. Parecía bastante concentrada en su respuesta, tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando Regulus se tenso a su lado cuando escucho ese nombre- A ella... a ella no le gusta este lugar, por eso me dijo que siempre estaría cerca de la sala del patriarca, pero cuando estaba caminando hacia mis habitaciones sentí su cosmo muy alterado, parecía tener miedo... no, no solo lo parecía, estaba aterrada. Esta apunto de llover y su salud sumamente débil...si algo llegara a pasarle no se que haría...

Sísifo se quedo en silencio, mirando de reojo como Regulus se encogía sobre sí mismo y una expresión completamente culpable se hacía presente en su rosto, aunque estaba un poco mezclada con curiosidad. Luego miro la cara de su diosa, esa si estaba completamente inundada de preocupación, cosa que le partió el corazón.

- Hace unas horas que no la veo Athena-sama, si desea Regulus y yo podemos buscarla -Sasha/Athena parecía aliviada al escuchar eso, y asintió con la cabeza- Regulus -Miro de lleno al muchacho, quien se quedo mirando el suelo un minuto más antes de voltearse hacia su maestro- Vamos.

- !Hai!

La diosa observo como sus dos caballeros salían del templo de Sagitario con una mirada preocupada, luego miro el cielo y entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose un poco culpable al ver como las nubes grises se volvían casi negras ademas de como la temperatura decencia, anunciado la futura visita de la lluvia.

- Por favor, que todos regresen bien -Fue apenas un murmullo, pero el cielo pareció oírla, dando como respuestas las primeras gotas de agua, y el sonido de truenos, los cuales en vez de ser una carga terminaron siendo linternas improvisadas, las cuales alumbraron todo el santuario sin dejar espacio en sombras-.

Regulus corrió por las escaleras del templo de libra en dirección al de virgo, aun pudiendo sentir el cosmo de su maestro junto al de Dohko, quien sabia y sentía estaba un poco preocupado. Se estaba mojando y tenía frio, pero había dos razones por las que seguía corriendo. Una de ellas era el hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a la lluvia y al rio, pero la segunda era completamente diferente.

Se sentía culpable por una parte, aunque sabía que no era su culpa, pero aun así el sentimiento de que el había hecho algo indebido seguía hay, en su cosmo y en su mente. Cerró los ojos por un momento.

- _¿Que me está pasando? !No es como si yo le hubiera hecho algo! !Solo quería saber que tan fuerte era y... y... ¿!Porque me siento como si hubiera hecho algo malo!_

Sus pensamientos siguieron igual de caóticos por la mayoría dl trayecto, pero cuando pudo ver la casa de virgo, se quedo estático en su sitio. Ya las gotas de lluvia se multiplicaban, mojándolo lentamente, cosa que en ese preciso instante no noto. Levanto la cabeza mientras miraba hacia los lados, como si estuviera imitando las acciones de un gato.

- _¿Cosmo?... pero ¿De quién? Es tan débil que casi no puedo sentirlo _-Cerro los ojos un momento, activando lo mejor de sus sentidos para poder sentir todo a su alrededor, para poder identificar ese pequeño cosmo-.

Pero se detuvo, acuclillándose en el suelo mientras ponía una mano en su pecho, como si le costara respirar y quisiera ayudarse con eso. Tuvo que cerrar un ojo debido a la presión, y cuando se cerró en sigo mismo, dejando de lado su objetivo de conseguir distinguir ese cosmo, su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Como si nunca hubiera pasado algo.

Se quedo en esa posición un poco más, levantándose lentamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no le volviera a pasar algo parecido. Cuando estuvo completamente de pie, se quedo mirando el suelo un momento antes de mover rápidamente la cabeza hacia la derecha, fijándose en un hueco de la pared que sabía, daba al bosque.

- _No sé porque..._

Sus huellas se marcaron en el lodo que se había marcado en el suelo debido a la lluvia. Pero aun así no se detuvo, mirando hacia los lados, buscando con su felina mirada lo que quería encontrar.

-_ Realmente no sé porque..._

Pudo ver la tela de su ropa destacar de entre la tierra y apresuro el paso. Después pudo ver sus manos llenas de barro, y su expresión contraída, como si aun en sueños estuviera pasando por un muy mal momento.

-_ Se donde estas, lo se con exactitud._

- !YUE!

_- Por eso... estate a salvo mientras llego._

* * *

Sentía como algo le mojaba la frente, algo frio que aliviaba la sensación de calor absoluto en su frente. Suspiro un poco aliviada al sentir como su dolor de cabeza bajaba un poco al recibir el frio de la tela empapada de agua y se acomodo un poco mejor en la cama.

…. ¿Cama?

Se quedo quieta un momento, tratando de encontrar el eje de su mundo nuevamente antes de abrir sus ojos. Y lo primero que pudo ver fue la mancha morada que formaba el pelo de Sasha/Athena al moverse tan rápidamente frente a ella.

- ¡Yue! –Su voz sonaba muy aliviada, tal vez demasiada, y si hubiera podido ser capaz de ver su expresión con claridad, sin duda alguna había visto que su cara demostraba aun mas alivio que lo que demostraba su voz-.

- …. ¿Sasha? –Su voz sonaba ronca, como si no hubiera tomado agua en mucho tiempo, y se sentía de la misma manera-.

Supo que su amiga de la infancia se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama, suspirando con una sonrisa en los labios, porque pudo ver el movimiento que hacia su vestido al moverse. La diosa por su parte tenía una de las manos de su amiga entre las suyas mientras la otra estaba ligeramente mojada por haber sostenido la tela mojada que ahora ella tenía en la frente.

- Menos mal… pensaba que esta vez iba a ser peor que todas las veces que estuviste enferma en el orfanato –Sonrio un poco más, completamente feliz- Me siento muy feliz.

- ¿Q-Que paso? –Intento sentarse, pero la otra medio se lo impidió, aunque el ver que ella no iba a ceder la ayudo a ponerse más o menos derecha y recostar la espalda en la cabecera de la cama- ¿Dónde-

- Estas en mis habitaciones segundarias –Interrumpió- Sabia que habías salido corriendo, pero tu cosmo estaba demasiado inquieto, me preocupe y resulta ser que… estabas en el bosque, inconsciente, bajo la lluvia –Bajo un poco la mirada- También te torciste el tobillo –Agrego un poco quedito-.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, no había notado el horrendo dolor que tenía en su tobillo, el cual parecía palpitar dolorosamente con cada movimiento que hacía. Frunció el entrecejo por un momento, para después relajar la cara mientras suspiraba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Tenías una fiebre muy alta, y aunque logramos bajártela sigues teniendo un poco.

- Me duele la cabeza –Solo dijo como si lo estuviera diciendo de paso, poniendo una mano en su frente- .

- Un medico está afuera –Sonrio un poco mientras se levantaba- Estábamos esperando a que te despertaras para que te pudieran revisar. Sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas, pero tienes que aguantarlo por ahora ¿Si? –Rio un poco cuando la otra muchacha se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cabeza ligeramente hacia el otro lado, murmurando algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar- Estaré afuera si me necesitas –Fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta, para después abrirla y cerrar tras ella-.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Pudo ver como Sísifo se acercaba un poco a ella, junto a al doctor, el cual era un hombre viejo y con mucha barba, con aspecto de sabia-.

- Ya despertó, y tiene el humor de siempre así que es una buena señal –Sonrio un poco- Por favor entre a revisarla.

- Claro, Athena-sama –El hombre se inclino antes de entrar a la habitación, y dejando a la diosa y a su caballero en el pasillo-.

- Estoy seguro de que se recuperara muy rápido.

- Lo sé, Sísifo –La peli lila miro la puerta fijamente- Ella siempre ha sido muy enfermiza, pero nunca se ha torcido el tobillo o roto algún hueso. Nos decían en las cartas que su cuerpo rechazaba la medicina que le daban… y esas noticias no eran para nada alentadoras –Admitió, sonriendo con menos intensidad-.

- Disculpe que me entrometa Athena-sama, pero… ¿Cartas? –El caballero de Sagitario la miro sin comprender, y ella se dio la vuelta, asomándose por la ventana que estaba tras ellos-.

- Era una prodigio –Empezó a decir con una sonrisa tímida asomándose por las comisuras de sus labios- La habían llevado a un conservatorio en Venecia, casi por la fuerza, hace muchos años, se suponía que iba a ser una músico de primera. Su salud nunca fue muy buena, pero ellos cuidaban de ella así que nos pareció bien, pero luego… ella desapareció del conservatorio –Bajo un poco la mirada- Nadie volvió a verla. Y ella era tan débil que pensamos lo peor… que tonta fui.

- Usted no fue tonta, Athena-sama, el sentido común es lo que reina en esos momentos… aunque lo que diga no siempre sean las mejores noticias, siempre es la información más certera.

- Es que… yo podía sentir su cosmo Sísifo, era tan claro, tan fuerte, que me parecía irreal –Rio un poco- Parecía un sueño, ¡Y estaba tan feliz!... pero me tomo años descubrir de donde provenía esa señal, y cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba, con quien estaba y que era… mi felicidad fue infinita –Levanto el rostro otra vez- Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Ella ya no es la Yueres que creció conmigo en aquel orfanato –Murmuro- Si no fuera por Regulus, yo… yo realmente –Miro a su caballero- hubiera pensado que la persona que yo conocí… había desaparecido por completo.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra_ _– Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

**T:** Esta letra significa "traducción"

**N/A**: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

Cap 4: Las decisiones más difíciles de tomar son las que más te ayudan.

* * *

Se pego a la pared de la esquina que estaba usando de muleta cuando un par de doncellas pasaron por el otro lado, no notando su presencia. Suspiro aliviada pero a la vez con un pequeño atisbo de dolor. Miro de reojo su pie vendado y cerró los ojos un momento, antes de abrirlos para seguir caminando, siempre apoyada de alguna cosa, ejemplo: Rocas o pedazos de construcción medio rotos.

No sabía como había llegado al templo de virgo sin tropezarse o caerse, y realmente no le importaba siempre y cuando siguiera así, le había costado mucho escaparse de Sasha/Athena como para detenerse cuando estaba tan cerca de su objetivo.

Sabía que no podría llegar muy lejos con el pie como lo tenía, pero el tiempo no era una cosa de que preocuparse en ese momento, por lo menos no con la mayoría de los caballeros en reunión con el patriarca. No sabía quiénes estaban y quienes no pero sabía que por lo menos del templo de libra para arriba todo estaba despejado.

Agradecía la cantidad de columnas que habían en cada tiempo, porque no sabía si podría ir a la misma velocidad sin ellas, bueno... tampoco era como si estuviera avanzando muy rápido, pero eso en ese preciso momento era un detalle segundario.

Levanto la mirada y... contuvo la respiración.

A pesar de que sus pulmones reclamaran aire, ella se rehusó a hacer algún tipo de movimiento así fuera vital, ni siquiera parpadeo cuando la armadura dorada llego a su vista.

Asmita de Virgo se encontraba meditando, con los ojos cerrados como siempre. Su posición demostraba completa tranquilidad, y su cosmo no daba signos de haberla notado, aunque era abrumador, como si estuviera cubriendo todo su templo, cosa que probablemente estaba haciendo.

Se permitió respirar después de tal vez un minuto, también parpadear un poco. Se quedo en silencio como en un principio y miro a los lados, no tenía muchas opciones para irse de ese lugar sin dar señalas de vida. Puso una mano en la columna que antes estaba usando como soporte y se fue girando lentamente hacia la izquierda, con toda la intención de alejarse lo más posible de Asmita antes de pasar el corto pasillo para llegar a la salida. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, e incluso pensó que se quedo congelada en el aire.

- No es bueno caminar con el pie como lo tiene, Yueres-dono.

Bajo el pie que tenia levantado al tiempo que hacía lo mismo con los brazos. No se atrevió a voltear por un momento porque estaba analizando la situación, sus posibilidades y lo que debía o no debía hacer en ese momento.

Lastimosamente su cuerpo actuó primero que su mente.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a Asmita con los brazos a los lados de manera sumisa, como si realmente estuviera lo suficientemente calmada para hacer eso. En el preciso momento en el que reacciono, sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente, y trato de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero su pie herido se lo impidió completamente.

- Podrías preocupar a Athena-sama si no estás en tu cuarto -Pudo notar que asmita dejo las manos descansar sobre sus rodillas después de tenerla en la postura que utilizaba para meditar, y también noto que alzo la cabeza en su dirección, como si pudiera verla y la estuviera analizando-.

- ... No me gusta estar en cama...

- Pero tratas de esconderte para que no te vean -Se levanto-.

Fue en ese momento se dio cuenta de nuevo de como su tamaño era bastante pequeño. Sabía que Asmita era alto, tal vez uno de los santos más altos de toda la orden, pero que apenas le llegara a menos de la mitad del pecho era completamente ridículo. En circunstancia normal sabia que en ese momento debía estar frunciendo el ceño ante sus propios pensamientos, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer.

- ... Es un... es un-

- Es un hábito -Completo cuando percibió por medio de sus sentidos como el nudo de su garganta no le daba tregua-.

Y ella solamente asintió, aunque no estaba segura de que para con el eso era lo más prudente. Aunque no pareció molestarle.

- Un hábito que heredaste de tu maestro.

- ¿Como lo sabe? -Fue totalmente automático, cosa que hizo que Asmita alzara una ceja en sorpresa, cosa que al parecer ella no noto en lo más mínimo- ¿Como sabe que me lo enseño Shishio?

- Deuteros siempre hacia eso -Relajo un poco su expresión, y ella dejo la tensión que estaba en su cuerpo en el pasado-.

- ...Shishio sigue haciendo eso -Comento ladeando un poco el rostro- Me conto también la razón por la que se escondía aquí... siempre odie esa parte, pero también conto sobre ti -Levanto el rostro nuevamente- Asmita de virgo, el santo ciego, el más cercano a los dioses.

- Parece que te hablo mucho de mí.

- Solo uso tu caso como un ejemplo de como vivir con mi condición -Negó con la cabeza-.

- ¿Ejemplo? -La voz de Asmita sonó un poco divertida por un instante a pesar de que ella habría jurado haber escuchado un tono ofendido en su lugar- ¿Te importaría explicarme?

- Me dijo que no te dijera nada si preguntabas así de directamente.

La sinceridad que uso fue completamente aplastante.

Lo miro directamente a lo que eran sus ojos cerrados, y lo dijo de tal manera que no mostraba ningún signo de remordimiento.

Por un momento Asmita se quedo callado, sorprendido. Pero solo fue un momento, un muy pequeño instante.

Después, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

- Suena como Deuteros -Fueron sus primeras palabras-.

- Y tu suenas exactamente como él te describió.

- ¿De que manera debería tomarme eso?

- Shishio es muy misterioso a veces -Murmuro mientras se encogía de hombros- Y también dijo que eras un antisocial que probablemente solo hablaría conmigo por lo que te dije acerca de que no te iba a decir nada, que cuando terminara de decir esto me diera media vuelta y caminara lejos de ti por las próximas cinco horas. Solo que... no contaba con decírtelo en este momento y mucho menos en esta situación.

- Ahora esto está empezando a molestarme...

- Ah, también dijo que dirías eso.

- ¿Te dijo acaso algo más?

- ¿Para ti? No que yo recuerde -Negó con un poco con la cabeza- Así que me retiro -Dio media vuelta, dando pequeños saltos para poder alejarse un poco más rápidamente del santo-.

- Eres una persona muy peculiar, Yueres-dono.

- Esa es tu manera educada de decir que soy rara ¿Verdad? -Lo miro de reojo sobre su hombro antes de volver a mirar hacia el frente- !No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, caballero de Virgo!

* * *

_- Nee, Shishio -Dejo el improvisado plato de madera a un lado cuando termino de comer, al tiempo que subía la mirada para encontrarse con la, para ella, borrosa figura de su maestro, quien se encontraba a un par de metros frente a ella, sentado en una roca mientras terminaba de masticar un gran pedazo de carne-._

_- ¿Mm?_

_- ¿Por que no puedo salir de la isla? _

_El silencio inundo el ambiente, ignorando olímpicamente el sonido que hacia la lava del volcán al contenerse donde estaba. Pudo ver como el hombre dejaba el pedazo de carne en la madera que estaba a un lado para luego mirar hacia el cielo._

_- No es como si te estuviera obligando a quedarte aquí, eres libre de irte cuando quieras -Su voz no era el gruñido al que estaba acostumbrada, pero aun así mantuvo la compostura, ladeando un poco el rostro-._

_- Sabe a que me refiero -Se le quedo mirando fijamente en medio del silencio, y sintió como le devolvía la mirada de reojo por un momento antes de suspirar casi imperceptiblemente-._

_- ¿Por que me preguntas eso tan repentinamente? -Inquirió en un bufido, pasándose una mano por el cabello- ¿Acaso es porque ya estas aburrida de estar aquí? ¿Acaso es porque extrañas el mundo exterior pero aun así no quieres dejar algo aquí? -Ella se quedo callada, cosa que lo hizo soltar otro bufido- El mundo exterior no es un buen lugar..._

_- ¿No lo es?_

_- No. Tu llegaste aquí muy pequeña ¿Verdad? dime ¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí?_

_- No muy bien..._

_- Unos... hombres malos te trajeron -Empezó a decir lentamente- pero tú no querías venir y... !Agh! !El punto es que no es un buen lugar para ti!_

_- ¿Y ese lugar? -Miro hacia la derecha, mirando el horizonte que se marcaba gracias al mar-._

_El hombre inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando._

_Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente a medida de que tensaba la quijada y se bajaba de la roca donde estaba, encaminándose de manera lenta a donde su alumna se encontraba. Se quedo ahí un momento antes de poner una mano sobre su cabeza, haciendo que esta se quedara donde estaba._

_- Mirarlo bien, ese mar, mira las olas que chocan contra las piedras, escucha el rugido que hacen -Murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara-._

_- ¿Shishio?_

_- ¿Enserio vale la pena? -Interrumpió- Cruzar ese mar lleno de peligros, llenos de misterios a los que les tienes miedo... ¿Realmente vale la pena? ¿Aun cuando las personas que se encuentran en ese lugar te rechazarían?_

_- ¿Me rechazarían?_

_- Si -Soltó su cabeza, y ella inmediatamente volteo en su dirección- Solo por ser quien eres, ellos negaran tu existencia, porque al igual que paso conmigo... esas personas creerán que no eras más que una sombra. Por eso es que te tienes que quedar aquí. Lo desconocido te da miedo, y mientras eso te mantenga alejados de ellos, eso está bien. Esta isla es tu único hogar, que eso no se te olvide, porque esas personas, no te recibirán con una sonrisa, por más amplio sea este cielo que nos cubre a todos, ellos nunca te aceptaran como una igual._

- ... _Tal vez Shishio estaba exagerando un poco _-La parte trasera de su cerebro le llevaba murmurando eso desde hacía un buen rato y por mas que le molestara no podía pararlo, y por mas que no le gustara...tenía que aceptar que esa vocecita tenia razón- _Estas personas... no son tan malas como me había dicho._

Se detuvo a unos veinte escalones de la casa de Leo y miro el cielo.

"Por más amplio que sea este cielo que nos cubre a todos"

- _Me gustaría poder decirle a Shishio lo que he descubierto, tal vez así cada vez que mire en esta dirección, no se verá tan triste._

* * *

- ¿Yue-chan?

Prácticamente se acuclillo cuando escucho la voz de la persona que "mágicamente" había aparecido frente a ella, y le costó mucho auto control el no gritar debido a la sorpresa.

La sonrisa que percibió de esa persona la dejo un poco descolocada, mas aun cuando el caballero dorado de Libra se acerco a ella como si la conociera de toda la vida mientras agarraba una de sus manos, intentando ser de ayuda para su pie con la intención de que se apoyara en el.

- !Ese pie se ve bien! No precisamente totalmente sanado, pero tampoco se ve muy herido -Dohko sonrió un poco más, poniendo una mano en su espalda para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones- Pero de igual manera !No puedes estar caminando por ahí de esa manera tan despreocupada y sin nada en que apoyarte!

- ¿Como... -Pudo canalizar sus pensamientos cuando llegaron a la entrada del templo de libra, y volteo la cara hacia el, quien la miraba esperando sus palabras- ¿Como supiste ese... ese nombre?

- ¿Nombre? -Ladeo el rostro y hizo gesto pensativo- ¿Yue? ¿A ese te refieres? -Ella asintió lentamente y el caballero dejo salir una carcajada- !Es que esa es la única palabra que Athena ha pronunciado con claridad desde ayer! -Sonrio ampliamente- Estaba muy preocupada por ti ¿sabes? Por un momento yo también me preocupe, pero cuando te vi bajando supe que probablemente su instinto de mujer la controlo por un momento.

- ¿Sasha? -Suspiro un poco, para luego soltarse discretamente del agarre del mayor, el cual seguía pensando que era una muleta humana- No estaba tan mal...

- Por lo que decía, eso parecía -Admitió- Vamos, entra, debes estar cansada por bajar todas las escaleras con ese pie ¿Verdad? !Prepare un poco de te!

- Ah, espere porfa-

- ¿Yueres-san? -Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo mas, la voz de otro hombre la tomo desprevenida, cosa que aprovecho Dohko para terminar de introducirla en el templo de Leo y dejarla apoyada cuidadosamente en uno de los pilares del templo-.

- Shion ¿Puedes ayudarla a sentarse en uno de los muebles? Voy a prepararle algo de te -Antes de recibir respuesta, el chino desapareció en uno de los pasillos-.

- Por lo menos debería esperar a que le respondan -Suspiro el caballero de Aries- Por otra parte, Yueres-san, no puedes andar por ahí con el pie en ese estado, es peligroso y no es bueno para tu salud -Declaro cuando la miro, extendiendo la mano hacia ella, indicándole en una muda lengua que la tomara para ayudarle. Pero por su parte, ella solamente la miro con desconfianza, debatiéndose internamente el que hacer o no. Shion al notar eso, suspiro un poco, ladeando el rostro en incomodidad- Se que... no estás acostumbrada a este sitio y tampoco a estar rodeada de personas, tampoco creo que tengas una muy buena impresión de nosotros por lo que paso con tu maestro, y que probablemente nos odias, así qu-

- Estas equivocado.

- ¿Ah?

- Es cierto que no me gusta estar rodeada de muchas personas porque no estoy acostumbrada, también es cierto que no me gusta estar en este lugar, pero de ahí a que los odie hay una gran distancia y diferencia –Cuando termino de decirlo, se quedo mirando un momento hacia el frente antes de voltear ligeramente la cara hacia otro lado, encogiéndose un poco de hombros-.

Shion se quedo viéndola por un momento sin saber que decir, antes de que una sonrisa simpática parecida a la que muchas veces le dirigía a sus amigos apareció en sus labios.

- De alguna manera u otra, eso da mucho alivio –Asintió, tendiéndole la mano otra vez- Tienes que sentarte, no es bueno que estés de pie -Esa vez ella acepto su mano, claro que no de lleno y no inmediatamente, pero lo hizo- Regulus no está, tendrás que disculparlo pero en estos momentos esta realizando su entrenamiento diario. Nosotros de vez en cuando venimos a cerciorarnos de que todo este en orden, hay algunas cosas que son vitales para él y las doncellas no lo saben –Rio un poco-.

- … ¿Regulus?

- Si, el más joven de todos nosotros, el es el caballero de esta casa, el caballero de leo –Explico mientras la guiaba a los muebles que estaban cerca de una puerta que daba al jardín trasero, la cual estaba abierta de par en par en ese preciso momento- Creo que ya lo conociste…

- No recuerdo realmente, no me acuerdo mucho de los nombres… casi siempre pasa lo mismo.

- Parece que ya has entrado en confianza –Dohko apareció por una de las puertas mientras con dos tazas de té en manos- Hubiera hecho uno para ti, pero sé que el té de oriente no es tu preferido, Shion –Sonrio el santo de libra tendiéndole una taza a la invitada-.

- Aun no logro acostumbrarme al sabor.

- Amigo, tengo que serte sincero, dudo mucho que algún día lo hagas –Los dos rieron a la par- ¿Are? ¿Qué pasa Yue-chan? Ah, tal vez a ti tampoco te gusta el sa-

- Te verde –Lo interrumpió mientras miraba su taza fijamente- ¿Es te verde, verdad?

- ¿Ah? –El hombre parpadeo un par de veces- Pues si lo es…

-…. Ya veo…

Fue solo un momento, un instante tal vez, y tanto Shion como Dohko abrían jurado haber visto la imagen de cierto aprendiz de santo con ojos rojos, claro que la sonrisa que la invitada de su diosa tenía en ese momento no era tan grande como la de Tenma, pero de igual manera era como ver lo mismo.

Shion y Dohko se miraron después de un minuto, intercambiando miradas de curiosidad, cuestionándose los dos sin palabras si debían o no hacerlo. Luego la miraron a ella otra vez, quien no les estaba realmente prestando atención al estar divagando en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba rápidos sorbos.

- Ano….. ¿Yue-chan?

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Ella asintió, tomando pequeños pero continuos sorbos de su taza sin parar-.

- Ano sa…. Desde que llegaste nos hemos estado preguntando algo, y no sabemos realmente que pensar sobre ello.

- ¿Es sobre Shishio? –Pregunto mirándolos cuando aparto la taza y la dejo en su regazo-.

- No, no es sobre Deuteros –Negó Shion con la cabeza- Es sobre… bueno…. Queríamos saber si tu er-

- ¡Shion, Dohko! –El saludo o mejor dicho el grito del joven caballero de leo interrumpió toda pregunta o declaración que se pudiera hacer en el momento, haciendo que los otros dos caballeros suspiraran pero sin embargo después sonrieran- Los había sentido desde Geminis ¿Y eso que se quedaron tanto tiempo? Normalmente no se quedan tan- Se quedo callado cuando dio vuelta en una esquina, encontrándose de lleno con sus dos compañeros _y _la muchacha-.

Se quedo callado mientras la veía, y más que nada se tenso notablemente. Ella, por su parte, hizo casi lo mismo, pero se encogió de hombros en su lugar, casi como si se estuviera agazapando para evitar el peligro, casi como si fuera un animal.

- Parece que terminaste más pronto de lo que pensamos Regulus –Sonrio Dohko, con los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la vez pasada en la mente- Nosotros nos retiramos, necesito ordenar algunas cosas en mi templo y Shion se ofreció ayudarme, ¡Así que nos retiramos! –Jalo el brazo de su compañero hacia la salida, quien no puso resistencia al notar lo que realmente quería el caballero de libra-.

Y logro dejarlos solo cuando prácticamente salió corriendo escaleras arriba, desapareciendo su cosmo junto al de Shion de un segundo para el otro. Aunque por su parte, eso era lo que exactamente quería hacer Regulus en ese momento: Desaparecer.

Observo fijamente como la muchacha no quitaba los ojos de la taza que tenía en manos, rehusándose a levantar la vista, al parecer tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notaba que el cuerpo de Regulus daba cada cierto tiempo un paso dudoso y tembloroso hacia delante. Hacia su dirección.

Claro que cuanto ella se levanto de golpe, dejando la taza sobre el mueble antes de hacerlo, el caballero de leo casi se tropieza con sus propios pies cuando se hecho hacia atrás por lo menos cinco pasos. Cuando se puso delante de él, aun sin mirarlo, temió lo peor, pero después se quedo desubicado cuando se inclino

- Perdón por entrar sin tu permiso –Su voz era casi apagada. Luego se puso derecha y lo miro, fijamente, y el caballero de leo pudo ver claramente la sombra de confusión y algo de tristeza que había en sus ojos- Me retiro –Murmuro mientras pasaba por su lado, se dio cuenta de que cojeaba pero por un momento no pudo hacer nada, se quedo estático-.

No sabía que hacer.

No podía moverse.

Pero ella se estaba _yendo _y el no podía hacer _nada._

Por alguna razón el pensamiento de ser inútil en cualquier forma hizo que se pusiera un poco rojo al tiempo que cerraba las manos en dos puños. Volteo la cabeza rápidamente, captando de inmediato como ya casi estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para llegar rápido a la salida a pesar de estar cojeando. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba agarrando su muñeca al cerrar su mano alrededor de la misma, haciendo que ella volteara un poco la cara hacia el.

- Suéltame.

- ¡No, necesito que me lo digas!

- ¡Suéltame por favor! –Esa vez, lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, justo como un animal enojado, avisando que iba a sacar sus garras en cualquier momento si no dejaban de molestarle. Luego empezó a tratar de sacar su mano de su prisión utilizando la otra pero el hizo lo mismo para atraparla- ¡Que me sueltes de digo!

- ¡No lo hare!

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Sabes que necesitamos hablar!

- ¡No quiero hablar, no puedes obligarme! –Inquirió mientras forcejeaba- ¡Solo suéltame y olvidemos esto!

- ¡No!

-¡SUELTAME!

- ¡NO LO HARE HASTA QUE ME DIGAS POR QUE ME ODIAS!

- ¡Que me sueltes te di- Espera un momento –Dejo de forcejear y lo miro sin entender, mientras él le devolvía con cierta desconfianza- Espero un momento –Repitió mientras relajaba los brazos, aunque él no soltó sus muñecas del todo- ¿Qué yo te odio a ti? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Tu eres el que me odias a mí!

- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo que yo te odio a ti? ¡Tú eres la que sales corriendo cada vez que me vez! –Esa vez, Regulus si soltó sus muñecas, y los dos se encararon, claro que cada uno tenía el ceño fruncido -.

- ¡Tu eres el que se la pasa acosándome son tu cosmo!

- ¿!Acosándote! ¡Solo quería ver que tan fuerte eres!

- ¿!Y para eso necesitabas mezclar nuestros cosmo!

- ¡Eso fue un accidente! ¿!Como iba a saber yo que reaccionarias de esa forma!

- ¡Por lo menos podrías disculparte! ¿!Acaso no te enseñaron modales!

- ¡Lo siento!

- ¡Así está mejor!

Parecía como si se estuvieran gruñendo mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, casi como si hubiera chispitas en el punto de encuentro de los mismos. Se quedaron así un buen rápido, hasta que se dieron cuenta de todo lo que había gritado, hasta relajaron las posturas, y parpadearon varias veces.

- Pa…. Parecemos unos idiotas.

- Si lo hacemos.

Se quedaron un momento callados, y luego..

- Pfft… ¡Hahahahahahahahahaha! –El primero en reírse fue Regulus, seguido de cerca por ella, quien no rio tanto pero de igual manera lo hizo- ¡Realmente parecemos unos idiotas!

- Hay, si Shishio me viera en esta situación no estoy segura ni siquiera de lo que haría –La muchacha respiro profundo, tratando de recobrar el aliento-.

- Lo mismo digo –El caballero de leo rio un poco mas antes de poner una mano en su estomago para parar poco a poco- Realmente lo siento, no pensaba que por mi culpa pudiera pasar esto.

- Supongo que también fue culpa mía… no debí haber corrido de esa forma –Se encogió un poco de hombros, pero le sonrió un poco de igual manera- Y admito que fue estúpido echarte toda la culpa.

- Puede que si.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que la culpa también fue tuya! –Exclamo, haciendo que el otro volviera a reír- Aunque…. Es mejor hacer las paces…. –Miro el piso, como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de respuesta en su propia mente. Regulus se le quedo mirando un poco antes de rascarse la nuca-.

Ella dejo su mirada ahí, pero se sorprendió y la levanto cuando una mano se puso frente a sus ojos, extendida. Se encontró con Regulus sonriendo un poco apenado.

- ¿Amigos? –Miro su mano extendida, diciéndole con la mirada lo que quería-.

Se le quedo mirando un momento, casi como si le estuviera preguntando si estaba hablando enserio. Cuando encontró que no había broma en sus palabras ni en sus acciones, sonrió un poco, estrechando su mano.

- Amigos –Asintió-.

No habían mentiras en esas palabras, tampoco habían sensaciones extrañas como antes cuando se tocaron y por una vez, pudieron sonreírse con calma.

- _Tal vez… tal vez no sea tan malo quedarme aquí un tiempo…._

-…. ¿Yue? ¿Eres tú?

Pero lo bueno o la calma, no todo el tiempo duran para siempre.

* * *

_- ¿De quién es ese dibujo? –Junkers se asomo por sobre el hombro de Tenma, quien inmediatamente pego el papel contra su pecho mientras se pegaba contra una piedra, con las mejillas un poco rojas de la vergüenza- Ohhhhh~ ¡Esa reacción solo hace que mi curiosidad aumente!_

_- ¡D-Déjame en paz! –Inquirió mientras metía la foto que antes sostenía el dibujo en su bolsillo, para darse cuenta de que no tenía nada- ¡Ah! _

_- ¿Quién es ella? –Miro hacia todos los lados antes de encontrarse con Junkers sosteniendo la imagen en sus manos, con varios otros aspirantes tras suyo mirando sobre su hombro-._

_- ¡Nadie que te importe! –Exclamo mientras intentaba arrancársela de las manos-._

_- ¡No seas así! Somos compañeros ¿o no?_

_- ¡Dámela! –Logro quitársela de las manos mientras la pegaba contra su pecho, evitando que se le pudieran arrancar otra vez-._

_- Que aburrido~ -Inquirió uno de los otros aprendices-._

_- Pero ya realmente ¿Quién es? –Pregunto Junkers, contemplando como a la pregunta el de ojos rojos bajaba el rostro y despegaba la foto de donde estaba, para mirarla con un deje de tristeza en los ojos- ¿Tenma?_

_Observo cada trazo, recordando primero a su amigo Alone, quien había pintado eso ya hacía mucho tiempo. Luego recordó a la persona que estaba junto a el en la pequeña pintura. Se reconoció a sí mismo de más pequeño, riendo, mientras otra persona estaba agarrada de su brazo. Contemplo sus características, que eran iguales a las suyas propias. Parecían igual, pero esa persona tenía el pelo largo a diferencia de él._

_- Es mi…. Es mi hermana menor._


	5. Chapter 5

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra_ _– Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

**T:** Esta letra significa "traducción"

**N/A**: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

Cap 5: El que más llama la atención, es siempre el más débil.

* * *

Miro a Tenma y luego miro a Yueres. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba en medio de algo importante _y _privado que no debería estar presenciando, pero _sin embargo_, lo estaba haciendo.

Regulus volvió a mirarlos, esta vez un poco más rápidamente para después fijarse solamente en la expresión de su nueva amiga. Era sorprendente, sinceramente lo era.

Tenia una combinación de sentimientos que ciertamente no la había visto antes y decidió tratar de clasificar los o por lo menos, identificarlos: primero que todo, había sorpresa, mucha sorpresa.

Luego, estaba un poco de conmoción.  
Felicidad.

Y al final, casi completamente opacado por el resto de los sentimientos, estaba un poco de enojo.

No sabía si su propia expresión estaba como sus pensamientos pero estaba completamente seguro de que estaba totalmente confundido y no era precisamente por la mezcla que vio en su rostro, no, no era por eso.

Era por el increíble parecido entre los dos.

- Estas... bien -Se obligo a sí mismo a quitar la vista de donde la tenia para voltear a ver a Tenma, quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, como si no pudiera creer aun lo que estaba frente a él- Estas... estas bien !Y estas aquí! -Dio un paso adelante, ahora con una sonrisa muy amplia en los labios-.

Pero apenas dio el paso, esa sonrisa se volvió desilusionada, cosa que lo confundió aun más. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y miro en la misma dirección que el.

El caballero de leo podía decir que había dado un paso hacia atrás, por que no recordaba que antes estuviera tan lejos de el como lo estaba en ese preciso momento, aunque no era mucha la diferencia. Pero lo que lo alerto fue la forma en la que su cuerpo se había tensado, como sus manos estaban más atrás, como si estuviera lista para salir corriendo nuevamente, pero lo que más le alerto, fue su rostro.

Si se había confundido antes con la mezcla de sentimientos que mostraba su cara, no tenia descripción para como estaba al verle la cara en ese momento, no tenia palabras para describir como se sintió cuando vio tanta tristeza y miedo mezclado en un mismo individuo.

- ¿...Y-Yue?

- No lo digas -Al principio fue casi un murmullo, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de negar la situación en sí misma- No digas mi nombre... como si nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo... -Su voz fue tomando fuerza, pero aun asi pudo percibir el temblor que salía de su garganta de manera involuntaria-.

- ... ¿Que estás diciendo Yue? !No es gracioso! -Normalmente, sabía que Tenma era una persona que diría ese tipo de cosas con calma y con un tinte de alegría, para aligerar el ambiente, pero lo único que percibió de su voz y de su cara cuando lo miro, fue temor- !Soy yo, Tenma! !Soy tu hermano mayor!

- !Yo no tengo ningún hermano! -Por alguna razón, su voz le recordó a un rugido, y por alguna otra razón, su presencia se pareció mucha a la que hacía dos años que no sentía, una presencia que pertenecía a una persona que siempre se ocultaba en las sombras y que nunca quería mostrarse frente a otros, pero por sobre todo siempre había sido una presencia sumamente parecida a la de Aspros de Geminis-.

- !Siempre he sabido cuando mientes, y esta no es la excepción! !Alone te dijo que no es bueno mentir!

- !También dijo que me cuidaras todo el tiempo! -Y en el preciso momento en el cual la sangre se le subió a la cabeza a la muchacha, mostrando que se había dado cuenta de que había hablado de mas pero que no se arrepentía de decirlo, Regulus supo que estaba en un _mal _lugar en el momento _menos _indicado-.

- !Y eso fue lo que trate de hacer!

- !Ahora tu eres el que estas mintiendo!

- !Sabes que digo la verdad!

- !Yo no tengo hermanos, quede siendo hija única cuando me abandonaste a mi suerte! !El pasado del que tú hablas, es un pasado que ya no existe!

- Ok, ok !Cálmense, cálmense! -Regulus movió las manos de un lado para el otro, no dándoles oportunidad de replicar ante su interrupción- Generalmente no hago esto, pero esta vez me veo obligado a hacerlo: Este es mi templo y aquí les agradecería que se comportaran como personas civilizadas, si gritan tanto nunca llegaran a nada, lo que significa que lo que le quieren decir al otro jamás le llegara ¿Entendido? -Los miro a los dos con una sonrisa más o menos calma, tratando de seguir el ejemplo que su tío le dio muchas veces cuando interrumpía las peleas de uno que otro aprendiz o santo con mal carácter-.

- Diga lo que le diga, nunca le entrara en esa cabezota tan grande que tiene.

- Te informo, que si mi cabeza es grande, la tuya también lo es, Nano -Tenma puso los ojos en blanco, pero al llamarla así ella instantáneamente frunció el ceño notablemente, acercándose a él con dos zancadas grandes, quedando peligrosamente cerca del aprendiz-.

- ¿Como me dijiste, scemo? (T: Idiota)

- No me llames scemo, Nano.

- !No me llames Nano!

- !Tu fuiste la que comenzaste!

- !Claro que no!

- Hablando se entiende la gente, no gritando -Suspiro el caballero de leo al ver los rayitos que salían de los ojos de los dos, los cuales eran completa y absolutamente iguales, con el mismo tono de rojo y todo-.

- !Es por eso que digo que eres un ignorante! ¿!Que acaso es mucho pedir que cumplas mi deseo de que te olvides de mi! !Eso me ayudaría mucho a borrar todo el dolor que me diste, Grazie!

- !Sabes que yo nunca quise herirte!

- !Cállate! !Cállate! -Se tapo los oídos con las dos manos- !Me dejaste sola!

- ! Vivías una vida mejor aya, no estoy seguro de que si estarías viva si no hubieras ido con ellos! -El tenia una expresión afligida en el rostro, y Regulus tuvo la impresión de que ella al notarlo puso una expresión igual o aun mas hundida en el dolor- !El conservatorio era la única manera de poder mantenerte a salvo!

- !Te dije que te callaras!

- !Tienes que escucharme! !Yue!

- ¿Que es todo este escándalo? -Los dos miraron hacia otro lado cuando Dohko apareció en el marco de la puerta, seguido de cerca por Shion, quien se quedo viendo de manera seria a los dos jóvenes, quienes seguían con las miradas en el suelo-.

- Tenemos... una situación -Murmuro Regulus lentamente, mirando a sus dos amigos de reojo, antes de mirar a sus compañeros dorados-.

- ¿Tenma? -A pesar de haber sido llamado por su maestro, el muchacho no volteo, y Dohko tuvo una punzada de dolor en el corazón al ver a quien consideraba su hermano pequeño con una expresión tan llena de pesar en el rostro-.

- ¿Yueres-san? -Por su parte, Shion analizaba el comportamiento corporal de la muchacha, quien tenía fuertemente agarrada la tela de su pantalón entre sus manos, como si fuera una niña pequeña que no hallaba como canalizar su ira... o tristeza en este caso- ¿Que paso aquí, Regulus?

- ...No creo que sea la mejor persona para explicarlo -Inquirió mientras se rascaba la nuca con deje nervioso- Aunque tampoco se si ellos sepan explicarlo...

- No hay nada que explicar -Dijeron al mimo tiempo, luego se miraron y fruncieron el ceño al tiempo que se encogían de hombros-.

- ¿Ven?

- Tendremos que informarle a Athena-sama de esto después -Dohko asintió ante la sugerencia del rubio, quien tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro-.

- !No! -Los tres caballeros dorados alzaron una ceja y miraron a los que parecían gemelos, si es que no lo eran, mientras estos miraban a Shion y Dohko con una expresión de suplica- !Sasha no puedo saber nada sobre esto!

- ¿Eh?

-... N-No es nada -Les daba la impresión de que en algún momento se habían puesto de acuerdo para decir eso, porque lo dijeron con tanta sincronización que parecía planeado. Los dos se miraron un momento antes de mirar hacia el suelo, ambos con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas- ….. Yo… solo iba a buscarte Dohko, así que como ya te encontré…. Me regreso al campo de entrenamiento –Fue casi como una escala de domino, cuando Tenma se dio la vuelta y casi marcho hacia la salida, Dohko lo siguió mientras decía algo parecido a un "Mas te vale que regreses en este mismo instante" cuando al mismo tiempo Shion les pisaba los pasos para cerciorarse de que no pasara nada fuera de lo normal y seguro-.

- Nunca había visto a Tenma reaccionar de esa forma –Regulus se quedo perplejo un momento, parpadeando muy seguido, para después sonreír un poco- Bueno… supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo –Mientras lo decía, volteaba la cara para poder ver a la gemela que quedaba, la cual estaba de cuclillas y hecha una bolita- ¡H-hey! –Se quedo estupefacto en su lugar, con la boca abierta, no sabiendo que hacer-…. ¿Y….Y-Yue? –Se rasco la mejilla con un dedo. A la primera, apoyo las manos en sus rodillas para quedar un poco más cerca de ella, pero al ver que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se termino arrodillando, aunque suspiro cuando vio que no tenia forma de hacerla reaccionar-… _El señor Sísifo nunca me enseño nada sobre este tipo de situaciones… ¿Ahora que se supone que haga? ¿Consolarla? ¿Decirle que no llore?…. ¿Siquiera está llorando?_

- Yo….. Nunca pude ver bien –Se sorprendió un poco cuando escucho una vocecita salir desde la bolita que creaba su cuerpo-.

- ¿Eh?

- Desde que soy pequeña soy prácticamente ciega –Volvió a murmurar- Nunca pude distinguir el rostro de las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, incluso ahora con mi trabajo en el cosmo mis ojos simplemente… no pueden ver bien…. No puedo ver detalles, expresiones, no puedo ver nada fuera de colores y formas grandes… pero incluso con todo eso… ¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué fui capaz de ver la expresión tan dolorosa que tenía en la cara? ¿!Porque me duele tanto cuando recuerdo la expresión que tenia!

- Yue –Si antes no sabía que hacer, cuando vio como temblaban sus hombros debido a los sollozos, quedo totalmente desarmado. El era un caballero dorado que solo sabía pelear, ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar en una situación como esa?-.

Levanto un poco el rostro para enjuagarse las lágrimas con el costado de la mano, cosa que le permitió ver como las lágrimas salían una tras otra sin parar de sus ojos marrones rojizos, que en ese momento estaban un poco hinchados. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo parecida que era a el.

Era fuerte, pero también era un ser humano, y por sobre todo, casi una mocosa, exactamente como él. Estaba desarmada, estaba confundida, y quería ayuda… en ese momento la imagen de el mismo al lado de la tumba de su padre llego a su mente un segundo, como si hubiera sido un trueno en medio de la noche tormentosa. Aparto esas imágenes y pensamientos dolorosos de su mente y corazón para volver a centrarse en el problema principal que tenía en ese momento. Sabía muy bien que el dolor que tenia uno en el corazón cuando lloraba así, era uno que no desaparecía con tanta facilidad, y trataba en ese momento de pensar en alguna manera para poder calmar el dolor de ella, justo como su maestro había hecho con él. Quería ayudarla y demostrarle que no se habían llamado amigos hacia un momento, solo para tener el titulo.

Pero para ese día, el destino tenía preparado algo diferente.

- ….. Shio –Apenas fue un susurro, un murmullo que no hubiera escuchado si no poseyera los sentidos de felino salvaje que tenia. La miro sin entender, acercándose solo un poco más para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo sin perturbar su espacio personal. Pero cuando lo hizo, y miro la expresión con la que lo estaba diciendo, se quedo un poco helado- …Shishio….. shishio…. Shishio….

Llamaba a su maestro sin parar, como tampoco paraba a de tratar inútilmente de secar las lagrimas que estaban en su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos fabricaban más sin paro, haciendo que sus ojos se hincharan por cada segundo que pasaba, y eso, por alguna razón que Regulus no entendería si no unos meses después, hizo que el corazón del santo de Leo se encogiera, sintiéndose inútil por un momento, haciendo que se quedara donde estaba, solamente mirándola llorar.

* * *

_- ¡Oye! ¡Con más cuidado, esa mocosa vale el triple de su peso en oro! _

_En medio del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, aunque se concentraba más en la mejilla que le habían golpeado, escucho la voz de uno de los otros hombres que se encontraban en el muy pequeño camarote del barco. Sentía como algunas de las lágrimas que intentaba contener escapan de sus ojos mientras cerraba las manos en puñitos para no llorar, lastimándose las puntas de los dedos un poco debido a la sucia y vieja madera que estaba bajo ella._

_- Si vas a pegarle, le hubieras pegado antes y en un lugar en donde no se viera._

_- ¡No seas aburrido! –Bufo el otro hombre, el cual seguía frente a ella despúes de haberle pegado la cachetada que la tumbo en el suelo, de donde no se había movido- Estamos a minutos de llegar a puerto, ahí alguien podrá tratarla o algo así, después, cuando volvamos al mar, tendrá tiempo para recuperarse antes de llegar con su nuevo dueño, después no sera problema nuestro._

_- Un moretón se cura rápido, pero si se rompe algo y no puede tocar por un bueno tiempo, no la querrán, y no nos van a pagar, así que haz el favor de comportante ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas cuentas dinero nos prometieron por traer a solamente traer a estos cinco mocosos en especifico? No podremos reemplazarlo por otro de algún pueblo si llega a pasar algo –Se acerco a ella y sin delicadeza alguna la levanto del brazo, jalándola hasta una de las paredes de la habitación, donde la dejo junto a un pedazo de tela grande sucio y desgastado que funcionaba como sabana- Y tu –Con el mismo cuidado la agarro del mentón, haciéndola subir el rostro- No hagas tantas estupideces –La soltó, haciéndola poner la cabeza hacia un lado en el proceso, antes de darse la vuelta- Reúne a los otros mocosos, tráelos todos aquí._

_Entre las sombras que eran las cosas que podía ver, la figura de ese hombre se alejo por la puerta, lo mismo paso con los otros presentes hasta que se quedo sola. Se sentó en el suelo, mirándose las manos, viendo solamente un borrón de carne con mucho sucio, demostrando los maltratadas que estaban sus manos. _

_Pudo escuchar los sollozos de los otros niños en la cubierta, pero también pudo escuchar los gritos de los hombres que estaban ahí, haciendo que todos y cada uno de ellos entrara al mismo pequeño camarote que ella. Fue entonces cuando los sollozos inundaron el espacio por completo, haciéndola sentir un poco asfixiada a pesar de solo ser cinco en la habitación. Respiro profundo, intentando controlar sus propias lagrimas, las cuales luchaban por salir, pero ahora que solo estaba rodeada por personas de su edad, eso le era más fácil._

_- O-Oye –Volteo en dirección a la persona que la estaba llamando, notando que era un poco más alta que ella, y que era una persona de cabello corto, tal vez marrón, no lo sabía, pero era definitivamente oscuro. Por el tono y el estilo de su voz, sabía que era un niño, y podía decir que se estaba limpiando unas lagrimas de los ojos- Tu… no pareces tan golpeada…_

_- Si no lloras ni hablas y haces lo que dicen, ellos no golpean tantas veces ni tan duro –Murmuro, limpiándose con el dorso de las manos el rastro de lágrimas que había dejado escapar-._

_- Y-Yo te conozco –Otra voz temblorosa se hizo escuchar, al tiempo que los sollozos empezaron a bajar de volumen- T-Tu eres la que estaba en ese concurso e-en Francia hace unos meses ¿N-No? –Solo asintió un poco, tratando de hacer los menos movimientos posibles- Tu nombre es Yue-_

_- ¡A callar! –la niña que estaba hablando se pego casi inmediatamente a la pared junto a ella, temblando visiblemente- Escuchen bien mocosos, llegamos a tierra, en este lugar no hay absolutamente nada ademas de un pequeño pueblo así que no traten de escapar._

_- Son mocosos imbécil, no adultos –Bufo otro hombre, que entro a su lado- Cuando bajemos se quedaran callados, nada de lloriqueos ni charlas, cuando los atiendan suben otra vez –No espero respuesta, simplemente movió al otro más suavemente de lo que los trataba a ellos para abrirles el paso- Muévanse._

_Ademas del niño con el que había hablado antes, no supo como, pero supo que ninguno de los otros tres se había levantado antes que ella. Pudo notar como el niño mayor se secaba otra vez las lágrimas, aparentemente siguiendo su consejo. Camino frente a ella cuando los otros decidieron levantarse, aun temblando un poco. Camino tras el primero y cerró los ojos un momento debido al cambio de luz, pero los abrió en el momento preciso para ver como colocaban una tabla para poder bajar a tierra. _

_Lo único que pudo ver fue una montaña gigante, y algo le dijo casi inmediatamente lo que realmente era. Se quedo impresionada, dejando salir a flote su curiosidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo al momento de dar un paso más cerca. Sentía presión, sentía poder, sentía calor, era como si el volcán tuviera vida propia, como si tuviera una energía diferente a cualquiera que había podido sentir antes, era casi como…. Si fuera una persona._

_- ¡MUEVANSE!_

_A pesar de que sabía que ese grito no era con ella, la costumbre hizo que se apresurara en dar los pasos que la llevarían a tierra, luchando un poco con la madera antes de poderse bajar completamente del barco. Una vez ahí, pudo ver que había varias cajas a su alrededor, ademas de mucho movimiento._

_- No tenemos todo el día así que síganme rápido –El mas "cuidadoso" de todos los hombres se puso al lado del primero, mirándolo de reojo- Y recuerden lo que les dije –Empezó a caminar y, con pasos torpes, los cinco lo siguieron-._

_Ahora que lo notaba eran dos niñas y tres niños. No podía decir como eran, porque si se volteaba hacia atrás probablemente pasaría algo malo, pero se permitió por un momento distraer su mirada para poder mirar nuevamente el volcán, el cual en ese momento se encontraba más cerca de lo que había estado o notado antes. _

_Su presencia era más aplastante en ese momento, y sentía una inquietud en su pecho que la estaba molestando desde hacía un momento. No tenía más de diez años y era casi ciega, podía preocuparse de muchas cosas, pero se estaba preocupando por un volcán que aparentemente estaba inactivo. Suspiro y bajo la mirada un poco, antes de volver a fijarla al frente, definitivamente el encierro le estaba haciendo mal a su cabeza…_

_Fue como si el tiempo se parara, y no noto lo sacudida de la tierra hasta que los gritos de las personas a su alrededor, las cuales corrían por todos lados. De pronto todo era calor y angustia._

_- ¡Maldicion! ¡El volcán! –Supo que el hombre que los estaba guiando dijo una maldicion después de eso, pero no le presto atención precisamente a eso, si no al momento en donde se volteo para mirarlos- ¿!Que esperan! ¡CORRAN AL BARCO! –No necesitaban que se lo dijeran dos veces, pero en algo en lo que ella no era ni por asomo buena, era en ser rápida-._

_Fue dejada casi completamente atrás por más que intentara correr rápido, y tampoco ayudaba el que las personas estuvieran corriendo por todas partes, incluyendo su camino y el lugar en donde estaba, empujándola de vez en cuando. En una de esas, cayó al suelo y aterrizo con las manos, y cuando levanto la vista no pudo reconocer a nadie y tampoco a nada._

_Estaba asustada._

_Estaba aterrorizada._

_Y estaba perdida, estaba sola._

_Fue el único momento en el que dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, y que su mente se llenara de pánico y de miedo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de abrirlos de golpe y levantarse rápidamente. No supo de donde saco la energía y las fuerzas, pero corrió más rápida de lo que antes había podido correr, pero no sabía a dónde. Solo sabía, que tenía que correr en dirección a la playa._

_Pero se detuvo._

_Ya no estaba con ellos._

_Ya no podían hacerle nada._

_Y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrar un buen escondite hasta que ellos desistieran en la tarea de encontrarla._

_No era el mejor plan, pero era uno…._

_La tierra volvió a temblar y eso fue para ella como una señal que tenía que seguir, lo cual hizo, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia uno de los costados del pequeño pueblo. Nadie la noto, como tampoco nadie noto que se dirigía a la costa más cercana al volcán._

_Le costó un poco subirse en las rocas, que estaban un poco mojadas debido al mar, que estaba agitado como nunca había sentido antes. Salto y salto, lo más que podía, lo más que las piernas le daban, lo más que sus lastimados pies le permitían. Pero cuando aterrizo en una de las rocas, de lo único que fue consiente después fue que se encontraba dentro del agua turbia._

_Movía los brazos._

_Intentaba gritar._

_Pero nada resultaba._

_Fue entonces que algo la saco, o más bien alguien la agarro de los hombros y la saco del agua, y cuando miro hacia arriba, más desorientada que nada, lo primero que vio una máscara que solo dejaba que los ojos de su portador se vieran. Y antes de perder la conciencia, las únicas palabras que escucho fueron las palabras que había esperado escuchar desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_- Ya estas a salvo._

* * *

- _Parece que está teniendo un sueño bueno _–Regulus sonrió al echarle una última ojeada a la muchacha antes de encarar a las doncellas que estaban fuera de la puerta- Pueden retirarse, gracias por limpiar este templo, estoy seguro de que cuando despierte Yue estará muy feliz de estar en Geminis.

- No ha sido nada, Regulus-sama –Las dos jóvenes se inclinaron- Con su permiso –Se dieron la vuelta y no fue hasta que el caballero de Leo estuvo seguro de que se encontraban fuera del templo que suspiro tranquilo, mirando a la muchacha que estaba en la cama de reojo- …. Me pregunto si realmente estarás bien –Murmuro mas para el viento que para si mismo, recargándose del marco de la puerta un segundo- …. El señor Sísifo me mataría si supiera que estuve viendo a una mujer dormir –Rio un poco antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida del tercer templo-.

La verdad sea dicha, nunca le había gustado estar en ese templo, ni de pequeño, y cuando estaba Aspros. En ningún momento le había gustado. Siempre que estaba ahí, se sentía observado, sentía como si alguien lo estuviera mirando con los mismos ojos que el usaba en batalla. Pero si era por ayudar a alguien, estaba dispuesto a entrar en ese templo, en el templo del cual estaba saliendo en ese momento.

Y estaba más dispuesto aun si era para ayudar a la muchacha tan peculiar que repentinamente le había quitado todo lo aburrido al santuario.

Rio ante ese pensamiento cuando ya estaba por la mitad de las escaleras de Cancer, y sonrió aun mas al imaginarse el pleito que armaría Manigoldo por pasar por su casa a esa hora de la noche, cuando probablemente estaba borracho por tomar con Aldebarán y lo único que probablemente quería era dormir.

Pero esa misma sonrisa se borro casi inmediatamente, y se volteo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió.

- _Un cosmo desconocido_

No fue hasta después que se dio cuenta de que ese cosmo estaba justamente en el templo que acababa de dejar y, después de maldecir por lo debajo sabiendo que si lo decía en voz alta de una u otra manera llegaría a los oídos de su maestro_, _prácticamente voló hacia la tercera casa, dispuesto a atacar a cualquier intruso que osara pisar uno de los templos de Athena, pero cuando llego a la única habitación del lado residencial del templo, se quedo estático en la puerta.

Sin duda estaba diferente a como lo recordaba, aunque solo había podido verlo una vez. Ahora era probablemente más alto que Kardia y sin duda igual de musculoso de Aldebarán, aunque su imagen era un poco transparente, como la de Asmita en su forma astral. El cabello era también más largo de lo que recordaba y estaba todo revuelto, justo como el suyo, pero lo que no reconoció… lo que no recordaba, lo que no cuadraba, era la mirada dócil que tenia mientras miraba a la persona que estaba sobre la cama.

Se le quedo mirando perplejo, y el solo la miro a ella. La miro un momento, antes de voltearse ligeramente a su dirección, y por la mirada que le dio, no pudo resistir el impulso de ponerse en posición de defensa.

Pero después su figura desapareció, dejando una sola frase retumbando en el aire, repitiéndose en sus oídos mientras su mirada viajaba hasta su nueva "amiga".

- Nunca se las daré, a ninguno de ustedes.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra_ _– Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

**T:** Esta letra significa "traducción"

**N/A**: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

6: No comparto lo que dices, pero defenderé indefinidamente tú derecho a decirlo.

* * *

- Debí haber visto esto venir –Un suspiro salió de los labios de la diosa al tiempo que miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a la muchacha que estaba en la cama con la cara roja hasta las orejas, dos mantas encima y un paño mojado sobre la frente- ¿Te quitaste la sabana dormida otra vez, verdad?

- Ah, cállate –Murmuro con voz ronca, antes de cubrirse la boca con una de las sabanas para toser- Me siento horrible…

- No debería estar aquí Athena-sama, por favor deje que nosotras nos encarguemos de la salud de Yueres-sama –Las doncellas ya no hallaban que decirle a su diosa, y es que no tenían corazón para decirle que se fuera si tomaban en cuenta la expresión de felicidad que tenía en el rostro, cosa que casi nunca veían en ella, claro que veían sonrisas, y todos los dias, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no habían visto una expresión tan relajada y cómoda de su parte-.

- Hace mucho tiempo que los resfriados de Yue no me afectan, así que estaré bien, ademas, cuidar de ella es una cosa que me recuerda los viejos tiempo –Sonrio de manera amable, quitándole el paño de la cabeza para poder remojarlo en un cuenco de agua que estaba cerca, exprimirlo y volverlo a poner en su lugar- ¿No te pasa lo mismo, Yue?

- No –Murmuro entre dientes mientras se cubría completamente con la sabana-.

- Tan terca como siempre –Rio un poco- ¿Podrían por favor preparar algo que le ayude a mejorarse? No ha comido nada desde ayer.

- Estaremos felices de hacerlo, Athena-sama

Las doncellas se inclinaron una vez más antes de salir de la no tan pequeña habitación, eso lo noto en el preciso momento en el que se asomo un poco por encima de las sabanas para tratar de ver. Pero cuando fallo, volvió a taparse, dejando salir un gruñido de fastidio.

- Venga, eso no es bueno -La diosa con delicadeza le hizo soltar la sabana para dejarla a una altura decente, viendo como la cara de ella estaba completamente roja- ¿Como es que siempre terminas así, Yue? Pude curar tu pie con mi cosmo, pero aun así la fiebre no baja.

- No es culpa mía -Murmuro mientras miraba la pared que estaba a su derecha, evitando cualquier contacto visual con ella, por mas ciega que ella fuera sabia que una sola mirada de la peli lila la haría sentir culpable- Y no es como si... lo estuviera buscando apropósito.

- Yo se que no lo haces -Se encogió lo mas que pudo en sí misma para no sentirse mal ante el tono de tristeza que la de su misma edad estaba usando con ella- Ha esta altura, ya lo sé.

- ... No pongas esa cara -Murmuro, moviendo su cabeza para poder mirarla, o lo que podía de ella- Se que la estas poniendo, esa cara que siempre pones cuando crees que has hecho algo malo... cuando estoy así no puedo usar muy bien mi cosmo, así que no puedo ver casi, pero... pero sé que la estás haciendo -Luego suspiro un poco cuando noto como ella bajaba un poco la cabeza en señal de un poco mas de tristeza, y lucho con las sabanas para poder sacar el brazo izquierdo desde debajo de ellas- ... Sasha...

- ¿Eh? -Se sorprendió cuando vio una mano sobre las suyas. El tacto tibio demostraba lo alta que estaba su temperatura, pero cuando le vio el rostro, encontró una expresión un poco seria, sorprendiéndola más porque esperaba encontrarse una avergonzaba debido al tono que había usado.

- Mira, yo nunca fui la más sentimental, y estar tanto tiempo sin hablar con más de una persona me volvió más aislada de lo que ya era. Por eso... no tomes mucho en cuenta ese tipo de comentarios de mi parte ¿Si? -Se quedo mirándola un momento más, aun sin salir de su asombro, pero después de un momento otra sonrisa adorno sus labios al tiempo que devolvía el agarre en su mano con dos de las suyas-.

- !Si!

- Y

- ¿Y?

Se quedo en silencio un momento, bajando la mirada un poco para fijarla en la pared que estaba tras ella, como si hubiera algo sumamente interesante que podía ver claramente en ella.

- Tú... no le dijiste que yo iba a venir

Fue un murmullo, y Sasha-Athena estaba segura de que si no fuera porque estaba a esa distancia de ella, nunca lo hubiera escuchado. Se le arrugo el corazón un poco, y una mirada culpable se situó en sus ojos, pero no soltó sus manos, en cambio, las apretó un poco más, en busca de un poco de apoyo de manera inconsciente.

- No... Tampoco le dije que sabía dónde estabas, y menos... sobre si estabas viva –Su voz también fue un murmullo, pero a diferencia de la otra, siguió mirando su cara, en busca de que la mirara de vuelta, cosa que no paso-.

El silencio inundo la habitación, paso un minuto, dos, y todavía no daba respuesta. La diosa suspiro un poco y soltó su mano, colocándola lentamente sobre la cama antes de levantarse de de la silla.

- Por favor come cuando las doncellas traigan la comida, siéntete libre de pedir cualquier cosa que quieras o necesites –Murmuro mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia la puerta-.

- Gracias –Pero se detuvo en el umbral, completamente sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, apurándose a mirarla sobre su hombro para estar segura de que no era una invención de su mente- Por todo… por no decirle, por ser la única que entendió mis razones y respetarlas a pesar de esos… gracias por no buscarme antes y no hacerlo a la fuerza, una de las razones por las que he podido vivir tranquilamente los últimos años… fue porque tú me lo permitiste Sasha, así que, gracias.

Le tomo un segundo y medio captar las palabras y meterlas en su mente, luego otro segundo para darse cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo, y otro segundo más para corresponderle con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

* * *

Tenma termino de estirar uno de sus brazos mientras veía de reojo como Dohko se alejaba de el al tiempo que reía y prometía volver en minutos para seguir con su entrenamiento, cosa que ni en pensamiento hacia que el aprendiz de santo se tranquilizara, y tampoco ayudaba con el dolor de los moretones que probablemente se marcarían al otro día.

- Estoy seguro de que un día de estos va a matarme –Suspiro mientras se sentaba en una de las rocas que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, lugar al que por una razón u otra siempre iba cuando tenía un descanso o cuando se escapaba de los entrenamientos mortales de Dohko, cosa que le había traído muchos más moretones y dias enteros sin poder moverse- Ahh, estoy cansado –Estiro los brazos hacia el cielo mientras se echaba de espaldas a la roca, quedándose acostado boca arriba mientras miraba las hojas del árbol que estaba sobre él, fijamente, viendo como algunas de las hojas caían de sus lugares, anunciando el próximo cambio de estación-.

Sabía que la temperatura había empezado a bajar por esos meses, lo que significaba que estaban llegando a final de año, pronto llegaría la nieve y cubriría todo el santuario, lo que significaba que los dias de descanso serian más largos AL MENOS que el caballero de acuario decidiera REPENTINAMENTE entrenarlos bajo la nieve, como ya había pasado una vez hacia un año. Tembló visiblemente ante ese pensamiento pero después se quedo quieto y puso una mirada seria, antes de sentarse en la piedra con los ojos cerrados.

- Se que soy despistado, pero no tanto como para no notarte si no haces esfuerzo en esconderte bien –Exclamo mientras miraba de reojo el árbol que estaba tras él, más específicamente la capa que apenas podía verse, y luego suspiro un poco, mirando hacia el cielo otra vez- ¿No deberías estar en tu templo, Regulus?

- Me descubriste –El caballero de Leo rio un poco antes de salir desde detrás del tronco del árbol, mirando con una sonrisa al muchacho de su edad- Es muy aburrido estar ahí sin hacer nada ¿Sabes?

- Pues ayer te vi muy feliz cuando pase por tu templo.

- ¿Ahora porque te enojaste conmigo? –Inquirió con una gota de sudor bajándole por la frente- Si van a seguir con esa discusión tan absurda, por favor no me metas en eso porque yo soy punto neutro.

- ¿Entonces para que viniste? Si no tienes algo importante para decir entonces por favor regrese a su templo, Regulus-sama.

- Te dije que no te enojaras, ademas de que tu teniendo respeto no es algo que se vea bien –Se sentó en la piedra que estaba a su lado, mirando su expresión enfurruñada- Escuchare tus quejas, pero no te molestes conmigo que yo no he hecho nada.

- Puede que tu no lo sepas, pero ya hiciste más que suficiente –Murmuro entre dientes, girando la cara hacia otro lado-.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Yue estaba aquí? –Su tono de voz bajo considerablemente, ademas de que no hizo ademan de mirarlo nuevamente por un momento, así que Regulus se le quedo mirando durante un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros-.

- En ese momento… yo no sabía que ustedes estaban emparentados, así que a decir verdad decírtelo o preguntarte sobre ella no paso por mi mente…

- Somos gemelos –El caballero de leo se le quedo mirando un momento, no sabiendo que decir en ese instante. Tenma movió su cara para mirar hacia el frente, y después miro hacia arriba- Gemelos idénticos aunque seamos hombre y mujer –Rebusco algo en su bolsillo y le tendió la pequeña pintura que tenía en la mano- Antes, tenía un cuerpo muy débil, no podía salir mucho fuera y por sobre todo, no podía ver casi nada. Era de ese tipo de personas que hacía de todo porque no te preocuparas por ella, sonriendo cuando estaba mal, incluso saliendo a intentar conseguir algo para nosotros… es una persona sumamente terca –Rio un poco- Como su hermano mayor, a veces habían cosas que no sabía como tratar.

El caballero de Leo al principio tenía una expresión sorprendida en el rostro, pero después sonrió un poco, de forma nostálgica, recordando a su propia familia como un recuerdo lejano, como una sombra que le causaba un poco de alegría.

- Quieres mucho a tu hermana, ¿Verdad?

- Más de lo que te puedas imaginar –Rio de buena gana- Pero… -Dejo de reír, y una sonrisa triste se alojo en sus labios- ella un día simplemente… desapareció.

- ¿Eh? –Eso era algo que Regulus no se esperaba escuchar, y menos ver tal expresión en el rostro de su amigo-.

Era una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza, con un atisbo de dolor, cosa que nunca había visto y menos se espero verlo en el específicamente.

- Pensé que si estaba en un lugar donde podría conseguir tratamiento médico, estaría mejor… por eso no puse tanta resistencia cuando se la llevaron, y nos traían cartas de ella todos los meses así que deje de preocuparme… pero un día una persona apareció para decirnos que ella ya no estaba y yo… yo estaba aterrado –Murmuro lo ultimo- Ella era tan débil, y era casi ciega, yo… yo temí lo peor en ese momento, pero igual no pude hacer nada…. Entonces fue cuando perdí la esperanza, de una cosa a otra termine de alguna manera olvidándome del asunto, tratando de tranquilizar mi conciencia, tratando de no pensar que si la hubiera detenido en ese momento ella no hubiera estado desaparecida, cosas así. Después de llegar aquí, deje de pensar en eso, empecé a concentrarme en otras cosas, y finalmente la olvide por completo. Sé que suena cruel, y si lo fue… pero fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que he hecho en m vida –Suspiro al final, mirando el suelo con resignación, tal vez de sí mismo, tal vez no, realmente no lo sabía-.

- … ¿Desapareció? Pero si ella…. Pero si ella estaba con Deu-

- No quiero que me lo digas –Interrumpió mirándolo de reojo- Quiero que ella me lo diga, quiero que ella me cuente todo, no me importa si me odia, no me importa si no quiere estar conmigo mas, lo único que me importa en este momento, es tener a mi hermana devuelta… es tener a Yue devuelta.

* * *

_Se acuclillo en el piso, tratando de abrazarse a sí misma para calmar el dolor tan intenso que la inundaba. Sentía como había lágrimas en sus ojos que luchaban por salir y demostrar todo lo que sentía, pero se rehusó a dejar salir siquiera una. El calor a su alrededor aumentaba a pesar de estar cerca del riachuelo cristalino que solía visitar._

_- Te dije que no estabas lista para controlar la lava._

_Se quedo quieta un momento al sentir como un cosmo cálido se alzaba a su espalda, tratando la quemadura de su espalda. Cuando dejo de sentir el dolor tan agudo en su espalda, su cuerpo entero se relajo, y se permitió dejar salir de la garganta un suspiro de alivio y de satisfacción._

_- Deberías seguir practicando con el agua y-_

_- Ya puedo controlar el agua y la tierra –Murmuro, fijando sus ojos en el agua cristalina del riachuelo-Pero… pero sin embargo no logro controlar algo tan pesado como la lava –Se volteo a ver a su maestro- Ya han pasado dos años desde que empecé a entrenar._

_- Algunas personas tardan más de una vida en siquiera controlar un poco de su cosmo, no deberías apresurarte con este tipo de cosas –Su voz trataba de mantener un tono calmo, pero ella lo sabía, sabía que su maestro aun no estaba curado del todo, sabía que aun le dolía el corazón-._

_- Pero tengo que ser mas fuerte aun –Murmuro, levantando sus manos para poder verlas mejor- Tengo que mejorar mas y mas y mas, hasta ser más fuerte que el… hasta poder llegar a ser diferente a él._

_- Tu ya eres diferente a el Yue –Se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras del mayor, pero incluso se sorprendió mas cuando se sentó a su lado, mirando el riachuelo- Hay muchas cosas diferentes entre ustedes, tantas que no me alcanzarían los dedos para contarlas… siempre serás diferente, siempre serás tú, y una persona como él, que te dejo aban__donada y ni siquiera fue en tu rescate, no merece siquiera que pienses en el. Simplemente olvídalo, olvídalo y vuelve a nacer._

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos le costó un poco ubicarse y darse cuenta de donde estaba. Cuando pudo volver a la realidad de su mundo, se dio cuenta de que la cabeza no le dolía tanto como antes y no tenía la temperatura tan alta, eso lo noto porque no estaba débil, lo que llevaba a que pudiera ver mejor que antes.

- Tengo que aprender a no quitarme la sabana mientras duermo -murmuro mientras quitaba las sabanas para poner los pies en el suelo, al tiempo que ponía una mano en su cabeza- o buscar un lugar más caliente para dormir -se levanto con pesadez, ayudándose con la pared para estabilizarse-.

El primer momento en el que se permitió analizar la habitación lo más que podía, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que había otra cama al otro lado de la habitación.  
La habitación no era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeña, también noto que había un baúl de tamaño mediano entre las dos camas.

Casi tropieza con la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, llegando a mojarse las puntas de las manos debido al agua que había en un cuenco sobre la mesita. Cuando logro pararse por si sola, camino con pasos lentos hacia la puerta, recargándose suavemente de ella.

- ... Hace frio!

Fue un murmullo fuerte, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para volver a entrar al calor de la habitación- Tiene que haber algo por aquí que sirva para salir -hizo un escaneo más o menos rápido de la habitación, decidiendo que no iba a usar la sabana como capa, así que opto por la opción mas coherente, la cual era buscar dentro del baúl, pero cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta que las ropas que estaban ahí eran demasiado pequeñas como para ser de algún santo o de algún aprendiz, y ni hablar sobre algún caballero. La tela era más suave que la de la ropa que tenia puesta pero era notablemente de la misma talla

- ... Ella sabe que no me gusta que me regalen cosas -Murmuro mientras se rascaba la nuca- ah, una capa –Se levanto cuando tubo la tela entre sus manos y mientras caminaba hacia la salida la desdoblo para poder ponerla en su sitio y pasar la capucha por sobre su cabeza- _Me pregunto si pronto llegara el invierno _–Empezó a bajar las escaleras, mirando como podía el campo de entrenamiento que empezaba a ser más visible desde donde estaba- _…. Ese lugar se ve interesante._


	7. Chapter 7

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra_ _– Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

**T:** Esta letra significa "traducción"

**N/A**: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

7: Si día a día te comparas con otro, solo saldrás perdiendo; si te comparas contigo mismo solo puedes salir ganando.

* * *

_- ¿Realmente está bien que vaya con él? –Veía de reojo lo que podía ver del hombre que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, cargando una caja dorada en la espalda, una que transmitía el mismo sentimiento que le daba la armadura dorada de su maestro, la cual reposaba en el fondo del volcán- Ese señor… ese hombre es del santuario, ¿no?_

_- El Cid es una persona muy recta y sumamente cortes, dudo que aya cambiado en estos años, así que puedes estar tranquila en el viaje –Deuteros estaba sentado sobre la roca usual, en un lado del volcán en donde se podía ver el mar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos aparentemente sentados- No tardaran mucho en llegar._

_- Sabe que no me refiero a eso Shishio –Inquirió, mirándolo fijamente de manera seria- Tu me dijiste que-_

_- Estoy consciente de lo que dije Yue, recuerda que no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces –Su tono fue un poco duro, pero descruzo los brazos y se bajo de la roca, acercándose a ella y parándosele en frente- Estoy consciente de ello._

_- ¿Entonces por que?_

_- Ya te dije una vez que yo no podía ni debía estar contigo para siempre, ¿verdad? –Su tono se volvió suave, y de repente se sintió como cuando había comenzado a entrenar, cuando era más pequeña de lo que era en ese momento, cuando su maestro no era un demonio- Si lo entendiste en este momento lo puedes entender ahora ¿Verdad? Tienes que vivir fuera de esta isla… y si esta es la manera de hacerlo, entonces así sera._

_- Pero… pero yo ya olvide lo que es estar en el mundo._

_- Ese lugar es tan encerrado como este, pero hay más personas, puedes conocer a diferentes tipos, no solo a los que yo conocí –Sonrio un poco- Cualquier cosa, simplemente dame una señal, y yo ir a recogerte. Es una promesa Yue, es una promesa._

* * *

- Athena-sama –Sage observo como su diosa estaba, como en muchas ocasiones, parada frente a la estatua de Athena, mirando hacia el resto del santuario con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, cosa que despertaba un poco de curiosidad en el… pero solo un poco-.

- ¿Si, Sage? –La joven lo miro sin quitar la expresión de felicidad que tenía en el rostro, el cual rebosaba de sentimientos felices y era adornado por una sonrisa que aunque pequeña era bastante brillante- ¿Paso algo?

- Nada en absoluto –Negó un poco con la cabeza- pero no he podido evitar notar que desde que regreso de los doce templos, su estado de ánimo a estado bastante animado. Debo admitir que capto mi curiosidad.

- Hay muchas cosas que pueden hacerme feliz Sage, muchas cosas en este mundo –Comento, mirando el cielo nuevamente- Pero en esta ocasión, estoy feliz por una cosa que yo misma hice, asi que me siento orgullosa.

- Es bueno escuchar eso Athena-sama.

- Por una vez, pude hacer algo por ellos –Bajo los escalones, cerrando un poco los ojos, y por un momento el hombre se pregunto si estaba hablando con él o simplemente estaba pensando en voz alta- Quiero, con toda mi alma, que las cosas entre ellos mejoren, y si puedo hacer que pase, utilizaría todo en mi poder para lograrlo.

- ¿Habla de Yueres-dono, Athena-sama?

- En parte si, en parte no, tiene mucho que ver con ella pero al mismo tiempo es algo que no depende solamente de su persona. Realmente es impresionante, como se complementan, solo espero… solo espero que todo salga bien.

- No estoy muy seguro de a lo que se refiere –Sage sonrió un poco- Pero si lo desea con todo su corazón, estoy seguro de que se hará realidad.

- Gracias, Sage –Le devolvió al sonrisa- _Pero estoy preocupada… porque el tiempo se acabe antes de que lo logren _–Volvió a mirar el cielo- _Por favor concede mi deseo egoísta, Deuteros._

* * *

Habían veces en las que a veces, cuando meditaba en la isla, podía sentir de una manera u otra la expresión triste de su maestro mientras miraba el horizonte, siempre a la misma dirección, siempre mirando hacia un punto en especifico, como si sus ojos pudieran atravesar todo el mar y mirar lo que quería observar en ese momento, cosa que nunca admitía que fuera verdad por más que intentara que lo dijera.

Pero aunque esas palabras nunca llegaran a ser dichas por su propia boca, ella sabía que las quería decir, ella sabía que las tenía en su corazón casi siempre presente en el día. Unas palabras que probablemente tenían el peso de años de soledad en ellas, pero aun así, eran las palabras que realmente quería decir para salvarse a sí mismo de la inmensa oscuridad en la que quería hundirse. Pero a veces pensaba que era demasiado tarde, porque su maestro era un demonio, era el demonio de la isla Kanon, y sabia que ella era la única cosa que le impedía convertirse en algo completamente ajeno a ese mundo.

- "_Quiero verte_"

Eran palabras que solas no tenían sentido, y menos tenían si eran dichas al azar en un momento cualquiera, solo una persona que conociera su pasado y el porqué de su presente podía saberlo, y solo esa persona podría saber que esas palabras tenían las falsas ilusiones de ver un tumba que probablemente estaría perdida entre muchas otras.

Pero el caballero de Geminis siempre aguantaba todos esos sentimientos, destruyéndolos sin piedad apenas llegaban a su mente o a su corazón, esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba y envidiaba de el.

Y en ese preciso momento, quería tener esa misma habilidad.

La habilidad de contenerse cuando realmente quería algo, algo que probablemente significaba mucho para ella.

La habilidad de alejar de su mente a las personas que no quería recordar pero que sin embargo cuando las recordaba siempre aparecían en su mente.

La habilidad de no dejar mostrar ningún sentimiento a la hora de ponerse de pie frente a la persona que probablemente era la más cercana a ti en el mundo, la persona que es un reflejo tuyo, la persona que si no fuera porque estaban en cuerpos distintos, fueran uno solo.

En ese momento, realmente lo envidiaba.

El frio se sentía en el aire con menos intensidad de lo que se sentía cuando estaba en alguno de los templos, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era más tarde de lo que creía. El sol seguía en lo alto, pero no lo suficientemente algo como para ser temprano, más bien, estaba cerca de estar en la línea del horizonte, donde pintaría todo el santuario de anaranjado.

Justo cuando piso el terreno que había a unos 50 metros de la casa de Aries, se arrepintió completamente de haber decidido bajar al campo de entrenamiento.

La verdad sea dicha, había pasado muchas veces por el pueblo para conseguir una que otra cosa, especialmente vendajes, pero nunca había hablado con nadie y todo el mundo se alejaba de ella, ademas de que cuando iba a obtener algo siempre se lo tiraban, pero se lo daban al fin y al cabo. Pero de ahí, a estar en un lugar _lleno_ de personas que _probablemente_ habían escuchado hablar de ella y de su "amable" maestro, era _muy _diferente. Y si bien en la isla era completamente inconsciente de todas esas miradas, ahora, en ese lugar, _se sentía completamente expuesta._

- _Después de todo… tal vez sea una mejor idea volver a subir al templo de Shishio _–Ayudo que algunos de los caballeros de plata regañaran a los aprendices, regresándolos a sus cosas, pero no ayudaba para nada que luego esos caballeros la miraran también, analizándola tanto con sus ojos como con sus cosmos, razón por la que lo mantenía completamente apagado, o por lo menos eso estaba tratando de hacer-.

Por un momento, maldijo no haber usado la sabana como abrigo, porque hacía solo unos momentos se había dado cuenta de que la capa que estaba usando tenía un GRAN logo de Athena en un lado, lo que indicaba que tenía una conexión con ella, cosa que traía _mas _atención aun. Sabía que si su maestro estuviera ahí, estuviera agarrándole la cabeza como un melón mientras le decía "Si ya llegaste hasta ahí entonces has algo útil en vez de dejar que todo tu esfuerzo se vaya a la ***" si, probablemente le estuviera diciendo eso.

Le costó mucho bajar lo que quedaban de escaleras, mirando hacia los lados, viendo los campos de entrenamiento con algo de… fascinación en los ojos aunque no pudiera ver bien, y es que eso hacía, ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor con los mayores detalles posibles, sabiendo que eso sería completamente imposible. Pero por más que lo fuera, quería aunque fuera por solo un momento, ver lo que podía ver.

- ¡Cuidado! -Para cuando el grito llego, la gente alrededor pensó que era muy tarde-.

Uno de los aprendices en su afán de una pelea digna de un santo, había lanzado a su contrincante contra uno de los pilares, los cuales resultaban ser los que estaban a los lados de las escaleras justo en el lugar por el cual ella estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

- Esto definitivamente no es bueno para la salud –Cuando el polvo se disperso, la muchacha apareció sentada en las escaleras, tosiendo un poco- Hey, tu ¿estás bien? –Fue el momento en donde las demás personas que estaban viendo, las cuales sorprendentemente eran unas cuantas pocas, se dieron cuenta de que la muchacha tenia la mano cerrada en la muñeca de la persona que había salido volando contra el pilar- Mira que para derrumbar un pilar… ese golpe debió haber sido muy duro –Miro a la persona que estaba junto a ella, la cual podía notar era más pequeña que ella, pero parecía un niño por su pelo corto marrón- ¿Estás bien?

- S-Si –Por el sonido su voz, reafirmo su teoría de que era un niño, el cual después de un momento se soltó de su agarre al notar que su mano seguía en su muñeca- P-Perdón

- ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? Tú fuiste el que recibió lo peor –Se levanto, mientras sacudía sus shorts con las manos- Levántate, el suelo no es lugar para quedarse, eres un hombre ¿No? Tienes que mantener la frente en alto –El al parecer niño, se levanto de inmediato, luciendo un poco avergonzado- Así está mejor. ¿Tu nombre?

- K-Kain, Yueres-sama.

- ¿Sama? –Por un momento, el de pelo oscuro juro haber visto una venita prensada en la frente de la mayor, quien inmediatamente frunció el entre cejo- ¡Que asco! Suena horrible con mi nombre –Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, como si estuviera realmente sintiendo asco hacia algo-.

- No debería sorprenderse, Yueres-sama –Ella frunció aun más el entrecejo, mientras se volteaba para poder ver de frente a quien le hablaba en ese momento, encontrándose con una persona más alta que ella por una o dos cabezas, tenía el cabello de dolor plateado y por el tamaño de los hombros supo que era un hombro- Me disculpo por haber lanzado a Kain hacia usted, no fue mi intención.

- ¿A que te refieres con que no debería de sorprenderme?

- Una sacerdotisa que ha sido llamada por Athena-sama en persona, que es alumna de uno de los caballeros dorados, tiene que ser tratada con el mismo respeto que le tenemos a los caballeros.

- Que estupidez –Suspiro mientras se llevaba de golpe la mano a la frente, al tiempo que murmuraba algo como- Shishio nunca me había dicho sobre esto –Cuando quito la mano de donde la tenia, suspiro, dándose la media vuelta- Me regreso.

- ¡Yue! –Se quedo parada en seco y hizo una mueca con la boca, mientras muy lentamente se volteaba un poco hacia la derecha, para poder ver a la persona que llevaba la armadura dorada acercarse a ella con una mano levantaba, lo que le decía que la estaba saludando-

- Tienes que estar bromeando…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas enferma –Regulus llego junto a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro- Ah, Disos ¿Ya se conocieron?

- Acabamos de hacerlo, Regulus-_sama _–El de cabellos plateados sonrió burlonamente al ver como el de la armadura dorada se tensaba ante el honorifico que había usado y lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de hacer un puchero- Después de todo nunca te vas a acostumbrar a como te llaman ¿Verdad?

- ¡Jamás!

- _Despacio… despacio _–La muchacha por su parte, aprovechaba el momento de distracción para poder alejarse lo más que pudiera de la escena-.

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde va, Yueres-sama? –Se tenso cuando escucho la voz de Kain tras suyo, pero se tenso más aun al sentir los otros dos pares de ojos contra su espalda-.

- …. Al templo de Shishio –A penas lo murmuro, viéndolos de reojo antes de volver, muy rápidamente, a girarse hacia el pilar caído, dispuesta a atravesarlo para continuar con su camino-.

- Ehhh, no seas aburrida, ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no nos muestras un poco de tu poder? –Casi inmediatamente se pego por completo al pilar debido a la sorpresa que la nueva voz le había causado, pero cuando se volteo para ver de quien se trataba, suspiro con alivio-.

- Solo eres tú.

- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con eso mocosa? Y yo que fui tan amable como para pensar en ti –Manigoldo hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras ponía una mano en la cadera y entrecerraba los ojos- No eres para nada linda.

- Y a mí no me importa lo que tú digas. Ahora, si me disculpas –Se volvió a dar la vuelta-.

- ¿Quién te dijo que podías irte? ¿Acaso no escuchaste cuando te dije que quería ver tu potencial? –El caballero dorado extendió la mano sin moverse del lugar, atrapando la capucha de la muchacha y jalándola hacia atrás, casi haciendo que se resbalara con los escalones-.

- ¿Qué acaso mi opinión no cuenta? ¡Y suéltame ya!

- No creo que sirva de mucho, cuando a Manigoldo se le mete algo en la cabeza es casi imposible hacerle pensar lo contrario –Regulus sonrió de lado, mientras los otros dos aprendices asentían al mismo tiempo-.

- Tu eres el menos indicado para decirlo, cachorro de Sísifo –El nombrado entrecerró los ojos, mirando de reojo al otro dorado, quien solamente se hizo el desentendido al mirar hacia otro lado-.

- ¡No me importa, solo quiero que me sueltes! ¡Así que suelta! –Por su lado, la muchacha estaba forcejeando con la mano del hombre para poder soltar su agarre, estuvo apunto, a un segundo de lanzar un golpe en su dirección pero cuando dejo de sentir la presión en su capa, y escucho el quejido de dolor _y _se volteo solo para encontrar a Manigoldo tirado unos escalones más abajo, ademas de a Regulus, Kain y Disos tapándose las bocas para evitar soltar una carcajada-.

- ¿Qué te hemos dicho Shishio y yo acerca de cómo tratar a la gente? ¡Definitivamente nunca aprendes! –Le tomo un minuto y medio darse cuenta de que la persona que había tirado a Manigoldo estaba a su lado, y le tomo un tiempito mas darse cuenta, debido al shock, de que era una mujer de pelo vino tinto, largo, con la piel morena, o eso podía ver-.

Al parecer ella noto su mirada, porque después se la devolvió un poco mas insistentemente. Se quedaron calladas, y ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, quedando frente a ella. Se quedaron así un momento, antes de que la mujer hizo algo que ni en un millón de años se esperaría de alguien.

- !Hay! !Pero que LINDA!

Una de las cosas de las que Yueres estaba completamente segura, era que su maestro no era cariñoso en el sentido de abrazarla, su forma de demostrarlo siempre habían sido palmadas en la cabeza, sonrisas fugaces y cuando lograba algo sumamente grande la forma en la que la alzaba en el aire. También estaban las veces en las que conseguía cosas dulces para ella, aunque nunca supo como lo hacía, o cuando le conseguía libros especiales. Pero nada, absolutamente NADA, de lo que su maestro había hecho antes había sido tan efusivo y rebosante de cariño como lo que estaba haciendo la mujer sin mascara que la estaba abrazando en ese momento.

- !Cuando me dijeron de ti pensaba que ibas a ser una niña con una cara amargada, pero eres una lindura! !Pareces una muñeca! -Sintió como su cara se volvía roja hasta las orejas al mismo tiempo que la mujer frotaba su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza-.

- !A-A-ALEJATE! -Claro que después de sonrojarse y volverse un tomate maduro en el rostro, su primera reacción fue soltarse del agarre de manera casi brusca, mientras cerraba los ojos y la empujaba como pudo, para después abrirlos y fijarlos en ella, quien al parecer seguía sonriendo ampliamente a pesar de haber sido tratada de esa forma, cosa que la descoloco aun mas- ¿!Q-Que crees que estás haciendo!

- Perdón perdón -Se disculpo, haciendo ademan de acercarse a ella, a lo que la de ojos rojizos respondió dando un paso hacia atrás- Es que me esperaba una persona completamente diferente, no a una niña tan linda como tú.

- !No soy linda! !Y no soy una niña! !Tengo 16!

- !Eres un encanto cariño! -Exclamo con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que se pusiera más roja aun de ser posible- Y sigues siendo muy joven.

- !Estas loca!

- ¡La apoyo!

- Tu opinión no cuenta en este asunto así que por favor no te metas en conversaciones ajenas –La mujer estiro la mano un poco para jalar de la oreja a Manigoldo, quien se encontraba parado a su lado-.

- ¡Ya fueron suficientes años en donde Shishio hizo eso, así que no me jales mas gracias! Mira Nano, olvídate de librarte de esta mujer, está completamente loca ¡Esta lo- SUELTAME!

-…. ¿Shishio? –La de ojos rojos se quedo mirando la escena con el rostro ladeado hacia un lado, como si con eso pudiera comprender mejor lo que había apenas escuchado en ese momento-.

- Ayuni-san también es estudiante del gran patriarca –Le informo el caballero de leo, poniéndose a su lado, mientras la mujer y el otro caballero seguían peleando sin importarles realmente que estaban en medio de la escalera aun- Ella es la única persona fuera de los caballeros que pueden hablarle con normalidad de Manigoldo sin correr el riesgo de un desafio a algún tipo de pelea.

- ¿Ayuni-san?

- Si, Ayuni-san –Asintió con una sonrisa- A pesar de que sigue siendo una aprendiz, es muy fuerte y tiene el respeto de todas las personas en el santuario, siempre la llamamos "La amazona sin armadura".

- ¿Es fuerte?

- Mucho.

Regulus era como un gato, siempre miraba de manera fija cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención, desde cosas hasta personas. Se encontró mirándola así, o más bien mirando sus ojos, mientras ella miraba a Ayuni y a Manigoldo de la misma manera que el miraba lo que llamaba su atención. Habían varias cosas que aun no entendía, y eso no le gustaba, pero habían datos nuevos como los que le había dado Tenma y ade-

"Nunca se las daré, a ninguno de ustedes"

- ¿Leo? –Tenia la mirada perdida, eso podía decirlo con tan solo tratar de mirarlo, pero no sabía porque, así que paso la mano frente sus ojos un par de veces para tratar de obtener su atención- Leo… ¡Oye, leo!

Sabia de Deuteros por que para ese momento, el había apenas sido nombrado caballero de leo, y era una de las primeras noticias que le habían dado. Lo había visto solo una vez, cuando bajo con el cuerpo de Aspros en brazos por las escaleras del santuario antes de enterrarlo en un lugar que nadie conocía, o eso era lo que él había pensado. Le había dado miedo, eso lo tenía que admitir… pero aun así, lo había visto, lo había escucho, y la curiosidad había aumentado.

- ¡Regulus! –El sonido del chasquido de los dedos frente a su cara, de una manera u otra logro devolverlo a la realidad casi sin problemas-.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿yo? ¿Qué? –Se quedo desorientado, y le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que tanto Disos como Kain lo miraban como si estuviera loco, mientras que Yueres lo estaba mirando como si hubiera dicho algo incoherente- ¿Ahora que hice?

- ¿En que estabas pensando? Parecía como si estuvieras pensando en algo sumamente complicada, mira que para poner esa expresión….

- No es nada, simplemente pensaba –Negó con una pequeña sonrisa- Bueno, dejando eso de lado ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo, Yue? ¡Un amistoso!

- Me rehusó.

- ¿Por qué? –Puso una expresión de niño pequeño, abriendo ligeramente la boca en una expresión de ruego, cosa que por supuesto ella no pudo notar-.

- Porque no me gusta pelear.

- ¡No me gusta que me mientan!

- ¡No te estoy mintiendo! –Puso cara de ofendida, mientras lo encaraba (o trataba de hacerlo debido a su estatura) mientras ponía las manos en las caderas-.

- ¡Tiene que ser una mentira! ¡Eres estudiante de Deuteros-sama! ¡Eres una amazona!

- ¡Que me enseñe a pelear no significa que me guste, lo hago por otra razones, así que no te equivoques! ¿!Y que es eso de amazona! ¡No lo había escuchado en toda mi vida!

- ¡Pero si te lo acabo de mencionar con Ayuni-san! … espera un momento –Parpadeo un par de veces, mientras la miraba de forma curiosa- ¿Realmente no sabes lo que es una amazona?

- ¿Qué acaso no me estabas escuchando cuando te lo grite? Nunca había escuchado ese término hasta ahora, Shishio nunca me lo dijo, y si Shishio no me lo dijo, significa que eso no debe importarme –Ella le devolvió la misma mirada, cruzándose un poco de brazos en señal de que no cambiaria de opinión dijera lo que dijera-.

- Una amazona es una mujer que pelea al servicio de Athena, las amazonas normalmente renuncian a su feminidad al no usar la máscara que se requiere para ser una guerrera –Ayuni le sonrió, haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera, cosa que ella hizo con desconfianza- Yo no uso una, lo que significa que no he renunciado a ella, pero hay otras que si la usan –Bajaron por los escalones, hasta llegar a la arena en sí, en donde habían muchas personas, entre ellas las mujeres con las dichosas mascaras- Yo nunca la use, pero cuando una amazona se quita la máscara frente a un hombre, esa amazona debe amarlo o matarlo.

- ¿Qué tipo de regla sin sentido es esa?

- Me he estado preguntando lo mismo desde hace muchos años –Suspiro Manigoldo, pasándose la mano por la nuca mientras con los otros se ponían a su lado- Pero Shishio siempre me pone tareas estúpidas cuando se lo pregunto.

- Es porque eres demasiado boca floja –Rio un poco la mujer-.

- Pero entonces, si no eres una amazona ¿Eres solo una sacerdotisa?

- Así me dijeron cuando llegue aquí, Shishio tampoco me había llamado así antes –Negó con la cabeza-.

- "Shishio esto, Shishio lo otro" ¿Qué acaso no tienes ningún conocimiento fuera del que te dijo Deuteros? –Inquirió el santo de Cancer poniendo en blanco los ojos-.

- Como si tú no estuvieras en las mismas.

- Ah ¡cállate Ayuni!

- Shishio es una persona muy inteligente, me ha enseñado casi todo lo que se ¿Acaso es malo darle crédito por lo que dijo?

- Simplemente no puedo ver a ese tipo enseñándole algo a alguien.

- No seas así Manigoldo, tu no conoces a Deuteros-sama más de lo que ella lo hace –Regulus miro a Manigoldo como un niño que quiere sentir a otro culpable de algo que acababa de hacer o decir y no quería admitirlo- ¡Deberías ser mas considerado con las personas!

- ¡Ahh, cállate tu también cachorro! –Exclamo atrapando su cabeza entre las manos y frotando insistentemente sus puños contra las sienes del joven león, quien en ese momento tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro-.

- ¿Realmente es estudiante del caballero de Geminis, Yueres-sama?

- Si –asintió la muchacha mirando a Disos- Shishio es… Shishio es la única persona con la que he estado tranquilamente en los últimos años, me ha enseñado todo lo que se sobre las peleas, puede que hasta mucho mas, no es solo el demonio de la isla Kanon que todo el mundo piensa que es. Aunque sea teeeerco como una mula.

- Eso no puedo imaginármelo –Murmuro Kain, mas para el que para alguien más-.

- Es muy difícil hacerlo –Asintió la muchacha en compresión, sorprendiéndolo un poco-.

- Pero entonces, si no eres una sacerdotisa, y tampoco eres una amazona ¿Qué eres?

- Quien sabe –Se encogió de hombros un momento, demostrando que realmente no sabía que decir-.

- ¡Aaaaaaah, nos estamos desviando del tema! –Ella se le quedo mirando a Regulus como si en verdad estuviera loco, mientras el caballero de leo volvió a pararse frente a ella- No me importa si no eres una amazona ¡Quiero que pelees conmigo!

- ¡Te dije que no!

- ¡Por favor!

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- Se parecen bastante –Comento Ayuni con una sonrisa-.

- Juntos son el doble de ruidosos.

- Realmente deberías ser mas considerado con las personas-Inquirió la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras lo miraba de reojo, luego agarro del cuello a Regulus y lo echo para atrás- Pero temo que no podrás pelear con ella Regulus, Yue-sama tiene una fiebre muy alta en este momento.

- ¿Fiebre? –Los dos se quedaron estáticos un momento, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Regulus ya tenía una mano sobre su frente, cosa a la que ella hizo una mueca inmediatamente- ¿Podrías por favor dejar de invadir mi espacio personal?

- ¡Es cierto, está muy alta! –Exclamo el, ignorando su comentario completamente- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta, Ayuni-san?

- Cuando la abrace se pudo sentir claramente. Ahora, Yue-sama, por favor regreso a su templo por favor, tienes que descansar.

- No quiero, quiero explorar.

- No sea necia Yue-sama.

- No quiero –No iba a decirlo, aunque el mismísimo Deuteros se apareciera frente a ella ordenándole que lo dijera, no admitiría que la cabeza le dolía como los mil infiernos, como tampoco admitiría que el mundo a su alrededor prácticamente daba vueltas debido al mareo

- Parece una mocosa…

- ¿Te diste cuenta de que acabas de decir eso en voz alta? –Disos rio nerviosamente ante la mirada asesina de la muchacha, quien lo miraba de reojo, con todas las intenciones de saltarle encima en cuanto diera un paso en falso-.

- Ese no es el problema, ahora, por favor se una buena niña y sube al templo de Geminis –Ayuni puso una mano en la cintura, mientras ponía de perfil su cuerpo, como si le estuviera dando paso a las escaleras, pero ella dio un paso más lejos- No seas necia Yue-sama.

- No quiero. Por favor deja que me quede un poco mas

- Yue-sama…

- ¡Es solamente un momento! –Se dio la vuelta, apretando aun la tela de su ropa, por alguna razón sintiéndose mal al no hacerle caso-.

- No quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas opción, Fratello, te lo encargo (T: Fratello= hermano).

- Esto sera divertido.

Yueres ya había dado un paso, iba a dar un segundo, ya hasta estaba al lado de Disos, pero sin previo aviso se encontró prácticamente tirada sobre el hombro de una persona que estaba vistiendo una armadura dorada, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Regulus así que solo le quedaba una opción en la mente.

- ¡Suéltame Manigoldo!

- Lo siento Nano, pero si llego a desobedecerla después la pagare caro –El caballero dorado, sin importarle las miradas que sus gritos habían atraído, se dio media vuelta, pisando el primer escalón de la larga escalera-.

- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¡E-estoy empezando a marearme!

- ¡Entonces deja de moverte tanto!

- ¡SUELTAME!

* * *

- Al final, pudimos regresarla a la cama –El "Gran" Manigoldo estaba sentado en el suelo, casi completamente exhausto, mientras respiraba profundamente- La mocosa dio más pelea de la que pensé.

- Por eso te dije a mitad de camino que la soltaras, tuviste suerte de que no te vomitara encima, tenía la cara morada –Por su parte, Regulus estaba luciendo una sonrisa amplia, inocente, como siempre solía hacer- Pero tú simplemente no me hiciste caso, como siempre. Me pregunto el por que Ayuni-san se sigue molestando en tratar de enseñarte algunos modales.

- Como si tú tuvieras unos mejores que los míos.

- Por lo menos se tratar bien a las personas –Le saco la lengua-.

- Mocoso de-

- Como termines de pronunciar esa oración Manigoldo de Cancer, amanecerás durmiendo con los peces –Advirtió Ayuni, cerrando la puerta de la habitación principal tras ella, dando unos cuantos pasos dentro de la sala- Logre que se cambiara de ropa y que se metiera a la cama, pero sigue con la fiebre alta ¿Alguno de los dos puede llamar a una doncella para que le cambie el paño de la frente? No tardara en dormirse, pero yo tengo que seguir con el entrenamiento.

- Bueno…. Yo puedo quedarme pero necesitare ayu-

- Entonces está decidido –De una manera u otra, Cancer se paró de un solo salto, dejando a Regulus sin palabras ante las suyas propias mientras tomaba del brazo a Ayuni para después jalarla hacia la salida, mientras sonreía de forma torcida al tiempo que lo despedía con una seña de manos- ¡Contamos contigo, cachorro!

- ¡E-Espera Manigoldo! –Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se encontraba completamente solo en la sala. Bajo la mano que había levantado para detenerlo, pero simplemente se quedo quieto por un momento, sin decir nada, sin dar señales de vida. Luego, después de un momento, lentamente giro la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la habitación- ¿Ahora… que se supone que haga?

- ¿Eso a que vino? –Pregunto la aprendiza mirando sobre su hombro el templo de Geminis, del cual se iban alejando cada vez más y más a medida que pasaban los segundos- Normalmente no eres así.

- El cachorro me debía unas cuantas –Manigoldo tenía una expresión de burla en su rostro, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa presente- Aunque lamento no estar presente para ver como _trata _de cuidar a un enfermo ¡Solo espero que la Ragazza no se muera!

- Esos comentarios son los que un día de estos te traerán una paliza segura –Rio un poco, soltándose del agarre pero al mismo tiempo tomando su brazo- Realmente disfrute mucho el conocerla, hace tiempo que no veo a una persona tan prometedora. Creo que la última fue Regulus. Y ellos dos sí que se parecen.

- Los dos son unos mocosos, se complementan perfectamente.

- No me refiero a eso ¿No viste como hablaban? Estaban completamente aislados del resto del mundo, donde solo hablaban entre ellos de una manera que solo ellos entendían –Sonrio dulcemente- Realmente me alegro que este aquí, ese muchacho necesitaba un poco de compañía de su edad.

- Pero ahora no solo tenemos a dos personas tan ruidosas como mosquitos, ahora tenemos tres.

- Mina no es tan fastidiosa.

- Mosquito es exactamente eso; un mosquito que te pasa por la oreja haciendo un ruido fastidioso que te persigue para todos lados –Hizo una mueca y Ayuni sonrió un poco mas-.

- Después de todo, insultar a las personas cercanas a ti es tu forma de expresar cariño.

- _La fiebre no baja _–Por otro lado, en la casa de Geminis, Regulus se había decidido por entrar en la habitación por el bien de su nueva amiga, y cambiarle de vez en cuando el paño que tenía en la cabeza, pero algo que le preocupaba era el como el rojo de sus mejillas no había bajado ni un poco- _Debería llamar a una doncella, o a Degel… pero… ¿Realmente está bien que la deje sola? _–Se quedo mirándola un momento-.

Realmente estaba sonrojada, como si le quemara la sangre que pasaba por sus mejillas, y respiraba tan pesadamente que tenía la impresión de que le costaba a penas hacer esa acción. Le costaba creer en ese momento que una persona tan pequeña como esa, podría tener un carácter tan fuerte como ella lo tenía.

- _Ah, tal vez esa eso _–Ladeo el rostro un momento, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos por un segundo- _Tal vez… tal vez solo sea una máscara_ –Cuando bajo la mirada, se encontró con que estaba jalando tela de color azul, y cuando siguió con la mirada su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, noto que lo que estaba jalando era la tela que cubría el cabello de la muchacha. Siguio jalando, analizando la situación, pero no se detuvo aunque sabía lo que estaba haciendo-.

No lo estaba jalando duro, con la intención de despertarla, era más como si estuviera jalando la tela con la intención de quitársela con cuidado. Ante ese pensamiento, detuvo su mano, pero no lo soltó.

- _Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué lleva la pañoleta incluso cuando duerme? ¿No es mas cómodo tener el pelo suelto para una mujer? …. Bueno, supongo que es cuestión de que lo que ella piense, ademas, no se parece a las demás mujeres, ella no es tan… refinada _–Rio un poco ante ese pensamiento, pensando que si en algún momento llegara a escucharlo diciendo eso, de seguro intentaría asesinarlo- _Se ve bastante indefensa de esta manera, es algo lindo _–Sonrio casi dulcemente- _También me mataría si llegara a escuchar eso._


	8. Nota REALMENTE importante

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

A todos los lectores de este fic, tengo que anunciarles algo que no queria anunciar hasta el ultimo momento: Me voy a un viaje de tres meses en el cual probablemente no tenga tiempo de escribir. Realmente lamento no haberlo avisado antes, pero por eso mismo, les pido a todos los que esten leyendo esto que por favor me esperen, que por favor no se olviden de este fic, y que por favor, esperen la proxima actualizacion, porque llegara.


	9. Chapter 8

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

**T**: Esta letra significa "traducción"

**N/A:** SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

8: Las personas mediocres son las que tienen siempre una excusa detrás de sus errores, y no son capaces de aceptarlos.

* * *

- _Esto esta empezando a molestarme_ -Presiono las dos manos contra su frente, como reflejo automático a penas se despertó de su muy pesado sueño- Como duele... -Murmuro entre dientes, sintiendo como el cerebro parecía palpitarle con mucha fuerza- _Ah? Y no tengo fie_- ¿Que es esto?

Al darse cuenta de que su temperatura estaba normal, y que tenia un paño cerca de la frente, demostrando que alguien lo había puesto pero se había movido de su sitio, intento levantarse un poco pero noto que algo a su lado pisaba las sabanas, lo que impedía que pudiera levantarse completamente. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo aparentemente dorado a su lado, cosa que hizo que frunciera el entrecejo de inmediato, pero después... después de analizar la situación y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, relajo la cara y se rasco la nuca, acostándose después de medio lado con el brazo como apoyo.

- No deberías quedarte dormido en cualquier lado, ¿que acaso no eres un caballero? Además, después te va a doler la espalda -Murmuro, notando como Regulus estaba en una posición un poco incomoda. O se había caído de la silla o se había rendido en la tarea de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir y por eso había decidido sentarse en el suelo para apoyar la cabeza y los brazos del borde su cama para dormir un poco- Que idiota -Suspiro, estirando la mano para jalar con cuidado una de las cuantas sabanas que tenia encima no sabia porque, estirándola sobre el con algunos movimientos- Definitivamente no te comprendo.

Suspiro para después, de un salto que ni ella sabia como había logrado con su dolor de cabeza, quedar fuera de la cama, tambaleándose un poco al principio pero después logrando estabilizarse. El suelo estaba frio al igual que el aire, cosa que hizo que tuviera que pasar las manos por sus brazos para intentar ganar calor.

- Si Shishio me hubiera dicho que este lugar era tan frio nunca hubiera aceptado venir en primer lugar -Murmuro, o mas bien gruño, mientras buscaba algo con la vista para poder cubrirse, teniendo que salir de la habitación para poder buscar su capa, la cual probablemente había quedado tirada fuera cuando la trajeron a la fuerza-.

Y la encontró, tirada en el suelo cerca de la entrada al jardín, pero cuando se agacho para recogerla y vio la sombra que aparecía frente a ella, supo que ese día iba a ser uno muy largo. Y cuando se levanto, viendo los ojos rojizos que eran probablemente idénticos a los suyos, reafirmo esa idea en su mente.

* * *

- Señor Sisifo.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Es posible que el templo se venga abajo con esos gritos?

- No... lo creo -Después de añadir esa frase, el caballero dorado que defendía el templo de Sagitario dejo escapar un suspiro pesado y muy largo, viendo con pesar y hasta un poco de temor como la puerta que pertenecía a la habitación principal del tercer templo, la cual estaba vibrando como un pedazo de vidrio en medio de un terremoto debido a los fuertes gritos que se originaban al otro lado de ella- ... por lo menos eso es lo creo... bueno... no creo que pueda ser peor.

- !O SE CALLAN O LOS CALLO, MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIO!

Retiraba lo que había dicho.

Lo retiraba completamente.

- ¿!QUIENES SE CREEN QUE SON PARA ESTR GRITANDO A ESTA HORA DE LA MAñANA ! ACASO CREEN QUE SON LAS UNICAS PERSONAS EN TODO EL MALDITO SANTUARIO! !SISIFO, HAS ALGO! -Manigoldo señalo la puerta que tenia en frente después de haberle gritado, como si las personas que estaban dentro de la habitación no lo estuvieran ignorando para poder seguir con su "amena discusión". El caballero de Cancer estaba vestido con su armadura, pero se podía ver claramente como debajo tenía ropa de dormir, demostrando así que probablemente se había caído de la cama y se había puesto la armadura en el camino-.

- Aunque lo pidas no es como si pudiera hacer algo Manigoldo -Suspiro el nombrado, poniendo un mano en su frente, tratando de disminuir el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a asomarse por la parte de atrás de su cerebro-.

- Han estado así desde esta mañana, no creo que puedas pararlos así nada mas -Regulus, por su partes, estaba sentado en el piso, descansando su espalda contra uno de los pilares del templo con la mirada casi completamente fija en la puerta-.

- ¿Quien pidió tu opinión, cachorro? -Inquirió el caballero de Cancer, jalando del cachete al menor con una sola mano-.

- !Suelta, suelta!

- Cuanta energía desde tan temprano -Sisifo miro de reojo como Dohko se acercaba a ellos, un poco sudado y sin la parte superior de su armadura como de costumbre, seguramente volviendo de su entrenamiento matutino- Buenos días.

- Buenos días -El caballero de libra miro un poco extrañado como Sisifo respondía en un suspiro, aunque por un momento pudo entender la situación en la que se encontraba-.

- !Suficiente! -La puerta se abrió de pronto, de golpe y sopetón, mostrando como la muchacha tenia el ceño completamente fruncido mientras empujaba a su gemelo fuera de la habitación- !FUERA DE AQUI!

- !Que terca eres! !MUJER TENIAS QUE SER! -Tenma había estado apunto de caerse al piso debido al empujón de la que era igual el, pero para su suerte, pudo estabilizarse a tiempo para mirarla como si estuviera loca-.

- !QUE MAMA TE ESCUCHE PARA QUE VEAS QUE TE JALA DE LOS PIES MIENTRAS DUERMES!

- !MAMA NUNCA HARIA ESO!

- ¿!Y TU QUE SABES!

- Por casualidad... ¿no sabrás como pararlos?

- Desgraciadamente, no creo que pueda hacerlo -Dohko negó con la cabeza lentamente en respuesta a la pregunta de Sisifo, mientras tenía una gota de sudor resbalándole por la sien al ver la escena-.

- No es necesario que lo hagas Dohko, aunque no lo parezca, esta es la forma en la que deberían tratarse todo los días - Al caballero casi le da un infarto debido a la sorpresa que le trajo la voz de su diosa tras el, cosa por la que pasaron los demás con excepción de Regulus, quien estaba en ese momento mas dormido que despierto a pesar de lo que le había hecho Manigoldo momentos antes- Buenos días -La joven sonrió amablemente, en parte divertida por la reacción de los hombres-.

- Buenos días, Athena-sama -El primero en salir de la sorpresa fue Sisifo, como siempre en la mayoría de las ocasiones similares a esa- Es una verdadera sorpresa que este aquí tan temprano en la mañana.

- Tenia el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a pasar, así que vine a ver si era verdad -Informo, mirando a los dos hermanos con una sonrisa aun más grande- Al parecer no me equivoque.

- ...Disculpe Athena-sama -Manigoldo la miro casi seriamente, evitando tener un tono ofensivo para con la mujer- Pero... ¿Algo bueno?

- Puede que no lo parezca -Asintió, conteniendo una pequeña risa-.

- !Sasha, dile que deje de ser tan inmaduro! -Toda la atención se fijo en la muchacha, quien se acercó dos pasos a ella antes de señalar a Tenma con una mano, como si fuera una niña que estaba acusando a su hermano con su madre-.

- ¿!Mia! !Es culpa suya! -Por supuesto y claro que el muchacho no se quedo atrás, imitándola en cada uno de sus movimientos a pesar de que no lo estaba haciendo apropósito-.

- !Se hombre y asume la culpa! !Tu eres el mayor!

- !Y eso que tiene que ver! !No seas tan infantil!

- !Tu eres el único infantil aquí!

- !Claro que no!

- !Que si!

- !Que no!

- !Que si!

- !Que no!

- ¿Ven? Es la misma forma en la que se trataban antes -Y los caballeros, no pudieron hacer nada además de quedarse callados ante la explicación de su diosa-.

- Esto es una perdida de tiempo -Bufo Cancer- Con su permiso -Dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta del templo para irse al suyo propio, probablemente para dormir-.

- Nosotros también nos retiramos -Suspiro Dohko, acercándose a su alumno para agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa y literalmente arrastrarlo a la salida-.

- !Aun no he terminado contigo!

- Maa, maa, calma Yue, te volverás vieja más temprano si sigues enfadándote tanto.

- !Pero Sasha-

- Nada de peros -Indico, levantando un dedo demostrándole que lo decía enserio, a lo que ella respondió con algo parecido a un puchero solo que mezclado con el entrecejo fruncido- Sisifo ¿porqué no regresas a tu templo? Todo esta bajo control aquí ahora.

- ... Si usted lo dice -Asintió ligeramente, haciendo una reverencia- Hasta luego, Athena-sama.

- Hasta luego -Regulus se levanto de un salto, imitando las acciones de su tio antes de darse media vuelta sobre sus talones, planeando seguir al susodicho fuera del templo-.

- Tu quédate por favor Regulus.

- ¿Eh? -El caballero de leo la miro sin entender, como si pensara que había escuchado mal-.

- ¿Te quedaste con Yue toda la noche para cuidarla, verdad? eso significa que no has comido nada, así que antes de venir para acá pedí que trajeran comida para los dos -Al escuchar la pregunta de su diosa, se había quedado bastante en shock además de haberle dejado un gran sonrojo en las mejillas, pero al ver que ella no espero su respuesta y siguió hablando, pensó que seria la oportunidad perfecta para dejar el tema pasar-.

Era cierto, hasta se había quedado dormido en el piso de la habitación sin darse cuenta, y había despertado esa mañana debido a los gritos de los dos hermanos, quienes prácticamente lo lanzaron fuera de la habitación para después cerrar la puerta y bloquearle el paso.

- Todavía me pregunto como haces para averiguar todo eso ¿Me estabas espiando?

- ¿Como crees? solamente estaba al pendiente de tus movimientos.

- !A eso se le llama espiar!

- Venga, entra que hace frio, se te va a subir la fiebre si te quedas aquí descalza -La diosa tubo que emplear un poco de fuerza para poder meterla en la habitación, pero una vez lo hizo, le sonrió a Regulus antes de salir del templo- La dejo en tus manos, puede ser un poco testaruda, pero le agradas así que no creo que te haga mucho daño, por favor ten paciencia con ella.

- Hai... ¿eh?

Pero para cuando el joven se dio cuenta, ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor del templo de Géminis, con comida servida al frente mientras unas doncellas se despedían desde la entrada.

- ... ¿Como fue que termine aquí?

- Eso es lo que yo debería estar preguntándome en este momento, pero tu no deberías quejarte tanto, no es como si te estuviera manteniendo aquí así que puedes irte cuando quieras -Yueres estaba mirando con un poco de desgano su comida, usando los cubiertos con movimientos pesados para llevarse la comida a la boca-.

- No lo digas de esa forma -Se quejo, comiendo de su propio plato- No es como si yo hubiera dicho que estoy aquí por la fuerza.

- Pero lo estas.

- ¿Lo estoy?

- Pues eso parece -Espeto, señalándolo con el tenedor antes de seguir comiendo- Definitivamente no te comprendo en lo más mínimo.

- Yo podría decir lo mismo.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? -Frunció el ceño, mirándolo de reojo, cosa que el respondió con una mirada firme y una sonrisita-.

- Eres definitivamente la personas mas interesante sobre este mundo -Rio un poco ante su cara, la cual estaba en blanco, cosa que duro solo un instante antes de que lanzara su tenedor en su dirección, clavándolo en la madera de la silla que penas se podía ver abajo de su brazo-.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi? -Inquirió con una mirada amenazadora. Por un segundo, el santo de leo pareció recordar con esa mirada a todas las fieras salvajes de las que tuvo que huir para poder sobrevivir, y eso, por alguna razón todavía desconocida para el, lo emociono de sobremanera- !Realmente lo estas haciendo!

- No te hagas respuestas tu sola sin dejar que la gente responda -Soltó una risa- Nee, he querido preguntarte esto desde hace un tiempo -Comento, quitando el tenedor de la silla para luego dárselo otra vez- Como es Deuteros-sama como maestro?

- Shishio? -Ladeo el rostro, tomando agua- Supongo que... supongo que normal.

- Ya ¿pero como eran los entrenamientos? Nunca he visto las técnicas de Géminis pero he escuchado que son unas de las mas poderosas entre todo el santuario -Su maestro se lo había dicho, no preguntarle tanto, eso la haría enojar lo que levantarían sus deseos de irse lo que haría que Athena-sama estuviera triste por un buen tiempo, lo que llevaría a su persona haciéndole la vida imposible por los siguientes 30 o 50 años-.

- Una cosa son los entrenamientos, otra cosa son las técnicas de Shishio como caballero -Inquirió haciendo un gesto pensativo, montando los pies en el borde de la silla mientras cruzaba los brazos, aun mas pensativa- Los entrenamientos... eran diferentes a como ustedes entrenan aquí, por lo menos diferentes a lo que vi cuando baje.

- ¿Diferentes?

- Si -Asintió, casi un poco hasta exageradamente- Tal vez es porque solamente entrene con el, así que era un uno contra uno, cuando baje había muchas personas. Shishio me entrenaba batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, y con control extremo del cosmo.

- ¿Control extremo? !Quiero ver!

- !Ya te dije que no me gusta pelear!

- !Anda, solo una pequeña demostración! !Seré feliz con eso! -Junto sus manos, como si estuviera rezando, mientras la veía con una expresión suplicante-.

- No quiero -Le saco la lengua, pero en vez de ser una expresión linda, tenia el ceño completamente fruncido, como si estuviera enojada por una razón completamente palpable y obvia- ¿Por que no vas con tu maestro y le preguntas? ¿Es Sagitario, no? Shishio dice que él es el encargado de esta era así que él debe saber !Aprovecha que lo tienes prácticamente al lado! -Exclamo, mirando hacia otro lado-.

- El señor Sisifo esta ocupado !No quiero ser una molestia para el! -Sabia que estaba haciendo un berrinche !Pero no era uno de sus compañeros con la que estaba hablando! !Estaba hablando con alguien de su edad así que no importaba si hacia uno!... con alguien... de su edad- ... Tu... cuantos años tienes? si no mal recuerdo, te preguntaron lo mismo antes pero realmente no lo escuche...

- Justo antes de final de año cumplí 16, así que hace no mucho que los tengo -Respondió, mirándolo de reojo, pero el entrecejo se le volvió a fruncir cuando noto como la estaba mirando como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza- Por que me miras de esa manera tan rara?

- Es imposible... !Es imposible que seas mayor que yo!

- !Ah!

- !Pensaba que por lo menos eras un año menor!

- !Se puede saber de que estas hablando! !Conoces a Tenma! !Es obvio que tenemos la misma edad!

- !P-Pero es que no lo aparentas!

- !Yo no lo elegí ser tan enana! !Pero es igual, es obvio que tengo su misma edad!

- !Pero es que eres tan diferente a Tenma que simplemente no me llego a la cabeza! -Exclamo en su defensa, preparado para cualquier pelea que pudiera iniciarse de esa conversación-.

Pero por eso mismo no se espero verla tan sorprendida, mirándolo como si hubiera dicho algo completamente nuevo para ella, algo que no existía en su mundo hasta ese momento. Por eso mismo, fue que tuvo un poco de miedo, y se preparo para cualquier cosa que pudiera venirle encima. Aunque tal vez... esa también fue la razón por la que se quedo callado, y espero a que ella empezara a hablar.

- ... ¿Diferente? -Fue un murmullo, uno muy bajito, y estaba seguro que de no ser por sus sentidos, no lo hubiera escuchado en lo mas mínimo-... ¿Eso fue lo que dijiste? ¿Diferente a el? -En medio de su confusión, lo único que pudo hacer para responder a su pregunta fue asentir lentamente-.

Se confundió aun mas al ver como ella volvía a su asiento, de donde se había levantado al igual que el cuando empezaron a levantar el tono de voz, y vio sin saber que hacer como miraba su plato fijamente, sin querer mirar la mirada, lo suficientemente hundida en sus pensamientos como para que pareciera que no se daba cuenta de nada a su alrededor.

- Ya...veo... ya veo -Vio como asintió lentamente, agarrando el tenedor para después seguir comiendo lentamente, callada, como si estuviera...tranquila, como si fuera "normal"-.

- _Claro que es normal, solo es un poco agresiva_ -Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente cuando se sentó también, mirándola casi fijamente, cosa que al parecer ella no noto o por lo menos no le molesto porque ni siquiera levanto la mirada del plato que prácticamente estaba limpiando de tan rápido que estaba comiendo. La analizo, hasta su comportamiento, pero no obtuvo nada, ni siquiera del repentino cambio de personalidad que tuvo tan repentinamente. Lo sabia, eso normalmente lo frustraba. Pero en ese momento ese simple hecho solo logro una cosa, algo que lo sorprendió: Logro dibujar una sonrisa bastante amplia en su rostro-_ Esta persona... !es muy interesante!_

- Por que tienes esa sonrisa tan rara en la cara?

- !Nada en especial!

- ... Que persona tan rara.

* * *

- ! Estas bien !

- !A-ALEJATE!

- De un modo u otro esta escena se esta volviendo muy común -Regulus sonrió nerviosamente, con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la cien, mirando como Yueres era aprisionada nuevamente por Ayuni, quien al parecer se había preparado para no dejarla alejarse por mas que ella tratara de empujarla lejos- Ayuni-san, ¿ya terminaste con el entrenamiento de la mañana?

- Si. Casi me trago la comida para poder subir y bajar a tiempo -Sonrió la mujer, aun utilizando a la menor como un oso de felpa- Pero no sabes cuando me alegro Yue-sama, ayer tenias una fiebre muy alta.

- !Gracias por preocuparte pero suéltame ya! -Y ella, por una razón u otra, tenía la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza, pero al parecer se había rendido en la tarea de apartarla. Aunque se espanto más aun cuando vio como ella puso una mano en su frente, como si eso fuera un acto que nunca antes había visto-.

- Bien !Se te bajo por completo la fiebre! -Sonrió satisfecha, esa vez soltándola, cosa que ella aprovecho para dar varios pasos lejos- Ah, creo que me pase en afecto.

- Para nada para nada, si pasa lo mismo que paso con Mina, entonces es algo bueno -Regulus estaba riendo y ella, por su puesto, prácticamente lo crucifico con la mirada primero, pero después su mirada se torno curiosa, y la mujer presente rio al ver el parecido que había tenido esa acción a la de un niño de 5 años-.

- Mina?

- Si, Mina -La aprendiz asintió, sonriendo- Es la estudiante de Manigoldo.

- Ese tipo es capaz de tener una estudiante?... pobre !Itte!

- Te puedo escuchar, Nano -El hombre en cuestión encajo el codo en la cabeza de la mas pequeña, con una vena obviamente presionada en la frente-.

- !No le hagas eso a una dama, Fratello! -Claro que el dorado recibió su castigo cuando Ayuni prácticamente le arranco la oreja al jalarlo desde ahí para ponerlo a su misma altura-.

- !Suelta, suelta!

- Por este tipo de cosas es que no me gusta salir -Murmuro entre dientes la muchacha, con las manos en la cabeza y acuclillada en el suelo, con una que otra lagrimita muy pequeña visible en las esquinas de los ojos- !Me la vas a pagar, Vecchio!

- No creo que con gritarle sin que él te escuche ganes algo -Leo se puso a su lado, un poco divertido por la escena- !Pero Manigoldo puede ser muy brusco a veces!

- Dime algo que no me conste.

- Intenta vivir con el desde que tienes 10 años.

- Por alguna razón tu vida me acaba de dar pena.

- Yo mismo la tengo en este instante -Suspiro derrotado, levanto la vista y noto algo que desde hacia un tiempo le estaba dando curiosidad. Según su maestro, era peligroso cuando cosas como esas pasaban, decía que cada vez que algo le daba curiosidad definitivamente algo de gran magnitud iba a pasar, aunque no sabia a lo que se refería en ese momento. Se levanto cuando ella también lo hizo, solamente que ella miraba como Ayuni regañaba de una manera un poco cómica a Manigoldo- ¿Por que tienes el pelo así Yue? No te quitas ese pañuelo ni para dormir. No es incomodo?

- No realmente -Se llevo una mano al objeto nombrado- Tener el pelo suelto es muy incomodo, no puedo ni siquiera andar bien.

- Entonces porque no te lo cortas?

- !Ni muerta! !Me parecería mas a esa persona si lo hiciera! -Negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Pero luego, bajo un poco la cabeza, mirando fijamente sus manos-... Además...

- ¿Además?

- Ah, !Yue-sama, esta nevando! -Ante el llamado de Ayuni, la muchacha más rápido que inmediato volteo en dirección a la ventana mas cercana, la cual estaba casi a su lado, mientras la joven mujer y el caballero de Cancer veían la nieve desde la entrada del templo-.

- !Con razón hacia tanto frio! -Exclamo, un poco embelesada, un poco entusiasma, una combinación que el caballero de leo encontraba un poco rara-.

- Ne... Yue -Pero Regulus, tenia una expresión un poco seria, como si estuviera pasando por un momento sumamente importante- ¿Ibas a decir algo verdad? ... antes, con lo de tu pelo.

- ¿Antes? -Lo miro de reojo, con un gesto pensativo, y devolvió la mirada a la ventana- Hay otra razón -Asintió un poco- Por la que no me corto el pelo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento pero aun así sentía que debía oírlo.

Ella estaba ahí, mirando por la ventana, como si no planeara terminar de decir lo que había empezado a decir. Y él estaba ahí, por alguna razón con en corazón en la garganta, los puños apretados y tensión en todo el cuerpo. No sabía que le pasaba, pero sabía que no era bueno en su totalidad.

- Esa persona lo dijo, fue la primera vez que fui feliz cuando alguien lo dijo.

Se le seco la garganta.

- Porque esa persona dijo que le gustaba mi cabello, que era muy especial, no quiero cortármelo nunca.

Bajo la mirada, ya se lo esperaba, pero aun así... pero aun así sonrió.

- Ya... ya veo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Paso algo? tu cosmo se siente triste -Lo miro con curiosidad, y el negó con la cabeza fuertemente, con una "sonrisa" en los labios-.

- !No pasa nada!

- _¿Eh?_ -Parpadeo un poco, en confusión, y llevo una mano a su pecho, apretando la tela que estaba en el lado izquierdo, justo donde estaba su corazón, mientras escuchaba como Manigoldo llamaba a Regulus y el volteaba- ... _Duele_...


	10. Chapter 9

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

T: Esta letra significa "traducción"

**N/A:** SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

N/A 2: Hay cosas que creo que no he aclarado muy bien en los otros capítulos. Primero que todo, por favor tengan en cuenta que aunque el fic sea de RegulusxOC habrán muchas otras parejas. También recuerden que este fic es un rescrito, en otras palabras es un fic que tendrá el mismo final y muchas partes del fic original.

Si quieren leer el fic original busquen "Tal ves vivir un poco mas sea divertido FANFIC" en el foro "Demios Oneiros", encontraran que el fic original es parecido pero a la misma vez muy diferente de este fic.

Otra cosa que quería comentar era que si ven alguna conducta extraña en el fic, que sea un cambio, por favor no saquen conclusiones que después todo tendrá una explicación, este comentario no va dirigido a nadie en especifo, me ha pasado varias veces que algunos lectores pueden tomárselo de manera personal.

Cierto cierto, otra cosa que quería comentar era que en el capitulo anterior, había puesto que Yueres había dicho que había cumplidos a finales del año pasado y que por eso apenas tenia la edad que tenia. Me equivoque en esa escena porque ella cumple en diciembre y en ese momento en el fic están en noviembre, así que por favor tengan eso en cuenta que será importante para el fic en el futuro!

Sin nada más que decir ¡espero que les guste este cap!

PD: Como vi que hay confusión respecto a Manigoldo y Ayuni, este capitulo se centrara mucho en ellos ¡Espero que les guste!

9: Unos minutos de valentía pueden traer una recompensa para toda la vida.

* * *

El caballero de leo se pego contra la pared, buscando esconder su presencia de los enemigos que lo asechaban. Miro con ojos serios y calculadores el terreno a su alrededor, el cual estaba cubierto de un manto helado de color blanco. Cada vez que exhalaba aire, se formaba una densa nube en donde caía su aliento debido a la baja temperatura.

Se movió con agilidad, buscando esconderse del peligro que lo perseguía. Era su campo de batalla, y no pretendía perder en el. Estuvo apunto de saltar para caer en otra roca, aun mas grande, y poder esconderse aun mejor, pero apenas lo considero, fue victima de un ataque sorpresa.

- ¡Estas a 10 años de poder ganarme en esto, cachorro de león! –Regulus sintió la fría nieve en su nuca, en el lugar en donde la bola de nieve lanzada por la muchacha de ojos rojos había impactado-.

- ¡Es injusto que tu estés en un árbol! –La señaló con un dedo acusatorio-.

Estaba sentada en una de las ramas de los arboles cercanos al campo de entrenamiento, con una pierna colgando y balanceándola hacia adelante y atrás, con una bola de viene en la mano derecha.

- Admítelo cachorro, te gano una mujer _ciega _–Dijo en tono burlón, lanzándole la otra, la cual esquivo con facilidad pero antes de que pudiera hablar saco otra de atrás de su espalda y la estampo en medio de su cara- ¡Que al parecer es mejor estratega que tu! –Añadió, saltando de la rama al otro lado, empezando a correr lo mas lejos que podía de el-.

- ¡Ya vas a ver!

- Parece que se están divirtiendo –Rio Ayuni, mirando las dos figuras corriendo por el campo de entrenamiento, evadiendo los golpes que otras personas se daban entre si, prácticamente tacleando a Aldebaran en el proceso-.

- Esto es injusto ¡Cuando yo hacia eso aparecía Shishio de la nada a regañarme! –Manigoldo estaba sentado en la roca que estaba a su lado, refunfuñando con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho-.

- Fratello, tu no jugabas con la gente, tu _tratabas _de_ fusilarlos _–Rio un poco entre dientes, mirándolo con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro- Ellos son mas tranquilos.

- Solamente tu opinas eso ¿Se supone que esa Nano es una sacerdotisa? ¡Es tan bárbara como el cachorro!

- No le digas así a una mujer –Le pego por la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una mano, totalmente acostumbrada a hacer eso- Hace mucho tiempo que el santuario no tiene a personas tan animadas como ellos, la que vino antes de ella es Mina y ahora Shishio la tiene en la biblioteca la mayoría del tiempo para su horror.

- Yo diría que los más originales fuimos nosotros –Comento como de paso, rascando la nuca con una mano, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de parte de la muchacha- Ya sabes, cuando yo seguía siendo un aprendiz.

- ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a cuando nos conocimos?

- Me refiero a la primera vez que me dijiste "fratello" –Rio un poco- ¡Eso si fue una sorpresa! ¡La Ayuni que estaba aprendiendo a hablar, llamándome así!

- Es verdad que han pasado muchos años ¿10, no? –Se sentó junto a él, mirando el cielo- Desde ese día en el que Shisho me encontró, ese día en el que me trajo al santuario.

- … Tienes razón.

* * *

_Se podía ver en el coliseo de los territorios del Athena, un grupo de jóvenes que veían asombrados la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo en ese momento en la parte principal del campo de entrenamiento. Aunque mas que asombrados, se veían aterrorizados._

_- !Manigoldo! ¿Que no te había dicho tu maestro que te moderaras? -Exclamo uno de los aspirantes tratando de detener a Manigoldo, quien se había lanzado por séptima vez a atacar al enemigo con una sonrisa por de mas sádica en el rostro-._

_- ¿De que estas hablando? Me estoy moderando –Respondió el nombrado con una sonrisa "dulce", golpeando sin piedad a su oponente, que desde asía ya un tiempo se había rendido al no tener posibilidades de ganar-._

_- Detente -Una voz potente se hizo presente, detenido el combate y a las personas en el instante, cuando alzaron las vistas asía las escaleras, se encontraron con la figura del patriarca bajándolas con una figura pequeña tras él, cosa que ellos no notaron o por lo menos no le hicieron mucho caso-._

_- Patriarca -Se arrodillaron todos menos Manigoldo-._

_- ¿Por qué me has detenido otra vez Shishio? -Pregunto Manigoldo caminando asía él con las manos en jarra y el ceño levemente fruncido-._

_- Debería de darte otra lección, parece que la ultima vez no fue suficiente -Comento el patriarca, poniéndole los pelos de punta al muchacho de tan solo recordar los momentos pasados en el infierno, literalmente- Pero ahora hay algo que quiero decirte, o mas bien, mostrarte -Dio una pequeña sonrisa, Manigoldo puso cara de confusión ante eso, algo no estaba "bien"- No te escondas, no pasa nada -Tras él, la figura de una niña de unos 11 o 12 años apareció, tenía el pelo vino tinto casi y negro, ojos amatistas miraron a Manigoldo con curiosidad-._

_- ¿Y ella? -Pregunto de mala gana al notar la mano de la niña que tenía agarrada un poco de tela de la túnica del patriarca-._

_Su nombre es Ayuni, de ahora en adelante será tu compañera de entrenamiento ya que va a ser otra de mis estudiantes -Informo el Patriarca, para sorpresa total del adolescente-._

_¿Esa niña de aspecto tan débil? -Pregunto burlonamente, sonriendo de manera malévola otra vez, y después la miro- ¿Que pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato como para que no me hables? No seas tan presumida-!Auch! -tubo que parar de hablar por que su maestro le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza, después de eso el patriarca les hizo una seña a los otros aspirantes para que se retiraran, cuando lo hicieron, miro duramente a Manigoldo, quien solamente se encogió de hombros, esperándose un nuevo discurso- Ayuni no puede hablar –Pero esas palabras fueron las únicas que dijo-._

_- ¿Que? ¿Porque no? -Pregunto asombrado el joven-._

_Ella paso por la misma tragedia que tu pero en cambio a ti que te desmayaste, ella lo vio todo y quedo en estado de Shock, observo en detalle como las personas eran asesinadas -Explico lentamente-._

_- Oh… -Atino a asentir Manigoldo, sintiéndose un poco (¡solo un poco!) culpable-._

_Los dejare solos, muéstrale el lugar -Dijo dándose la vuelta, haciendo que ella tuviera que soltarle, pareció un poco aturdida por esto pero no actuó de ninguna manera extraña-._

_Eh... bueno -Comenzó Manigoldo- Mi nombre es Manigoldo, perdón por lo de antes -Se disculpo, ella lo miro y asintió, sin ningún cambio en su expresión, los dos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo para Manigoldo, quien no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer, pasaron en silencio muchos minutos hasta que el joven se decidió por hablar- Bueno... te mostrare el lugar -Paso un minuto y cuando ella camino al lado suyo, el emprendió sus propios pasos, señalándole cada parte del lugar- Por allá son los campos de entrenamiento para los santos, por allá están los dormitorios, eso de allá es la entrada del santuario -Comenzó a explicar- Como seré tu compañero supongo que tienes que saber de mi -Ella asintió- Bueno, mi gusta pelear, es lo que mas se me da bien, llegue aquí hace como uno o dos años, soy el mas fuerte de aquí -Presumió- _

_- Tengo 14 ¿eres menor que yo? -Pregunto, Ella asintió- ¿Mucho? -Negó- ¿Poco? -Asintió- ¿Meses? -Negó- ¿Un año? -Asintió- Ya veo._

_- Yo vengo de Italia, no fue una infancia muy feliz pero bueno ¿Non è fantastico? Greca è diversa, ma solo mi piace (T: No es genial? El griego es diferente, pero igual me gusta) -Comenzó a hablar en Italiano, cuando hizo una pausa para ver como movía la cabeza, levanto los hombros en señal de que no entendía nada, Manigoldo arrugo el ceño y paro de caminar- ¿Por lo menos sabes de donde vienes? -Ella asintió- Ven -Comenzó a caminar asía las escaleras, cuando volteo a ver a Ayuni noto que se cogía fuertemente la falda como lo hacía con las túnicas de Sage, miro asía los lados y pudo ver a todos los aspirantes mirándolos y murmurando cosas- Rápido -Apresuro un poco es paso hasta que llego a un lugar que quedaba fuera de la vista del coliseo se detuvo sin verla- No soy Shishio pero puedes agarrarte de mi camisa si quieres -Le dijo, pasaron unos segundos y sintió la presión en su espalda, siguió caminando saltándose todas y cada una de las entradas de las casas hasta llegar al santuario, entro y subió las escaleras, las doncellas no le hacían mucho caso, el muchacho entro en una sala que tenía en el fondo un escritorio y alrededor muchos libros, ella le soltó y miro la habitación mientras Manigoldo rebuscaba entre los estantes-._

_- A ver -Bajo un libro grande y lo puso sobre una mesa que estaba cerca del estante- Ven acá -Abrió y el libro mostrando que era un atlas y cuando Ayuni llego la miro fijamente, de manera expectante- ¿Donde vivías? -Ella miro el mapa y señalo América, encima de Nueva España- ¿!Eres americana! -Exclamo el muchacho sorprendido y ella asintió- Es la primera vez que conozco a una, cierto que tus facciones no son de este lado del mundo -Era lógico la verdad-._

_- ¿Que hacen aquí? -Pregunto Sage desde la puerta-._

_- Shishio, ¿Como se llama este país? este libro no tiene nombres -Ignoro la pregunta Manigoldo señalando el lugar que ella había señalado con un dedo. El mayor suspiro pesadamente ante la impertinencia del muchacho pero se acercó y miro el dibujo del mundo-._

_- Nueva españa -Dijo el patriarca- ¿Te ha mostrado de donde viene?_

_- Si, es la primera americana que conozco -Asintió Manigoldo-._

_- Bien hecho Manigoldo -Felicito Sage, con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro-._

_- Grazie –El muchacho también sonrió y el patriarca miro a Ayuni-._

_- __**¿Puedes entender lo que estoy diciendo**__? -Pregunto el hombre en un idioma extraño para Manigoldo, el español, ella asintió con una sonrisa- __**¿Entiendes lo que él dice? **__-pregunto señalando a Manigoldo, ella ladeo la cabeza- Sera mas practico con esto -Murmuro para si caminando asía el escritorio, tomo un libro y una pluma, el libro estaba en blanco y se lo dio junto con la pluma- __**Con esto te podrás comunicar mejor**_

_- ¡No entiendo nada! -Exclamo Manigoldo, un poco exasperado- ¿En que idioma esta hablando?_

_- Español Manigoldo, deberías de saberlo, El Cid también lo habla -Explico el patriarca-._

_- __** Puedo entender un poco el griego, no todo pero un poco**__ -Escribió Ayuni en el libro y se lo mostro a Sage-._

_- Ya veo -Asintió-._

_- ¿Que dice? -Pregunto Manigoldo-._

_- Dice que puede entender un poco del griego -Respondió el patriarca- Deberías de volver a entrenar Manigoldo, ella tiene mucho que explicar._

_- Ah… Claro -Asintió el joven, un poco lentamente- Nos vemos después -Se despidió, ella asintió y Manigoldo salió por la puerta- Con que viene de Nueva España, vaya que es lejos._

_Él día paso de manera rápida, Manigoldo no había vuelto a ver ni al Patriarca ni Ayuni, aunque ante ese pensamiento se golpeo muchas veces por pensar también en su nombre, aunque era verdad, no los volvió a ver hasta el día siguiente, los dos estaban caminando por encima de las escaleras que daban al coliseo._

_- Vaya, parece de mejor humor –Murmuro Manigoldo mirando como ella sonreía con cada cosa que escribía y mostraba a el Patriarca, en una de esas, ella le sorprendió mirándoles y lo señalo mientras miraba a Sage, este también lo vio y ella le dio una medía sonrisa, saludándolo con la mano- que persona tan Bipolar –Suspiro y dio un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo._

* * *

- ¡Me entro hambre! –Declaro la muchacha, estirando los brazos hacia el cielo, sentada sobre una gran roca con el caballero de leo casi al lado, sentado en una roca un poco mas abajo que la de ella-.

- No eres la única –Reclamo el muchacho, poniendo una mano sobre su estomago- Dime una cosa, si estabas en una isla con un volcán ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan buena lanzando nieve?

- Eso es algo que tu no tienes por qué saber –Se lanzo al piso, cayendo muy cerca de las escaleras de los doce templos , empezando a subir después de un momento de arreglar la capa que tenia puesta para el frio, suspirando derrotada cuando sintió el cosmo de Regulus acercarse por atrás-.

- Algún día tendrás que decirme –Declaro apenas llego a su lado, con los cachetes levemente inflados debido a la molestia-.

- ¿Por qué no intentas descubrirlo tu mismo? Tal vez tengas un poco de suerte y hasta puedas lograrlo –Rodo los ojos ante el tono obviamente sarcástico que había usado pero después de un momento, en el cual reflexiono sus palabras, sonrió retadoramente-.

- Hagamos un trato –Se adelanto dos escalones y se paro frente a ella, tapándole el paso- Si yo logro descubrir el por que, tu peleares conmigo.

- ¿Y si yo gano? –Alzo una ceja-.

- Entonces dejare de pedírtelo por el resto de mi vida –Estiro su mano-.

En ese momento el recuerdo de lo que había pasado la primera vez que se habían tocado le vino a la mente, también la imagen de cuando ella después de apenas hacer contacto salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Se arrepintió por haber ofrecido su mano, y estuvo apunto de retirarla, pero cuando empezó a hacerlo ella la estrecho, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¡Hecho! –Lo miro directo a los ojos, o esa fue la impresión que él tuvo- Pero te lo advierto, no será para nada fácil.

Le tomo un momento asimilar lo que pasaba, pero cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro al tiempo que cerraba su mano alrededor de la de la otra persona.

- ¡No esperaba menos!

- ¡Yueres-sama! –La voz resonó por todas las escaleras, haciendo que los dos se soltaran las manos, y cuando la muchacha reconoció la dueña de la voz puso una expresión derrotada, la cual empeoro al reconocer a una mujer vestida en los vestidos de doncellas bajar las escaleras en su dirección-.

- O no….

- ¡Esta toda llena de tierra y nieve! –Una mujer de pelo rubia amarrado en una coleta y ojos marrones se le acerco peligrosamente, con el entrecejo completamente fruncido- ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que jugar afuera no es propio de una señorita? ¡Athena-sama quiere verla, pero primero tiene que bañarse y después cambiarse!

- ¡No quiero, siempre me ponen vestidos! –La muchacha jalo a Regulus de los hombros, escondiéndose detrás de él, utilizándolo literalmente de escudo- ¡Me niego a ponerme una de esas aberraciones!

- ¡Regulus-sama, quítese de en medio por favor!

- ¡A mi no me regañes Io, no lo estoy haciendo porque quiera! –Se defendió el muchacho ante una de las doncellas principales de los doce templos, la doncella del templo de Geminis para ser más exacto-.

Cada santo tenia una doncella encargada de todas las demás, pero Regulus al ser el mas joven había sido prácticamente criado por todas y cada una de ellas. Por esa razón, el pobre muchacho sabia de lo que esas mujeres eran capaces cuando se enojaban.

- ¡Si Sasha me quiere ver, iré en esta ropa, pero me niego a ponerme un vestido de esos! –La muchacha al verse amenazada, salió corriendo escaleras arriba, huyendo de la mujer como si del diablo se tratara-.

- ¡Correr no se ve bien en una dama! ¡Por lo menos váyase a limpiar Yueres-sama!

- Cada día estoy mas convencido de que las mujeres dan miedo –El caballero de leo, quien se quedo atrás para su fortuna, negó fuertemente con la cabeza al recordar las múltiples ocasiones en las que él había terminado huyendo no solo de una, si no de hasta cuatro doncellas a la vez-.

- Que Yue-sama no te escuche diciendo eso, mira que puedes pagarla caro después –El muchacho se volteo para mirar a Ayuni, quien subía las escaleras con calma y con una sonrisa en el rostro- Aunque no te culpo por pensar eso, recuerdo muchas veces en las que tu también elegiste huir de Io-san o Nefosa-san.

- Eso siempre es la ultima opción –Rio nerviosamente, rascándose la parte de atrás de la nuca con una mano- ¡Cierto! Ayuni-san, el patriarca te entreno con el control máximo del cosmo ¿Verdad?

- Solamente con el agua, para controlarla –Asintió- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-… ¿Controlarla? –Parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír ampliamente- ¡ESO ES! –Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, subiendo las escaleras de forma rápida- ¡Gracias Ayuni-san! –Se despidió con la mano por sobre su hombro-.

- ¿De… nada? –Ladeo el rostro un poco- Me pregunto que mosca le habrá picado… Bueno, supongo que si se trata de Yue-sama estará bien.

- ¿Qué haces hablando contigo misma en voz alta? –Sonrió cuando escucho la voz de Manigoldo, y se volteo completamente, mirándolo-.

- ¿Terminaste de ayudar a Mina?

- La mosquito esta muy ocupada haciéndole la vida imposible al mocoso que trajo Kardia hace un tiempo.

- ¡Pobre Yato!

- Pero ya enserio –Se acercó cinco escalones, quedando a solo uno de distancia de ella- ¿Qué paso?

- Nada~ -Canturreo, y el, obviamente, frunció el ceño al sentirse no informado- Vale, vale, pero no te enojes –Exclamo riendo un poco, ladeando el rostro hacia la izquierda- Solo "vi" algo, nada mas –Bajo los escalones con pequeños saltos, pasando por un lado del santo de Cancer, quien la alcanzo casi enseguida-.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- No es nada malo si a eso te refieres, ya le hubiera dicho a Shishio de ser así.

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo vi a una persona de espalda, nada más –Miro el cielo, del cual estaban empezando a caer copos de nieve. Estiro la mano, dejando que uno cayera en su mano, pero se quedo ahí, en el aire, flotando, como si no quisiera tocar si piel con miedo a derretirse- Una persona con el pelo mas largo que he visto en toda mi vida. Miraba por uno de los templos ¿Sabes? Traía ropas que solamente he visto en pinturas, y un báculo en la mano que no sabría decir que es.

- De todas las visiones que has tenido permíteme decirte que esta ha sido la más confusa –Negó un poco con la cabeza-…. No me digas que me estas ocultando algo –Inquirió al ver la sonrisita en los labios de la muchacha-.

- ¡Tengo que volver al entrenamiento! ¡Nos vemos! –De un momento a otro, ya estaba lejos de él, completamente perdida entre la multitud que la rodeaba- _No es algo que pueda estar diciendo por ahí._

- ¡Ayuni-san! ¿Quieres entrenar?

- ¡Claro Teneo! _Es algo que solamente depende de como reaccione Yue a lo que haga Regulus _–Sonrió amablemente al muchacho- _Aunque al final es algo, que nos involucra a todos nosotros._

- ¿Le paso algo bueno Ayuni-san? Parece mas feliz que de costumbre.

Ella miro a Serinsa, sonriendo amablemente, y luego rio un poco, poniendo una mano frente a su boca como si quisiera disimularlo.

- Solamente estaba pensando que dentro de muy poco Regulus y Tenma tendrán que tener una conversación muy especial


	11. Chapter 10

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

T: Esta letra significa "traducción"

N/A: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

N/A 2: Hay cosas que creo que no he aclarado muy bien en los otros capítulos. Primero que todo, por favor tengan en cuenta que aunque el fic sea de RegulusxOC habrán muchas otras parejas. También recuerden que este fic es un rescrito, en otras palabras es un fic que tendrá el mismo final y muchas partes del fic original.

10: No cambies el pasado, es mejor dejarlo como muestra de que hemos cambiado.

* * *

_Lo sabía._

_Aunque no pudiera verlo, lo sabía._

_Además, el movimiento tan brusco y destructivo de la tierra que se esparcía por todo su alrededor se lo confirmaba. Esa persona no estaba bien. No importaba a donde fuera, seguía estando ahí. No importaba en donde se escondiera, seguiría siendo peligroso. La isla parecía estar llegando a su fin, pero ella sabía que lo que estaba llegando a su fin era otra cosa, algo más valioso, algo tan valioso como el oro._

_Cuando dejo de temblar, se levanto del suelo, agarrando con una mano una parte de su brazo izquierdo que estaba lleno de sangre debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido de parte de una roca que había, por poco, apenas esquivado._

_Cuando se levanto, por mas desorientada que estuviera, el grito desgarrador de esa persona llego a sus oídos, lastimándolos. Cerro los ojos un momento, sabiendo que no había mucha diferencia si caminaba o no así, pero los abrió de nuevo, utilizando su casi inútil vista al momento de saltar por las rocas que había en la bajada de la colina._

_No se había acercado al mar en mucho tiempo, mas del que podía contar, y por eso tenia miedo, pero mas miedo tenia al pensar en como estaría esa persona. Tenía miedo a que estuviera lastimada, tenía miedo a que estuviera mal. Sabía que lo estaba, pero aun así no quería "verlo"._

_Y ahí estaba, encima de la roca mas alta de ese lado de la isla, una que estaba justo frente al mar. Estaba de espaldas a ella, por eso solamente podía ver la larga cabellera demasiado alborotada como para ser la situación normal. Cuando se acercó, sus pies descalzos se toparon con algo que los lastimo un poco mas, pero aun así, no hizo gesto de dolor. Solamente se agacho para recogerlo con las dos manos. Al inspeccionarlo con las yemas de los dedos, una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con la tristeza se formo en su rostro._

_Dejo de escuchar los gritos y empezó a sentir la presencia de la persona que estaba en el mismo lugar que ella._

_Levanto la vista, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, mirando la imponente figura que estaba frente a ella, la que había cambiado tanto su presencia desde la última vez que la había visto, tanto así que por un momento tuvo miedo. Pero cuando esa persona extendió una mano hacia ella, se sintió estúpida aunque no había captado la idea por completo. Le tendió la mascara que tenia en sus manos, creyendo que eso era lo que quería. Esa persona se quedo en silencio un momento, para después agarrarla en una de sus manos mientras con la otra jalaba sus muñecas para pararla._

_En el momento en el que se paro, supo que estaba mirando su brazo, por esa misma razón inmediatamente puso una mano sobre su herida al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, avergonsada._

_-… Yue –Levanto el rostro casi inmediatamente, completamente aliviada al saber que su voz no había dejado de ser suave para ella aunque su apariencia había perdido todo rastro de bondad- Ahora… no volveré a ser el mismo para el mundo –Se le quedo mirando, no mostrando ninguna muestra de lo que pensaba- Puede que para ti también cambie…_

_- Incluso si lo hicieras Shishio –Murmuro, sonriendo débilmente- Shishio siempre será Shishio, el Shishio que me ha enseñado todo lo que se, el Shishio que siempre ha estado conmigo… no importa cuanto cambies para las demás personas, o incluso para mi, siempre serás ese Shishio._

_- ¿Aunque me convierta en un demonio?_

_- Si –Asintió, ladeando el rostro- Aunque Shishio se convierta en un demonio, yo seguiré estando aquí._

* * *

- ¡Suelta, suelta! –El muchacho intento soltarse a base de manotadas, pero aun así, los brazos vestidos de armadura dorada no soltaban su cuello-.

- ¡Lo hare si me respondes mocoso! –Kardia tenía una sonrisa torcida y más o menos malévola en los labios mientras, casi literalmente, enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del aprendiz, quien lentamente estaba cambiando de color- ¡Ahora, HABLA!

- ¡Te digo que no lo se! –Pataleaba y todo, pero al tener los ojos cerrados por la presión que estaban haciendo en su cabeza- ¡No había visto a Yue en los últimos 9 años! ¡Es imposible que me sepa sus técnicas!

- ¿Ah? Que desperdicio de tiempo entonces –Lo soltó sin miramientos, haciendo que el muchacho cayera en el suelo tratando de volver a respirar y recuperar el color en su cara-.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agresivo, Sensei? –Kardia miro hacia otro lado como si el comentario de la muchacha presente no fuera con el- Tenma no hizo nada como para que lo interrogaras de esa manera.

La muchacha que estaba arrodillada al lado del muchacho que estaba en el suelo, pasándole una mano por la espalda para que pudiera mejorar, tenia el cabello rubio y vestía el traje de aprendiz de amazona, además de una mascara en la cara ocultando sus hermosas facciones.

- Por lo menos Isabella-san es buena persona –Tosió el muchacho, pasándose una mano por la nuca-.

- No, es que él ya se pasa de agresivo.

- ¿¡Puedo escucharte, sabes!

- Deberías ir a con Dohko, creo que ahí estarás mas seguro –Rio un poco después de ayudar a que se levantara-.

- Hai –Asintió lentamente, alejándose con paso suave-.

- ¡No seas insolente mocoso!

- Maa, maa, calma Sensei, tu comenzaste después de todo –A pesar de que tenia la mascara puesta, sabia que estaba sonriendo, podía saberlo por el tono de su voz-.

- No es culpa mía que la mocosa se niegue a dar respuesta, la curiosidad reclama –Se cruzo de brazos, mirándola como si estuviera reclamándole eso a ella- ¡Y su llamado es muy fuerte!

- ¡No es bueno poner excusas a tu edad! –Reclamo, riendo un poco, poniendo un dedo en alto- Además, eres un caballero dorados después de todo.

- ¡Uruse!

- Sigues siendo igual de infantil –Esa vez rio un poco mas suavemente, poniendo una mano frente a su mascara-.

Y aunque en ese momento ella no lo vio, Kardia estaba como estaba cuando le daba una fiebre digna de un susto de muerte: Completamente sonrojado. Pero más que nada, al mirarla, estaba completamente embelesado.

* * *

- ¿Estas bien? –Albafika miro a la muchacha que estaba sentada en el suelo cubierto de nieve, mas precisamente sobre los últimos escalones que llevaban a su templo-.

- Itetete –Murmuro, con un ojo cerrado- Repentinamente empecé a odiar un poco la nieve –Inquirió, levantándose del lugar en donde había caído al su pie resbalar con la nieve que había en los escalones-.

Era bastante obvio que algo como eso iba a pasar, considerando que en la isla en la que había estado la última parte de su vida no había visto nieve en un buen tiempo. Solo había sido una vez a decir verdad. Había sido cuando su maestro se había enfermado, y con eso el volcán Kanon había perdido parte de su calor, lo que había causado que la nieve pudiera formarse en la isla. Pero después de un día cuando se curo, la nieve se derritió tan rápido que tuvo que pasar días secando las cosas de tela que tenia.

- ¿No estas acostumbrada a ella? –Mas o menos se trago una pequeña risa que tenia trancada en la garganta, pero lo disimulo muy bien poniendo su mano en forma de puño frente a su boca-.

- ¿Se me nota mucho? –Suspiro, levantándose con las dos manos del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa con una con gesto distraído-.

- Un poco –La vio dar un par de pasos dentro de su templo, quedándose casi completamente frente a el- Ibas bastante distraída a decir verdad ¿Hay algo en tu mente que te esté molestando?

- Nha, solamente pensaba en lo que Sasha me dijo.

- ¿Athena-sama?

- Si, sobre las tareas de una sacerdotisa –Hizo una mueca- Rezar, ayudar al campo que esta alrededor del santuario, cosas así –Se rasco la nuca con una mano- Tengo que empezar a pensar en como hacerlo, así que, te dejo Albafika –Con la otra, hizo un gesto de despedida mientras caminaba hacia la salida-.

- … Me pregunto si será seguro dejarla al cargo de eso ella sola.

- Que frio que hace –Paso las manos por sus brazos, tratando de crear mas calor del que le daba la capa que la cubría- _Y lo peor es que esta empezando a nevar_ –Inquirió al sentir los copos de nieve caer sobre sus manos desnudas mientras levantaba la vista y trataba de diferenciarlos-.

Le gustaba jugar con la nieve, eso no lo negaba, pero tampoco significaba que amara la nieve. Aunque eso tampoco significara que no se mareara buscando diferencias los pequeños copos caer desde el cielo. Caían mas lento que las gotas de lluvia, por eso trataba de verlas, pero le frustraba que aun con esa lentitud no pudiera verlos.

- …. Lo odio… pero aun así no paras –Murmuro, mirando el cielo, como si quisiera que le respondiera-…. ¡Suficiente pesimismo por hoy! ¡Tengo que buscar algo que pueda ver bien! –Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente-.

No tan rápido como quería, escalo las rocas que estaban en los lados, sabiendo que si hacia eso llegaría a un plano bastante grande y alto, casi como Star Hill, desde donde se podría ver el resto del santuario. Sentía el frio en los pulmones, pero aun así siguió hasta poder sentarse en el borde de la gran plataforma de piedra a la que había llegado. Respiro profundo un par de veces, levantándose después de que perdió la cuenta de cuantas había dado, dándose la vuelta, completamente concentrada en lo que quería ver, olvidándose de que tenia que estar concentrada en su alrededor general, no solo en algo en especifico. No lo hizo apropósito, solo quería mirar.

- Ohhhh~ pero si es que tengo mucha suerte~ ¡Me encontré con una adorable niña!

Pero por eso mismo, le había dado la ventaja en un principio.

Se quedo quieta, dándose cuenta de que no había analizado nada a su alrededor, pero cuando lo hizo y se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba ahí, alguien que no conocía, alguien con un cosmo hostil, se arrepintió de haber subido hasta ahí.

- Dime pequeña ¿Dónde esta a la que llamas Athena? –Lo único que podía ver era ese manchón oscuro, que emanaba un sentimiento que no le gustaba para nada, que le calaba hasta profundo en los huesos-.

Solo había una palabra para llamarlo, y eso ella lo sabía.

-…Un espectro –Lo miro, quedándose parada, no haciendo ningún movimiento lo suficientemente brusco como parecer hostil-.

Se había metido en un problema, y por el momento, no sabia como salir de el.

* * *

- Dohko –Regulus se asomo por la puerta principal del templo de libra, encontrándose con un gigantesco silencio- ¿Estará dormido? –Ladeo el rostro, analizando la parte del templo que podía ver, buscando algún signo de vida en el lugar, entrando en la habitación en el proceso- Que raro, no esta aquí.

- ¿Regulus? –Medio se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Tenma salir desde dentro la parte residencial del templo de Libra, pero después, sonrió ampliamente como solo el sabia hacer-.

- Parece que no soy el único aquí –Rio un poco-.

- ¿Viniste a buscar a Dohko? Yo también vine por eso, pero creo que esta entrenando en el campo o en el coliseo –Hizo gesto pensativo-.

- Ya decía yo que era raro verte aquí.

- No es como si me dejaran estar aquí tan fácilmente –Se rasco un poco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa- No se como puedes soportar estar aquí arriba ¡Demasiado silencio!

- Uno termina acostumbrándose… aunque yo no lo he hecho aun –Los dos rieron un poco, como si todavía estuvieran en los tiempos en los que eran compañeros, en donde los dos eran aprendices- Eh, pero no te vi subiendo las escaleras.

- Estaba mas arriba.

- ¿Y eso?

- Buscaba a Yue para cumplir la misión que Sa- digo, "Athena-sama" me asigno.

- ¡Cierto, ella el día que llego te había asignado una misión! … aunque nunca dijiste cual era –Sonrió burlón cuando vio la mueca de fastidio que hizo el muchacho, probablemente un poco resentido con el por haberle recordado ese día-.

- Me dijo que "haga sentir como en casa" a la invitada que venia de la isla Kanon… Pero que me hubiera dicho quien era no le hacia para nada mal, es mas, me habría ahorrado un par de problemas, golpes y dolores de garganta –Murmuro las ultimas cosas como si no quisiera ni recordarlo pero por alguna razón las recordaba tan nítidamente como si hacia cinco minutos las había vivido-.

- Pero estas feliz por que es ella ¿Verdad? –Él se quedo callado, mirando hacia otro lado, y el caballero de leo pudo notar perfectamente el pequeño sonrojo que tenia en las mejillas- Eso me lo tomo como un si.

- ¡Ahhh, cállate!

- Pero no te culpo –Tenma dejo de hablar nuevamente, mirando con una expresión semi seria como Regulus sonreía ampliamente, demasiado ampliamente, como si estuviera en el momento más feliz de toda su existencia- Ella realmente es una persona única.

-… -En ese momento su expresión de seria no pasaba, pero estaba bastante cerca a ella. Miraba su sonrisa, y por un momento Regulus habría jurado verlo fruncir el entrecejo- Regulus ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –El caballero de leo estaba un poco sorprendido debido a la expresión y tono de voz de su amigo de hacia tantos años, tanto así, que solamente asintió lentamente ante su petición-La ultima semana has estado mucho tiempo con Yue ¿Verdad? Jugando en la nieve, peleando entre ustedes a todo pulmón, como hicieron hoy más temprano en el campo ¿Verdad?

- … Si –Asintió lentamente, no entendiendo enteramente por qué Tenma le estaba preguntando eso si el mismo sabia la respuesta- ¿Por qué estas preguntando e-

- ¿Qué es mi hermana para ti?

Lo interrumpió tan rápidamente y con tanta exactitud que lo hizo callar por un momento. Un momento en el que se miraron, Regulus con una mirada sorprendida, Tenma con mirada seria. Un segundo, tal vez dos.

- ¿Solamente era eso? Por un momento me asustaste –Suspiro aliviado, pintando una sonrisa en su rostro nuevamente- Para este momento deberías saberlo con solo mirarlo. Ella es mi mejor amiga, es sorprendente como puedo llevarme tan bien con una mujer, pero puedo decir que es la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida.

- ¿Tu mejor amiga? –El asintió enérgicamente y Tenma relajo su rostro, al punto de el también estar sonriendo un poco- Ya veo, eso me alivia –Asintió- Regulus, tu también eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y espero que no te tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir porque no te lo estoy diciendo con malas intenciones, pero ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan cercano a ella?

…_.. ¿Qué?_

Todo fue silencio por lo que Regulus sintió una eternidad. No sabia si su rostro demostraba lo que estaba sintiendo y pesando en ese momento, y no le importaba. Pero sabía que su cara debía de estar en ese momento completamente congelada en el tiempo, más o menos moviéndose para borrar la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios.

-…. ¿Tenma?... ¿Por… porque me estas pidiendo eso?

- Mi hermana es una de las personas mas sensibles que conozco en este mundo –Comento- No deja que la gente extraña se acerque mucho a ella, hay muy pocas personas que realmente aprecia y confía, ahora se esta abriendo un poco mas pero tu cercanía con ella la esta precipitando demasiado –Negó un poco con la cabeza- Puede confundir lo que siente Regulus ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad? Y no quiero que eso pase, porque aunque tú no lo quieras, puedes llegar a decir algo que la hiera. No es que no confié en ti, es mas, es todo lo contrario… pero con mi hermana es diferente, por eso te pido que te alejes un poco de ella.

"_No quiero"_

Había sido inmediato.

Completamente espontaneo.

Fueron unas palabras que contra su voluntad se plantaron en su cerebro sin su permiso.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de Tenma, tratando de pensar claramente, hasta que al final, un simple recuerdo de su mano tirándole nieve y de luego su espalda alejándose de el fueron las que dominaron sus pensamientos. Fue cuando recupero conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo que se dio cuenta de la cara que tenia el que estaba frente a el, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Sabia que tenia que disculparse, preferiblemente en ese mismo instante, decirle que no era lo que quería decir, que el tenia razón.

-…. No quiero… y no voy a hacerlo.

Pero aun así eso fue lo que dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Se sorprendió al encontrar que no se arrepentía de haberlo repetido y añadió ese último comentario. Y su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando encontró que su decisión era tanta que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sonrisa que se borro completamente al sentir un cosmo mas que conocido para el elevarse demasiado como para estar bien, junto a un cosmo enemigo, un cosmo oscuro, uno que solamente podía pertenecer a alguien lo suficientemente hostil como para tener intenciones asesinas.

Pero se concentro en el primer cosmo, mientras se volteaba lo mas rápido que podía, mientras fijaba sus ojos en la puerta del templo de libra que llevaba a los templos mas altos. Y un grito ahogado en su garganta, fue su acompañante cuando empezó a correr en esa dirección con Tenma pisándole los talones.

- ¡Yue!

* * *

- Tienes razón jovencita -Sonrió el hombre casi amablemente- Soy una de las 108 estrellas malignas, estrella terrestre Shias de hadiooko, es un placer conocerte -Era mayor que ella, eso lo sabia por la voz, unos 25 años, pelo negro y rostro al parecer joven - Ahora dime como buena niña ¿Donde esta a quien llamas Athena-sama?

Estaba en un problema, estaba en un enorme problema

Tenia que llamar a alguien, encender su cosmo, tenía que hacer algo.

- Como si fuera a decírtelo -Respondió la joven sin cambiar de expresión- _Maldita sea… ¿!De entre todas las cosas que pude haber hecho tuve que elegir esta! ¡Que inteligente!_

- Oh, veo que será por las malas -Rio el hombre- !Aullido de la tierra!

Le costó reaccionar a lo que paso después. En un instante, el suelo de donde ella estaba parada, salieron estacas desde lo más profundo, intento esquivarlo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, una de las estacas le hirió la pierna- ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso las personas del santuario no saben pelear?

- ¿Personas del santuario? –Inquirió entre dientes, colocando nieve sobre su herida- No soy una amazona si a eso te refieres. Se levanto, levantando el puño izquierdo, el cual se cubrió de cosmo-.

- Bueno, me parecido raro que no llevaras una mascara horripilante como las otras. Entonces ¿Quién eres pequeña? ¿Por qué puedes controlar tu cosmo de esa manera? ¡Parece un pilar!

- Mi nombre es Yueres, no soy una amazona, no soy una santa, y tampoco se exactamente la razón por la que estoy aquí, soy la alumna de un demonio, el demonio de la isla Kanon, no tengo casi nada que ver con este lugar –Llevo una mano a su cuello para después quitar la capa que estaba sobre sus hombros, tirándola al suelo- Pero aun así no sea nadie especial –La flama de cosmo que estaba encendida en su mano aumento su tamaño, casi duplicándose- ¡No puedo permitir que lastimes a esa diosa!

En un segundo, desapareció de la vista del espectro, y si el hombre no hubiera saltado, Yueres le hubiera encertado un golpe de centro en su cabeza, pero en vez de eso le dio al piso, creando un cráter gigantesco al tiempo que gruñía un poco.

- ¡Vaya! La leoncita tiene garras, esto será muy divertido –La muchacha pudo "ver" de reojo como la figura del espectro estaba a su derecha, guiando sus ojos con la risa Shias- ¡Cámara de tortura!- de un rápido movimiento, movió la mano derecha, creando una esfera de tierra de tamaño lo suficientemente considerable para tomar por sorpresa, la cual encerró a la muchacha, quien al moverse, provoco que un fino hilo de algo que en ese momento no podía identificar se prensara contra su pantalón, rompiendo la tela y después un poco su piel, después vinieron mas hilos, rompiendo tanto sus brazos como sus piernas y parte de sus mejillas- !Mientras mas te muevas, mas hilos te cortaran y absorberán tu cosmo! –El hombre miro con simpatía la bola de tierra, sonriendo aun mas al escuchar el gritico de dolor que dejo salir la muchacha- Ahora ¿Estas segura de que no quieres decirme donde esta tu diosa?

- ¡M-Muérete!

- Que lastima~~ me hubiera gustado ver tu bonita cara una vez mas, pero supongo que tendré que dejar que te desangres ahí dentro –Se dio la vuelta- Bye bye, leoncita.

-…. _No puedo dejar que se vaya _–Trato de no moverse para no herirse mas de lo que ya estaba herida, pero aun así las heridas que ya tenia le ardían de sobre manera, podía sentir la sangre correr por casi toda su piel de a gotas-.

Pero aun así no iba pasar mucho hasta que no le quedara sangre que derramar.

- _¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Tengo que salir de esta! _-Cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como un corte en su mejilla se hacia con esa acción- _No puedo quedarme aquí ¡Tengo que volver a la isla! ¡Shishio me esta esperando, no puedo defraudarlo de esta manera!... pero…. ¿!Que se supone que debo hacer!_

- _Yue, eres una persona demasiado amable como para tener un cosmo agresivo _–Ese recuerdo se le vino a la mente tan claramente como si hubiera sido ayer. La imagen borrosa de su maestro con su brazo en manos curándolo con su cosmo-_ Tus movimientos demasiado agraciados como para ser agresivos, pero eso sumado con tu control del cosmo es algo bueno. Aun así, habrá algún momento en tu vida en el que tendrás que dejar esa parte atrás, aunque sea por un instante, y sacar a flote tu lado durmiente. Recuerda Yue, mientras tu lo quieras, con el entrenamiento que te he dado puedes hacer vibrar hasta la misma tierra, pero usa ese poder con cuidado, porque el desequilibro de tu alma puede llegar a destruir todo, inclusive tu cuerpo. Pero por un momento, tu misma te convertirás en un demonio._

-…. Aunque sea mi propio cuerpo –Abrió los ojos de nuevo, apretando las manos en puños- No quiero… ¡NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ!

* * *

- ¡L-la tierra! –Tanto Regulus como Tenma tuvieron que sujetarse de los pilares rotos que habían en el lugar- ¡Un terremoto!

Habían podido llegar a la base del lugar en donde se hallaba el cosmo, y habían maldecido más de una vez que ningún caballero estuviera cerca en ese momento. Albafika porque seguramente estaba dando sus rondas en Rodorio, y el resto porque seguramente estaban reunidos en Aries. Estaban seguros de que venían en camino, pero también sabían que tal vez ni siquiera ellos llegarían a tiempo.

- ¡Es el cosmo de Yue! ¡No es un terremoto natural! –El aprendiz a caballero miro al de leo con una pequeña sorpresa en su rostro, notando lo mismo que él había notado más o menos tarde-.

- Paro –Murmuro cuando la tierra dejo de sacudirse-.

Había sido unos cuantos segundos, pero había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbar un edificio o dos, pero en ese momento no había tiempo para preocuparse de eso, simplemente no lo había. En el preciso momento en el que el muchacho dijo eso, o mas bien el segundo después, los dos muchachos prácticamente en tres saltos subieron la montaña, encontrándose con un panorama que no esperaron ver nunca.

De forma mas o menos involuntaria, lo primero que fueron fue el cuerpo de un espectro tumbado en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente, con partes de su armadura desparramadas por el piso probablemente por el impacto que lo había dejado fuera de combate. Luego pudieron apreciar los cráteres que había en el piso. Eran numerosos y de gran tamaño.

Y al final, pudieron ver un charco de sangre a sus pies, al igual que las múltiples heridas que la ropa que estaba casi completamente rasgada dejaba mostrar. Su rostro, lleno de pequeños rasguños, demostraba un gran cansancio, y tenia los ojos prácticamente cerrados.

_-… _Yue –El murmullo de Tenma fue lo único que escucho además de su respiración, y eso era porque estaba a su lado, porque la impresión que tenía en ese momento no lo hubiera dejado escuchar nada más-.

Sentía como si la sangre se le helara en las venas.

Como su corazón latía mas lentamente, casi apagándose.

Como su cerebro dejaba prácticamente de funcionar.

Para después prácticamente correr para atraparla en sus brazos cuando sus ojos se rindieron y empezó a caer al piso sin remedio.

- ¡Yue!


	12. Chapter 11

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

T: Esta letra significa "traducción"

N/A: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

Cap 11: Da igual las circunstancias, los que quieren la victoria, trataran de conseguirla como sea.

* * *

Se negaba a subir la vista.

Se negaba rotundamente a subirla si no era para recibir buenas noticias.

Pero más que nada, no la levantaba para poder seguir viendo la sangre que estaba sobre su armadura, la cual le hacía recordar a la perfección la escena que había presenciado minutos antes, aunque para el en ese momento el tiempo no tenía sentido, y es que cuando estaba analizando la escena en su mente como si de una película se tratase, no podía evitar tener esa percepción del exterior.

Estaba alterado viendo la sangre, pero no precisamente por el hecho de tener sangre encima de él.

Si no porque era su sangre.

- Maldición- pudo escuchar la voz de Tenma un poco ahogada a su lado, mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y la cabeza lo más atrás que podía, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano- ¿Que se supone que haga ahora?

- Tienes que mantener la calma Tenma -A su vez, Dohko estaba al lado de su estudiante con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho pero con una mirada bastante seria en el rostro- Como su hermano mayor, tienes que mantener la calma y rezarle a Athena por su pronta recuperación.

Tenma no respondió. Y Dohko supo que no lo había hecho para no hacerlo de mala manera. Suspiro técnicamente resignado, para después mirar de reojo al guardián del templo en el que estaban. Regulus seguía con la vista baja, con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos, pero sabía aun sin verlo que estaba escaneando la sangre que corría por su armadura. Se le estrujo un poco el corazón al verlo por primera vez en una situación así, y no lo culpaba.

Cuando la tierra había temblado, sus alarmas se dispararon rápidamente, precipitándose al lugar de donde provenía el cosmo y el desgarrador grito que venía desde no muy lejos. Para cuando habían llegado la mayoría de los santos a la escena, había jurado nunca haber visto a Regulus tan desesperado como lo había estado en se momento. Claro que Tenma no se quedaba atrás mientras se veía como quería arrancar a su hermana de los brazos del caballero dorado pero no lo hacía por tener miedo a herirla más, pero la cara del joven leon había sido simplemente demasiado impactante. Después, Shion los había tele transportado al templo de leo por petición del joven junto a Degel mientras personas como Sisifo y El Cid se encargaban del cuerpo del espectro caído.

Ahora, estaban fuera la habitación principal del Templo, esperando a que Degel y el doctor que habían llamado salieran para anunciar la condición de la muchacha, pero por lo que había visto, sabía que las noticias iban a tardar en llegar un buen tiempo

- Iré a ayudar a Shion con las revisiones de los alrededores. Si ese espectro pudo llegar tan lejos, puede que otros hayan podido hacer lo mismo -A pesar de que sabía que no iba a recibir repuesta, Dohko se volteo a mirar a los dos jóvenes por un momento antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal del templo- Estaré al pendiente de la situación.

Tenma hubiera querido decirle que se quedara, porque en ese momento necesitaba mucha ayuda moral.

Hubiera querido decirle que se quedara para que hubiera alguien que pudiera pararlo de hacer alguna locura.

Pero el hubiera no existió.

- ¿Por qué ofreciste tu templo sabiendo que Shion nos podía llevar a Geminis?

Hizo la pregunta sin quitar la mano de sus ojos, y por un segundo se quedó así, pero después, cuando no recibió más que silencio de parte del otro, quito la mano de donde la tenía y se levantó casi lentamente, quedándose de espaldas a el por un momento- Aun no he olvidado lo que dijiste antes de que todo esto pasara -Murmuro, cerrando las manos en puños, para después abrir sus palmas y llevarlas al cuello de la armadura del otro, haciendo con esa acción que resonara por todo el Templo como el oro se estampaba contra la piedra- !Es MI hermana, es MI responsabilidad! !Te dije que te alejaras de ella! ¿!Acaso es así como me respondes! !Por el amor de dios Regulus, Di algo!

Lo último lo había dicho al ver y notar que el joven simplemente no iba a levantar la vista de donde la tenía, aunque no sabía si la tenía baja, solo que por su pelo ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos-.

Sabía que enojarse con su amigo estaba mal.

Sabía que estaba equivocado.

Pero el silencio que había estado recibiendo como respuesta simplemente hacia que su molestia fuera en aumento constante.

Pero todo esos pensamientos y sentimientos simplemente habían desaparecido cuando el caballero dorado levanto un poco más la cabeza, dejado que su cabello mostrada sus ojos, dejando que Tenma mirara la mirada de profunda preocupación que tenía el muchacho que tenía frente a él, el cual parecía que en cualquier momento iba a soltarse a llorar en ese mismo lugar y momento.

- Lo sé – Murmuro Regulus, mirándolo fijamente- Sé que es tu hermana Tenma, también sé que es tu responsabilidad… Tú mismo lo dijiste, aun recuerdas lo que te respondí antes de que todo esto pasara –Negó un poco con la cabeza- … Ahora… no importa si no me dejas verla, y no me quejare si eso es lo que realmente hace falta… pero ahora, lo único que quiero, lo único que quiero en realidad… es que cuando me digan que está bien, poder cuidar aunque sea solo una vez de ella…luego, si tienes la necesidad de volver a decirme que me aleje de ella, lo hare sin quejarme.

Y esos ojos, o mejor dicho esas palabras y el tono con el que las había dicho, fue lo que le dio a Tenma la suficiente tranquilidad como para ver a través de su corazón… y encontrar que no estaba mintiendo.

- Entiendo por lo que estás pasando estudiante de Dohko, y lo que debes estar sintiendo en este momento –Una voz, casi completamente helada se escuchó detrás del muchacho nombrado- Pero te aseguro que descargar lo que sientes en Regulus no es lo más sensato.

- Degel –Regulus miro a su compañero dorado cuando Tenma soltó su agarre en su armadura, permitiéndole moverse con más libertad. Milisegundos después, la ansiedad invadió su corazón y dio un paso tembloroso hacia adelante- ¿Cómo…. Como esta Yue?

Intento pasar saliva por su garganta, que se sentía seca a más no poder y que no dejaba que se tranquilizara, pero no pudo. Por eso opto por fijarse en la expresión del hombre que estaba frente a ellos, buscando algún signo que pudiera decirle algo sobre lo que él iba a decirles en ese momento, pero sus nervios eran tales que simplemente no pudo.

- No entren en pánico, porque lo que les voy a decir en este momento, requiere de mucha calma y una mente muy abierta –Con una mano se quitó los lentes, y eso ninguno de los dos supo cómo tomárselo- La situación de Yueres era un poco más seria de lo que creíamos –Comenzó, y eso ya de un principio, no le gusto a ninguno de los dos, pero aun así se quedaron callados para que el pudiera continuar- El sangrado fue sorprendente, y las heridas múltiples, tenía esos rasguños por casi todo el cuerpo. La pérdida de sangre y el uso extremo de sus poderes fue tal, que su cuerpo como sistema de defensa inmediatamente hizo que su mente se apagara por un instante.

Miro ligeramente a los jóvenes, observando sus expresiones casi afligidas, como si les fuera a dar un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento. Pero para sorpresa de Regulus y Tenma, Degel sonrió un poco después.

- Pero el hecho es que logramos traerla a tiempo para cerrar sus heridas. Debería estar bien si guarda descanso absoluto por dos semanas y con el tratamiento indicado, no habrá rastro de ninguna herida después de un tiempo. Pueden estar tranquilos, ahora está fuera de peligro.

El suspiro que dejaron salir fue simultáneo, al igual que las acciones de los dos en los segundos siguientes. Pusieron una mano en la pared más cercana, bajando mucho la cabeza mientras apoyaban una mano en una rodilla, como si estuvieran extremadamente cansados.

- Gracias a Athena –Murmuro Regulus, poniendo después la mano que tenía en la rodilla sobre su rostro, con una expresión completamente aliviada-.

- Y gracias a ti, Degel –Tenma no lo miro, y en una situación normalmente Degel hubiera fruncido el entrecejo ante tanta falta de respeto, pero por ese momento, lo dejo pasar completamente-.

- Ahora está descansando. El curandero que está dentro está dándole instrucciones detalladas a las doncellas que ayudaron con el proceso. Cualquier cosa, pregúntenle cuando salga –Fueron sus últimas palabras, o más bien instrucciones, antes de enfilar a la salida del templo mientras se ponía los lentes otra vez sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás-.

-… Realmente… gracias a Athena –Regulus sonrió, como no había sonreído en mucho tiempo, con una sonrisa completamente aliviada-.

Para ese momento, Tenma había recuperado más o menos la compostura, y estaba completamente parada. Por eso mismo, pudo ver esa expresión en el rostro de su casi mejor amigo, cosa que hizo que su propia expresión se pusiera un poco seria. Después, se rasco la nuca con una mano mientras volvía a mirarlo y suspiro pesadamente-.

Lo que iba a hacer era más difícil de lo que en un principio había pensado.

- …. En esta semana, se van a hacer tres desde que Yue llego aquí, al santuario –Comenzó a hablar, llamando la atención del caballero de leo, quien desde su posición lo miro con una mirada interrogativa- Durante muchos días no la había visto, el pensamiento de subir para verla había cruzado por mi mente varias veces…. Pero después, unos días después, como a la segunda semana cuando había comenzado a nevar… tú y ella habían bajado.

- ¿Ten-

- Al principio eso no me molesto, es más, me parecía hasta divertido verla perseguirte con esa cara de enfurruñada que tiene como costumbre esos días. Pero después de un tiempo, cuando los vi interactuar, me di cuenta de que había cambiado desde que había llegado aquí, había empezado a expresar más, a hablar más, hasta a interactuar más con otras personas como Ayuni-san y Manigoldo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que la cosa que la había cambiado… eras tú.

Regulus se quedó callado.

En completo silencio.

Y es que para ser sinceros… ¿Qué se suponía que podía decir en ese momento?

- Y como no quiero que se me haga muy largo el discurso porque ya me estoy empezando a parecer a Sisifo, lo único que me queda decirte, es que si le haces algo a mi hermana o te le acercas demasiado con intenciones raras, seas o no un caballero dorado, ese momento será el último de tu vida ¿Esta claro?

Su sorpresa era tanta pero TANTA, que por ese momento se quedó ahí, como un estúpido, con la boca abierta y los ojos ampliado debido a la sorpresa, mirando a Tenma como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Cosa que hizo que el futuro caballero de Pegaso entrecerrara un poco los ojos.

- ¿Claro?

- Como el agua.

Y por razones obvias, esa era la única respuesta que la mente del león dorado podía darle a su boca.

- Eso espero.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a un hombre de aspecto un poco viejo, con una barba blanca no tan larga pero tampoco muy corta y los ojos aparentemente cerrados. Tenía en su mano derecha un maletín marrón, cosa que en ese momento pasó completamente desapercibido. El hombre les dio a los dos jóvenes una ligera inclinación de cabeza, cosa que los dos respondieron algo nerviosamente al mismo tiempo, antes de caminar hacia la salida del templo. Regulus pudo ver por la puerta entre abierta como unas doncellas salían de la habitación también. Las doncellas, a penas verlo, se inclinaron en señal de respeto, y Tenma pudo notar como una de ellas llevaba una bolsa en los brazos, probablemente de vendas o sabanas manchadas.

- Regulus-sama, parece que la condición de Yueres-sama es tan delicada que no podrá ser trasladada a ningún otro lugar en un tiempo. Por lo mismo, tememos que no podrá usar la cama principal en un tiempo.

- Siempre puedo dormir en alguna otra habitación del templo, no es realmente un problema –Negó con la cabeza- .

- ¿Puedo entrar a ver a mi hermana un momento? Solo será un momento, lo prometo –Tenma miro a las doncellas con cara de súplica, cosa que las hizo mirarse entre sí un momento antes de mirarlo con un pequeña sonrisa en los labios-.

-… Pero solo un momento –Asintió la que al parecer era la mayor, moviéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar a la habitación, cosa que hizo en el segundo siguiente- ¡Realmente se parecen!

- Aunque Yueres-sama tiene el cabello más largo –Asintió la otra, y ante esas palabras, el caballero de leo se puso un poco más atento- Bueno, Regulus-sama, tenemos que ir a decirle las instrucciones del curandero a Nefosa-san, después de todo ella es su doncella principal.

-…. Si –Apenas asintió, las dos jóvenes se inclinaron para después salir del templo, dejándolo a el solo con sus pensamientos en ese pasillo. Miro la puerta, recordando todas las cosas que Tenma le había dicho y, inevitablemente, había llegado a pensar en algo que lo hizo bajar la mirada- _Aunque ella no sienta lo mismo por mi… es suficiente con tenerla cerca._

* * *

- Que desastre –Suspiro con una sonrisa al ver la melena marrón desparramada por una buena porción del suelo que estaba junto a la cama. Se acercó con pasos sigilosos, agarrando con las dos manos la cabellera marrón mientras la subía a la cama- Estoy seguro de que cuando despierte no le gustara en lo más mínimo esto –Rio en voz muy baja, sacudiendo un poco el polvo que se había prendado al pelo de su hermana-.

- … Tuve un sueño muy raro –No se sorprendió cuando escucho una voz muy pero muy pequeña a su lado. Se quedó en silencio un momento antes de sentarse al lado de ella en la cama, mientras enrollaba su pelo para amarrarlo en un moño de lado-.

- ¿Una pesadilla? –Pregunto concentrado en su tarea-.

- No –Pudo ver como negaba con la cabeza- Más bien… era un sueño interesante –Cuando termino de atar su cabello con una cinta que ella tenía amarrada a la muñeca, a miro en señal de que continuara- No estoy segura, pero creo que estaba en un lugar con mucho verde –Ladeo el rostro- Era muy tranquilo, y la brisa se sentía bien.

- Entonces fue un buen sueño.

-… Puede –Asintió un poco, echando el rostro completamente hacia la izquierda, dejando que pudiera ver los múltiples cortes en su mejilla. Vista que hizo que su rostro se oscureciera un poco- ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar? –Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella lo había interrumpido mientras miraba en su dirección, como si le estuviera preguntando con la mirada lo que le estaba preguntando en palabras-.

- Lo mismo me he estado preguntando yo por un buen tiempo –Rio un poco forzadamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano- .

- Siempre he dicho que eres un mal mentiroso.

- No tienes por qué decirlo de esa manera –Suspiro, riéndose un poco- Pero ya enserio, no sé porque te trajeron aquí. Y si te sirve de consuelo, yo estaba a favor que te llevaran a Geminis.

-Bueno, no importa –Suspiro- No puedo ni moverme, así que creo que no debería ni quejarme.

- Eso es lo mejor –Rio un mueco ante la expresión que su hermana estaba haciendo- Nee, Yue –Se le quedo viendo un momento, notando como ella le trataba de decir con la mirada que tenía flojera de hablar y que continuara- ¿Qué… que piensas de Regulus?

- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? –Lo miro con rostro serio y ante el silencio que le dio de respuesta debido a sus nervios, hizo una mueca con la boca- Es… complicado.

- ¿Complicado? –Su hermano se tensó-.

- Si –Asintió, suspirando- Porque hace mucho tiempo que no conozco a nadie lo suficientemente idiota como para tratar de retarme en prácticamente todo –Ante sus palabras, fue el turno de Tenma para suspirar aliviado- Pero también es complicado por otra cosa –El futuro caballero de Pegaso se tragó la exclamación que pedía salir de su garganta mientras su hermana trataba de mirar por la ventana que había a su derecha-.

- ¿O-Otra cosa? ¿Cómo así?

- No tengo ni idea, pero no es desagradable estar con el –Su misma voz parecía extrañamente sorprendida de sí misma, y su expresión era pensativa. Cosa que le bajo los ánimos casi completamente a su gemelo-.

-… Ya veo… ya veo…

- ¿Tenma?

- Tienes que descansar, no te pares de la cama hasta que te digan que te puedes parar, come lo que te den y por favor no hagas ninguna tontería. Te ves cansada, deberías volver a dormir –Se levantó de la cama, dándose media vuelta rápidamente para después empezar a caminar hacia la puerta-…. Bueno… ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto –Suspiro pesadamente, abriendo la puerta de un movimiento rápido, encontrándose a Regulus recostado de la pared del otro lado del pasillo, aunque apenas vio que la puerta se había empezado a abrir, el caballero de leo se despegó de la pared mientras subía la mirada rápidamente, esperando ver algo que le subiera el ánimo-.

Pero cuando vio a Tenma en el umbral de la puerta se quedó tieso, sin querer decir o hacer algo que pudiera encender nuevamente el enojo de su amigo.

Pero este simplemente suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y, con pasos pesados, se dirigió a la salida del templo para poder volver al campo de entrenamiento antes de que oscureciese por completo. Cosa que Regulus se quedó viendo por un momento antes de mirar de reojo la puerta de su habitación, sabiendo que del otro lado estaba la persona que en ese momento era, para él, lo que tenía más importancia.

Respiro profundo.

Y se giró completamente hacia el pedazo de madera, guiando su mano hacia la perilla, la cual giro con cuidado y muy lentamente empujo la puerta para abrirla, encontrándose primero con la luz que entraba por la ventana, la cual era completamente anaranjada debido al atardecer en el que el cielo se encontraba, luego cuando empezó a subir la vista se encontró con su figura sobre la enorme cama, sentada con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y las manos en el regazo, la mirada fija en la ventana, por un momento, esa visión parecía ser lo más cercano a algo divino que había tenido en toda su vida, además de ver a su propia diosa claro está.

Eh, Regulus –Se quedó quieto y en silencio cuando volteo en su dirección, mirándolo con ojos grandes, como si fuera alguien sumamente infantil a pesar de su cara más o menos seria- ¿Qué cosas puedo hacer aquí? ¡Me voy a morir de aburrimiento!

Y por más nervioso que estuviera, por más cosas que había tenido que pasar para estar en ese momento con toda tranquilidad, sonrió divertido.

Pues no mucho, así que tendremos que pensar juntos ¡Porque ni siquiera yo he encontrado algo divertido que hacer en este lugar! –Se acercó rápidamente, sentándose en el suelo junto a su cama en vez de en la silla y recostó los brazos del colchón, justo junto a sus brazos- _Aunque ella no sienta lo mismo por mi… es suficiente con tenerla cerca._

* * *

- ¡Caliente!

- ¿Estás bien?

Regulus le quito de la mano la cuchara que estaba usando para comer la sopa que estaba frente mientras la muchacha tenía la lengua afuera, echándose aire con una mano para poder disminuir el dolorcito insoportable que tenía en su lengua.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? –Inquirió con una lagrimilla en la comisura de los ojos-.

-Ahhh, por lo menos toma algo fresco.

-Desde que Yueres-sama está aquí Regulus-sama se ha vuelto más responsable –Nefosa miro con una sonrisa orgullosa y satisfecha la escena desde unos metros de distancia- Después de todo si fue una buena idea dejarla aquí –Las otras doncellas asintieron con sonrisas, mirando a la "tierna pareja" según ellas-.

Y es que eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Era decir, hasta los caballeros que lo veían pensaban lo mismo, ¡Todo el santuario lo pensaba! Y ellos ni por enterados se daban.

Habían pasados cerca de tres días desde que la muchacha había llegado a la casa de leo, y desde entonces, las doncellas prácticamente no habían movido un solo dedo para ayudarla en cosas que no fueran vestimenta y preparación de la comida, porque el resto de las cosas como acomodarle la cama, encargarse de que comiera, hasta cambiarle las vendas habían sido completamente hechas por el caballero de leo, quien en ese momento parecía más enfermero que guerrero.

La trataba como si de cristal se tratara, y ella se había resistido, pero al final se había rendido porque sabía que no tenía sentido resistirse a algo que no podría parar.

Incluso Tenma a veces lo miraba con un poco de lastima al verlo tan solicito con su hermana y que ella quedara tan atontada por lo rápido que hacia las cosas que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque habían ocasiones en las que dudaba que ella no lo supiera, como las veces en las que el caballero dorado se daba vuelta para buscar algo que ella ni había pedido, y ella se le quedaba mirando hasta que se volteaba otra vez, pero apenas pensaba en la posibilidad de que ella tuviera lo mismos sentimientos y el futuro caballero de pegaso se negaba rotundamente a creer posible esa teoría.

Porque después de todo no era posible ¿No?

… ¿No?...

-Está empezando a hacer más frio aun –Murmuro la muchacha, poniendo un codo en la mesa para que su brazo pudiera soportar su cabeza, mientras su vista se fijaba en la parte abierta del templo que daba al jardín, el cual estaba completamente cubierto de una fina capa de nieve- … Pronto será…

-¿El qué? –Regulus la miro de reojo mientras comía unas cuantas frutillas que las doncellas habían preparado para ellos. Y se quedó más intrigado de lo que ya estaba cuando ella guardo silencio por un par de segundos, los cuales habían sido demasiado para su gusto-.

-El fin de año –Dijo al fin, tragándose unas cuantas frutas antes de mirarlo- Quiero salir.

-No –Lo dijo con la misma cara, mirándola devuelta, y ella por un momento flanqueo ante la respuesta tan rápida que le había dado-.

-¡Estoy aburrida Regulus, ABURRIDA! ¡Voy a ser la primera persona que realmente se va a morir de aburrimiento!

-No seas tan exagerada –Hizo una mueca- Yo también quiero salir, pero tú misma lo has dicho, está haciendo más frio y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera puedes caminar por tu propia cuenta, ¿Cómo planeas salir?

-Tengo que volver a caminar de alguna manera –Inquirió, encogiéndose de hombros como si estuviera tomando sus palabras como un regaño- Y cuando dije que hacía más frio, no me refería a que hacía "mucho frio" esta… normal, digo, he estado en peores.

-Has estado haciendo tus meditaciones aquí, puedes hacer tus tareas de sacerdotisa sin moverte de la cama, ¿Por qué te quejas?

-No me estoy quejando –Suspiro- Solamente quiero salir. Eso es todo. Nunca me voy a recuperar por completo si me quedo encerrada.

-No es como si a mí me gustara estarlo…

-Entonces vamos afuera –Lo miro con una mirada cómplice, casi como si estuviera sonriendo- Si te quejas tanto porque no puedo caminar, me llevas en tu espalda, y los dos podremos salir de este encierro por un rato –Se le quedo mirando, y el pareció pensarlo. No era mala idea, para nada, y tenía que admitir que su cuerpo le reclamaba estirar las piernas fuera de su templo porque los últimos días no había sido capaz de hacerlo… aunque eso lo había hecho de manera voluntaria, pero eso era un detalle secundario-.

-Así que… diez minutos no podían hacer daño ¿Verdad?

-Ok –asintió, y sonrió divertido- Pero nadie puede enterarse.

-Aprovechemos que Nefosa y las demás se fueron con los platos –Inquirió, más o menos tambaleándose durante el proceso de levantarse de la silla, al final termino siendo ayudada por su amigo, quien le sirvió de muleta durante el camino a la habitación donde busco con cuidado algo con lo que abrigarse-.

Una vez lista, camino con pasos cortos y ayudada por la pared hacia la salida, donde se encontraba Regulus mirando la nieve que le traía tantos recuerdos. Unos malos. Otros buenos. Pero recuerdo eran recuerdos, así que no los trataba de olvidar, porque esos momentos eran los que lo había vuelto lo que era en el presente.

-La nieve a veces me parece deprimente –Comento la muchacha, sacando una mano bajo techo para que en su palma cayeran unos que otros copos de nieve. Luego atrajo su mano hacia si otra vez, posando sus ojos sobre el agua que se estaba derritiendo entre sus dedos- Pero… otras veces, es la única cosa que siempre me ha acompañado en los momentos más tristes de mi vida.

Cuando decía cosas como esas a Leo no le quedaba de otra que quedársele mirando. No porque no supiera que decir, si no porque no quería decir lo que pensaba. Porque sabía que si se lo decía la frágil amistad que habían logrado construir con mucho esfuerzo de parte de ambos se haría pedazos, porque aún no podía saber lo que ella sentía cuando decía lo que decía, porque a veces parecía que tenía una máscara que no dejaba que el mundo exterior viera lo que pensaba y sentía, porque odiaba no tener la habilidad o el poder para romper esa mascara que lo separaba de la verdad.

Pero aun así… en ese momento por alguna razón desconocida para él, su mente dibujo otra posibilidad hasta ese momento desconocida para él, además de traerle un recuerdo que sin duda alguna había cambiado todo lo que había pensado hasta ese momento.

"_No deja que la gente extraña se acerque mucho a ella, hay muy pocas personas que realmente aprecia y confía, ahora se está abriendo un poco más pero tu cercanía con ella la está precipitando … Puede confundir lo que siente Regulus"_

Tenma se moriría si supiera que le había dado la clave en ese momento. Si confundía lo que sentía, no necesariamente era confundir amor con amistad…

-… Nee, Yue… ¿Se puede decir que yo soy tu mejor amigo? –Lo había dicho sin pensarlo, y cuando miro la expresión ligeramente impresionada y sorprendida que había puesto la muchacha al mirarlo, se arrepintió casi inmediatamente-.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? –Lo encaro, poniendo las manos en jarra- No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero es claro que se podría decir que lo eres.

- _Si confundía lo que sentía, no necesariamente era confundir amor con amistad… _-Recordó sus mismos pensamientos, al tiempo que afortunadamente ella volteaba el rostro, cosa que le impidió ver el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas- … _Y puede ser que confunda amistad con amor…_

… No podía decir que no perdía nada intentándolo, porque la verdad era que si hacia un solo paso en falso perdería mucho de lo que había logrado con sudor y sangre, podría perder todo el avance que había hecho en casi dos meses, y eso era un gran riesgo ¿Acaso eso era lo que realmente quería?

- Estas muy raro ¿Acaso tienes fiebre o algo por el estilo? –Se volteo otra vez hacia él, poniendo una mano en su frente sin ningún prejuicio, haciendo una mueca- Bueno… supongo que estoy aliviada porque no tienes fiebre.

¿Acaso eso era lo que realmente quería?

- Si… -Llevo una mano lentamente hasta la que estaba en su frente y la atrapo con cuidado, para sorpresa de la otra persona, quien se quedó quieta para ver lo que ocurría, encontrando curioso que tampoco quisiera arrancar su mano de su agarre, explorando ese sentimiento un poco más- _Lo que yo quiero… es esta mano cálida y esa mirada en el fondo amable _–Bajo sus manos juntas hasta el nivel de su pecho, y dio un paso adelante, ya no interesándose por lo demás, solo haciendo lo que creía correcto, lo que lo había llevado hasta donde estaba-.

Ser casi completamente ciega le había dado una percepción completamente distinta del mundo que estaba a su alrededor, dándole la habilidad de poder "ver a través de las personas", y su entrenamiento le había dado la oportunidad de saber de otra manera donde estaban los objetos, cuáles eran los movimientos que hacían, cuáles eran las expresiones de las personas, por más que casi no pudiera verlas. Y todo eso le había advertido en ese momento que Regulus se estaba acercando lo suficiente como para estar cruzando la línea que separaba su espacio personal del resto del mundo.

Pero no lo detuvo.

Su cuerpo no se movió para hacerlo, y su mente tampoco le había ordenado hacerlo.

Era como si su cerebro se había desconectado por ese momento, dejándola a completa merced del león dorado, quien con el paso de los milisegundos se acercaba cada vez más y más.

Quedaban centímetros de separación, no había soltado su mano y ya estaba bastante inclinado para poder llegar al nivel de su rostro, solo un poco más y ya, solo un poco más.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La voz gruesa y brusca los interrumpió con un eco, como si las palabras hubieran salido a manera de gruñido, cosa que lo hizo separarse pero no soltar su mano, para mirar con ojos felinos a quien había irrumpido en el territorio de su templo sin permiso y tan repentinamente, quien había interrumpido lo que probablemente era la cosa que se había llevado todo su valor. Pero cuando observo quien era, y observo la armadura dorada, se quedó completamente en blanco.

Yueres reacciono a penas escucho la voz, y cuando su cerebro la proceso después de conectarse otra vez, su cara se giró lentamente en dirección a esa persona. Y se quedó así un momento. Sintió como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro después de tanto tiempo y sus piernas lentamente recobraron la suficiente fuerza como para salir corriendo en su dirección, soltándose de la mano de Regulus, quien seguía helado en su sitio.

Corrio en su dirección, observando la armadura dorada que tanto había cuidado cuando de vez en cuando la sacaba del volcán y pudo ver con su mirada borrosa, como esa persona a pesar de la hostilidad que habían tenido sus palabras segundos antes, le sonría un poco. Cosa que para ella era suficiente.

-¡Shishio!


	13. Chapter 12

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños.

T: Esta letra significa "traducción"

N/A: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

12: Esa maldita capacidad que tiene la felicidad de desaparecer en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

_- Parece que estas bien aun si no estoy aquí –Si de algo estaba segura, era de que para ella el hecho de que tuviera la mascara y no pudiera ver su rostro no importaba, porque incluso si la tenia gracias a su ceguera no podía ver sus expresiones. Pero aun así, aun después de todo eso, sabia que estaba sonriendo levemente-._

_- Estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola, así que estoy bien –Sonrió ampliamente, tal vez ni siquiera estando consciente de que lo estaba haciendo- Gracias por preocuparte._

_Cosa que para Deuteros era una cosa prácticamente nueva._

_Seguro, su hermano siempre le sonreía. Pero una cosa era su hermano y otra cosa era… otra persona. Ese punto era justamente el que lo hacia ponerse avergonzado cuando le sonreía, el hecho de que una persona que no fuera su hermano le sonriera con simpatía y no con sarcasmo o superioridad._

_-…. ¿Has podido estar bien con las raciones de comida? –No cambio totalmente el tema, pero logro cambiar un poco el objetivo de la conversación al tiempo que desviaba la mirada ligeramente, buscando no mirarla a la cara-._

_- Bueno… de todas maneras nunca fui del tipo de personas que comen mucho –Negó un poco con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca - Y las nueces que me has estado dando hacen que aguante mucho. Como están mezcladas con cenizas sabían mal al principio pero después uno le puede agarrar gusto –Asintió un poco ante sus propias palabras- ._

_- ¿Y tus heridas?_

_- No tiene mucho caso fijarse en los morados porque de todas maneras van a desaparecer –Ladeo el rostro- Así que me fije mas en las cortadas, y creo que ya están listas–Extendió los brazos hacia él, para que pudiera verlos mejor-._

_- Aun le faltan un poco –Murmuro, observando las pequeñas heridas que habían por toda la piel del brazo- Tal vez con una semana mas estén listas. Te traeré mas vendas en dos días cuando regrese._

_-… ¿Esta bien eso?_

_- ¿El que?_

_- He estado aquí desde hace un tiempo, tal vez un mes… y casi todos los días vienes a visitarme ¿Acaso tu hermano no se preguntara donde estas? –Ladeo un poco el rostro al pronunciar la palabra "hermano", cosa que el no paso desapercibido pero no le tomo mucha importancia en ese momento-._

_-… Aspros esta ocupado entrenando, es mejor que no lo moleste –Negó un poco con la cabeza, levantándose de la silla que estaba junto a la vieja cama. Había tenido suerte al haber encontrado esa cabaña abandonada en la isla, probablemente abandonada por estar cerca del volcán. Estaba consciente que era peligroso que la dejara en ese lugar, pero no podía llevarla al santuario y era mejor tenerla alejada de la aldea, en donde probablemente nadie la cuidaría-._

_- ¿Molestar? ¿Qué cosa podrías hacer tú para molestarlo? ¡Eres la última persona que llegaría a fastidiarle el día a alguien!_

_Se trago una pequeña risa al ver la expresión que estaba haciendo. Entre un puchero y una rabieta._

_- Olvídate de lo que dije –Titubeo en un momento antes de hacerlo, pero después de un segundo puso una mano sobre su cabeza-._

_Y se sintió inmensamente aliviado al no recibir ningún tipo de rechazo._

_Eso que estaba haciendo en ese momento era lo que él había descubierto como… cuidar a una mascota. A una mascota con muy mal carácter pero un mascota al fin y al cabo. La primera vez que había pensado en ella de esa forma hizo una mueca inmediata, y busco algo para remplazar ese término. Al no encontrar ninguno simplemente había olvidado el termino "mascota". Muchas veces se había sorprendido al encontrarse pensando tanto sobre el asunto, y después de un tiempo había descubierto la razón por la cual pensaba tanto en eso._

_Aspros se había convertido en caballero dorado, lo que le hacia tener menos tiempo para el. Estaba encargado de muchas cosas y de muchas personas, fue cuando lo veía que se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo celos debido a eso mismo. Que el no pudiera encargarse de alguien, como su hermano había hecho con el durante muchos años y con muchas personas durante los últimos meses, había causado una buena cantidad de celos en su interior._

_Entonces ella llego. Y el, el "segundo", había descubierto como un niño pequeño de que alguien necesitaba de él. Cosa que lo hizo sentir completamente feliz._

_Porque después de todo sabia que al igual que su hermano, que no tenia tiempo para el. El no tenia tiempo para Aspros, porque había encontrado su propio espacio en donde era la persona más importante._

_Cosa que al ver como ella sonreía, le estaba gustando más y más._

* * *

Se sentía observado por una mirada pesada y hostil, una mirada que expresaba los sentimientos casi asesinos hacia su persona, y si hubiera estado en otra situación realmente hubiera pensado que se estaba imaginando cosas.

Pero no.

No se lo estaba imaginando.

Porque él lo estaba mirando como si quisiera matarlo.

Cosa que sabía no era solamente producto de su imaginación.

No se había dado cuenta de que Sisifo también había notado la mirada que había sobre el, porque estaba mirando a esa persona con ojos interrogativos, como si le estuviera preguntando algo con la mente pero a la vez le estuviera advirtiendo sobre algún asunto en especifico que en ese momento debido a la circunstancias no pudo identificar.

Y es que, seamos sinceros,… ¿Cómo era posible concentrarte cuando el maestro de la muchacha a la que tratase de besar te esta mirando como si te quisiera matar por ese mismo asunto? Y lo peor del caso es que los había encontrado en pleno acto. Seamos sinceros, ¿Acaso, después de todo, no tenia el mismo la culpa? Estaba empezando a pensar que realmente se merecía esa mirada.

Y es que… dios… Deuteros no se veía feliz en lo mas mínimo.

¿Conoces esa vocecita que se te aparece en la mente cuando estas a punto de hacer algo malo y te avisa para no hacerlo? Para Regulus esa vocecita había llegado tarde…. MUY tarde.

- Tu presencia en el santuario ha creado muchas dudas, Deuteros –La voz suave y amable de la joven diosa resonó en la sala, haciendo que todas las miradas pararan y se dirigieran hacia ella. La diosa tenía una mirada un tanto confundida, y sus manos estaban un poco tensas. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando- Te recibimos con los brazos abiertos, pero tengo que decir que nos gustaría saber la razón de tu regreso.

- Creo que mi llegada no ha hecho más que crear confusión, Athena-sama –La voz de Deuteros era profunda, y sin duda alguna, se podía decir que se estaba forzando por hablar de esa manera y no de su manera habitual- No he venido hasta el santuario para volver a él, Kanon necesita mi custodia, y ciertamente durante estos momentos este no es mi lugar, aun siendo el caballero de Geminis –El silencio reino por un momento, y Athena/Sasha lo miro con un poco de tristeza en los ojos, pero después, asintió lentamente-.

- Entonces ¿A que debemos tu visita?

- Hace dos días, sentí la el cosmo de mi Alumna elevarse a un nivel bastante alto, activo una técnica que creo una corriente tan fuerte que llego hasta Kanon –La mayoría de los presentes se tensaron ante la declaración del caballero de Geminis, y el apretó los ojos puños al tiempo que tensaba la mandíbula- Yueres tiene el potencial de un santo de oro, pero la entrene con técnicas que por ser fatales no requieren de una fuerza elevada. La técnica que empleo pudo haber destruido su cuerpo, y la razón por eso es porque ella a pesar de ser fuerte sigue siendo verde.

- ¿Verde?

- Advertí esto mismo cuando pidió traerla hasta aquí –Levanto el rostro, mirándola- Su poder aun es inestable, un solo momento chocante para ella y puede llegar a destruir el santuario como si de un terremoto se tratara.

- Deuteros… no estarás diciendo que…

- Es lo mismo que esta pensando, Athena –Su mirada se volvió aun mas seria- Esa es la razón principal, otras se les une en importancia… pero si, es lo que esta pensando.

* * *

Se llevo otra nuez a la boca, disfrutando enormemente el único sabor que traía consigo debido a las cenizas de volcán que estaban un poco esparcidas dentro de la bolsa en donde estaban el resto de las nueces. Estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de la gran puerta que llevaba a la sala del patriarca, con la cabeza y la espalda recostadas de la pared.

Había estado esperando pacientemente como su maestro le había dicho, sin hacer ningún ruido, casi mezclándose con el ambiente a su alrededor. No estaba muy consciente del tiempo que digamos, pero podía decir con certeza que había estado en esa posición por mas o menos una hora y media. Y sabía que de no ser por la bolsa de nueces que tenia en las manos, habría ido a buscar comida hacia mucho.

Pero a parte de la orden de su maestro, había otra cosa que la había dejado sentada en ese lugar. Bueno… dos cosas.

La primera el hecho de que adentro de la habitación los cosmos de algunas de las personas presentes estaban agitados, como si estuvieran discutiendo algo de suma importancia que los tenia muy preocupados.

Y la otra razón era porque en ese lugar y esa posición podía pensar tranquilamente en varias cosas, mas precisamente en la escena que había estado viviendo en el preciso instante en el que Deuteros había llegado.

Ser ciega no la hizo estúpida, podía ser que no supiera mucho de ese tipo de cosas, pero sabia lo que Regulus había estado apunto de hacer.

Estaba intentando poner las cosas en orden en su cabeza. Primero estaba el hecho de que no sabia por qué el caballero de leo había tratado de hacer eso. Después estaba el hecho de que, a pesar de haber sabido lo que el muchacho iba a hacer, no se había apartado y tampoco había parecido en ese momento que su cuerpo quisiera hacerlo. Y por ultimo estaba el hecho de que su corazón no dejaba de palpitar rápidamente cada vez que recordaba ese momento.

Esos latidos de más era algo diferente a lo que había sentido hasta ese momento de su vida. Cada palpitar traía condigo una serie de cosquillas que estaban nublándole la mente, negándole el permiso de pesar claramente. Después de unos momentos llego a la conclusión de que no le gustaba la sensación porque no sabía que la causaba, pero después de tratar de buscar la causa al pasar varias imágenes de distintas cosas y personas por su cabeza, y encontrar que los latidos se repetían cuando la imagen de su "mejor amigo" aparecía, llego a otra conclusión un poco drástica.

- _¡Por fin!_ – Se levanto rápidamente al escuchar como la puerta se abría aunque se tambaleo y uso la pared como muleta. Cerro la bolsa con una cinta en el proceso, mientras se fijaba en las personas que salían lentamente de la habitación. Frunció un poco el ceño en duda cuando noto que todas las personas que salían le dedicaban miradas tal vez muy largas llenas de distintos pensamientos. Pensamientos que no logro entender-.

Ladeo un poco el rostro, pero lo puso recto casi inmediatamente cuando con su cosmo pudo sentir como el caballero de Geminis había salido de la habitación. Como no había mirado la puerta, no se había dado cuenta de que su maestro no solo había salido, si no que también estaba acercándose a ella. Aunque cuando lo hizo prácticamente brinco los dos pasos que los separaba, levantando el rostro para fijar su borrosa mirada en el rostro del mayor.

- Eso tomo mas de lo que pensé –Rio un poco, pero solo un poco, cuando Deuteros dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio-.

- ¿Cansado?

- Aburrido –Negó con un poco con la cabeza, mirándola levemente- Dime que recordaste que comerte toda una bolsa de nueces te hace doler el estomago después.

- ¡No soy tan glotona! –Inflo un cachete graciosamente, y el hombre sonrió de lado-.

- Tu misma lo has dicho… "tan".

- ¡SHISHIO! –A pesar de su tono más o menos molesto, una sonrisa sincera y amplia apareció en su rostro al tiempo que una pequeña risa salía de su garganta-.

Eso era desconcertante, eso era demasiado desconcertante como para no hacerlo sentir inferior.

Un mes.

La muchacha había estado en el santuario por un mes.

Y en todo ese mes solo había reído UNA vez y esa vez ni siquiera había estado mirándolo como para contar. Y en menos de dos minutos el cabalero de Geminis había logrado que hiciera mas expresiones de lo que el logro en tres semanas.

Inaudito.

La mirada de Regulus estaba fija en el rostro de la muchacha, pero sus ojos no mostraban más que una inmensa tal vez tristeza, cosa que se profundizo cuando ella se sintió observada y volteo a verlo, para después de unos segundos quitar la mirada casi de inmediato. Por Athena, eso casi le rompe el corazón al muchacho, que no aguantaba las ganas de acercarse y dejar las cosas en claro de una vez por todas, cosa que no había hecho porque el caballero de Geminis había notado también la mirada y lo estaba mirando como cuando estaban dentro de la sala, con ganas de matarlo.

Y es que había metido la pata, tan simple como eso, pero nadie podía culpar al muchacho, después de todo no era su culpa que el otro caballero hubiera estado apunto de apreciar la escena del probable primer beso de su única estudiante.

Si, había metido la pata.

- Venga, las doncellas seguro que ya llevaron comida al templo –El hombre no dejo de mirar de reojo a Regulus, pero de alguna manera u otra pudo mirar a su estudiante, quien asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

-¡Por fin, comida que no es sopa! –Alzo los brazos al aire cuando empezaron a caminar-.

Pero se había olvidado del pequeño detalle de sus piernas, y se tambaleo de tal manera que termino siendo prácticamente cargada de la cintura por su maestro, el cual la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Por cierto, ¿Me podrías explicar por qué usaste esa técnica si te dije claramente que NO la usaras?

-… Bueno… -Se rasco la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente- Te vas a reír cuando te lo cuente Shishio… enserio…

- ¿Ah enserio? ¿Entonces porque no me lo dices?

- Sigo sin entender como se puede llevar bien con ese tipo –Kardia se cruzo de brazos mientras veía de reojo como las dos personas caminaban por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta y desaparecer por las escaleras- ¡Y es que él también es más bipolar!

- No es que sea bipolar Kardia –Sisifo suspiro- Solamente actúa diferente con ella. Recuerda que Yue es la única aprendiz que tiene.

- Pues podría ir cambiando su actitud con ella ¡Mira que hasta parecen pareja! –Hizo una mueca, y se trago una exclamación cuando sintió una mano impactando contra su cabeza-.

- Kardia…

- ¡Venga Degel, tienes que admitir que tengo razón!

- Lo estoy diciendo por otra cosa –El nombrado lo miro severamente primero para después suavizar un poco la mirada cuando con los ojos le indico que mirara algo-.

El caballero de Escorpio iba a replicar, pero por primera vez en la vida decidió ver lo que le estaba mostrando antes de decir cualquier cosa, así que siguió la mirada de Degel. Y cuando vio a lo que se refería, se encogió un poco de hombros, sorprendentemente entendiendo la situación.

Sisifo también miro en esa dirección, aunque él ya se había dado cuenta, y suspiro nuevamente. En esos momentos no sabia que puesto tomar, el de un caballero o el de un tio que estaba supliendo el puesto de un padre. Pero tenía que decidir rápido, porque el rostro de Regulus le estaba rompiendo el corazón en miles de piezas.

Y sabía tal vez mejor que nadie que el joven león, ciertamente tenía en ese momento el corazón roto en esa misma cantidad de piezas.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, el muchacho más joven de todo el grupo camino con pasos pesados hacia la salida en completo silencio, con la cabeza aun baja y los puños fuertemente apretados. No paro sus pasos hasta que estuvo fuera de la sala del patriarca.

Pasaron unos segundos y levanto la vista, aun con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Miro el cielo, el cual estaba completamente nublado, y noto como los copos seguían cayendo del cielo, aunque en ese momento con más insistencia que horas antes. Su corazón parecía doler más con cada copo que caía, y con cada copo que caía las memorias de la conversación que había presenciado minutos atrás venían a su mente, haciendo que pareciera que su pecho se apretara más, torturándolo.

-…. ¿Por qué? –Su voz parecía un murmullo, una súplica susurrada por su alma, mientras con los ojos entrecerrados veía los copos caer- ¿Por qué aun cuando duele tanto… -Se llevó una mano al pecho, cerrándola sobre el lugar donde estaba su corazón- aun puedo sentir su cosmo… tan cerca… de mí?

* * *

- Y luego me trataron de poner un vestido. Tuve que pelear con puños y dientes para que no me lo pusieran –Hizo una mueca de desagrado con la nariz al recordar la escena que no había pasado hacia mucho-.

- ¿Llegaron muy lejos?

- ¡Dios, no! ¡Athena me salve! –Su expresión se volvió aterrorizada, aunque mezclada con una expresión asqueada.

- Es broma mujer, quédate tranquila –A pesar de que Deuteros no rio abiertamente, la muchacha sabía que su expresión indicaba que quería hacerlo. Su sonrisa era un poco más amplia de lo que lo era normalmente. Y eso la aliviaba, la aliviaba mucho, y la hacia sumamente feliz- Dime ¿Cómo han estado las cosas con los caballeros?

- Eso esta bajo control –Movió la mano de un lado a otro haciendo notar su punto- No son… malas persona s –Ladeo el rostro- Digo, por lo menos no como yo lo imaginaba –Negó con la cabeza- Hacen muchas estupideces, así que es… entretenido.

- Ehhh –Puso el codo en la mesa y dejo recostar ligeramente la cabeza en su palma mientras veía como ella tomaba un sorbo de su baso- ¿Y ese leo?

Se atraganto y prácticamente escupió todo lo que había tomado en el baso nuevamente. Se golpeo ligeramente el pecho varias veces para pasar el mal sabor y el susto y cuando levanto la cabeza pudo ver que el hombre la miraba MUY seriamente.

…. Mala señal.

-…. ¿A que te refieres Shishio?

- Tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones por un momento, no atreviéndose a romper el "contacto visual", tratando de buscar en ese periodo de tiempo una explicación razonable en su cerebro. Tenia que tener una, realmente _tenia _que _tenerla._

Pero cuando no encontró ninguna dejo que el aire lentamente escapara de su nariz, sin hacer ruido alguno, sabiendo que si llegaba a hacer un solo paso en falso seria probablemente su más grande error en toda su existencia. Y es que no podía pensar de otra manera si tomaba en cuenta la manera en la que Deuteros la estaba mirando, como si estuviera interrogándola.

Volvió a respirar.

Solo le quedaba una opción… una única opción.

- No tengo idea de que me hablas.

Mentir como nunca había mentido.

El caballero de Geminis puso una expresión que claramente decía "Me estas hablando enserio?" mientras ella le respondía con una que decía "Si, si lo estoy haciendo". Luego de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, en los que ninguno de los dos hizo ademan de bajar la mirada, el hombre suspiro muy pesadamente, como si él también hubiera sostenido el aire por un buen rato.

- Olvídalo, nunca llegaremos a nada en esta situación –Ahora fue el turno de ella para suspirar aliviada, sonriendo levemente ante el sentimiento de libertad que tenia en el estomago- Venga, que no podemos permitir que se te vaya la condición, por lo menos a caminar te tengo que poner.

- ¡Hai! –Se levanto muy rápido, tal vez mas rápido de lo que había calculado, pero de igual manera sonrio en su dirección- Voy a buscar mi capa –Sin esperar respuesta alguna se volteo, encaminándose hacia la habitación principal-.

Deuteros se quedo en silencio. También se levanto de la mesa, mas lento de lo que su estudiante lo había hecho. Cuando estuvo completamente de pie camino hacia la parte trasera del templo, hacia el jardín y volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos por un momento, para después abrirlos y mostrar la mirada seria y hostil que portaba.

- _Puede que no llegue a nada con ella _–Se volteo, caminando hacia la salida del templo, en dirección al resto de las casas que se encontraban escaleras arriba- _Pero ese leo tendrá que darme algunas respuestas._


	14. Chapter 13

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

T: Esta letra significa "traducción"

N/A: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

13: Los obstáculos son esas cosas que aparecen cuando las personas dejan de mirar su meta.

* * *

Regulus se quedó mirando el espacio que había ocupado el caballero de Geminis hacia un momento. Su expresión estaba en blanco, hundido en sus pensamientos completamente.

"Tú tienes a tu tío, a tus amigos, a tus compañeros. ¿!Entonces porque te empeñas en quitarme lo único que siempre estuvo conmigo!?"

Podía recordar a la perfección esas palabras, que fueron las últimas que el había pronunciado antes de salir de su templo. Lo había hecho con tanta ira, con tanta impotencia, que mientras lo decía tenía que estar atento por si en algún momento le llegaba a saltar encima, cosa que no estuvo muy lejos de hacer.

Y una de las cosas de las que Regulus se arrepentía en ese momento, era de no haber podido responderle en ese momento si sabía la respuesta perfectamente. Se arrepentía de haberse quedado ahí, parado como un idiota, probablemente pareciendo uno a los ojos de Geminis.

Apretó los puños.

- Porque la amo -Murmuro, al espacio vacío que estaba a su alrededor. Camino hasta la salida de su templo, mirando la tercera casa- Porque... La amo -Susurro otra vez, dando el paso que comenzaría a llevarlo hasta su objetivo-.

* * *

- La cabeza me está quedando demasiado grande-Arrugo la nariz, ladeando el rostro mientras entrecerraba los ojos para poder examinar apropiadamente el tamaño de la bola de nieve que tenía en frente. Luego con las manos empezó a quitar los lugares en los que creía había demasiado exceso-.

Deuteros sonrió divertido al escuchar como su alumna hablaba consigo misma. Estaba sentado no muy lejos de ella, bajo una de las tantas construcciones que había en el lugar, protegido de la nieve por el techo a penas destruido que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. Cuando había regresado de su "visita" a leo se la había encontrado buscándolo a el, pero después cuando noto que la muchacha no estaba en condiciones para entrenar o para caminar mucho, la puso hacer algo que le tomaría probablemente unas cuantas horas tomando en cuenta que nunca lo había hecho antes: Un muñeco de nieve. Era muy divertido verla pelearse con la nieve cuando no tomaba la forma que quería o cuando se desmoronaba en pedazos, le gritaba como si estuviera viva y lo estuviera haciendo a propósito.

Frunció un poco el ceño cuando por su mente paso la palabra "leo", la breve visita que había hecho a ese templo y a su guardián no había sido muy agradable que digamos. Aunque principalmente el había sido el que había hablado, y Regulus solo había dicho unas pocas oraciones en toda la "conversación", tenía que reconocer que el mocoso tenia agallas.

"No me arrepiento de haber tratado de besarle, y si tuviera una oportunidad lo volvería a intentar"

Si, tenía muchas agallas para gritarle eso a la cara... pero seguía sin agradarle, y eso lo había dejado bien en claro cuando se había retirado con un seco "Ya veremos si tienes otra oportunidad".

Cerró los ojos. Ya sabía el que dejarla sola en el santuario era peligroso en más de una forma, estaba molesto consigo mismo por dejar que todo llegara hasta tan lejos, porque así era: había dejado que llegara hasta el punto en donde ella casi había destruido su cuerpo y además de el tener que ir hasta ese lugar.

No era fácil, eso lo admitía, pero mientras menos pensara en el asunto menos le importaba o le pasaba por la cabeza.

- Además, tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme -dijo mentalmente, aun con los ojos cerrados- Mañana es el día...

- Venga, dame acá que te ayudo.

Se quedó con los ojos cerrados un minuto más antes de abrir los ojos en sorpresa y levantar el rostro para mirar en dirección a Yueres. Encontrándose con que Tenma estaba tras ella, demasiado cerca para su gusto, con las manos agarrando las de ella para que lograra hacer algo que al parecer no podía hacer.

- !OYE! -Su primera reacción fue levantarse, muy rápidamente cabe destacar. La segunda fue acercarse en una zancada a ellos con el ceño fruncido y su colmillo asomándose por su boca peligrosamente-.

Pero cuando llego lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo mejor, se quedó de piedra al ver sus rasgos.

Los analizo como si de la cosa más rara del mundo se tratara, no volteando a verla a ella para compararlos porque ya se los sabía de memoria. El mismo pelo. Los mismos ojos, la misma cara.

Que ella se lo hubiera contado era una cosa, que hubiera tardado horas en tranquilizarlo era otra cosa, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era algo demasiado distinto.

- Yue, ¿Ese es tu maestro? -salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del muchacho. No era la misma voz que la de ella, pero era una bastante parecida. Frunció el entrecejo casi automáticamente a manera de reflejo-.

- ¿Podrías soltar a mi alumna, mocoso?

Como era lo esperado su voz salió como un gruñido más que nada, y acentuó la última palabra como acción automática, sin siquiera pensarlo. Pero completamente contrario a lo que él esperaba, Tenma le sonrió, un poco burlonamente, mientras daba un paso adelante para ponerse en frente de su gemela.

- Te agradezco que cuidaras de mi hermana por todos estos años -No le tendió la mano ni se inclinó como normalmente haría, solamente le devolvió la mirada, prácticamente retándolo con ella. Cosa que no le gusto en lo más mínimo a deuteros- Y es un gusto conocerte, Deuteros-sama.

- El mocoso es interesante -De acuerdo a sus pensamientos, su expresión se relajó casi considerablemente, sonriendo malévolamente, cosa que haría correr a más de uno, pero solo hizo que Tenma sonriera aún más-.

- Esto no me da buena espina -Murmuro la muchacha haciendo una mueca con la boca- Sera mi imaginación -Se rasco la nuca- pero... !Esta cosa sigue sin ponerse bien! -Exclamo con las manos en la cabeza, mirando con exasperación la nieve amontonada frente a ella, con ganas de simplemente aplastarla y dejarla ahí-.

- Eso te pasa por nunca querer salir fuera en invierno -El futuro caballero de Pegaso camino hacia ella con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, que se amplió cuando más o menos se volteo hacia el con los ojos en blanco-.

- ¿Si suenas tan seguro porque no vienes y tratas de arreglarlo TU?

- ¡Que carácter!

Por alguna razón que no pudieron explicar porque no le estaban prestando atención, algunas personas empezaron a ver hacia su dirección, muchas de ellos a unos 20 o 30 metros de distancia al no atreverse a acercarse más. A decir verdad, no los estaban mirando a ellos, estaban mirando al caballero dorado que estaba con ellos, viéndolos desde cerca con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Aunque él estaba ahuyentando al público con la mirada a la mismo tiempo.

- ¡Se cae!

- ¡Agárralo!

- ¡Tu también!

- ¿Que está haciendo Tenma? -Dohko entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver mejor desde su posición en las escaleras, cuando comprendió que era más o menos imposible por la distancia que los separaba, empezó a caminar hacia ellos-.

Mientras más se acercaba, más le daba curiosidad el hecho de que las personas también estaban mirando en esa dirección. Y el tamaño de la gota de sudor que le salió de la frente fue gigantesco al ver la cara del caballero de Geminis mientras veía como los dos gemelos se ayudaban mutuamente a moldear la nieve. Dohko podía imaginar que esa cara venia del hecho que probablemente se estaban rozando mucho las manos.

- Después de todo no se puede hacer nada con un hombre y su territorio -Pensó mientras ahogaba una risita en su garganta- Si... -Miro hacia los doce templos, mirando fijamente una de las casas que venían antes de la suya propia, suspiro pesadamente después de eso- Pero tampoco se puede hacer nada cuando quieres tener algo que pertenece a otra persona.

- !Achu! -Yueres arrugo la nariz después del tremendo estornudo que le había pedido salir salió con mucha potencia, haciendo que sus fosas nasales dolieran-.

- No me digas que ya te enfermaste -Inquirió su gemelo buscando en los bolsillos del pantalón de su hermana un pañuelo que seguro las doncellas habrían puesto. Cuando lo encontró lo saco y se lo tendió-.

- No estoy enferma -Inquirió negando con la cabeza- No tengo cara de enferma... ¿verdad? -Volteo a ver a su maestro, sorprendiéndose un poco al notar que estaba más cerca de lo que había notado, pero no hizo signo de su sorpresa-.

- Es posible que te dé por el cambio de clima pero por ahora... No parece que lo estés -Ladeo el rostro, inspeccionándola-.

- Tal vez sea buena idea que dejemos esto hasta aquí por hoy y vayas a descansar -Sugirió Tenma- La nieve no se va a ir en un buen tiempo.

- A diferencia de otros que toman descansos cuando no deberían -El futuro caballero de Pegaso se tensó ante la voz de su maestro tras el- Tu condición no es lo suficientemente buena como para que estés haciendo estas cosas.

- Estoy bien -Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, volteando el rostro- Es ridículo pensar lo contrario ¡Con todos esos pensamientos realmente me voy a enfermar! -Frunció el ceño, mirándolos, casi desafiándolos con su mirada-.

- ¿Puedo?

- Adelante -Suspiro Deuteros en respuesta a la petición que le había hecho el aprendiz-.

- ¿De que esta- !SUELTAME! -Eso fue lo que grito la muchacha casi inmediatamente cuando, cortando sus palabras Tenma la levanto como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma y se la hecho al hombro- ¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO!

- Hai hai, Hime-sama (T: Princesa)–Suspiro, en caminándose hacia las escaleras con más de una mirada sobre el, pero estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando los golpes de que trataba de darle su hermana que no se dio cuenta de eso-.

- ¡BAJAME!

- Cuando lleguemos.

- ¡SUELTAME!

- Cuando lleguemos.

- ¡DEJAME IR!

- No quiero.

Cuando escucho esa última respuesta supo que no tendría mucho resultado seguir intentándolo de manera verbal y casi no física, así que opto por la opción violenta. Junto sus manos, haciéndolas un solo puño y las alzo, lista para estamparlo en la espalda de quien la cargaba.

Pero sus intenciones fueron vilmente saboteadas.

- Parece que esta escena se está volviendo más común, ¿Sabes algo Yue-sama? Estoy empezando a pensar que te gusta ser cargada de esa manera –Escucho una suave risa después de esas palabras y separo de golpe las manos cuando se dio cuenta de quien las había dicho-.

- Ayuni-san –Se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho al mismo tiempo que su hermano, pero por ese momento decidió pasarlo por alto-.

Pudo ver en su dirección por que Tenma se había puesto de perfil, pero al hacerlo también pudo ver a la joven que estaba al lado de la figura de Ayuni. Era una figura más pequeña, una persona que tal vez su edad con el cabello azabache y los ojos azules, pudo medio notar como las puntas de las orejas de las muchacha estaban un poco rojas, cosa que pasaba cuando alguien estaba sonrojado, pero con el frio que había alrededor uno nunca sabia, además de que no podía verle bien el rostro porque tenía la cabeza baja.

- Ah, Mina –No necesito voltear para saber que su gemelo estaba sonriendo, más interesada estaba en la reacción de la joven. Había levantado el rostro casi inmediatamente, mostrándole que si estaba sonrojada mientras miraba a Tenma-.

Eso la hizo levantar una ceja en curiosidad.

- Ho….H-Hola –Su voz no había sido más que un murmullo, y aunque lo que había dicho tenía solamente cuatro letras, su tono había subido y bajado considerablemente-.

Cosa que no solamente hizo que Yueres alzara más la ceja, si no que también hizo que volteara la cara hacia Ayuni, pero ella solamente negó con la cabeza ligeramente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Puedo pasar mucho aquí -Pensó la muchacha, recordando en que posición estaba en el segundo en el que nadie hablo- O podría hacer algo productivo -Aprovechando que no la estaban sosteniendo más, puso las manos en los hombros de su hermano y se impulsó hacia arriba, tozando su cabeza con la suya propia, soltando para caer de pie de espaldas a el-.

- !Eh!

- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale -Le saco la lengua a su hermano antes de voltearse para mirar a las dos personas que la estaban mirando, aunque más específicamente a la persona que no conocía, persona que también la estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad-.

- Yue, te presento a Mina, su nombre completo es Suemy Inamae, pero no le gusta -Presento Ayuni-.

- ¿Mina? -Alzo una ceja- Creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes...

- Es probable, Yato siempre lo grita cuando me está persiguiendo -La de cabello azabache se rasco la nuca un momento-.

- ¿Per... seguir?

- Larga historia -Rio Ayuni- Aunque si no fue por eso, entonces se lo abras escuchado decir a Manigoldo.

- !Ya recuerdo al Vecchio diciéndolo! -Exclamo-.

- Cuando diga mosquito también se está refiriendo a mí -Rio un poco-.

- ¿Pero por qué te llama así?

- Porque es pequeña y molesta, justo como un mosquito -Se escuchó una voz desde atrás, pero no necesito voltear porque una mano dorada se situó en la cabeza de Mina, empujándola hacia abajo, luego pudo ver el resto de la armadura y el rostro de Manigoldo-.

- !Sueltame Shishio!

- ...¿Shishio? -La de ojos rojos parpadeo un par de veces-.

- Mina es la única estudiante de Manigoldo -Explico Tenma, compadeciéndose del estado de sorpresa de su hermana-.

- ¿¡EH!?

- Esa es una reacción más que normal -Rio Ayuni- Por cierto, ¿A dónde la llevabas antes de que apareciéramos? -Inquirió mirando a Tenma, quien a su vez estaba mirando divertido como Mina intentaba sin mucho éxito llegar al rostro de su maestro, quien tenía los brazos de la menor agarrados para evitar cualquier agresión hacia su persona-.

- Llevaba a Yue a Geminis antes de que se enfermara, OTRA VEZ -La miro de reojo, enfatizando la últimas palabras, pero ella se hizo la desentendida al mirar hacia otro lado-.

- Es cierto que esta haciendo mas frio -Asintió ligeramente- Pero no deberías faltar a tus entrenamientos.

- Lo sé -Se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado-.

- Es por eso es que ni siquiera se hubieran molestado en decir cosas tan pesimistas en primer lugar -Se cruzó de brazos-.

- Uno nunca es demasiado precavido -Sonrió la pelo vino tinto- Tenma y yo vamos a continuar con nuestro entrenamiento, puedo confiar en que iras directo a Geminis ¿Verdad? -Por más que quisiera quedarse ahi, cruzada de brazos sin mirarla, podía sentir los ojos de la mujer sobre ella, y eso hizo que su voluntad temblara-.

Y como su orgullo era tan pero tan grande, solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, aun con los brazos cruzados y la mirada puesta en otro punto.

Después no le quedo de otra, camino escaleras arriba preguntándose donde diablos estaba su maestro, además de preguntarse que hacían los caballeros en su tiempo libre, porque cuando había pasado por Aries Shion le había dado una bolsa de dulces, alegando que eran demasiados como para que él se los comiera todos y cuando paso por Tauro había hecho prácticamente lo mismo pero con la diferencia de que el había casi deshecho su moño de tanto que la había despeinado.

- Me pregunto de donde sacaran tantas cosas dulces -Murmuro, mirando las dos grandes bolsas que cargaba en cada mano-.

Fue cuando llego al templo de Geminis que pudo dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor. Estiro los brazos y se dio la vuelta, lista para ir a cambiarse de ropa.

Pero no dio ni un paso más.

Se quedó helada, y lo único que atino a hacer fue bajar los brazos lentamente, casi como si fuera una máquina. Sus labios se tensaron en una línea recta mientras sentía los ojos felinos sobre ella. Pero no lo hizo por el momento, si no lo hizo como medida para controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Regulus salió de la esquina oscura de la habitación con lentitud, tal como un león que está casando. Avanzando con lentitud. No quitando la vista de su objetivo. Justo como un leon. Se paró fuera de esa sombra, aunque por alguna razón el resto del templo estaba considerablemente oscuro, las únicas partes con luz eran las que estaban cerca de las ventanas al la luz filtrarse por ellas, pero fuera de eso el resto del lugar estaba casi en penumbras.

Todo era silencio, aunque la muchacha tenía el sonido del retumbe de su corazón en los oídos, aturdiéndola un poco.

- Estaba nervioso -La voz del dorado rompió el silencio, haciendo que se tensara mínimamente- No estaba seguro de si venir o no después de lo que Deuteros-sama me dijo hace unas horas -Eso la sorprendió, pero estaba más ocupada manteniendo su ritmo cardiaco normal, cosa en la que estaba fallando pobremente- Pensé en muchas cosas, en como reaccionarias tu... Pero me hace feliz saber que no soy el único.

- ... ¿El único? -Algo le decía que no preguntara, que huyera de ahí, que lo echara, que hiciera cualquier cosa menos responderle. Pero su boca la había traicionado vilmente, haciéndole pronunciar esas palabras que hizo que la mirada del otro se volviera más intensa, aunque pudo percibir la media sonrisa que había en su rostro-.

- El único nervioso -Aclaro, riendo a penas un poco, haciendo un gesto por demás adorable pero enamoraría a más que ninguna, una mezcla de encogida de hombros y risa contenida-.

¿La razón? Probablemente la expresión que estaba haciendo que ella no había notado que estaba haciendo, una expresión que apenas podía ver entre las sombras, aunque eso era suficiente.

- T-Te estas imaginando cosas -Por más que quiso sonar cruel, por más que lo quiso su voz flanqueo como nunca lo había hecho antes, y lo peor del caso es que ella no se había dado ni cuenta-.

- No lo hago -Dio un paso adelante, cosa que tuvo como reacción que ella diera un paso hacia atrás- Tus acciones demuestran lo contrario.

"No te acerques más" quería gritar pero no su garganta no le daba "No me mires así" estaba tan metida en su respiración que no se dio cuenta de lo claro que podía notar la mirada de Regulus.

- Has tenido puesta la mano sobre tu corazón desde hace un buen rato.

Se quedó casi helada cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente lo estaba haciendo. Casi. Porque cuando se dio cuenta sintió como todo el calor que estaba creando su corazón y toda la sangre que estaba bombeando se fue directa a su cara. De golpe y sopetón, mareándola tan rápidamente que tuvo que dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Que no lo note -Noto después de unos milisegundos que había una vocecita en la parte de atrás de su mente que pronunciaba esas palabras insistentemente, diciendo a veces otras cosas que al final significaban lo mismo- Que este tan oscuro que no pueda verlo.

Regulus la miro. Como parecía que quería huir pero no terminaba de hacerlo, como bajaba el rostro, como si quisiera que no lo viera, y si eso estaba planeando estaba resultando a la perfección. Analizándola escena, y miro atrás de la muchacha. La luz entraba por la ventana. Se quedó pensando un momento antes de dar un paso hacia adelante, que tuvo como reacción que ella diera otro hacia atrás.

Estaba resultando, pero no sabía que era peor: Que estuviera huyendo de el en pequeña escala o esa necesidad de ver su rostro, de ver sus ojos y que ella se lo estuviera negando.

No le importaba que lo rechazara.

No importaba que solo fuera una vez.

Quería decírselo aunque fuera solo una vez.

- Yue, tú conoces todo de mí, eres mi la mujer que mejor me conoce sobre este mundo -Murmuro, sabiendo que aun así ella lo escucharía- Sabes cuándo miento, sabes cuando estoy feliz, cuando estoy triste... Por eso confió en que sabes que mis intenciones en el momento en el que Deuteros-sama llego eran verdaderos -La miro fijamente- Y sabes qué significa eso verdad?

- Para -Negó con la cabeza, dando pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo como su espalda tocaba la pares, viendo en el suelo gracias a que tenía la cabeza baja como la luz la cubría por completo. Cuando se dio cuenta, bajo aún más el rostro, cubriendo su cara lo más que podía con su flequillo-.

No podía mas.

Así de simple.

Eran demasiadas emociones juntas como para poder comprenderlas. El corazón la estaba volviendo loca y estaba más que segura que la sangre no había bajado de au rostro.

- Esta no soy yo -Logro formular en su mente- Por que... ¿Porque con una sola palabra suya mi mundo entero se viene abajo? -Cerro los ojos fuertemente- ¿!Por qué!?

- Te amo.

Todo se paralizo.

Abrió los ojos, mirando el piso durante unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que habían unos pies revestidos de dorado frente a ella, y muy cerca.

Levanto la vista lentamente, viendo toda la armadura de leo o lo que podía ver de ella, hasta llegar al rostro de su portador.

Las diferencias de alturas no pareció ser tan obvia hasta ese momento, era posible que su cabeza le llegara a la barbilla o el cuello.

Pero su mirada perpleja era causada por otra cosa.

Y Regulus estaba completamente preparado para recibir lo que venía después. Su expresión le causaba desconcierto, era verdad, además de una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Eso lo sabía.

Y no se arrepentía.

Por eso apretó los puños, respiro profundo y levanto la vista decidido... Para que su boca se abriera un par de centímetros por la expresión que tenía en frente.

Y es que... Por dios, la cara de Yueres podía ser la envidia de todos los tomates maduros. Y esa expresión de vergüenza, de que no sabía que hacer embobo a Regulus el suficiente tiempo como para que ella saliera disparada a su cuarto y cerrara la puerta con fuerza, sentándose en el piso con la espalda contra la madera, con una mano sobre el corazón y la respiración.

Dejando a un aun embobado Regulus atrás, quien se quedó en silencio por un rato.

- _Ella no me dijo que no_….-Ladeo el rostro, sonriendo a penas, como si ni creyera lo que el mismo estaba diciendo- ¡Ella no me dijo que no! -Su sonrisa se agrando.


	15. Chapter 14

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

T: Esta letra significa "traducción"

N/A: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

14: Esperar a que alguien de haga feliz es la mejor manera de estar triste.

* * *

Cuando Deuteros llego a su templo, apenas puso un pie bajo techo, frunció el ceño casi automáticamente. ¿La razón? El cosmo del joven caballero de leo aun podida sentirse palpable en el ambiente, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Y cabe decir que su disgusto fue en aumento cuando se encamino hacia su habitación, sintiendo como el cosmo se hacía más fuerte. Los últimos dos pasos los había dado con tanta rapidez que casi ni se había notado que había pisado el piso, y cuando abrio la puerta suspiro aliviado al verla encima de una de las dos camas con todos los pelos en su lugar, completamente dormida y con una sábana encima.

-_ Parece que al final el mocoso no tuvo las agallas de hacer algo_ –Murmuro mentalmente, aun con el ceño fruncido- Al parecer si tiene algo de sentido común al fin y al cabo.

Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta un momento más, un segundo más, mirando el espacio vacío que estaba frente a él. Tantas memorias, tantas imagines, tantos momentos pasados en ese mismo lugar… pero eran eso mismo, momentos del pasado.

-_ Y el tiempo está pasando más rápido de lo que pensé_ –Ladeo el rostro, indicándole mentalmente a su armadura que se despegara de su cuerpo, y ella obedeció inmediatamente, situándose en su caja al lado de la cama vacía que estaba al otro lado de la habitación-_ A penas va a anochecer y ya estoy cansado, este lugar absorbe energía, más si se empeñan en querer entablar algún tipo de conversación._

Estiro los brazos mientras se encaminaba a la cama de la muchacha que dormía lo suficientemente profundo como para que el estuviera seguro de que no importaba cuando hablara, ella no se despertaría.

- Sabes que te vas a despertar temprano pero aun así te quedas dormida a estas horas, vas a estar de mal humor y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera recuerdas que día es mañana -Negó un poco con la cabeza, mirándole el rostro antes de sentarse en el suelo a su lado- Parece que al final si tiene un poco de fiebre –Ladeo el rostro, mirando el sonrojo general que tenía en su rostro- Hay, que voy a hacer contigo.

A pesar de sus palabras, sonrió de lado, siendo correcto. Conocía ese rostro como la palma de su mano, no solo porque había pasado años con ella sin separarse, si no porque para comunicarse bien entre ellos si usaban las palabras siempre tenía que mirarla a los ojos, para así poder transmitirle el mensaje que quería, aunque habían otras veces que usaban solo su cosmo para comunicarse. Pero en esos momentos esos a; os parecían tener ningún tipo de valor, porque en ese momento por primera vez en casi 4 años el caballero de Géminis estaba viendo una expresión en el rostro de su alumna que nunca había visto, una expresión que sabía demostraba sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Sabía cuál era la causa de esa expresión.

Lo sabía a la perfecciona. Conocía su aspecto y su nombre, conocía el sonido de su voz, conocía sus intenciones, y por eso último exactamente era que sabía que él era la causa de semejante expresión.

- Tal vez no lo recuerdes –Murmuro, mirándola mientras ladeaba el rostro- Pero hace mucho tiempo, cuando te pregunte lo que harías si estuvieras en una situación como esta, dijiste que simplemente seguirías adelante, que no le prestarías atención. Esa vez tú me preguntaste que haría yo si tu estuvieras en algo así, y te respondí que simplemente lo dejaría fluir naturalmente, pero ¿Sabes algo Yue? Me di cuenta de que esa respuesta estaba muy alejada de la realidad, porque es verdad, me está costando hacerlo… que quede como un secreto entre tú y yo –Sonrió levemente- Ese pequeño león tendrá que pasar por mucho, me pregunto si se rendirá antes de poder ver el final de esto –Se levantó, caminando hacia a fuera- Mañana será un buen día.

* * *

- _¿Se… se puede saber que está pasando en este lugar?_

La muchacha parpadeo un par de veces, bastante desubicada y aun vestida con un camisón que le quedaba enorme y unos pantalones no muy cortos bastante holgados. Estaba parada en la puerta de su habitación, mirando como las doncellas corrían de un lado para el otro sin parar, cargando cosas en las manos, gritándose las unas a las otras, y estaba bastante segura de que no habían notado su presencia hasta el momento.

- ¿Por qué hay tantas flores? –Ladeo el rostro, caminando hacia el comedor casi pegada de la pared, teniendo una prudente distancia con las mujeres que corrían, ya que con cómo estaban no ponía en duda el que ellas podían arrollarla en cualquier momento, y eso tan temprano en la mañana no era algo que quería experimentar, gracias pero no gracias-.

- Despertaste más tarde de lo que pensé –Volteo al escuchar la voz profunda de su maestro, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al comedor. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas con varios platos de distintas comidas frente a él, tenía los brazos cruzados y podía decir que no había probado bocado- Buenos días.

-… Buenos días Shishio –Se acercó al otro lado de la mesa, tomando asiento frente a el-.

- Comamos, se va a enfriar y sería un desperdicio –Inquirió tomando los cubiertos, cosa que ella imito, mirándolo con una discreta ceja alzada. Tenía que ser sincera, su maestro no era la persona con los mejores modales en la mesa, es más, normalmente comía con las manos, y eso no le molestaba… pero es que verlo comiendo con "Decencia" era algo tan raro de ver que la tenía un poco embobada viendo cómo se peleaba con sus manos para poder agarrar el tenedor bien-.

-…._ Definitivamente parece un niño._

- ¿Paso algo?

- ¿Eh? –Salió de su mundo de pensmientos al escuchar su voz y levanto un poco la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa del hombre- …. ¡Nada, que está muy bueno!

- Pero si no has comido nada.

- Puede decirlo con tan solo olerlo –Negó con la cabeza lentamente, sonando totalmente convincente-.

-… Ya veo… -Deuteros parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a concentrarse en la tarea de sostener el tenedor, objeto que estaba a punto de lanzar por los aires. Respiro profundo-_ Calma, calma, hoy es su día, no puedes arruinarlo._ Eh, Yue.

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

- ¿Algo? –Parpadeo un par de veces, no estando muy segura de porque preguntaba lo que estaba preguntando- Pues… entrenar supongo.

- Lo sabía, lo olvido por completo –Hizo una mueca- Hoy el entrenamiento esta cancelado, así que piensa en otra cosa.

- ¿!Eh!? ¿!Por qué!?

- ¡Porque yo digo! -Arrugo una ceja ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¡Era la primera vez que le decía algo así en años!- ¡Así que ve pensando en algo que quieras hacer fuera de eso!

- Justo como pensé –Deuteros hizo una mueca bastante graciosa con la boca, mientras por su lado Yueres simplemente volteo a ver a la persona que estaba extraviada en su armadura dorada y estaba parada en la puerta- No eres el mejor en expresar este tipo de cosas, asi que vine para ayudarte un poco Deuteros.

- Tengo todo absolutamente controlado –Murmuro el nombrado, mirando hacia otro lado mientras dejaba todo en la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos-.

- Ya veo –Sisifo rio un poco, dando unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar en el tope de la mesa- Buenos días –Sonrió en dirección a la menor, quien continuaba comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado-.

- Buenos –Trago un poco- Días –Termino de decir, mirando hacia arriba para poder mirar su rostro- ¿A qué te referías con ayudar un poco?

- Ah, lo escuchaste –Se rasco un poco la nuca, camino hasta quedar a su lado y se arrodillo en el suelo para quedar más o menos a su altura- Veras Yue, hoy es… un día especial.

- ¿Especial?

- Si, especial –Asintió un poco- Por eso no tienes que hacer ningún entrenamiento, hoy es un día en donde puedes hacer lo que quieras, un día en donde puedes pedir lo que quieras y nada se te negara, puedes hacer todo lo que no has podido hacer hasta este día

-… ¿Todo?

- Si, todo –Asintió con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro-.

- ¿Y nadie dirá nada?

- Nadie.

-… No suena tan mal –Ladeo el rostro, totalmente ignorante del sonrojo de felicidad que invadió sus mejillas-.

-_ Es obvio que está feliz_ –Pensaron los dos santos al mismo tiempo, Sisifo mientras se levantaba y Deuteros mientras ponía los ojos en blanco-.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo –La muchacha volvió a su estado normal, y volvió también a mirar al hombre que tenía al lado- ¿Por qué puedo hacer todo eso justamente hoy?

- … ¿Eh?... –El caballero de Sagitario se quedó en blanco por un momento. Miro al otro hombre en un gesto que la muchacha no llego a ver, pero este solamente negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba- Bueno… porque… porque las estrellas lo dijeron.

-… ¿Las… estrellas? –los dos presentes lo miraron fijamente, la muchacha mirándolo con cara de "¿Ah?" mientras Dueteros lo miraba como diciéndole "¿!Acaso no te pudiste inventar algo mejor!?"-.

- Veras –Ladeo el rostro, sonriendo nerviosamente- Las estrellas muestran el camino de las personas ¿Verdad? –Espero a que ella dijera algo, aunque lo único que hizo fue asentir muy lentamente con la cabeza- Bueno, anoche observe las estrellas, y mostraban que hoy podías hacer todo lo que te dije –Le dio una sonrisa tan amplia, tan sincera, tan convincente, que a la muchacha no le quedo de otra que asentir ante sus palabras y mirar hacia otra parte, esa sonrisa era demasiado radiante como para poder evitarla-.

-_ Este tipo es completamente manipulador_ –Fue todo lo que Deuteros pudo pensar-.

- ¡Bueno, ya que terminaste de comer, tienes que prepararte! –Exclamo el santo de Sisifo, extrañamente enérgico-.

- ¿Ah?

- Si no tienes nada pensado, no harás nada con quedarte aquí encerrada –Sonrió de nuevo, levantándola de una manera u otra- Venga, con energía, sal y busca algo que te divierta –Rio un poco ante la cara que tenía mientras caminaba en dirección a su cuarto-.

- ¿Se puede saber porque estas tan emocionado con esto? –El caballero de Geminis miro al de Sagitario con una mueca en el rostro, montando un pie en la silla y recostándose más en la madera del respaldar- Por más que sea hoy, realmente no tienes ninguna razón para hacer todo eso.

- Me pregunto si eso es verdad –Rio un poco, notoriamente menos que antes, y bajo un poco la mirada- Tengo una razón, una muy buena razón.

- ¿Ah?

- Quiero agradecerle a Yue todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, todo lo que ha logrado hasta este momento, todo lo que ha podido cambiar –Sonrió de lado, mirándolo un poco- Se merece muchas cosas.

- Esta aquí por las razones equivocadas, que les ayude en el santuario no implica que tengas qu-

- Te equivocas –Interrumpió sin muchos miramientos, haciendo que Deuteros fijara sus ojos en el con sorpresa- Es verdad que ha sido de gran ayuda el tiempo que ha estado aquí, pero no me refiero a eso –El caballero de Geminis se quedó callado, esperando una explicación que no tardó en llegar- Deuteros, este es un tema que no te gusta, lo sé, pero es algo que está pasando y no podemos ignorarlo –Sisifo lo miro seriamente- El resto de los caballeros lo hemos discutido con Sage-sama, el dio su aprobación pero eso no servirá de nada si no logra darse cuenta de lo que siente… Ella lo cambio Deuteros, lo volvió más fuerte, lo volvió más feliz, ¿Sabes cuantos años he tratado de ver una sonrisa de ese tamaño en su rostro? Sonríe sin necesidad de forzarse, eso es lo que más le agradezco. Y sé que… sé que tú no eres el más feliz con esta situación pero quiero que sepas qu-

- Hace un buen día fuera ¿Verdad? –Interrumpió el hombre, levantándose de la mesa y dándole la espalda para poder caminar hasta la puerta del jardín, mirando como todo estaba cubierto de un manto de nieve blanca, pero al mismo tiempo los rayos del sol Estaban por todas partes, hacienda que la nieve brillara, casi en el sentido literal de la palabra- Es un buen momento para dejar las actuaciones de lado y concentrarse en lo que uno realmente piensa ¿No lo crees así? –Se volteo ligeramente, mirándolo sobre su hombro con una sonrisa que dejaba entreverse uno de sus colmillos-.

Sisifo se quedó quieto un momento, con expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, pero segundos después todo eso fue sustituido por una sonrisa genuina y una risa de alivio.

- Si, si lo creo.

* * *

- _Aunque me dijera que encontrara algo que quisiera hacer_ –Miro a su alrededor mientras bajaba muy lentamente las escaleras de las doce casas, casi llegando al templo de Tauro-…. ¿Qué se supone que tenga que buscar?

Se quedó parada un momento, preguntándose qué era lo que realmente estaba haciendo, sentía que estaba olvidando algo, algo muy importante, pero al no poder recordar absolutamente nada de algún asunto en particular decidió que eran cosas de su imaginación y continuo su caminata, llegando a la puerta del segundo templo más rápido de lo que había creído.

- Con permiso –Había subido su tono de voz tal vez un poco más de lo que debía, por eso, sus palabras resonaron por las paredes de todo el templo, haciendo que contrastaran enseguida con las voces que venían desde más dentro del templo. Alzo una ceja cuando noto que las voces sonaban un poco alborotadas, y fiel a su lado curioso, camino en dirección a donde se podía escuchar las personas. Eran voces que ella había escuchado antes, pero que no conocía realmente, aunque también pudo escuchar la voz del caballero de ese templo de fondo, y llego a escuchar la voz de una persona que ella sí que conocía-.

- ¿!En serio!?

- _¿Tenma?_ –La muchacha alzo una ceja sorprendida al escuchar al emocionada voz de su gemelo resonar por las paredes que la rodeaban, dio un par de pasos más y llego a la puerta de lo que parecía ser la parte residencial del templo y cuando se asomó, pudo ver las borrosas figuras de cinco personas, de las cuales solamente dos conocía. Podía decir por el tamaño y la armadura, que una de ellas era Aldebarán, y podía decir por el cosmo de la otra, que era su hermano, pero no podía reconocer a las otras tres personas-.

- !Yue! –Salió de su tren de pensamientos cuando escucho la voz familiar de su hermano mayor, más aun cuando lo vio acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en la boca y una bolsa en la mano- No sé porque, pero Aldebaran me dio una bolsa entera de dulces.

- Ehh, ¿A ti también?

- Aldebaran-sama –Aunque ninguno de los dos gemelos lo notaran, uno de los tres otros presentes miro al mayor con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara, se podía decir que era de la misma edad que ellos y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola caída- Ellos… realmente no lo saben.

- No me sorprende Teneo –El hombre dejo salir de una carcajada- Pero es mejor que no les digamos nada –Miro a los dos que estaban hablando entre sí, aunque más que nada estaban probando lo que había dentro de la bolsa, sonriendo de vez en cuando, comentando entre si- Sera una buena sorpresa.

- Pero… es la primera vez que veo a Yueres-sama tan de cerca –El más pequeño el grupo parecía ser uno o dos años menor que los demás, y aunque dijo lo que dijo en voz baja, por alguna razón sus palabras parecieron ser escuchadas por la menor de los hermanos, quien lo miro fijamente con una expresión casi neutra, cosa que lo puso extremadamente nervioso- ¿Eh? ¿!Eh!?

- Creo que no los había visto antes.

- Déjame presentarlos –Tenma los miro con una sonrisa- Ellos son Saro –Señalo al más pequeño- Teneo –Señalo al de la coleta- Y Serinsa –Señalo a la única chica además de ella que estaba presente, llevaba ropas de entrenamiento y una molesta mascara de amazona en la cara- Los tres son estudiantes de Aldebaran.

- Es un gusto conocerle, Yueres-sama –Los tres inclinaron un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto-.

- Un gusto –Ella saludo con la mano y luego frunció el ceño, mirando a su hermano- Eh, ¿Por qué yo soy la única a la que llaman "sama"? ¡Es injusto! ¡Tú eres el mayor!

- ¡A mí ni me mires! ¡Yo no tengo ninguna razón para que me llamen así!

- ¡Pues deberían, a mí me llaman después de todo!

- ¡No te quejes!

- ¡Jojojojo! ¡Son muy energéticos!

- ¡Aldebarán! –Una nueva voz se hizo presente, haciendo que tanto Tenma como Yueres dejaran de pelear para mirar a la nueva persona que entraba a la habitación-.

Para ella el tiempo se paralizo un momento.

Primero se puso roja, muy roja, cosa que por suerte nadie estaba mirando al momento. Luego respiro muy profundamente, dejando que la sangre volviera a fluir normalmente, haciendo que su rostro volviera a tener el mismo color que antes. No volviera a pasar lo mismo que el día anterior, no volvería a dejar que el hiciera que su mundo perdiera el foco, tampoco volvería a dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara de la misma manera.

- Ah, Regulus –Saludo el caballero dorado al ver al más joven entrar por la puerta con una sonrisa, aunque parpadeo un par de veces cuando noto que apenas dio un par de pasos paro de manera inmediata, quedándose con una mirada un poco perdida en un punto que desde su posición él no podía ver-… Ya veo –Una gran pero gran sonrisa se esparció por su rostro-.

- ¿Aldebaran-sama? –Sus estudiantes lo vieron con curiosidad-.

- Tenemos que irnos a entrenar –Les sonrió, indicándoles con la mirada que tenían que salir de ese lugar rápido. Ellos no entendieron porque, pero obedecieron, y no tuvieron mucho tiempo de despedirse porque su maestro los estaba empujando por la espalda ligeramente-.

- ¡Tenma, tú también!

- ¿!Eh!?

- ¡Solo ven!

- ¡Eh! –La muchacha se volteo un poco, estirando una mano hacia ellos y estando lista para seguirlos cuando vio que habían salido completamente de la habitación-.

- ¿Por qué estas tratando de huir? –Se quedó quieta, paralizada, fría cuando escucho la voz tras ella. Respiro profundo, los latidos de su corazón seguían aumentando, pero de una manera u otra logro controlarlos lo suficiente como para poder hablar con casi total normalidad-.

- ¿Quién… quien está huyendo de qué? –Apretó los puños, volteándose rápidamente, aunque con los ojos cerrados- Bien, voy bien –Los abrió lentamente, muy lentamente, pero no se esperó ver lo que vería-.

- Me duele que lo hagas ¿Sabes? Te dije todo lo que sentía y así es como reaccionas, eres bastante fría –Él sabía que estaba rojo como un tomate, sabía que se veía ridículo haciendo y diciendo eso, pero simplemente las palabras salían de su boca sin siquiera su mente ordenarlo, no podía evitarlo-.

- ¡T-Tú fuiste el que decidiste decir eso tan repentinamente, no me eches la culpa a mí! –Lo miro con los ojos ligeramente dilatados, pero no porque estuviera molesta, sino porque estaba tan avergonzada que no era suficiente tener la cara roja para demostrarlo, su cuerpo estaba empezando a dar otras señales de su estado, como sus latidos o la manera en la que su voz salía de su garganta-.

- ¿!Quien crees que fue la que me hizo decir eso!?  
- ¡Ahhhh! ¡CALLATE!

- ¡Si es vergonzoso escucharlo ni siquiera puedes imaginarte lo vergonzoso que es decirlo!

- ¡Entonces no lo digas!

- ¡Pero quiero decirlo!

- ¡NO COMPRENDO A LOS HOMBRES!

Estaba demás decir que era una situación demasiado incomoda como para siquiera buscar una manera de hacerla normal. Por su lado, el caballero de leo, adolescente como él y muchos otros, estaba rojo hasta la coronilla mientras miraba la causa de sus emociones con las manos sobre sus oídos, negándose rotundamente a escuchar alguna otra palabra de su parte. ¿Por qué era tan difícil todo eso? ¿Por qué no podía ser como esos libros que adoraba leer Sasha en donde la pareja siempre terminaba junta sin tanto escándalo? Pero no, simplemente tenía que ser así de difícil.

-_ Pero… ella parece… igual de nerviosa que yo_ –En un momento de calma mental, una parte de su cerebro pudo hacer esa observación, cosa que hizo que Regulus se quedara quieto por un momento-… Desde hace bastante tiempo que no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¿Ah- ¡OYE!

En un movimiento que al parecer ni siquiera había planeado, el caballero dorado tomo su muñeca y jalo de ella mientras echaba a correr. Aunque no había querido decirlo en voz alta, sus palabras eran ciertas, eran muy ciertas.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, pero si lo pensaba mejor, nunca había habido una.

- ¿!A donde crees que me estas llevando!? –No podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de mantener los ojos abiertos debido a lo rápido que estaban corriendo. Se sabía de memoria algunas partes de ese lugar, por eso no corría el riesgo de caerse o algo, pero si seguían alejándose de las escaleras cosa que al parecer era lo que quería Regulus, no podía

- ¡Tu solamente sigue corriendo!

- ¡Me-Me voy a caer! –El tono de su voz le advirtió que realmente iba a pasar si seguía de ese modo, no habían muchas opciones, así que opto por la segunda que se le ocurrió ya que si optaba por la primera, era seguro que ella lograría golpearle en la quijada- ¡EH! –Y esa segunda opción por cargarla sobre su espalda-.

Iba a replicar, eso se lo había re jurado a todos los dioses que conocía, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada sosteniéndose de sus hombros para no caerse que no lo hizo inmediatamente. Más o menos se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando por entre los árboles, Regulus saltaba como si fuera un mono, evitando demasiado ágilmente lo que se encontraba en su camino-.

- Yue –Llamo cuando bajo un poco la velocidad, aprovechando que ella no se había dado cuenta- Me lo habías dicho antes, todo lo que puedes ver son cosas borrosas ¿Verdad? Solo colores.

- ¿!Quieres matarme de un infarto!?

- Eso me lo tomo como un si –Rio un poco, incluso cuando ella salto de su espalda, preparándose para golpearlo si llegaba a hacer algún paso en falso. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y a pesar de que seguía un poco sonrojado, estaba visiblemente más relajado- No esperaba que te despertaras tan tarde, esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo, ¡Pero logramos llegar a tiempo!

- ¿!De que estas hablan-

- Cuando la luz del atardecer las toca –Interrumpió, moviéndose a un lado para mostrarle lo que estaba a su espalda- Las flores de invierno se vuelven un mar de colores.

Se quedó callada, no dijo nada, no hizo ningún movimiento. Solo miro, miro lo que estaba frente a ella. Después dio dos pasos hacia adelante, solo dos, para estar un poco más cerca de lo que estaba viendo. La luz hacia que los colores se vieran más vivos de los que ya eran, solo podía ver borroso, era verdad, pero aun así… podía sentir como los colores eran más vivos que cualquier otro que hubiera visto antes.

-… Kire (T: Que lindo/hermoso etc , etc…)

- ¿Verdad que si? –Sonrió satisfecho, aunque seguía teniendo que mantener una distancia segura- Lo encontré hace un tiempo, no se lo había mostrado a nadie pero… quería mostrártelo a ti, y que mejor día que hoy.

- ¿Eh? –Dejo de mirar hacia el frente y lo miro a él, con una pista de sorpresa en los ojos. Al verse observado tan fijamente, el muchacho no supo que hacer, pero no bajo la mirada, se la devolvió sin pensárselo dos veces-.

-… No me mires asi –Murmuro en voz baja, sintiendo como la sangre se volvía a acumular en sus mejillas-.

Pero ella no le hizo caso.

Siguió mirándolo, hundida en sus pensamientos.

Y luego sus ojos cambiaron a unos más serios, pero no por eso menor sorprendidos, parecían curiosos, pero a la misma vez demostraban que habían descubierto algo inexplicable hasta ese momento.

- …. Desde que tengo uso de razón, he estado viendo solamente borrones –Murmuro, lo suficientemente alto como para poder ser escuchada- Mi hermano hizo lo imposible para que no me reprimiera por eso, y lo logro, pero cuando me llevaron al conservatorio todo eso perdió valor. Cuando llegue con Shishio, no… incluso antes, me prive a mí misma del resto del mundo, dime algo Regulus ¿Piensas que en algún momento de mi vida… pude interactuar con las otras personas?

- ¿Eh?

- Claro, Sasha es familia, todos los del orfanato son familia, Shishio es Shishio… ¿Pero crees que en algún momento llegue a interactuar con otros?

- Yue…

- Después vine aquí, donde habían muchas personas de mi edad, era la oportunidad perfecta –levanto la mirada- Pero después te conocí a ti… eres mi primer amigo, eso lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-… Entonces no me lo estaba imaginando –Murmuro-.

- No, no lo estabas haciendo –Negó con la cabeza- Me diste miedo, tu… intentabas tanto estar cerca de mí, intentabas tanto hacerme reír… que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando deje que te acercaras demasiado y luego me dijiste eso… fue tan repentino que ya no supe que hacer.

- Yue, yo-

- Pero Sisifo me dijo que hoy podía hacer lo que quisiera, y nadie me diría nada –Interrumpió, dando un paso hacia adelante, un paso hacia el- Así que voy a hacer algo que siento que es lo correcto, pero solo lo hare aquí, solo lo hare ahora, lo hare como un agradecimiento por estar conmigo, por ser mi amigo… pero no lo volveré a hacer sin una buena razón, y te advirtió que saldrás lastimado, seré egoísta con esta decisión, y no podrás nada para hacerme cambiar de opinión –Lo señaló con un dedo, mirándolo seriamente. Y por un momento pensó que se enojaría, pensó que le gritaría, pensó que reaccionaria de una mala manera, que estúpida fue pensando todo eso…

- No quiero oírte de nuevo diciendo esas tonterías –Tomo su mano entre las suyas, arrodillándose en el suelo, mirándola con una sonrisa casi de devoción- Yo lo haré todo por ti, hasta defenderte de tus miedos y protegerte de tus dudas, y tú puedes hacer y deshacer como quieras conmigo ¿Qué más da si vas a ser egoísta? Es algo que estoy preparado para afrontar, porque yo mismo elegí esto, porque sé que una acción puede valer más que mil palabras… por eso sé que, con lo que sea que hagas, tus pensamientos me quedara lo suficientemente claros como para no cometer ningún otro error.

-… Que sea como quieras, caballero de leo –Dijo después de un momento de silencio, inclinándose más hacia adelante. Regulus era demasiado alto, incluso arrodillado, su cabeza le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros- Después no digas… -Puso una mano en su mejilla, mientras se acercaba aún más- Que no te lo advertí.

* * *

- ¿Eh? ¿Hermano, que haces aquí? –La muchacha alzo una ceja al ver al muchacho de ojos rojos en medio de las escaleras que llevaban al tercer templo del zodiaco-.

- Dohko me dijo que esperar por ti aquí, aunque no termino de entender porque –Tenma se rasco la nuca, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Regulus. Estaba calmado… estaba demasiado calmado para ser una buena señal- Tu… No le habrás hecho nada extraño a mi hermana ¿Verdad? –Y espero de todo, enserio que lo espero-.

- Jamás sería capaz de poner un solo dedo encima –Sonrió de lo más calmado, como si le estuvieran preguntando sobre su opinión sobre el clima, y el hecho de que la muchacha tampoco reaccionara de una manera esperada lo descoloco aún más-.

- Me… me alegro…?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- No es bueno pelear en plena noche, venga, entremos –El caballero de leo le sonrió a los gemelos, quienes lo miraron antes de mirarse entre sí, parpadeando un par de veces-.

- Wuaa, está demasiado oscuro –Inquirió el futuro santo de Pegaso, tratando de no tropezarse con cualquier cosa que pudiera estar a su alrededor- ¿Esto es normal?

- Al parecer en los últimos días si…

- Eh, creo que hay luz al otro lado de esa puerta –Señalo en la oscuridad una de las puertas que daba al comedor principal, acercándose mientras tanteaba el terreno con su pie-.

- ¿Ya vez como me siento yo normalmente? –Bufo su hermana, caminando perfectamente sin necesidad de tantear o algo-.

- Ahh, cállate.

- Bueno, supongo que los dos están en suficiente humor para esto –Sonrió Regulus, suspirando ligeramente-.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Los dos se le quedaron mirando, y él se adelante un poco, poniéndose frente a la puerta-.

- Ahhh, todo el mundo estaba completamente seguro de que se iban a olvidar, es más, fue tanto así que no tuvieron que esconder las preparaciones de Yue o las corridas de Tenma.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Por qué no lo descubren ustedes mismos? –Rio un poco, empujando la puerta, haciendo que la luz cegara a los que estaban detrás de el por un momento, pero las voces que escucharon después hicieron que abrieran los ojos en sorpresa, para ver como dentro de la habitación todo estaba decorado, habían muchas personas, incluyendo a la diosa en persona, todas con sonrisas en los rostros-.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Los dos se quedaron en shock por un par de segundos. La gente a su alrededor se rio, acercándose a ellos para sacarlos de su sorpresa, y cuando lo hicieron, se miraron mutuamente.

Y no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.


	16. Chapter 15

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

T: Esta letra significa "traducción"

N/A: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

15: Recuerda que para empezar una nueva etapa en tu vida, tienes que cerrar otra, y no tengas miedo a decir adiós, porque lo más seguro es que solo sea un hasta luego.

* * *

- ¿Estas bien? -Sísifo miro a su estudiante con una mirada baja, un poco seria, un poco preocupada, una mezcla de muchas cosas y emociones. En cambio, Regulus parecía estar de lo más normal. Estaba con los brazos apoyados a una de las ventanas, mirando hacia afuera, aunque se volteo a penas escucho la voz del mayor, y le dedico una sonrisa-.

- Estoy perfectamente -Ladeo un poco el rostro, volteando la cara hacia el frente otra vez, mirando sus manos como si fueran los objetos más interesantes del mundo- ... Dije lo que quería decir, deje claro mi punto, y reacciono mejor de lo que había pensado así que... No me quejo para nada... Puede que no me haya respondido con palabras, puede que aun siga muriéndome por su respuesta pero... -Se giró completamente, mirando el centro de la habitación. Había mucha gente, más aprendices que otra cosa, pero también estaban algunos dorados y hasta la mismísima Athena, quien claramente estaba escapada de sus habitaciones para poder estar presente en ese momento-.

En el centro de todo, estaban los celebrados, a plena vista avergonzados de la atención que estaban recibiendo de los presentes. Se habían rehusado de manera casi inmediato cuando sus maestros dieron señales de querer entregarles sus regalos, alegando que morirían de vergüenza si se los daban en público.

- No tengo corazón para exigirle nada en este momento -Rio un poco- Y estoy seguro de que no lograre tan fácilmente que se me habrá como lo hizo en ese momento... Así que no valdría mucho la pena tampoco.

- Regulus... -Sisifo era el que no tenía corazón para decirle la verdad a su protegido-.

Las palabras de Deuteros retumbaban en su mente, asechándolo como si fueran fantasmas de su pasado que tenían como única misión el torturarlo. Tenía que decirle, pero no podía decírselo ¿Quien en su sano juicio podría llegar a querer decir algo que probablemente borraría por mucho tiempo la sonrisa tan tranquila que tenía el muchacho en su rostro? ¿La que tanto le había costado crear en ese lugar? No creía que nadie con principios, por lo menos. Pero aun así... ¿Era lo correcto?

- ¡Sisifo, Regulus, no se queden fuera, que aburridos! -La voz de Manigoldo, visiblemente borracho, resonó por todos los pasillos, callando todo tipo de pensamiento que pudiera surgir en su cabeza en ese momento. Antes de que pudiera de ir algo, ya el "respetable" caballero dorado de Cancer lo había jalado del cuello para situarlo en el lugar donde él y Kardia sostenían una competencia de quien tenía más resistencia cuando a beber se trataba-.

La noche paso sin ningún mayor inconveniente, claramente descontando las numerosas veces en las que los borrachos del lugar hacían unos cuantos numeritos, sacándoles carcajadas a los aprendices que jamás y nunca volverían a soltar frente a un dorado, aprovechando el hecho de que probablemente al otro día no recordarían nada ni a nadie. Los hombres en cuestión tuvieron que ser llevados casi cargados por sus compañeros, y por la cara de Degel cuando le toco cargar a Kardia hasta su templo sugería que el caballero de Acuario se vengaría dentro de muy poco tiempo. Pero para cuando todo eso había pasado ya era entrada la noche, era tal la hora que Deuteros ordeno a las doncellas dejar la limpieza para el otro día, porque sabía que necesitaban unas merecidas horas de descanso con todo lo que habían trabajo ese día.

- Este año se ha pasado –Suspiro con una sonrisa, mirando por el rabillo del ojo por última vez a su maestro dormido en una de las dos camas antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Estaba descalza, esa era una de las razones por las que sus pasos casi no se escuchaban en el templo. Tenía que admitir que la parte principal de la zona residencial era un desastre, pero en ese momento no estaba en humor para ponerse a ordenar-.

Tomo una de las tantas mantas que estaban encima de los sofás y la extendió con cuidado sobre la figura de su hermano, quien dormitaba en uno con un sueño lo suficientemente pesado como para que estuviera segura que no despertaría hasta que el sol estuviera alto en el cielo. Uno sonido un poco agudo llamo su atención, haciendo que su mirara subiera hasta quedar posada en la jaula que estaba sobre el marco de la ventana.

Sonrió de lado, aun maravilla ante los colores que podía ver aun en su mundo de borrones.

El color de sus plumas eran de un extraño pero hermoso color que salía cuando intercalabas el anaranjado rojizo y el azul del cielo. Sus alas eran largas y su cabeza un poco alargada también, aunque no lo suficiente como para que pudiera perder su elegancia natural. Su maestro no se había pasado solamente con la fiesta.

También se había pasado con el regalo.

- Tú tampoco puedes dormir ¿Eh? –Sonrió levemente, susurrando las palabras a medida que se acercaba a la jaula y la abría con una mano, dejando libre al animal por un momento-.

El la miro, miro hacia afuera, luego la miro a ella otra vez, y agito sus alas como si fuera a empezar a volar. Pero solamente salto hasta su hombro, picando con curiosidad la piel un poco antes frotar la cabeza contra su mejilla en forma de afecto. Sonrió un poco más ampliamente.

- Parece que te estas tomando demasiadas confianzas bastante rápido –A pesar de sus palabras, alzo una mano y froto la punta del dedo índice contra su cabeza, recibiendo un leve chillido de agrado a cambio- Venga, tenemos que hacer algo mientras –Sabia que se iba a arrepentir después de lo que iba a hacer, pero igualmente lo hizo-.

Sin hacer ademan de buscar sandalias o algo que pudiera proteger sus pies del frio de la noche, salió al jardín, dejando que su nuevo amigo pudiera extender sus alas después de tanto tiempo tras los barrotes de la jaula. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para seguirlo con los ojos, porque incluso en la oscuridad natural de la noche podía verlo casi con claridad. Además, la luz de la luna ayudaba mucho en ese momento, dando un toque algo nostálgico a la escena.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar un momento por la sensación del frio aire pasando entre sus dedos.

Pero su momento no duro mucho, porque un nuevo chillido hizo que subiera los parpados nuevamente, solo para encontrarse al ave volando rápidamente hacia ella para después situarse en su hombro, al parecer mirando algo que se encontraba frente a ella. Y no necesito voltear, porque esa persona alzo su cosmo en el preciso momento en el que hizo ademan de hacerlo. Cuando supo quién era, extendió una mano hacia la cabeza del ave, aun sin voltear, solamente posando sus ojos en las plumas del animal que estaba en su hombro.

No voltearía.

Por más que dijera algo no lo haría.

Simplemente no lo haría.

- Parece que ya tiene una conexión fuerte contigo –Escucho su voz, pero se negó a voltear, sintió sus pasos acercándose, pero se negó a mover los ojos, sintió su presencia indicándole sus intenciones, pero no se movió de lugar, y tampoco hizo ademan de tratar de hacerlo- Siempre me ha sorprendido lo bien que te llevas con los animales cuando nunca quieres llevarte bien con los humanos.

- ¡Ano sa- En un momento de vergüenza mezclada con furia, se olvidó de todas las palabras calmantes mentales que había utilizado para no voltear hasta ese momento y movió el rostro, dándose cuenta de la repentina cercanía, callándose totalmente, quedándose con las palabras en la garganta, con los ojos fijos en los de la otra persona, quien la miraba con un repentino leve sonrojo en la mejilla, cosa que lo hacía entrecerrar a penas los ojos para que no se notara tanto-.

Había metido la pata.

La había metido hasta el fondo.

Y por más le diera vueltas al asunto, por más que quisiera encontrar una… no tenía ninguna escapatoria de lo que se había vuelto un encontró un tanto esperado, cosa que se recontra negaba a admitir alguna vez en su periodo de vida.

- …. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –Cuando encontró su voz en alguna esquina lejana de su garganta, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al primer parpadeo del muchacho, situándola en el ave que estaba en su hombro como si fuera más interesante de lo que ya era, sintiendo como clavaba sus orbes azules sobre ella como si quisiera dejarlos ahí toda la eternidad-.

- Habían muchas personas en la fiesta –Lo miro de reojo, poniendo levemente los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta tan "elocuente" que le estaba proporcionando, pero simplemente se encontró con una amplia sonrisa- Todas estaban a tu alrededor así que no te pude dar mi rega-

Automáticamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Lo miro como un león mira a otro león que lo está desafiando, levantando levemente los brazos en muestra que estaba preparada para rechazar todo movimiento hacia su persona.

- No seas así, no es como si te fuera a hacer algo –Regulus la miro con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca, aunque después de todo por lo que habían pasado… podía decir que no la culpaba… ¡Pero ese no era el punto de su visita-.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres?

- Ya te lo dije –No supo cómo, realmente no lo supo, no supo cuándo, pero para cuando se había dado cuenta el ave no estaba en su hombro y Leo no estaba frente suyo, para cuando se había dado cuenta tenía algo colgando del cuello y aun caballero dorado a sus espaldas-.

- Menos mal, queda perfecto –El de cabello claro sonrió satisfecho cuando termino de abrochar el seguro. Dio un par de pasos hacia la derecha, rodeándola para poder verla de frente, y sonrió aún más cuando vio el reflejo azul de la piedra casi completamente transparente en forma de lágrima-.

- ¿Ah? –Parpadeo un par de veces, luego bajo la mirada lentamente hasta lo que podía ver de su clavícula y tomo la piedra entre sus dedos-.

No era muy grande, no era extravagante en lo más mínimo, pero eso no la hacía menos bella. Aun para ella, quien no podía ver casi nada en la misma oscuridad, aun podía captar la belleza cautivante de la piedra. Se quedó embobada por un momento, con la boca ligeramente abierta y parpadeando varias veces, luego levanto la vista y lo miro con la misma expresión, esperando una respuesta.

- Pensé que te quedaría bien –Explico, rascándose la nuca de manera nerviosa-.

- No puedo aceptar algo que probablemente valió una fortuna –Murmuro levemente, llevándose una mano a la parte trasera del cuello para quitárselo-.

- No valió nada –La detuvo casi inmediatamente, tomándola de la muñeca con una mano-.

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Ser casi ciega no me hace estúpida! ¿!Sabes!?

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no valió nada –Insistió bajando un poco la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y la mano aun en su muñeca, aunque ella había bajado su brazo- Era… era de mi mama.

Se quedó helada un momento.

- ¡Con más razón no puedo aceptarlo! ¡Es algo valioso! ¿Verdad? ¡Estoy segura de que se me perderá o lo romperé sin querer!

- Eso no importa, si digo que te lo doy es porque quiero que sea tuyo –Inflo las mejillas ligeramente- Además, si yo no lo he perdido o roto en todo este tiempo, dudo mucho que tú lo vayas a hacer ¡Deja de ser tan testaruda que no voy a cambiar de opinión!

- Nunca había conocido a una persona tan terca en toda mi vida –Murmuro, como quien no quiere la cosa, pensando en voz alta-.

- Puedo decir lo mismo –Sonrió ampliamente-.

- Eres un caso perdido –Suspiro, negando con la cabeza-.

Ya no tenía fuerza ese día para pelear verbalmente, tampoco tenía fuerzas para negarle sus palabras. Bajo un poco la mirada, abriendo un poco los ojos en sorpresa, notando que aún seguía agarrándole la muñeca. Suspiro otra vez.

Solo por esa noche, ya no se quejaría más. Ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-_ Parece que ese mocoso no se va a rendir tan fácilmente_ –Deuteros descruzo los brazos mientras se volteaba, volviendo a caminar hacia su habitación- _Pero parece que ahora es ella la que está empezando a perder voluntad… Sisifo, dije que iba a dejar de actuar para con ese muchacho… pero también tienes que entender que aunque haya dicho eso no significa que mi última decisión va a ser cambiada_ –Suspiro- _Después de todo… Yue es mi única y preciada estudiante._

* * *

- Estas son las cosas por las que nunca dejo que se termine más de una botella –La amazona suspiro sutilmente, viendo como Kardia luchaba contra el dolor de cabeza que le causaban hasta los más mínimos sonidos-.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Isabella-san –Degel imito su acción a su lado, mirando con la misma mirada que la muchacha probablemente tenia al caballero de Escorpio, quien se había empeñado en no querer estar en cama y se había prácticamente arrastrado hasta la sala principal de su templo-.

- Gracias por traerlo en la noche Degel-san, estoy segura de que Deuteros-sama no habría estado feliz si Kardia-sensei se hubiera quedado dormido en su templo –Ladeo el rostro en su dirección, mirando ligeramente al caballero de Acuario desde la parte trasera de su máscara-.

- No fue nada, no podía dejar que tu sola de encargaras de traerlo hasta acá. Además, ayer era ese día de la semana en el que comes con Albafika ¿No es así?

- Si… -Asintió levemente- Las doncellas también nos habían extendido la invitación de la fiesta a Nii-san y a mí en la tarde, y trato de hacerme ir mientras comíamos pero no quería dejarlo solo… Mi hermano es bastante testarudo cuando se lo propone –Rio ligeramente, haciendo que Degel sonriera un poco- Ah, pero por favor no digas que dije eso, si se llegara a enterar sería un gran shock para él.

- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

- … Degel… bastardo –De una manera u otra, los dos tomaron nota de Kardia, quien seguía tirado en el suelo pero con la cabeza ligeramente levantada en la dirección de los otros dos presentes, sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo usual, y tenía un tipo de aura negra alrededor que hacía ver la escena un poco ridícula- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle ese tipo de cosas en mi propio templo?

- Me pregunto si estará consciente de lo que el mismo está diciendo –Murmuro la muchacha de cabello rubio en una voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la persona que estaba junto a ella la mirara con curiosidad-.

- _Después de todo este tiempo… ¿Acaso Kardia no se lo ha dejado claro? _–Ladeo un poco el rostro- _Bueno, supongo que no es de que sorprenderse realmente… ¿Ah?_ –Acuario parpadeo un par de veces en confusión cuando vio el ave exótica que había visto la noche anterior como regalo a la cumpleañera pararse en el marco de una ventana- _¿Eso no es de Yue-san? _

- Es bueno verlos con tantas energías temprano en la mañana –Sisifo hizo acto de presencia, sonriendo ligeramente ante la escena que estaba presenciando-.

- Buenos días Sisifo –Saludo Degel-.

- Buenos días Sisifo-san –Esta vez fue Isabella, quien seguro estaba sonriendo ligeramente bajo su máscara- ¿Are? ¿No se siente bien Sisifo-san? No tiene muy buena cara que digamos…

- No ha pasado nada Bella-san, gracias por preguntar –Negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña (Demasiado pequeña para el) sonrisa, aunque después su expresión se transformó completamente en una de tristeza- Estoy seguro de que hoy… esta no será la peor expresión que veas.

- ¿Eh?

- No se lo he dicho a nadie –Levanto un poco la cabeza, apretando los pu;os- Pero ayer antes de la fiesta de Tenma y Yue, Deuteros me dijo algo que probablemente tenga un impacto en el santuario… -Su mirada se volvió más triste aun-.

- … Me estas asustando –Murmuro Kardia, sorprendentemente arrodillado en el piso- ¿Qué no nos estas diciendo, Sisifo?

-….

* * *

- ¿!Se puede saber qué es lo que están haciendo!?

El grito de Regulus resonó por las doce casas zodiacales, después de un grito de terror que dejo salir cuando tanto Manigoldo como Kardia aparecieron en su templo, a media tarde, hora en la que se despertaba cuando no tenía nada que hacer en el día, y se lo llevaron literalmente arrastrado escaleras arriba. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido capaz de concentrarse en su armadura de manera que esta se pegara a su cuerpo.

- ¡Corre más rápido escorpión!

- ¡Digo lo mismo cangrejo de una sola tenaza!

- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE! –El pobre muchacho estaba entre los dos mayores, quienes tenían agarrados sus brazos uno cada uno, cosa que estaba empezando a dolerle al joven león considerablemente-.

No supo cómo, no supo cuándo, y tampoco supo porque, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ya habían pasado todos los templos en un tiempo record, dirigiéndose peligrosamente rápido a la sala del patriarca. Pero Regulus no quería entrar, por primera vez en toda su vida, no quería entrar al templo del patriarca. Se le había formado un vacío en el estómago horripilante. También había una vocecita en la parte trasera de su mente que le estaba advirtiendo que no se dejara meter.

Pero Kardia y Manigoldo fueron más rápidos.

Para cuando lo soltaron con la mayor suavidad que pudieron estaban frente a la gran puerta dentro de la edificación. Por alguna razón la puerta estaba entre abierta, dejando ver parte del interior.

Pero Leo se rehusó a mirar.

Los otros dos dorados se miraron entre sí. Tenían que admitir que no habían buscado de esa forma al joven por voluntad propia, situaciones como la ira de dos mujeres en particular fueron de mucha influencia en el plan, pero ahora que estaban ahí no podían negarse a ser participantes voluntarios.

- Si no entras puede que ya sea muy tarde, cachorro.

La voz de Manigoldo sonó extrañamente suave. O Regulus estaba demasiado concentrado en la puerta que le pareció así. No sabía, ya no le importaba.

Su tío le dijo que su curiosidad lo iba a llevar a un mal lugar un día, él nunca lo había creído, su curiosidad era lo que le había traído más grandes cosas. Pero por primera vez, el caballero de Leo tuvo que admitir de su propia terquedad para con el asunto. Porque en el preciso momento en el que abrió la puerta con una mano y miro a las personas y objetos que estaban dentro, habría jurado que el corazón se le había parado.

- … No.

La palabra escapo de los labios de Yueres sin ella quererlo, es más, había estado odiándose porque querer siquiera decirlas. Al lado de su pierna estaba la maleta que en un principio había traído al santuario, con un bolso de un tamaño mediano al lado.

Leo apenas vio la primera maleta y sintió como el alma le caía a los pies.

La cara de Sasha empeoraba el asunto, porque podía comprobar con esa expresión de infinita tristeza en el rostro de su diosa que lo que estaba viendo era real, que no era un sueño, que lo que estaba pensando que estaba pasando realmente estaba pasando.

- …. No… no…

Fue el turno del caballero pronunciar esas palabras, negando lentamente con la cabeza mientras daba un par de pasos dentro, dejando a Kardia y Manigoldo fuera. Pero aunque estuviera acercándose, no quito la vista de sus ojos, de los ojos rojos que por primera vez en mucho no evadían los suyos propios.

- Parece que llego más rápido de lo que pensé –Luego estaba de lado la voz de Deuteros, quien el león no había notado hasta ese momento, pero ni su presencia ni sus palabras lograron sacarlos de su pequeño mundo, un mundo en donde una mirada decía más que nada, en donde parecía que se estuvieran comunicando mentalmente- Aunque debo decir que no me decepcionaste –Dio un paso al frente, de esa forma cortando su pequeña conexión-.

Regulus no respondió, simplemente se quedó ahí, parado, con la boca abierta uno o dos centímetros y el rostro petrificado en una expresión de confusión y horror. Pero aun así Deuteros sabía que había sido escuchado.

- Por tu cara puedo decir que tu maestro no te había dicho nada –Ladeo un poco el rostro, con una expresión un tanto neutra en la cara- No culpo a Sisifo, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de decírtelo. Pero aun así sabía que de alguna manera alguien te iba a traer.

- Deuteros… -La voz suave de Sasha sonó un tanto quebrada, luego hubo silencio por un par de segundos, para después el lugar ser inundado por el sonido de los zapatos de la diosa alejándose del lugar, saliendo por la puerta que estaba tras el trono, dejándoles total privacidad-.

- … ¿Por…. Por qué?

- Oh, vamos mocoso, sabias que este día iba a venir –Geminis medio frunció el ceño- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que se iba a quedar aquí toda la vida? Sabias desde un principio que eso no era posible, todos ustedes sabían que su estadía era temporal, pero decidiste olvidarlo para vivir en la fantasía que tú mismo habías creado.

- ¿Por qué Yue? –Fue como si hubiera ignorado todas sus palabras, dirigiendo la oración y su mirada hacia ella, completamente hacia ella-.

No recibió respuesta verbal.

Su reacción había sido una no vista por Leo hasta ese momento, cosa a la que no le prestó atención. Había abierto la boca, como si hubiera querido decir algo, para luego cerrar la boca y bajar la mirada, para luego apretar las manos contra su torso como si quisiera esconderse dentro de alguna caja de cristal a la que solo entraría haciendo eso.

- Porque, mocoso –El aire se rompió al lado, dejando mostrar parte del universo. La técnica de "Another Dimension" estaba siendo tulizada por un aparentemente molesto caballero de Geminis- Si yo no pertenezco a este lugar, tampoco lo hace ella… Vamos –Puso una mano en el hombro de su estudiante, haciendo que esta se quedara quieta un momento antes de agacharse a penas para recoger sus cosas-.

- ¡Eso no me importa!

Se quedó helada.

En todo el tiempo en el que lo conocía, nunca, NUNCA, había escuchado la voz de Regulus tan… asustada, con tanto volumen, con tanta presencia. Tenso la mandíbula. Sabía que si levantaba la mirada, se encontraría con una cara que le rompería el corazón… y así fue, porque en un momento de estupidez lo miro por la esquina del ojo, cosa que le fue más que suficiente para ver la expresión tan triste que tenía en el rostro.

- ¡Yue… Yue ya se volvió parte de nosotros! ¡Tú siempre lo has sido Deuteros-sama! ¡Aun así se empeña en decir ese tipo de cosas, no es… no es justo… no es para nada justo con ella! ¡Pueden vivir aquí! ¡Quiero que se queden aquí… quiero que se quede conmigo!

- ¿!Como puedes ser capaz de decir eso!? ¿!Acaso puedes leer su mente!? ¡Casi no la conoces muchacho! ¡Sal de esa fantasía de una vez por todas! ¿!Como puedes estar tan seguro de lo que sientes cuando solamente eres un mocoso!? ¡Las personas cambian!

- ¡Yo no lo hare! ¡Y si la conozco! ¡Lo suficiente como para decir que ella piensa de la misma manera!

- ¿!Entonces porque no lo dice ella misma!?

- ¿!Acaso es estúpido!? –El grito resonó de tal manera que fuera de la habitación, Kardia y Manigoldo se quedaron mirando la puerta con una gigantesca expresión de sorpresa en los rostros- ¿!Como cree que va a decir algo que no te guste a ti!? ¿!Acaso crees que sería siquiera capaz de hacer algo que no te guste!?

Eso dejo a Deuteros sin palabras, de la manera más literal. Lo que hizo después fue voltear la mirada lentamente hacia su izquierda, donde estaba su alumna. Tenía la boca abierta, como si quisiera decir algo nuevamente, y su expresión fue demasiado impactante que se quedó el mismo demasiado sorprendido.

Desde donde estaba, Regulus podía ver claramente como la grieta de dimensiones se iba abriendo cada vez más y más, haciendo que los otros dos presentes quedaran literalmente en la línea entre este mundo y el otro.

- … Tiene razón…

Regulus no lo escucho.

Yueres ni siquiera supo que lo dijo.

Pero Deuteros lo escucho perfectamente. Bajo el rostro un minuto y puso una mano en su hombro, como si la fuera a empujar hacia atrás.

Cuando vio eso Regulus se apresuró a acercarse rápido, estirando una mano hacia adelante, queriendo detenerlo. Para el todo paso en cámara lenta. Como se fue acercando, como ella estiro una mano hacia la suya, como la dimensión se iba cerrando… y como el caballero de Geminis la empujo hacia adelante haciendo que cayera encima de él, cosa que tuvo como consecuencia que los dos cayeran al suelo.

- Para los días en donde tiene calor, simplemente hazla meter los dedos en agua. Cuando tiene fiebre, hazla dormir lo más que puedas, no la dejes pararse de la cama, y cuando este herida cosa que espero no pase, bueno… de eso solo me puedo encargarme yo así que tendrás que llamarme –Los dos quedaron atónitos un momento, antes de Regulus levantar la mirada y Yueres voltear para ver como el demonio de la isla Kanon estaba sonriendo ligeramente- Athena santísima… eres idéntico a tu padre cuando era más joven –Se rasco la nuca con una mano-.

Y ahora sí que ninguno de los dos menores entendía algo.

- ¿… Eh?

- Escucha muchacho –Lo miro seriamente- Esa persona que tienes al frente es mi única estudiante, si me llego a enterar que llegaste hacerle algo, no dudare dos veces para traerla de vuelta –Su expresión se suavizo un poco a mitad de la oración, pero después se terminó de suavizar cuando paso al rostro de la muchacha- Yue… fue divertido… estoy aliviado porque pensaba que nunca ibas a hacer una decisión así por ti misma, realmente… me alivia mucho –Sonrió un poco- Ya no soy yo el que te protegerá de cerca pero… pero eso no significa que no lo hare –Rio un poco, para después de esas palabras la dimensión cerrarse por completo, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en la habitación-.

Se quedaron en completo silencio.

Se miraron. Miraron el especio en donde había estado el hombre, se miraron otra vez y luego volvieron a mirar hacia el frente.

-… ¿Cómo?


	17. NOTA

Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por no poder actualizar tan seguido como antes solia hacer. es mas, esta nota es para presentar mis razones: durante estos ultimos trs meses eh estado fuera de mi pais y este lines rgreso, asi que les pido que pptfavor espeen un poco mas, cuando regrese a venezuela podre eacribir con un ritmo apropiado.


	18. Chapter 16

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

T: Esta letra significa "traducción"

N/A: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

16: El día en el que empezamos a preocuparnos por nuestro futuro es el día en el que dejamos atrás nuestra infancia.

NOTA: Estaba pensando en una manera de representar lo que vendría siendo la estatura de Yue comparada con Regulus, así que me puse a investigar y encontré algo genial! Si quieren una referencia de estaturas, por favor busquen el manga "Hiyokoi" es un manga muy bueno que también representa de manera grafica la estatura de Yueres XD

* * *

-….. _Como lo suponía_ –Se levanto de mala gana, pasando una mano por su cabello mientras levantaba las sabanas y ponía los pies en el piso, ladeando el rostro y frunciendo el ceño- _No puedo dormir._

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dormir con todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cómo se suponía que podía dormir estando en un lugar que había sido proclamado como su nuevo hogar? Eran muchas cosas para asimilar en un mismo día, muchas gracias. Después de todo, ya era la tercera noche que le pasaba lo mismo, y no podía decir que se había acostumbrado porque sería mentira, pero… ya no se sentía tan atorrante.

Se levanto el colchón y camino hacia la puerta, podía escuchar la suave respiración de Taiyo, su ave, así que fue muy cuidadosa al abrir y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Tembló un poco cuando su piel recibió el frío ambiente del exterior, pero aun así, no se volvió para conseguir algo con que cubrirse. En ese momento se podía decir que era una masoquista, porque aun con el frío que tenía el cual por no ser mucho no era como si no sobrepasara la temperatura normal, estaba totalmente descalza. Paso las manos por sus brazos a medida que sus pasos cruzaban la mayoría del templo, llegando a lo más profundo de la zona residencial… encontrándoselo a esa persona mirándola, de pie casi en la entrada del jardín.

Se quedo callada un momento, no teniendo otra opción que acostumbrarse a esos encuentros a media noche. Encuentros que al parecer ella misma buscaba, porque a pesar de que sabía que estaba ahí, a pesar que sabía que ella misma había dicho que dejara de hacerlo, su cuerpo se movía solo y todas las noches, cuando no podía dormir, la llevaba hasta ese lugar. Lo peor del caso (Según ella) era que su mente no hacia ni intento de detener a su cuerpo cuando llegaba la hora de ese encuentro.

Suspiro mientras dejaba los brazos caer a sus lados. Pensar en eso solamente la llevaba a tener dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente.

- A veces creo que eres más masoquista que yo –Murmuro, para después ladear el rostro ligeramente- A pesar de que hará frio afuera por un tiempo más, sigue parándote ahí a esperarme en vez de entrar.

No escucho nada por un par de segundos, y sus ojos medio la traicionaron al hacerla mirar un poco hacia arriba, solamente para encontrarse con la armadura dorada repentinamente cerca. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el caballero de leo tenía sus manos entre las suyas y la zona de la barbilla, labios y nariz en la parte superior de su cabeza. Dios…. Una vez mas ¿Cómo es que había llegado a dejar que hiciera eso? No tenía ni idea.

- Puede que –Murmuro lo suficiente mente alto como para que ella lo escuchara y el no necesitara moverse de esa posición- Tenga miedo de que cuando entre, tu no estés, prefiero quedarme aquí en el frío de la noche y esperar a que me vengas a buscar, lo prefiero mil veces más.

- No seas ridículo –Murmuro, un poquito más bajo. Al instante, bajo un poco la cabeza aun cuando sabia que como estaban no podía verle el rostro-… Sabes que no me iré.

- Nunca hace mal cerciorarse ¿No? –Regulus rio contra su pelo, sin querer moverse de esa posición-.

¿Qué como habían llegado a esa situación? La respuesta es muy sencilla.

La primera noche después de una conversación con Athena de si la muchacha podía quedarse en el santuario después de haber sido dejada ahí más o menos por la fuerza, Regulus había aparecido en el mismo sitio, y cuando ella lo había notado había salido a ver que quería, y él en un momento sentimental le salto casi completamente encima diciendo que no era una ilusión y que realmente estaba ahí. El "problema" apareció cuando ella no lo alejo, cosa que el entendió como una invitación a que acortaran el espacio entre ellos, y desde entonces había empezado a hacer cosas como esas, había comenzado con cosas como tomarle de la mano pero era obvio que en poco tiempo iban a terminar de esa manera.

Ella encontró que, siempre y cuando no hiciera esas demostraciones de afecto frente a otras personas, no le importaba que lo hiciera, y más aun, se sentía calmada cuando lo hacía. Sabía porque, no quería admitirlo, pero lo sabía, así que para ese punto en la historia, no valía la pena ni negarlo ni tratar de alejarlo y lo sabía, razón por la que ya se había dado por vencida en el asunto.

- ¿No te sientes muy sola en este templo? –Inquirió, aun sin soltarle las manos, ahora con la cabeza alejada un poco de la suya para poder mirarla a los ojos- Es muy grande, y solamente tienes a Taiyo para acompañarte.

- No puedo dejar este templo así como más –Ladeo el rostro, devolviéndole la mirada- Además de que es el único en donde me puedo quedar.

- Sabes que siempre te puedes quedar en mi templo.

- ¿No te parece que esa es una proposición un tanto… intensa? –Hizo una mueca-.

- Puede –Sonrío ampliamente, dándole un ligero apretón en las manos- Pero no es broma –Añadió en una voz un poco más baja que la que uso para hablar hasta ese momento. Ella se quedo en silencio, mirándole levemente antes de soltar un suspiro-.

- Este tipo de conversaciones todas serias no son nuestro punto fuerte.

- Para nada –Asintió, estando completamente de acuerdo con ellos-.

- Venga, que hace frio, y no quiero volver a enfermarme, gracias pero no gracias –Frunció un poco el ceño mientras lograba sacar una mano de las de la otra persona, pero no tuvo mucha suerte con la otra así que no le quedo más remedio que estar de la mano con Regulus mientras se sentaban en el sofá más cercano-.

- No es que no me guste nuestros encuentros, al contrario, los amo –Ladeo el rostro- Pero deberías dormir un poco, bueno, deberíamos, nos estamos levantando tarde y si seguimos así terminaremos los dos con ojeras.

- No es culpa mía –Volteo el rostro hacia otra parte- No estoy hecha para dormir en un lugar tan frío, es normal que me pare a media noche por eso.

- ¿No has tratado con mas sabanas?

- No importa cuántas use –Inquirió entre dientes- ¿Y tú qué dices? ¡Estás en la misma situación que yo!

- Yo lo hago porque quiero verte sin que nadie nos interrumpa como pasa en la mayor parte del tiempo cuando hay sol –Sonrío despreocupadamente con un aura de alegría total rodeándole y ella puso los ojos en blanco-.

- ¿Qué acaso no te da vergüenza decir eso en voz alta?

- ¡Antes! –Rio un poco y de un pequeño jalón en sus manos entrelazadas la jalo hacia él, haciendo que pusiera la cabeza en su hombro, cosa que aprovecho para poner su cabeza sobre la de ella- Pero ¿Sabes qué Yue? Te quiero mucho, por eso es que ahora puedo decirlo sin que nada me lo impida –Murmuro, cerrando los ojos y cerrando mas su agarre en sus dedos, que estaban entrecruzados con los de ella- Mientras tú me aceptes, no necesito nada más.

Y aunque ella nunca le dijera "yo también" cuando le decía ese tipo de cosas, Regulus sabía que sentía lo mismo.

No solo por el sonrojo tan ridículamente adorable que se le aparecía cuando lo hacía.

"Una acción dice más que mil palabras" Eso ya lo había dicho.

Por eso sabia que ella sentía lo mismo, y era verdad, sabiendo eso, no necesitaba nada más.

* * *

- ¿Está completamente segura, Athena-sama? –Sage miro a la mujer que a su vez miraba tranquilamente el cielo con deje de felicidad completa en los ojos-.

- No me preguntes ese a mi Sage –Sonrío la joven, mirando en su dirección- Pregúntale a las estrellas, ellas te mostraran lo que me mostraron a mí. Aunque, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, estoy completamente segura –Dio media vuelta, subiendo las escalaras que llevaban a su trono para después sentarse- He estado segura desde el preciso momento en el que Regulus entro por esa puerta a pedirme permiso.

- Parece muy feliz por esta decisión –Observo- Y no la culpa.

- Es algo por lo que tú también deberías estar feliz, Sage –Le sonrió- Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de Yue.

- O estuviera compadeciéndose de ella –Sonrío con nostalgia- Pero estoy seguro de que como usted, ella le daría su completo consentimiento.

- Espero que ella misma lo de –Comento vagamente, luego volteo la cabeza para poder mirar por una de las ventanas- Estoy segura de que la razón por la que Deuteros la dejo aquí es más que clara, además de que estoy consciente de sus propios sentimientos. Ella no es del tipo de personas que aceptan este tipo de cosas tan fácilmente, y estoy aliviada de que Regulus lo entienda pero… algo me dice que esta vez algo será diferente.

- Siga lo que le diga su corazón –El hombre cerró los ojos- Después de todo, el y solo él le dirá la verdad sin ningún tipo de filtro.

- Que flojera –La muchacha de ojos rojizos bostezo, alzando los brazos para tratar de desperezarse en el proceso-.

- Yo te lo dije –Sonrío Regulus al otro lado de la mesa. Esa mañana, o mejor dicho tarde, había sido bastante escandalosa porque en la noche anterior entre charla y charla los dos se habían quedado dormidos como estaban y con las manos entrelazadas, y se habían despertado por los gritos emocionados de las doncellas que los encontraron y no por otra cosa-.

- Ah, cállate, tú fuiste quien dijo que solo teníamos ese tiempo para hablar sin que nadie molestara –Puso los ojos en blanco y el miro hacia otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con él- Además, no es tan malo despertarse de esta manera, no tenemos mucho que hacer de todas formas.

- Pareces feliz diciendo eso ¡Pero yo quiero me manden a una misión! –Exclamo con una expresión enfurruñada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-.

- Pareces un mocoso diciendo y haciendo eso –Sonrío de medio lado, recostando la cabeza de su mano y el codo del mismo brazo en la madera de la mesa-.

- ¡No es justo que estés sonriendo cuando dices esas cosas! ¡Sabes que no puedo mantenerlas si lo haces!

- Ah ¿Descubriste mi táctica?

- ¡Yue!

- Disculpen la intromisión, Yueres-sama, Regulus-sama –Io apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro- Pero Athena-sama desea verlos a ambos en este momento.

- Ehh, eso es raro –La muchacha miro a Leo, parpadeando en verdadera sorpresa- Que a mí me llame es cosa normal pero mira que a ti… Hay gato, a mi me huele que estas en problemas –Su expresión era de burla total-.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! –Se defendió casi inmediatamente- Además, si hubiera hecho algo ¿Realmente crees que estaría aquí en vez de en el templo del señor Sisifo? –La miro con los ojos en blanco-.

- Ah bueno, pero si lo pones de esa manera…

- Por favor no hagan esperar a Athena-sama –La doncella por su lado, tuvo que tragarse la risa que pedía salir por su garganta con todas sus fuerzas- Por la manera en la que los llamo parecía que era urgente.

- ¡Después de todo SI estas en problemas!

* * *

- _Aquí hay gato encerrado_ –Yueres medio levanto la vista, observando con cautela el rostro brillante y sonriente de la diosa, y la sonrisa bastante amplia para ser normal de Sage-.

- Regulus, Yueres, por favor en pie –Llamo la peli lila, y los dos acataron la orden casi inmediatamente, mirándola con ligera confusión- Veo que se preguntan porque he mandado a llamarlos tan repentinamente y con tanta urgencia.

-… Puede que la pregunta haya cruzado nuestras mentes –Admitió el joven mientras la que estaba al lado de el miraba hacia otro lado con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, como si la cosa no fuera con ella-.

- Este día es un día de celebración –Sonrió aun más ampliamente, demostrando que realmente era posible que lo hiciera- Regulus –Se dirigió al joven caballero, que se tenso visiblemente mientras la muchacha le mandaba un "te lo dije" mental- He considerado tu petición, y las estrellas me muestran claramente con su opinión, que al fin y al cabo es la misma que la mía –Regulus se tenso más aun si era posible- Aprobamos tu petición –Dijo en voz suave, haciendo que el joven suspirara sumamente aliviado. Yueres lo miro confusa al ver como tenía un ligero color rosado en las mejillas, además de que tenía una mirada de felicidad que difícilmente se le iba a quitar de la cara, aunque no era como si se la quisiera quitar- Yueres.

- ¿Hai? –Volteo ante su nombre y se encontró con una Athena/Sasha sumamente feliz. Algo iba a pasar, lo sentía, y viendo esa expresión estaba completamente segura-.

- Has demostrado que tus poderes no son algo que podamos dejar de lado –Empezó a decir- Has luchado por el santuario, te llevas bien con los aprendices y los mismos santos, y has desarrollado tus tareas de sacerdotisa a la perfección –Conto, con su imborrable sonrisa en la cara- Has llegado al punto en donde creemos que tu puesto no le hace honor a tus habilidades.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Sabemos que eres reacia a la idea de ser amazona, y también a la idea de pelear por cosas innecesarias –Ante esas palabras, la de ojos rojos se encogió un poco de hombros- Pero vives en el santuario y estas dispuesta a luchar por él, así que se te otorgara un cargo que solo las mujeres pueden llevar a cabo. Un puesto que sin duda. Pero siendo el gran cargo que es, ha sido uno que no ha sido ocupado en los últimos 225 años. La última persona en ocuparlo fue la madre de Sage y Hakurei –Por alguna razón, la muchacha pudo empezar a comprender la razón por la que el hombre estaba sonriendo- El puesto es de Señora del Zodiaco.

- ¿Señora… del zodiaco?

- Asi es –Asinto- Una mujer que actúa de pilar para todos aquellos que caen en duda, jefa natural de las doncellas y poseedora de la habilidad de proteger los templos zodiacales. Hay doce puestos, doce casas, doce señoras del zodiaco. Se ha decidido que de ahora en adelante ese será el puesto que ocuparas.

- ¿Señora de Geminis?

- No, Yue, no –Negó con la cabeza lentamente- El puesto de señora del zodiaco es especial por otra razón: La mujer que lo ocupe tiene que unirse en matrimonio con el hombre de la casa que le toque proteger.

- ¡P-Pero yo no me puedo casar con Shishio y casarme a esta edad es… es…

- Completamente normal, como bien sabes –Medio la interrumpió- Y aquí entra la petición que me ha dado Regulus.

- ¿!Como que- Se callo de repente-.

Eso no podía ser posible, simplemente no podía serlo.

- Así es Yue –El susodicho llamo su atención, haciendo que lo mirara- Le pedi permiso a Athena-sama para pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

Y no supo cómo responder, los pensamientos que se acumularon en su mente fueron tales que solo le quedo una cosa en la mente, una acción que dejo más que boca abiertos a los presentes aunque se lo esperaban… salto por una de las ventanas.

* * *

- ¡Yue! –Regulus corrió y corrió, pero no podía alcanzarla por más que quisiera. Y para empeorar las cosas estaba empezando a llover, era suave al principio pero a medida que pasaban los segundos su intensidad subía. Había logrado dar con ella en medio del bosque. Sabia en donde buscar porque la conocía bien, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no sentirse mal por como reacciono porque _sabía_ que para ella no había otra forma de reaccionar a ese tipo de cosas, estuviera en la situación en la que estuviera-.

- ¡No me sigas!

- ¡Me niego!

- ¡Te dije que no me siguieras! –En su afán por huir, calculo mal uno de sus saltos y termino cayendo sin remedio al suelo. Cerró los ojos, lista para sentir el impacto-.

- ¡Cuidado! –Pero en vez de la tierra mezclada con agua, sintió hunos brazos alrededor de ella, haciendo que solamente callera de rodillas encima de una raíz en vez de caer completamente y darse un mal golpe. Cuando se dio cuenta, podía decir que Leo estaba arrodillado un poco más abajo, haciendo que ella fuera la que pareciera más alta en ese momento-.

- ¡Suéltame, no me toques! –De una manera u otra logro librarse de su abrazo y medio levantarse, pero no logro alejarse mucho porque el muchacho agarro una de sus muñecas, haciendo que diera la vuelta y quedara completamente sobre sus rodillas encima del plano que hacia la raíz. Desde ese punto, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que había visto a Regulus desde arriba como si fuera más alta que el-.

- ¡Yue!

- ¡Te dije que me soltaras! –Exclamo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y lanzándole lo primero que tenía en la mano que resultaron ser unas hojas mojadas que estaban a su lado. Respiraba agitadamente al igual que él, todo por culpa de la adrenalina que corría en ambos cuerpos- Tú…. Tú no tienes la mas mínima idea de cómo me estoy sintiendo en este momento…

- …Lo siento –Al ver como estaba y escuchar su tono, Regulus supo que era seguro soltar su mano así que lo hizo lentamente, logrando de alguna manera que ella no se diera cuenta de ese detalle- Pero no está bien ¡No puedo dejar las cosas como están! –Exclamo, apretando los puños- ¡Tú eres una persona asombrosa! Aun cuando eres ciega eres fuerte, eres sincera y tu cara expresa lo que sientes ¡Queria ser una persona capaz de estar a tu lado para protegerte para siempre, en todas las condiciones! … sabía que no estabas del todo bien pero sabía que también estabas feliz de estar aquí… de estar conmigo… al fin habías aceptado lo que sentía ¡Y no me rechazabas cuando me acercaba a ti! Era… era muy feliz… por eso le pedí a Athena-sama que nos diera su permiso para casarnos.

-… ¿Qué quieres decir con capaz?

- Siempre has vivido con Deuteros-sama ¡Soy consciente que soy más joven y inexperimentado que el pero aun así… aun así… quería tenerte a mi lado para siempre… ¡Y lo sigo queriendo, así que pensé en esforzarme para tenerte siempre a mi lado, para ser capaz de hacerlo! Pero yo… yo…

- E-Es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso –Murmuro entre sorprendida, enfadada y confundida-.

- … no era algo que te pudiera decir tan fácilmente…

El único sonido que se escucho después fue el de la lluvia.

Fue solo en segundo, después… exploto la bomba de tiempo.

- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡Esto no es una broma idiota! ¿!Que acaso mis opiniones no cuentan para nada!? ¡Detente, solo para de una vez! ¡Te conocí y mi vida se volvió un desastre! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en el tipo de persona que nunca quise ser y es por tu culpa! ¡Seria una persona mucho más calmada y centrada si nunca te hubiera conocido! –Regulus la miro impresionado, no por sus palabras porque estaba acostumbrado a su terqueza, si no por las lagrimas que ella no se había dado cuenta que estaban saliendo de sus ojos, confundiéndose fácilmente con las gotas de lluvia sobre su cara- ¡Ahora vienes y me dices todo eso como si yo no tuviera mis propios sentimientos! ¿!Como estas tan seguro de que yo no siento lo mismo!? ¿!Como lo sabes!? ¿!Porque demonios alguien debería estar enojándome tanto!? –No supo si se dio cuenta o no, porque llevo las manos a su rostro más para cubrirse los ojos que secárselos-.

En un impulso, tomo las dos manos en las suyas, impidiéndole que le bloqueara la visión a su rostro.

- ¿Por qué… simplemente no pudiste pedírmelo directamente? –Murmuro mirándolo a los ojos- Te quiero… te amo… ¡Idiota! ¡Esto es malo, es lo peor! ¿!Porque simplemente no me lo pediste idiota!? ¡Yo te hubiera dicho que si! ¡Pero simplemente…. Teníamos que pasar por –Se trago un sollozo, con las mejillas sonrojadas-… por todo esto…

Regulus estaba tan sorprendido que aflojo su agarre en sus muñecas, bajándolas un poco en el proceso, hasta soltarlas totalmente y poner sus manos en su rostro.

- Desde el momento en que te vi, has sido la persona más importante para mí, incluso más importante que mi propia vida –Murmuro, atrayendo su rostro para pegar sus frentes- Eso es lo único que se ahora, es lo único que recuerdo… y si me lo pides, puedo hacer cualquier cosa –Volvió a tomar sus manos, besando los nudillos con cuidado- ¿Te casarías conmigo? –Sonrió, sonrojado como ella, mirando sus ojos-.

-… Claro que si idiota –Murmuro con la voz más clara que pudo entre tantos sollozos-.

- Gracias Yue –Ahora fue él quien susurro, abrazándola por la cintura o lo que podía, esta vez quedando la cabeza de ella encima de la suya- Realmente… -Levanto la mirada- …. Gracias…

Ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, acercándose ligeramente mientras el alzaba mas su cuello, hasta que sus labios llegaron a tocarse.

- _No… gracias a ti_


	19. Chapter 17

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

T: Esta letra significa "traducción"

N/A: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

17: Las promesas son mentira hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

* * *

- ¡Están completamente empapados! –La boca de Dohko se abrió un par de centímetros al ver a los dos jóvenes que estaban parados en la entrada del templo principal, chorreando agua del cabello, ropas y la armadura de leo-.

- Eso es lo que usualmente pasa cuando estas bajo la lluvia –Murmuro la muchacha con el rostro ladeado, para después sacudir su cabeza de lado a lado para quitarse como si fuera un animal la mayoría del agua que tenía en el cabello-.

- ¡Iré a traer algo con lo que secarse! –Nefosa, jefa de las doncellas como ella sola, exclamo esas palabras horrorizada mientras comenzaba a correr en alguna dirección que ninguno de los presentes pudo distinguir, confundiéndose rápidamente con los tantos pasillos y esquinas de la construcción-.

- ¿Se puede saber que estaban pensando? –Sisifo suspiro con resignación mientras los veía sacudirse la ropa, o en el caso de su alumno la armadura, para quitar un poco el exceso de agua antes de dar unos pasos dentro de la construcción y bajo techo- Tienes que estar agradecida de que estabas bien abrigada Yue, si no lo hubieras estado probablemente ahora estarías en cama.

- He pasado por peores –Inquirió, mirándolo de reojo, pero después hizo una cosa que ninguno de los dos otros caballeros dorados además de leo se esperaba-.

Le sonrió.

Una sonrisa mínima, de más o menos dos centímetros y medio.

Pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

- ¡No puedo creer que se dejara mojar de esta manera Yueres-sama! ¡De Regulus-sama lo esperaba pero no de usted! –Reclamo la doncella cuando regreso con los lienzos para que los jóvenes intentaran secarse- Tiene mucha suerte que Athena-sama haya dado instrucciones de llenar el cuarto de baño de sus habitaciones segundarias, estoy más que segura que ya sabía que esto iba a pasar –Puso las manos en las caderas, cual madre en medio de un regaño mientras la muchacha se secaba el pelo, escondiendo su cara con la tela intencionalmente- Ahora espéreme aquí un momento, tengo que verificar que esté en condiciones optimas –Aun con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, la doncella dio la media vuelta para caminar en dirección a las dichosas habitaciones-.

- Parece que no vas a ser capaz de salir por un buen tiempo –Síseseó Regulus con tono burlón mientras se acercaba un poco, ella se volteo a medio mirarlo con los ojos en blanco-.

- Ahhh, cállate –Murmuro entre dientes- Sera mejor que vaya antes de que venga a buscarme.

- Nos vemos luego –Sonrió cerrando los ojos-.

- Nos vemos luego –Respondió, con una sonrisa más pequeña de su parte-.

Regulus observo su espalda mientras se alejaba con la misma sonrisa instalada en su rostro. Y hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque los dos pares de ojos que miraban insistentemente su propia espalda le dieron la suficiente curiosidad como para voltear a verlos. Se encontró con Dohko y Sisifos mirándolo con casi seriedad, seguramente imaginándose cualquier tipo de cosas en sus mentes, cada uno con una idea seguramente bastante alejada de la realidad. Aunque había una pequeña posibilidad de que supieran realmente el peso de la situación.

Aunque, fuera como fuera, Regulus les dedico una sonrisa amplia.

Estaba radiante… estaba demasiado radiante como para que ellos pudieran dejar de preocuparse.

- Necesito hablar de un asunto muy importante con Athena-sama, así que si me disculpan, Dohko, Señor Sisifo –Se despidió aun con la sonrisa, dándoseles la espalda nuevamente para empezar a caminar por el largo corredor-.

Y ninguno de los dos lo detuvo o dijo algo.

Después de todo, estaban demasiado confundidos como para hacerlo.

* * *

- _¿Qué acaso no está prohibido que la gente se quede en este lugar? _–Paso el lienzo para secar su cabello de manera continua mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón de la cama. Olisqueo un momento el aire antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño y suspirar profundamente- Si sigue lloviendo así no me dejaran salir de aquí hasta mañana en la tarde –Murmuro con pesar-.

- No pareces de muy buen humor que digamos –Volteo la cara en dirección a la puerta al sentir y oír como la puerta se abría, dejando paso a un Regulus que, juzgando por el tono de voz que estaba usando y la manera en la que sentía su cosmos, estaba bastante feliz a decir verdad- ¿Por qué esta así?

- Está lloviendo, y hace frio –Dijo en su defensa, moviéndose un poco para quedar con la cara hacia el de manera que no tuvo que descruzar las piernas- No me gusta este clima, y menos que me hayan literalmente lanzado dentro del baño.

- Cuando se trata de una Nefosa molesta, no es muy delicada que digamos –Rio un poco, dando unos pasos para después quedar parado frente a la cama-.

- …. No pongas esa cara –Murmuro ladeando el rostro, mientras sus mejillas se cubrían momentáneamente con un rubor muy ligero- Se que sigues teniendo esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, no me imagino que es lo que Dohko y Sisifo están pensando en este momento por eso…

- No puedo evitarlo –Admitió con una risita culpable, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo al tiempo que tomaba sus manos- Soy muy feliz –Murmuro, tomando sus manos de forma que sus nudillos quedaran contra su frente, sonriendo tan ligeramente que apenas ni se notaba, pero aun así ella simplemente SABIA que estaba sonriendo-.

- ¿Sabes? Me haces parecer como la mala del cuento –Inquirió con el sonrojo aun más marcado- Ese tipo de mujeres en cuentos que nunca les dan su corazón a los hombres que las aman, por más que supliquen, estás haciendo parecer que esta es una de esas historias.

- Mientras yo no crea que lo sea no tiene porque serlo –Levanto el rostro, sonriéndole-.

- Idiota…

- Por cierto, Athena-sama me acaba de dar esto –Inquirió, soltando sus manos lentamente para agarrar una cajita que al parecer había dejado en el lugar cuando se había arrodillado- Dijo que era un signo de nuestro compromiso –Añadió, abriéndola lentamente-.

- No se si te has dado cuenta pero no puedo ver bien, por lo tanto no se a que te refieres –Inquirió frunciendo levemente el ceño-.

- No seas tan impaciente.

Su ahora prometido le sonrió con delicadeza al tiempo que levantaba su mano izquierda y deslizaba algo por el dedo que venía después del dedo meñique. La muchacha fue cambiando su expresión a medida que exploraba el extraño objeto.

- Un… aniño –Asintió lentamente, dibujando la imagen del objeto en su mente al final-…. ¿De compromiso? Vaya… Sasha es más romántica de lo que pensé –Hizo una especie de mueca mezclada con una sonrisa- Y supongo que yo tengo que ponerte el tuyo –Bajo un poco la vista, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos. Entre las marcadas sombras, apenas y pudo distinguir el azul, pero eso fue más que suficiente como para saber-.

- Si –Asintió, situando el pequeño aro en su mano. Cuando ella lo tuvo entre sus dedos, tanteo apenas para poder encontrar el dedo debido, luego, a tientas otra vez, logro deslizar sin ningún problema en la mano que por alguna razón no estaba cubierta por la armadura-.

Un silencio los envolvió a los dos después.

Aunque no duro mucho.

- Apuesto a que nos vemos ridículos en este momento –Murmuro la muchacha, con una media sonrisa en el rostro-.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo –Regulus rio de buena gana, levantándose haciendo que ella medio lo soltara. Pero fue el caballero quien agarro su mano cuando se sentó a su lado en la cama- Te soy sincero, tengo una vaga idea del porque, pero me gustaría que tú me dijeras para salir de la incertidumbre –Hizo una mueca bastante graciosa antes de voltearse a mirarla- ¿Por qué saltaste por la ventana?

Un segundo.

Un segundo y medio.

Dos segundos… ella parpadeo un poco de manera desubicada, como si le hubiera preguntado una cosa sumamente extraña e incoherente.

- ….. ¿Realmente… me estas preguntando eso?

- Si, te lo estoy preguntando –Asintió sin ningún tipo de prejuicio- Eso me rompió el corazón por un momento ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué acaso no te deje mis razones bien claras en el bosque? –Inquirió, alzando una ceja-.

- Solo hay una parte que quiero recordar de ese momento y estoy seguro de que sabes que no es esa –Se quedaron un momento en silencio, medio segundo mas y después ella, al ver que iba completamente enserio y que no tenia realmente una manera de salir de esa sin responder, suspiro un poco pesadamente-.

-… Mira –Empezó, echando la cabeza para atrás mientras apoyaba su peso en una mano- En ese momento… cuando me lo dijiste, me sorprendí tanto que la mente se me puso en blanco –Cerro los ojos- Despues muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, todas al mismo tiempo, hubo un momento en el que te odie porque pensaba que me estabas diciendo una mentira, odie a Sasha porque pensaba que se estaba riendo con mi sufrimiento, incluso me odie a mi misma porque… porque … todavía no comprendo muy bien porque lo hice, así que tienes que saber que no te puedo dar una respuesta verdadera si ni siquiera yo misma la tengo.

-… ¿Creíste que estaba mintiendo?

- Por eso te digo que ni yo sé porque así que no tiene caso que me lo pre- ¡Wua!

No pudo terminar, ni siquiera pudo terminar de abrir los ojos tranquilamente antes de que se encontrara en el medio de la cama, con el muchacho sobre ella, apoyado mayormente de sus manos que estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de la muchacha.

- ¿Creíste que estaba mintiendo? –Repitió, y esa vez, la muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar el tono tan alto y al parecer molesto del muchacho-.

- ¿Regulus?

- ¿Cómo eres capaz siquiera de decir eso? ¡No se vería bien ni en broma! –Su expresión seria se fue rompiendo lentamente frente a ella por lo que pudo sentir, hasta que su rostro se transformo en una expresión un tanto desconsolada- ¿Por qué… por qué no puedes simplemente creerme? Te quiero tanto… que duele –Murmuro y tomo una de sus manos, llevándola hasta su pecho y posándola sobre el lugar donde estaba su corazón- ¿Vez? Mi corazón lo sabe igual, no miente ni quiere hacerlo jamás.

- Regulus…

- Estaba asustado –Murmuro, bajando la cabeza y clavando la frente en el lugar de la cama que estaba justo entre el cuello y el hombro de la muchacha, mientras bajaba su postura y la abrazaba fuertemente- Estaba tan asustado cuando saltaste, cuando me dijiste que me alejara… que, aunque sabía que esas no eran tus intenciones, tu simplemente no me quisieras de la misma manera…

-…. –Levanto la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y luego los bajo un poco, avergonzada- … Lo siento… -Murmuro, poniendo una mano en su brazo, mientras cerraba los ojos- Sabes que no soy buena con este asunto de los sentimientos.

- No puedo decir que yo soy un experto –Murmuro, con una pequeña sonrisa- Pero podemos aprender juntos.

- … Si –Asintió con una sonrisa pequeña, recostando la cabeza de uno de sus hombros- Si, podemos intentarlo.

- ¡YUERES! ¿!SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO EN QUEDARTE BAJO LA LLU –La puerta se abrió de par en par a una velocidad bastante impresionante, para después dar paso a un Tenma que estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para que se notara una venia presionada contra su frente-.

Se quedo callado cuando los vio.

Se quedo en blanco.

Se quedo de piedra.

Se quedo en la misma posición en la que estaba, con la mano en el marco de la puerta y el puño alzado, pero con una expresión de suma sorpresa en el rostro.

- Corre.

Esa fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar la joven presente a su prometido antes de que su hermano se lanzara contra el, casi saltándole encima a ella y luego persiguiéndolo fuera de la habitación, gritando una que otra maldición a todo volumen.

Suspiro.

Entre esas cosas que tenía que aprender, estaba la paciencia.

- _Ahhh _–Se sentó en la cama, estirando las manos hacia el techo. Se quedo asi un momento antes de estirar su mano izquierda por encima de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y analizando con su cosmos el aro que tenía alrededor del dedo-.

Sonrió un poco.

- Sin duda alguna –Se tiro de espaldas en la cama otra vez-… Uno nunca sabe lo que ese hombre está pensando –Sonrió de lado-.


	20. Chapter 18

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTEN!

- Apreta las cuerdas con más fuerza Yato –Inquirió Yueres con los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una venita prensada en su frente que hacía que su molestia resaltara en el ambiente-.

- Hai, Yueres-sama.

- ¡Yato, traidor, no hagas lo que ella te diga! –Tenma estaba en el suelo con la espalda contra una columna, con brazos y torso inmovilizados ya que lo tenían atado con tres pares de cuerdas que apenas y le dejaban respirar. Estaban en una pequeña columna que se encontraba al lado de las escaleras de los doce templos, era un lugar cubierto por los arboles desde donde se podía ver el campo de entrenamiento claramente y además no estaba tan lejos del templo de Aries-.

- ¡Esto es más entretenido que ver a Bella pelear con Albafika! –Al lado de la muchacha se encontraba Kardia de escorpio con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, con la mano levantada dejando que su uña tocara su mentón dándole un aspecto un tanto más maniático de lo que ya era de por sí-.

- ¿No crees que estas exagerando solo un poco, Yue-chan? -Dohko miro con cierta pena a su alumno mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente-.

- Eso le enseñara a no meterse en los asuntos de otras personas –Murmuro entre dientes dándose la vuelta, encaminándose hacia las escaleras con los puños encerrados-.

- ¡A mí no me des la espalda Yueres! ¡Aun tenemos que hablar, tengo que hacerte entrar en razón! ¿!Como se te ocurre casarte!? ¡No quiero a Regulus de cuñado! ¿!ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!?

- Dime ¿Cómo se siente tener un cuñado medio año menor que tú? –Inquirió Yato en tono burlón, haciendo que el futuro caballero de Pegaso se pusiera rojo de la furia, cosa que impulso más o menos sus energías, dándole nuevas para tratar de moverse para desatarse-.

- ¿Cómo habrá hecho el cachorro? Mira que poder casarse antes de notros ¡Antes de mi! Tengo que preguntarle cómo diablos lo consiguió –Kardia cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y levanto levemente la barbilla en gesto pensativo-.

- No creo que sea una buena idea decir ese tipo de cosas en este mismo momento –A Dohko le salió una gotita de sudor enorme en la sien al ver como con las palabras del otro caballero dorado, el rostro de su alumno se incendiaba de rojo de la ira, agitándose con más fuerza, llego a un punto en donde realmente creyo que se podría soltar a pura fuerza bruta-.

Pero sus pensamientos se habían centrado en el grito femenino que retumbo en el santuario, saliendo directamente del tercer templo de los doce.

* * *

- ¿!Donde esta Yueres-sama? –La doncella principal de la casa de Geminis llego hecha una furia hasta leo, donde se encontraba Regulus pegado contra la pared con el objetivo de alejarse todo lo que pudiera de la mujer que en esos momentos parecía un demonio-.

Y debido a eso mismo, lo único que pudo responder el joven caballero dorado ante la cara de la mujer, fue negar muy fuertemente con la cabeza, con una expresión completamente aterrada, tanto asi que cualquier que lo viera pudiera decir que acaba de ver la cosa más horripilantemente horrorosa sobre la tierra…. Y es que la mujer en ese preciso momento era exactamente lo que parecía.

Pero el joven pudo suspirar con mucho alivio cuando Io, sin decir otra palabra, salió corriendo como una fiera del templo de leo, gritando a todo lo que podía el nombre de la muchacha que juraba que cuando la encontrara, la amarraría a una silla con ayuda de Sisifo de Sagitario si era necesario.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan agresiva, que acaso no podía preguntar de manera calmada? –Murmuro con alivio el muchacho, poniendo una mano contra su corazón, el cual latía muy agitadamente- Ahhh –Hizo una mueca, bajando la cabeza en total rendición- Me va a matar cuando se entere.

- A la persona que busca matar es a mí, no a ti, no te preocupes por eso –Yueres salió de la puerta de la habitación que estaba justamente al lado de la posición de Regulus, con el ceño fruncido y respirando agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido todas las escaleras de los templos de ida y vuelta- Por poco y me atrapa, no quiero ni pensar que es lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera corrido apenas trato de agarrarme.

- ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? Digo, solo es un vestido.

- No, mi problema en particular no es el vestido –Puso los ojos en blanco, viéndose las manos con una mueca que gritaba que estaba recordando algo terrorífico- Me trataron de usar como una muñeca, tal cual una ¿Por qué tendría yo que probarme tantos vestidos si al final solo voy a usar uno por muy poco tiempo? No las entiendo, definitivamente no las entendiendo.

Regulus sonrió con comprensión y con un poquito de lastima. En el pasado el mismo había pasado por algo más o menos similar la primera vez que las doncellas lo habían visto con las ropas que había utilizado por tantos años seguidos, en mal estado, sucia hasta decir basta y por razones obvias no era de su talla. Recordaba vagamente haberle suplicado a su tío que el escogiera sus ropas en vez de "las brujas de blanco", como las había llamado cuando era mucho más pequeño.

En fin, sabía que si él no era un fanático de la ropa nueva, menos lo era su prometida, que difícilmente no se ponía la misma ropa después de lavarla si secarla con mucho cuidado, es más, solo usaba la ropa que la diosa le había comprado en esos momentos en donde su ropa normal se secaba.

Pero aun así… solo por un momento… bueno si, era un deseo egoísta pero…. Y sabía que era una pregunta sin caso ya que sabia la respuesta, pero aun así….

- Nee, Yue –Llamo medio bajito, haciendo que la muchacha bajara de su nube de recuerdos para prestarle atención, dándose cuenta de que había dado un paso adelante para quedar más cerca de ella, tanto así que se tuvo que poner completamente derecha para tener una vista más cercana de su rostro-.

- ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de ambiente? –Medio hizo una mueca, pero no llego muy lejos, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de adivinar la respuesta a su pregunta-.

- Tú… aunque no te guste… te vas a poner un vestido de novia ¿No?

_Maldición._

¿Cómo?

Quería que alguien le explicara ¡Que le explicara en ese preciso momento!

¿Cómo era posible que la persona que estaba frente a ella estuviera haciendo una cara tan pero tan estúpidamente adorable? ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar a ese tipo de cosas? ¡Maldición, el pulso se le estaba acelerando!

-…. Eso es obvio, estúpido –Murmuro, mirando hacia otro lado con las orejas teñidas de rojo-.

Regulus sonrió ampliamente, completamente brillante, acercándose otro paso para abrazarla con delicadeza, restregando la mejilla contra el tope de su cabeza.

- Yue, te quiero, mucho –Murmuro con cariño, casi con adoración, y tuvo que admitir que aunque ese tipo de cosas no se le daban para nada bien, la pena se le estaba quitando poco a poco. Ni digamos cuando sintió como ella lentamente le devolvió el abraza, cerrando con fuerza las manos tras su espalda, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho lo mas que pudo para evitar que el la viera-.

Rio un poco.

Su prometida era única, realmente.

Pero era por eso que la amaba tanto.

* * *

- _Maldición ¿!Cuanto tiempo planea dejarme así!? _–El futuro caballero de Pegaso miro hacia el cielo, viendo la luna llena que había en el cielo oscuro, siendo rodeada por miles de millones de estrellas- _…Supongo que… me lo merezco… ¡Pero solo un poco! ¡Aun no puedo aceptarlo! _–Cerro los ojos con fuerza, aunque los medio tuvo que abrir después de estornudar fuertemente-.

El invierno ya estaba pasando, pero el frio seguía reinando en el ambiente, no que a el le importara o le molestara, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a el de todas maneras. Pero en ese momento había estado tan concentrado en liberarse de la cuerda que todas sus defensas habían bajado para ayudar a su fuerza.

Suspiro.

Seguramente alguien lo desataría mañana en la mañana, así que tenía que ir rindiéndose y esperar.

- ¿Ya te rendiste? –Salto un poco en sorpresa cuando escucho la voz de la persona que no había notado hasta ese momento que estaba frente a él. Levanto la vista para ver a su hermana bien cubierta con un abrigo y con otra tela en los brazos que no pudo identificar en el momento-.

- ¿Realmente me estas preguntando eso? –Murmuro con la voz ronca y el ceño fruncido-.

- No vas a ganar nada siendo tan terco, Aniue (T: Hermano) –Se acuclillo frente a el, haciendo que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel que de los de su hermano-.

- No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

- Pero puedes ganar algo mas –El lo miro un tanto sorprendido- El odio de tu hermana- Añadió, matando toda ilusión que sus primeras palabras pudieron haber causado en el muchacho. Tenma la miro con el ceño fruncido, antes de recostarse de lo que tenia como respaldar y voltear la cara hacia otro lado, haciendo que su hermana fuera la que pusiera cara de sorpresa en ese momento-.

-…No tienes que decírmelo de esa manera –Murmuro muy , muy, MUY, bajito-.

Pero el ser ciega no la había hecho totalmente inútil. Su oído pudo detectar sus palabras, y cuando las escucharon se le quedo mirando un momento antes de levantarse.

- Creo que conozco una de las razones por las que estas tan molesto con este asunto, además del punto que eres un celoso incorregible –Inquirió, rodeándolo un momento. Después de un segundo Tenma sintió como las cuerdas se aflojaban a su alrededor, permitiéndole mover los brazos que estaban entumecidos y adoloridos de la posición que había estado sobre ellos que los habían obligado a quedarse en una sola posición- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Hay muchas cosas que recordar de nuestra vida ¿A cuál de todas las cosas te refieres? –Separo la espalda de la columna, queriendo levantarse pero fallando inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de que las piernas al igual que los brazos los tenia acalambrados y entumecidos. Al final cayo sentado a unos pocos centímetros de donde antes estaba. Bufo con fastidio y después sintió tela cayendo sobre su cabeza. Cuando se la quito con una mano noto que su hermana estaba sentado a su lado y lo que había tenido en brazos, que era lo que ahora el tenia en manos, era otro-

Sonrió ampliamente, poniéndose sin muchos miramientos.

- "Una niña ciega no puede casarse, ninguna persona puede si quiera llegar a querer a alguien así" –Murmuro bajito, haciendo que el muchacho detuviera sus movimientos completamente para poder voltearla a mirarla con los ojos abiertos. Ella lo miro de regreso, suavizando la mirada, recitando las palabras que, aunque las hubiera dicho hacia ya hacía muchos años, recordaba perfectamente- "Nee, aniue, si no puedo casarme ¿Entonces qué hare?"

-… "Entonces yo me casare contigo, no hay nadie a quien yo quiera más que a ti, entonces no hay problema" –Suspiro en respuesta, poniendo una mano en su cabello- Estaba… tan molesto con Regulus a un principio, pero… vi como te trataba, y cuando me di cuenta de que lo hacía con intenciones puras… pensé "¿Qué acaso no se suponía que iba a ser yo?"

- No es tu culpa lo que paso después de que llegue al conservatorio –Negó lentamente- No recuerdo lo que paso pero, se una cosa… -Lo miro un segundo, tenía las piernas estiradas asi que se dejo balancear hacia un lado al punto en el que su cabeza cayó en su regazo-.

- ¿Yue?

- Una vida sin haber llegado a este lugar, una vida sin conocer a los que he conocido… una vida sin comprender lo que se sentía tener muchas personas en las que confiar… no creo que haya podido sobrevivir sin ella –Sonrió de lado, mirando hacia el rostro de su hermano-.

- ¿Se puede saber cuándo planeabas decirme eso? He lo que he estado esperando escuchar desde que llegaste ¿Tienes alguna mínima idea de todo lo que tu querido hermano sufrió? –Sonrió un poco, quitando con la punta de sus dedos los mechones que tapaban los ojos iguales que los suyos- Por si no lo sabías, sufrí mucho con eso.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo soy pueda ser capaz de andar por ahí diciendo esas cursilerías en público? ¡Sobre mi cadáver! –A pesar de sus palabas, rio suavemente, aun no completamente acostumbrada a sentirse de la misma manera que se había sentido cuando era pequeña con la persona que estaba a su lado-.

Pero estaba bien, porque después de mucho tiempo habían vuelto a ser lo que habían sido antes.

Después de todo, los gemelos no son tan fáciles de separar ¿Verdad?

* * *

Estiro los brazos un poco, para después medio bajarlos cuando contuvo con esfuerzo el estornudo que le pedía salir. Era tarde y hacia frio. Frunció el ceño. De no ser por su hermano, ella no estaría ahí, en las escaleras que daban a la tercera casa de las doce. Si no fuera porque su hermano era innecesariamente metido en sus asuntos, no habría tenido que atarlo, si no lo hubiera atado no habría tenido que ir tan tarde y después decirle ese paquete de cosas vergonzosas.

Definitivamente, ese tipo de cosas solo le pasaban a ella.

Se detuvo un momento, levantando la cabeza con curiosidad cuando sintió la brisa fría rodeándole el cuerpo de una manera un tanto suave. Tanto que le extraño.

Pudo ver la luna, brillante en el cielo, haciéndola voltearse para poder contener de mejor manera su esplendor. Pudo más o menos ver sus rayos de luz, bañándole del rostro por completo. Tal vez, después de todo, ella era la que mejor le comprendía, su nombre de todas maneras era un tributo a ella ¿No?

- ¿Sabes? Hay una diferencia entre tú y yo –Murmuro, cerrando los ojos- Tu puedes ver todo lo que quieras, yo nunca podre hacerlo.

No era bueno para ella pensar en ese tipo de cosas, era peligroso, siempre se lo habían dicho.

Ladeo el rostro, abriendo los ojos nuevamente, mientras daba la vuelta sobre uno de sus pies para poder poner el otro en el escalón superior. Pero el corazón le paro de latir cuando se volteo y observo el rostro iluminado de un hombre por la luna, con una sonrisa demasiado amplia y un traje algo formal pero mal puesto. Se quedo helada, devolviéndole la mirada que le estaba dando. ¿Esos ojos acaso no eran iguales a los de su hermano? ¿A caso no eran iguales a los suyos propios?

Tarde se dio cuenta de que medio segundo había pasado, pero cuando el silencio se hizo presente, la sonrisa del hombre aumento, al tiempo que estiraba un brazo hacia ella. Sentía que lo hacía en cámara lenta, o que el tiempo de su mundo se había enlentecido, porque simplemente no podía moverse. Sitio el empujón que le dio en su hombro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y su cuerpo fuera cayendo lentamente hacia atrás.

- "Mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, querida"

La voz burlona resonó en sus oídos, pero sus palabras fueron completamente acalladas cuando su cabeza impacto contra el borde de uno de los escalones, provocándole un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Rodo un poco, haciendo que quedara en una posición acostada de lado, dándole una perfecta vista de una de las doncellas corriendo hacia ella.

Pudo ver una figura tras la mujer, un hombre con las manos en los bolsillos.

Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios. Gruño entre dientes cuando al tratar de levantarse sintió una punzada de dolor tan fuerte que como acto reflejo hundió aun más la cabeza en la almohada.

Recordó la caída.

Recordó el dolor que en ese momento lo recordaba con tres veces la intensidad que sentía en ese momento.

- _Este tipo de cosas, definitivamente, solo me pasan a mí _–Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza debido al intenso dolor. Poco a poco, demasiado lentamente, su cabeza volvió a estar en su lugar, permitiéndole a sus pensamientos colocarse en sus respectivos lugares, dejándole un espacio un poco grande al dolor, pero no era algo absolutamente insoportable, había pasado por cosas peores-.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido, apenas podía sentir las puntas de los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Suspiro mientras relajaba su rostro contraído por el dolor. Tenía que concentrarse si quería que eso funcionara más rápidamente. Poco a poco todo fue tomando su lugar, incluyendo su fuerza, permitiéndole levantarse muy lentamente, aunque aun de ese modo el dolor en su cabeza no cesaba.

Cuando puso los pies en el suelo fue extraño el sentimiento de desubicación que sentía, como si estuviera pie mientras estaba mareada, era un sentimiento que le hacia un vacio en la boca del estomago. Situó una mano en su frente, tratando de respirar lo más profundo que podía. Abrió los ojos, maldición, el suelo se veía estúpidamente brillante… ¿Eh?

- _…¿Siempre… ha habido separaciones entre las baldosas? _

Parpadeo un par de veces, dejando de lado el hecho de que ahora podía sentir la venda que estaba en su cabeza. Se levanto, vacilante y lentamente, tambaleándose pero apoyándose con fuerza de las paredes.

Escucho el sonido de Taiyo al llamarla cuando logro llegar a la sala de la zona residencial, deslumbrándose un momento al ver la figura dorada de Regulus acostada en uno de los sofás. ¿Había estado ahí toda la noche? En ese momento no lo sabía, y aunque sonara cruel, no le importaba… estaba soñando ¿Verdad? Era la única explicación que podía llegar a tener.

Con pasos tambaleantes llego al jardín, pisando la grama mojada por el roció. El sol estaba a penas alto en el cielo, diciéndole que era temprano en la mañana pero no lo suficiente temprano como para llegar a madrugada. Sintió como Taiyo se situó en su hombro.

Se sentía tan real… ¿Era real?

¿Realmente era real?

- ¿Yue? –Regulus abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando con pereza y pasándose una mano por los ojos, tratando de despertarse completamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su suposición era correcta, y efectivamente su prometida estaba de pie en el jardín, el corazón casi se le parara por un momento-.

La noche que había pasado solo se comparaba a la vez en la que había fallecido su padre. Lo había pasado terrible.

Primero, Nefosa había llegado en la noche, llamándolo a gritos. Cuando la vio, su ropa estaba un tanto llena de sangre, sus alarmas se dispararon en ese momento pero la curiosidad creció dentro de él al notar que la sangre no era de la mujer, y que normalmente si algo hubiera pasado, la mujer no estaría en su templo si no en el templo de su tío. Cuando le explico cómo había encontrado a Yueres en las escaleras, con una herida terrible en la cabeza, cuando le describió toda sangre que había visto rodar por las escaleras, por un momento creyó que era una mentira.

Pero toda su incertidumbre se esfumo al notar el desespero en la voz y los ojos de las mujeres que siempre habían sido tan calmada frente a su persona.

Después de que se dio cuenta de que era verdad, el corazón se le había parado, y solo volvió a latir cuando la vio respirar, cuando había entrado de golpe en la habitación del tercer templo donde estaba siendo tratada por un curandero. Ni siquiera había sentido cuando las doncellas lo sacaron casi a patadas, todas igual de desesperadas. Pero Leo se había quedado con la imagen de la sangre y el rostro palido de la muchacha en su mente.

No había dormido.

No pego ojo hasta que el hombre salió y le dijo que estaba bien, que estaba viva, que el golpe no había sido tan fatal como creían, que estaría bien si tomaba descanso. Esa fue la señal para que su sangre volviera a circular normalmente por sus venas. Recordaba vagamente a su tío y a Dohko a su lado, pero sus pensamientos en ese momento eran tan incoherentes que no lo recordaba bien.

Ahora verla ahí, parada, viva, había sido un golpe duro para él.

- ¡Yue! ¿!Que estás haciendo!? –El pánico había entrado en el, haciendo que se imaginara una y mil escenas acerca de cómo podía perder la consciencia en cualquier momento, o resbalarse y pegarse en la cabeza nuevamente-.

Sabía que era ridículo, pero eso no podía evitar que se sintiera preocupado.

Y ese sentimiento lo torturo cuando, estando a solamente pasos de ellas, ella volteo el rostro lleno de lagrimas que al parecer no había notado, con los ojos inflamados y llenos de un sentimiento que no había visto en ella hasta ese momento.

- Regulus –Habia pronunciado su nombre de manera tan suave, que por un segundo pensó que seguía dormido- Puedo… puedo ver.

Y cuando escucho sus palabras estaba casi totalmente convencido de que _realmente _se encontraba en una ilusión.


	21. Chapter 19

Esta letra – Acciones, párrafos normales.

_Esta letra – Recuerdos, textos, palabras que quiero que resalte de entre las demás, pensamientos, sueños._

T: Esta letra significa "traducción"

N/A: SS no me pertenecer. El único personaje sobre el que tengo derecho por ahora es mi OC.

19: Las cosas no cambian mientras nosotros no queramos que cambien.

* * *

- No te veo muy feliz que digamos –El caballero de leo miro al futuro santo de Pegaso, quien se encontraba con los codos apoyados en uno de los marcos de las ventanas, con la cabeza fuera y una expresión un tanto perdida-.

- ¿Estas bromeando? –Murmuro, para después al segundo voltearse a verlo, primero con una expresión seria pero después con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Estoy tan feliz que podría morir aquí mismo sin que nada me quede por dentro, solo que no encuentro la manera de expresar tanto.

- Entonces parece que nos sentimos de la misma manera –Dejo salir una pequeña risa, sintiéndose completamente refrescado, lleno de energía, simplemente se sentía como nuevo, como si una pesada carga que había estado llevando por mucho de repente hubiera sido quitada y destruida- Tanto Degel como el Patriarca la están revisando en este momento –Se apoyo de espaldas a la parte de la pared que estaba al lado de la ventana, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro- Parece que el golpe que se dio en la cabeza antes fue lo que le permitió recuperar la visión.

- Si, puede se- El futuro caballero de Pegaso se quedo en medio de la oración, volteando el rostro casi simultáneamente hacia su futuro cuñado con una cara de poker- ¿Qué golpe?

Regulus se quedo congelando un momento, parpadeando varias veces en confusión, cosa que también estaba haciendo Tenma. Repentinamente, la cabeza de Regulus se lleno de miles de gotitas de sudor de nerviosismo.

- ¿Eh dicho golpe? –Ladeo el rostro, intentando hacerse el desentendido-.

El futuro caballero de Pegaso entrecerró los ojos con una venita prensada en la frente.

Mala señal… MUY mala señal.

Entonces escucharon la puerta abriéndose de golpe tras ellos, y para cuando voltearon, se encontrando con la muchacha con una cara enfurruñada mientras azotaba la puerta para cerrarla.

* * *

- Me siento bien...  
- Puede que haya sufrido algún tipo de contusión muy seria -Comento Degel, mirando al Patriarca con una mirada seria-.  
- Es posible, aunque si esta despierta y puede caminar entonces eso significa que no ha sufrido daños graves.  
- ... ¿Me están escuchando?  
- No podemos estar tan seguros de que su salud ahora es la mejor, sus habilidades en batalla pudieron haber cambiado, y lo más extraño es que parece que la pérdida de sangre no le afecto en lo mas mínimo.  
- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Degel, creo que debería-  
- ¡QUE ESTOY BIEN! -Grito la muchacha con el ceño fruncido, levantándose de la cama con una hostilidad un tanto aplastante- ¡NO hablen de mi como si fuera una cosa rara!  
- Y parece que su personalidad no ha cambiado en nada, creo que no debemos preocuparnos -Comento Sage con una sonrisa, haciendo que la venita que tenia la muchacha en la frente se prensara aun mas y su tamaño se multiplicara por dos-.  
Abrió la puerta de golpe, casi de una patada, murmurando cosas incomprensibles mientras tanto. Se quedo quieta cuando noto como tanto su hermano como su prometido se encontraban recostados contra la pared que estaba frente a la puerta, quienes en cuanto notaron su presencia, se levantaron y acercaron dos pasos hacia ella.  
- No te sobre esfuerces -Escucho a Degel cundo tanto él como el patriarca salieron de la habitación- Puede que te llegue a doler un poco la cabeza, si algo serio pasa, no dudes en llamarme -Creía que eso era lo que le había dicho antes de dejarlos a los tres solos, ella estaba demasiado ocupada mirando hacia el piso-.  
En alguna parte de su mente una pequeña vocecita le replicaba su comportamiento ¿Que acaso no debería estar actuando de otra manera, si su sueño se había vuelto realidad? No sentía nada diferente, era decir, realmente no sentía que algo había cambiado. No se sentía distinta. Pero todo el mundo a su alrededor actuaba como si lo que hubiera pasado hubiera sido algo malo o algo importante ¿Porque tenían que preocuparse tanto por ella si estaba bien? Eso era algo que no comprendía.  
... Pero sus acciones la hacían un poquito feliz. Pero solo un poco.  
- ¿Crees que el golpe la haya dejado despistada? Estoy seguro de que fue un golpe muy fuerte -Pero para cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que Tenma tenía las manos sobre su cabeza- ¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía, tiene un chichón!  
- Puede que si lo toques tanto sea peor.  
- ¡No se burlen de mi! ¡Y deja de tocarme la cabeza que me duele! -Exclamo agitando los brazos con fuerza, para después mirar a su sonriente gemelo con el ceño fruncido-.  
- Por lo menos sigue siendo energética -Rio Regulus, sinceramente feliz, y su risa aumento cuando ella empezó a quejarse nuevamente-.  
No le importaba que estuviera molesto con él.  
Estaba muy feliz, y nada ni nadie podía hacer que su estado de ánimo cambiara.

* * *

- ¡Tengo hambre! –La muchacha estiro los brazos hacia arriba, bostezando un poco mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la sala principal del Patriarca junto a Regulus, camino a la puerta para poder tener al fin un tiempo libre-.

Desde que había llegado al santuario podía decir que ese era el día que más se había movido dentro del lugar. De una casa a la otra, y después siendo llamada por Athena.

- Nos tuvieron dentro por mucho tiempo –Asintió el santo de Leo-.

- No entiendo porque se preocupan tanto ¿Acaso soy algún tipo de monstruo como para que me estén haciendo tantas observaciones? –Murmuro entre dientes, con el ceño notablemente fruncido-.

- No creo que se trate de eso –Rio el de ojos azules cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta-.

A penas noto mientras su prometida le exigia una explicación acerca de sus palabras, como había alguien parado junto a la puerta, alguien con un tipo de maletín en la mano que no pudo reconocer. No lo vio realmente, y a penas logro ver que el volteo a verlos a ellos, porque estaba volteado hacia la muchacha para molestarla un poco más.

- ¿Yue….res? –La muchacha parpadeo un par de veces en confusión antes de voltear ligeramente la cabeza, mirando por sobre su hombro a la persona que estaba tras ella con la boca semi abierta. Su cabello era azul, muy oscuro, tanto que le daba la impresión de que lo había visto antes de ese momento. Lo tenía un tanto largo, lo suficiente como para que le rozara los hombros descuidadamente. Sus ojos eran marrones y su piel un tanto pálida. Se le antojaba extrañamente familiar… pero no llego a conseguir de qué lugar-.

- ¿Si? –Después de sus rápidas observaciones, se permitió responder brevemente, volviendo los ojos a los de la otra persona, sabiendo que rayaría en lo maleducada si ignoraba a una persona que probablemente era invitado de su diosa-.

- ¿Lo conoces Yue? –Regulus la miro con curiosidad después de mirar la expresión del muchacho que ciertamente no era mucho más mayor que él-.

- … No que yo recuerde –Ladeo el rostro sin quitar la mirada del joven, quien al parecer se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba y recobro más o menos la compostura, pero en su cara seguía una expresión de sorpresa que en el fondo se mezclaba con una de felicidad absoluta-.

Cosa que a Regulus no le gusto.

Ni un poquito.

- No… no te culpo han pasado muchos años y cuando nos conocimos… no fueron en las mejores circunstancias –Rio un poco, casi nerviosamente, poniendo la mano en la nuca-.

- No creo que haya sido tanto tiempo, recuerda tu nombre por algo –El tono del león no paso desapercibido por su prometida. Era un tono que le mostraba que estaba ligeramente alerta, como si estuviera percibiendo algún tipo de peligro. Antes de responder agudizo los sentidos, pero no sintió nada que estuviera fuera de lugar-.

- … El problema es que yo no recuerdo ni siquiera haberlo conocido –Murmuro, bajito pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente alto como para que Regulus la escuchara-.

- Han pasado muchos años desde ese día, ya hasta perdí la cuenta –Rio un poco- Eras mucho más pequeña, yo también, había sido un viaje bastante duro y cuando llegamos a esa isla con el volcán y no te volvimos a ver… pensamos que habías muerto –Ladeo un poco el rostro, con una expresión culpable- El resto de nosotros llegamos con nuestros nuevos dueños poco después, recuerdo que el tuyo estaba furioso, no sé qué fue de los otros pero supongo que yo tuve suerte, la mujer que tengo como dueña es alguien un tanto… extravagante, pero termino por mudarse un lugar un tanto lejos de aquí, pero Grecia al fin y al cabo.

- No estoy captando absolutamente nada de lo que me quieres decir –La muchacha negó lentamente con la cabeza- No recuerdo nada acerca de algún… "dueño" como tú dices…

- ¿Realmente… no recuerdas nada? –Murmuro incrédulo, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, y su expresión fue como esculpida en piedra cuando ella asintió lentamente, como si le estuviera explicando algo muy diligentemente a un niño pequeño- Mi nombre es Airisto Kiliam.

- Tal vez te estés confundiendo con otra persona –Sugirió Regulus, ladeando un poco el rostro, pero el otro muchacho negó con la cabeza-.

- No me estoy equivocando. Ojos rojos, pelo marrón ¡Estoy seguro de que eres tú! ¡La prodigio ciega del conservatorio "Destino" en Italia!

- Ahora entiendo menos –Regulus ladeo el rostro- Yue ¿De qué crees que esta habla- Pero se paró a medio camino, mientras bajaba la mirada para poder mirar el rostro de la joven, pero cuando situó sus ojos en ella noto su expresión de sorpresa- ¿Yue..?

- Tú… -Murmuro, mirándolo sin entender- ¿Cómo sabes de ese título?

- Eres de la misma generación que yo, pero yo estaba en otro conservatorio –Negó con la cabeza, alzando el maletín que tenía en una mano para que pudiera observarlo mejor- Sabia que eras tú, no me podía equivocar tan fácilmente –Sonrió un poco, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante, quedando a su vez a solo tres pasos de ella-.

- Lamento decirte que ese título ya no me pertenece –Cerro los ojos un momento, suspirando quedito- Ya no soy una prodigio, ni siquiera soy músico. Ahora estoy al servicio de Athena.

- Eso es imposible –Soltó sin tacto alguno, con una risa suave, cosa que hizo que ella lo mirara con el ceño fruncido- No me entiendas mal. Eres una prodigio, siempre lo serás, la primera vez que te escuche tocar fue como si hasta ese momento no hubiera descubierto lo que era el verdadero sonido de un violín –Cerro los ojos, como si estuviera recordando algo importante- Fue una impresión muy grande, te odie por un tiempo pero después… no pude hacer nada más que admirarte.

- Ah…. ¿Gra….cias? –Ladeo el rostro, no completamente segura de lo que decir. Ese tipo estaba empezándole a molestarle ligeramente-.

- Gracias a ti –Sonrió en respuesta, una sonrisa reluciente que lo único que logro fue que ella quisiera dar un paso hacia atrás y pusiera una cara de "¿Me estás hablando en serio?"-.

- ¡Airisto-san! –Todos los presentes voltearon ante el llamado del joven, encontrándose con una joven doncella corriendo aparentemente buscando algo con la mirada en la base de las escaleras, estaba respirando agitadamente, mostrando así que había estado corriendo por un buen rato y además había bajado y subido todas las escaleras sin parar. Cuando llego a verlo, suspiro aliviada mientras se acercaba rápidamente, aunque se quedo a unos buenos cuatro pasos de distancia al tiempo que un rubor cubría sus mejillas al ver tanto a Regulus como a Yueres - Athena-sama esta lista para recibirlo –La doncella joven informo, inclinándose un poco-.

El muchacho de pelo azul la miro un tanto triste, pero después suspiro y se volvió hacia la muchacha que estaba frente a él.

- Entonces –Después hizo algo ni Regulus ni Yueres se esperaban. Dio un paso al frente y estiro las dos manos para tomar las manos de ella, teniendo que agacharse un poco para quedar a una distancia un tanto correcta. Después la miro directo a los ojos- Espero poder verte pronto nuevamente –Le dio un apretón leve a sus manos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y aun mirándola fijamente-.

No sabía si había sido la impresión o el hecho de que su cerebro estaba procesando lo que pasaba de una manera más lenta de lo normal. Pero ella se le quedo mirando con una expresión que claramente decía "¿Me podrías soltar ya por favor?". En cambio, su prometido estaba que echaba humo por las orejas… ah no, esperen, _ya _lo estaba haciendo. Estuvo a medio segundo de arrancarle las manos, en serio, pero Airisto presento cierto sentido de sentido común y soltó sus manos, despidiéndose con una sonrisa y con un asentimiento de cabeza para él.

- Ese tipo –Regulus lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que desapareció en la lejanía el pasillo tras las doncella, y no dejo de hacerlo hasta que con sus sentidos de felino pudo escuchar la puerta de la sala principal abriéndose y cerrándose casi inmediatamente- No me agrada para nada –Su mirada se volvió un tanto seria, pero viniendo de él, más que seriedad le daba gracia al asunto-.

- No termino de decidir entre ligeramente molesto y atorrante –Murmuro la muchacha, ladeando un poco el rostro y haciendo un gesto un tanto extraño con la nariz- Mejor me olvido del asunto –Negó con la cabeza, parpadeando un par de veces seguidas- ¿Y tu porque pareces un gato enojado? –Inquirió mirando a Regulus, que estaba ligeramente encogido de hombros de manera un tanto agresiva y la mandíbula tensa-.

- ¡Te digo, ese tipo no me agrada para nada! –Exclamo aun con los ojos un poco entrecerrados, pero después los abrió al voltearse a mirarla- ¡Y tú no deberías ser tan poco repelente con la gente! ¿!A caso no sabes todo lo que me costó a mi acercarme sin que salieras corriendo!? ¡Hasta dejaste que te agarrara las manos!

- ¿¡Ah!? –Ella lo miro con la boca abierta- ¡Eso no es culpa mía, estaba muy ocupada tratando de clasificar el nivel de molesto que era!

- ¡No me importa! ¡No puede andando por ahí dejando que la gente haga eso!

- ¿¡Y ahora que mosca te pico!?

- ¡Solo hazme caso!

- ¡Hay, eres atorrante! –Negó con la cabeza, totalmente rendida- Mira, tengo demasiada hambre como para estar haciendo esto ahora, después de comer comenzamos una guerra si quieres –Su estomago gruño notablemente al tiempo que pasaba a su prometido y se encaminaba a las escaleras-.

- ¡Lo digo enserio Yueres! –Exclamo él, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas por la creciente sensación que se alzaba en su pecho, siguiendo sus pasos casi de manera inmediata-.

- Hai, hai.

- ¡Que me escuches te digo!

* * *

Había logrado despistar de alguna manera a las doncellas después de haber terminado de comer en la casa de leo, había sido una odisea y había corrido como nunca había corrido en su vida.  
Simplemente tiro una sabana y un montón de cojines en la primera puerta que daba al jardín, y después se tiro ella, suspirando con cansancio. Algo la tenia sumamente agotada, y no sabía que era.  
Por alguna razón la imagen de un cierto peli  
Pensaba en muchas cosas, y después parecía que nada ocupaba su mente. Estaba preocupada pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba, era como si estuviera viviendo la ilusión de un sentimiento que sin embargo era existente, que estaba presente. Era extraño, pero a la misma vez sentía que era muy simple.  
Recogió los pies hasta que llegaron a tocar su pecho, los abrazo con fuerza, y suspiro levemente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, dejándolos descansar. La cabeza le dolía, tanto color de golpe y sopetón sin duda no era algo tan bueno como se había imaginado antes.  
- ¿Que paso? -Su cosmo detecto la presencia de su hermano antes de que hablara, y sintió como se sentaba contra su espalda, en otras palabras en el borde que daba al jardín-.  
- ¿Que te hace pensar que paso algo?  
- Estas acostada en medio de la tarde, sin hacer nada, con las piernas abrazadas, y Regulus no ha parado de decir incoherencias acerca de como eras muy injusta mientras tenía un aura depresiva rodeándolo -Ante la explicación extremadamente detallada y sabia que no exagerada de su hermano, se quedo callada, aun con los ojos cerrados, aunque después de unos pocos segundos los entre abrió un poco-.  
-... Es estúpido pensar en esto pero...  
- ¿Pero?  
- ¿Sabes cómo fui a parar con Shishio? ¿Alguna vez te lo dijo el conservatorio? -Sintió como el cuerpo de su gemelo se tensaba ante su pregunta-.  
-... Solamente nos dijeron que habías... desaparecido -Paso saliva forzosamente, tratando de quitar el mal sabor que le habían dejado esas palabras en las bocas. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, y su corazón había pasado por mucho como para querer traer de vuelta el dolor que había sentido- No nos dijeron nada más.  
- ... Ni yo misma lo sé muy bien -Soltó sus piernas, dejando sus brazos descansaron sobre la sabana y parte de los cojines que se encontraban bajo ella- No recuerdo nada, es como si hubiera un espacio entre el tiempo que estaba en el conservatorio y cuando llegue con Shishio, hay una laguna... y Shishio nunca quiso contármelo.  
- Tal vez sea mejor no recordarlo -Miro el cielo y sonrió después, mirando por sobre su hombro a su gemelo que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos-.  
Acto seguido, se volteo sobre su mismo que en vez de estar espalda con espalda, solamente ella estuviera de otro lado, se acostó con mucha rapidez, recostando la cabeza de los cojines al tiempo que aprisionaba a su gemela en sus brazos.  
- !No importa lo que haya pasado, ahora eres una dama!  
- ¿¡Dama!? ¡Te doy exactamente tres segundos para que te retractes! -Exclamo, dándose la vuelta y mirando el rostro de su hermano, el cual a pesar de estar muy cerca, no causo ninguno efecto en ella- !Di que te retractas!  
- ¡No lo diré!  
- ¡Dilo!  
- ¡No!  
- ¡Sí!  
- Eres demasiado testaruda -Rio, completamente divertido-.  
- Estas haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza empeore -Murmuro con mal humor, rindiéndose y clavando la frente en la camisa que tenía enfrente-.  
- ¿No deberías ir con Degel? -Inquirió, soltándola un poco de modo que pudiera verla y ella a él- Te dijo que fuera si algo pasara.  
- Solo estoy un poco cansada -Bostezo un poco- No he dormido bien estos días -Cerro los ojos con cuidado- Solo... quédate ahí hasta que me despierte, ni creas que te salvas de esta situación -Su voz era un murmullo, demostrando como cada vez estaba mas y mas ida-.  
- Hai hai, hime-sama (T: Princesa) -Sonrió, un tanto conmovido por lo absurdamente adorable que parecía su hermana en este momento-.  
Sin nada que le quedara por dentro, podía decir que él era una de las pocas personas que entendía a su hermana a la perfección, seria ridículo si no fuera así ya que eran gemelos por algo. Desde muy pequeños siempre habían sido unidos, aunque en ese momento ella fuera tan diferente, en algunos instantes parecía ser la niña que el recordaba.  
Si tan solo esa niña se hubiera quedado como estaba... bueno, no tenia de que quejarse.  
Tenia a su hermana con él, ya nada le faltaba.

* * *

- ¿Un invitado? -Repitió Yueres, a la mañana siguiente, con una camisola que le quedaba cinco tallas grande y un short debajo de ella, aunque por lo larga que era esta no se podía ver. Estaba ligeramente despeinada y sentada sobre unas telas mientras comía su desayuno- No recuerdo tener a ningún conocido fuera del santuario -Ladeo el rostro, mirando a la doncella que le había anunciado con cara de duda-.  
- No estoy segura, Yueres-sama -Dijo la doncella- Pero para entrar al santuario, no es una persona comun y corriente, mi sugerencia es que vaya a verlo.  
- ¿Común y corriente? -Repitió en confusión, medio segundo después, el pedazo de pan que no había empezado ni a masticar se le cayó-... ¡No se atrevería! -Murmuro, levantándose lo más rápido que podía y corriendo a la entrada del templo-.  
- ¡Sigue en pijama Yueres-sama!  
Pero la muchacha simplemente le hizo oídos sordos. Corrió descalza por el pasillo que separaba la parte residencial con el resto del templo. Sentía un cosmo un tanto desconocido, pero le resultaba ligeramente familiar... lo suficiente como para pintar una mueca de fastidio en su boca.  
- Lo sabia -Murmuro, mirando a la persona que se encontraba a unos metros-.  
El maletín lo conocía.  
El pelo lo conocía.  
Maldición, hasta los ojos se le hacían familiares ahora.  
Y esa estúpida sonrisa de cuando el sujeto se volteo en su dirección, saludándola con la mano.  
- ¡Buenos días!  
¿Como Airisto había sabido en que templo se estaba quedando? No tenía idea.  
Y tenía el presentimiento de que la respuesta no le iba a gustar. Ni a ella ni a su prometido.


End file.
